The Red Viper and The Dragon Princess
by DavinaMorningStar
Summary: She was born in Arda and then reborn in Westeros. A princess in both lives. Born a dragon, she was the bastard daughter of Aerys that Rhaella loved as her own. This is the story of her life, her flight from Robert's Rebellion and her journey to return the Targaryen's home. As the Mother of Dragons, Westeros better be prepared for a war of Fire and Blood.
1. Prologue: Part One

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own any of the characters from Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire, or from**

 **Lord of the Rings.**

 **I only own the main character, Daella/Visenya Targaryen, all characters you don't**

 **recognize and the plot of the story.**

 **This is my first Fanfiction so please review and offer feedback.**

 **I apologize now if there are any incorrectly spelt words as I wrote this story without**

 **auto correct.**

 **thanks :)**

* * *

 **Prologue: Part One  
279AC  
Four Years before Roberts Rebellion**

Oberyn Martell stood on the docks on Sunspear waiting. He had been pacing back and forth there for more than three house since the banner of the black and red three headed dragon was spotted coming over the horizon. The person the ship was carrying was his most beloved friend, though if he had had anything to say about it, she would have been more. There were ten guards waiting with him to greet their visitor. Ever since his sister Elia Martell married the Dragon Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, and someone would see their banner, they rushed to the docks to await their arrival. Oberyn knew his brother Doran would soon be joining him to welcome their guest to Dorne.  
He couldn't help but look at the letter clutched in his hand, a reply to the letter he had sent more than six moons before. He could still remember ever word he had wrote to her.

 _Dear Daella,_  
 _Greetings from the Water Gardens Princess. I know it has been more than six moons since I last wrote to you, however things have been very busy here. Over the last year rumors have reached Dorne about a little dornish girl living in a pleasure house in Oldtown. We may be more relaxed here in Dorne, but abandoning a child is not acceptable. Doran sent me down there to find out the truth. When I arrived and I seen her, I knew._  
 _It was a little dornish girl, about five years old._  
 _The thing I instantly knew was the girl was mine. She shares the same eyes that I do with Elia. When her mother saw me she knew. She knew I would claim the girl as my own. I knew she would grow up safe in Dorne. Her mother disagreed, trying to tell me that she wasn't mine and I couldn't take her. I tossed my spear at her feet and gave her mother the back of my hand across the face, so she began to weep. 'Girl or boy, we fight our battles,' I said, 'but the gods let us choose our weapons.' She picked up my spear and accompanied me back to Dorne._  
 _Her name is Obara and she is five almost six years old. After that I decided it would be a good idea to track down some of my more frequent paramour's, curious. It was a good thing I did, I have two other daughters. Nymeria was born of a Volantis noble woman and is three almost four years old. Last is Tyene, she was born from that septa I was talking to you about, remember? Anyway she's one almost two and doesn't look much like me but for the glint in her eyes. My daughters, bastard or not. I write to you now because I want them to meet you, to know you because I know you would never ever look down on them like many others will._  
 _Come to Dorne. I want to see you and I want you to meet them._  
 _With hope in my heart,_  
 _Oberyn_

He had only received a reply back three weeks before. His heart had been in his throat when it had been handed to him and it had taken a week of it sitting on his desk before he had even found the courage to pick it up and open it. Not many people's opinions meant much to him but her's was one of his most valued.

 _Oberyn,_  
 _It has brought me great pleasure to hear from you again. Things are getting tense here. My Ada burned a man alive yesterday because he had dared to arrive late to court. He forced all of us to watch as the man begged and pleaded for his life, before burning him. Elia was forced into the throne room with us. She was almost sick afterwards and Aerys threatened to burn her alive too, it was only my Naneth Rhaella's intervention that spared her. Rhaegar did nothing._  
 _He has had that look about him again and even though Elia is carrying their first child there has already been talk of them trying for another after, though Naneth thinks it would be dangerous for Elia to try so soon. I heard them arguing about it the night before. I must confess I do not like the way he talks to her or the way he is beginning to look at me._  
 _My Ada had said it is almost time to begin looking for a husband for me. Although there has been talk of making me Rhaegar's second bride. Naneth has put off talk of that with how it would insult Dorne. I hate it. I am not ready to wed._  
 _Enough of my complaining, to answer your letter._  
 _I am proud to hear of what you have done Oberyn. Three daughters? You must be thrilled. King's Landing has even heard of the little dornish girl living in Oldtown, Elia has been ranting and raving about it for the last six moons. I hope you don't mind that I told her who the girl was. She was pleased to know she was an aunt and your uncle Lewyn Martell has expressed congratulations as well as asking how you got around so fast._  
 _My Naneth has agreed with me about the tension running high in the capital and has agreed to let me travel to Dorne for six moons before I have to return. Ada has agreed as well, though I do not know why. Your uncle will accompany me for my visit. Right after I am finished writing this we will depart from the capital. We will be there in a moons time._  
 _Best Wishes,_  
 _Daella_

He had been hard pressed to even put the letter down after reading it. The anger at some of what he had read though had been red hot. He had wanted to rush down to Kings Landing and beat some sense into his good-brother. Elia did not deserve to be treated like dirt, she was a Dornish Princess and that alone demanded respect.

He felt a tug on the edge of his tunic and looked down. His anger fled like water and a small smile came to his face. Obara and Nymeria, his daughters, were standing beside him with their eyes wide looking around. There was more activity going on around him now that he was paying attention again. Doren and his daughter Arianne had joined him, with little Tyene sitting on his brothers lap, along side his brothers Captain of the guard; Areo stood just behind his brother watching their surroundings. He lifted Tyene into his arms, "How are my little ones?" he questioned.

Obara Sand looked around watching, "What's happening Papa?" as people rushed all around as the ship neared the docks. Oberyn smiled, "You see that ship?" he said pointing to the incoming ship with the three headed dragon, Obara and Nymeria nodded, "someone very special is on there. She's a Princess and she'd coming here to see me and meet you." Nymeria's eyes widened, "To see us? How does she know about us Papa?" the little four year old wondered. Oberyn laughed, "She knows about you because I wrote to tell her I had three beautiful daughters, she's very excited to meet you," he whispered as the ship docked.

Obara watched silently, waiting to see the woman papa said was important. Silence seemed to fall around them and when she turned back to the ship, a pretty lady stood there. She had long curly black hair and her eyes were dark purple. She was shorter then papa, petite and looked delicate. She was also smiling at everyone around them. She came off the ship, a man who looked like uncle Doran following her as she came onto the docks. She was greeting Doran when Nymeria shifted slightly to the side to watch her, "She's so pretty," she whispered and Obara nudged her in embarrassment. Nym went cherry red as the adults laughed around them.

Those purple eyes focused on them with a smile and she moved closer to them. "Who are these special girls?" she wondered as she looked Obara and Nymeria up and down. Nym stepped forward with a childish grin, "I'm Nym!" she claimed and stuck her hand out. The princess laughed, "Lady Nym, I'm Daella. It's nice to meet you," she said softly as she accepted her hand and pulled Nym into a hug. Nymeria Sand had never been hugged before, but she though it was nice as she wrapped her arms around the princesses neck and was able to run her hands through her pretty hair.

Obara watched on silently before those eyes focused on her. She didn't understand what she was feeling but she wanted to be hugged too. She spend her first years in the pleasure house and had no idea what affection was. She spent more time alone then she had with her own mother. Without a single word, Daella shifted Nym to one side and opened her other in invitation to Obara. Everyone watched with baited breath, Obara hadn't really connected with anyone since she was brought to the Water Gardens. Except for Oberyn, but he was her father so it was different. Obara moved slowly and wrapped her little arms loosely around the princesses neck unsure how to hug her. However Daella knew what to do and pulled her closer and held her tight. Obara clutched onto her understanding it was allowed and some sweet soft scent drifted to her from the pretty woman making her relax in the princesses arms.

Oberyn watched with a huge smile as Obara and Nymeria greeted his best friend. After a few moments, Daella released them and stood holding their hands. Oberyn moved over to her with Tyene in his arms, "Daella," he breathed her name before sweeping her into his arms with her feet off the ground. She released the girls to grip his shoulders tight before he put her down a hand resting on her waist. She met the eyes of a little blue eyed girl and couldn't help but coo at her. She had wisps of blonde hair on her head and beautiful big blue eyes. The smile she gave Daella showed her dimples and her heart melted as she held her hands out to her. Tyene reached for her as well and curled up with her head on Daella's neck, arm around her back in her hair and the other resting on her chest closing her eyes to sleep as Obara and Nymeria gather close to her sides.

Oberyn felt his heart pound at seeing his daughters with the woman he cared about most other than his sister, the possessiveness that rushed through him, it was dark and dangerous. That was when he knew he would marry no other and would never be okay with her marrying anyone else. Doran watched silently and cursed King Aerys again when he saw how she treated Oberyn's daughters. They may not be hers but she would love them like they were and Oberyn would never father another bastard if he was married to Daella. However, the King had denied the proposal.

* * *

 **280AC**  
 **Three Years Before Roberts Rebellion**

 **-Warning: Mature content ahead-**

 _Six Moons Later..._  
Oberyn silently watched from the doorway as Daella hummed a dornish lullaby to his fourth daughter Sarella, who had been dropped at the gates to the Water Gardens three moons before. His other three daughters lay curled together on the bed fighting to keep their eyes open so they had more time. He couldn't blame them. Daella was to return to Kings Landing the next morning and he didn't want her to go. She wanted to though. Her brother Rhaegar was to present her niece to the king after she arrived back and she missed Elia.

He also didn't want her to go because word had come that she would most likely become her brothers second bride. The birth of Rhaenys was hard on Elia, to the point she was on bed rest and it would probably be difficult for her to bare another child. She would travel to Kings Landing but it wasn't looking like they would present their daughter to Dorne. Daella thought she had a way to stay away from marriage but she needed to talk with her Naneth.

That was the biggest surprise.

When Daella had been in Dorne for two moons, they were out in one of the pools all together when Obara, his eldest, asked Daella if she was her mother. The other two girls had looked curious. Daella had had tears in her eyes, and she looked to a teary eyed but happy Oberyn who had nodded and she nodded her head consenting to take on that responsibility. She told them to call her Naneth. Obara asked what it meant and Daella explained that it meant mother in a language she remembered from her life before the one she was living. Doran had been fascinated with the though of reincarnation and asked all kinds of questions.

She spoke of the parents she lost. She spoke of the family she grew up with and how they could use magic. She spoke of wizards. She spoke of the darkness that spread. She spoke of almost losing her future good-sister. She spoke of fourteen members who traveled to save the world. She spoke of the brother she had loved and almost lost. She spoke of him being crowned king and his wedding. She spoke of his many children. She spoke of never marrying. Finally she admitted how she had been rendered barren in the last battle when she was injured. Last she spoke of how her gods, the Valar, offered her another chance in another life to help, protect and have a future. She told how she had woken screaming as an infant and had been surprised.

It explained so much about her, he had thought as he listened.

Sarella finally closed her eyes to sleep. Daella smiled softly and moved her to the cradle that had been brought into the room. Then she moved over to the bed when the newly dubbed Sand Snakes were lying down to sleep. The girls had been sharing a bed since they found of their naneth was leaving soon. Daella kissed each of their heads and then tucked the blanket in around them. Before she could leave Obara opened her eyes to look at her, "Naneth, why are you leaving? Did we do something wrong?" she asked eyes glassy not understanding. He could tell the question made Daella choke up, "Never. You know how your ada loves you and wants you here in Dorne?" she asked. Obara nodded and Daella continued, "While my ada and naneth love me and want me back home in Kings Landing."

Obara released a few tears, something also new. Obara had been so closed off when she came to Dorne, she was now a happy open little girl. "I'll miss you, always" she whispered clutching her hand. Daella wiped away her tears with her thumbs, "This is not goodbye forever. I will see you again, don't even doubt that" she said softly. Obara nodded and then relaxed into the bed. Daella began to hum again and continued until she was sure the girls were sleeping. The she stood from the bed and began to back out of the room still unaware of Oberyn watching her.

Oberyn grabbed her before she backed into him and pulled her out of the room with a hand over her mouth. He released her in the hallway and she spun around angry, her beautiful indigo eyes flashing "Oberyn!" she hissed hand over her heart. The anger made her cheeks flushed and lust shot hot and hard through him. He took a step forward and his dark hungry eyes made Daella take a step back, he followed her. He stalked her until she was pressed against the wall and he was pressed fully against her, "Watching you with our daughters, never fails to make me want you," he whispered gazing at her.

He gazed at her with such intensity she thought she would burst. She didn't get a change to say anything, when his lips met hers, they took what he knew was his. Daella didn't even try to deny him or get away. He was kissing her with such a passion and rendering her helpless when his mouth demolished hers, that she was thankful he was pressing her against the wall. His mouth was demanding, raw, hungry but savoring her all at the same time. He was poisoning her, drugging her with every kiss and touch he gave. He was branding himself into her, it was her pleasure to be branded. It was also making it difficult to remember why they shouldn't be doing this.

She was so focused on his kiss that she was no longer paying attention to his hands until she felt one leg lifted and wrapped around his hip, allowing his hard cock to come into full contact with her. A moan fell from between her lips as he pressed open mouth kisses and nips down her neck, and his hand moved her dress up around her waist and he began to grind his cock against her clit. One of his hands found its way into her hair and the other held her thigh that was wrapped around him. Daella could feel the pulse in her clit pounding through her as Oberyn groaned when her hands found their way into his hair and she put her mouth to his neck.

Their passion was pushed higher knowing that someone could come down the hallways at any moment and see them. Daella was to lost in the pleasure to care now and Oberyn liked the thought of others know what he did to her. How he would be the only one to make her like this. He would kill anyone who ever touched her or saw the raw ecstasy in her face. Who heard the noises she made as his cock rubber her clit. Oberyn wanted everything she was to be his. He wanted her to crave him and only him. He wanted her to remember that even if she had another lover, she would always crave his touch the most. He wanted to brand himself into her for the rest of their lives.

As her pleasure mounted Oberyn let go of her hair and lifted her other leg to wrap around him and bring himself fully flushed against her drenched slit. He wanted all of her. He wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her away from the support of the wall and began walking towards his chambers, only a few doors away.

Her eyes opened at no longer having support on her back to see Oberyn's eyes had darkened to look like black obsidian, with possession, lust and love reflected in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around him, never breaking eye contact as he pushed his door open and she kicked it closed behind him. He lowered her to her feet and then watched, waiting. He would never force her to do anything.

Daella gave a soft smiled before her hands went to the clips that held her dress up. She released them and the gown fell in a puddle at her feet, leaving her bare in the moonlight coming from the windows. Oberyn's eyes ran over her possessively as he circled her after taking off his tunic, looking at her beautiful heavy breasts, slim waist and lithe body. He couldn't help but wonder what she would look like rounded with his child, nursing their child at her breast. With a groan he walked until he was pressed against her back, one arm circling to her stomach where he drew circles with his finger below her belly button. The other came up to cup her breast and run a thumb over her nipple making it pebble.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered in her ear as his hand lowered down running over her nether lips before sinking two fingers inside of her without hesitation. Her head fell back against his chest, "Oberyn," she whimpered as the pleasure spiked again. Daella was thankful he was holding onto her, otherwise she was sure she would have collapsed as her legs shook. Oberyn chuckled, sending shivers down her spine as his hand began to move and his palm grinded against her clit. Moans and whimpers fell continuously from her lips as her hips began to move in rhythm with his hand.

His fingers were deep inside of her, she could feel them touching a special place. Each time his fingers passed it, heat built in her stomach. Oberyn could feel her getting closer, knew she would explode soon, so he ran his tongue down her neck and nipped at the same time he gave a deep thrust of his fingers and pinched her nipple. Her orgasm exploded through her and she came with a loud cry, convulsing in his arms, as ecstasy flooded her body. Oberyn kept thrusting through her orgasm as she clutched the wrist between her legs and the one holding her breast hoping to ground herself.

Oberyn moved her to his bed and laid her down across it, following her down his mouth meeting hers. Daella dug her hands into his head and through his hair as his mouth claimed hers and she knew in that moment, that he had claimed her forever. His hands ran all over her body, clutching, stroking and possessive. Her hands moved from his hair over his shoulders and down his stomach to the edge of his trousers. Oberyn pulled away from her to meet her eyes and as the passion and lust reflected back at each other, they both knew if they went further, nothing would ever be the same again.

Daella took him in, dark hair and eyes, warm dornish skin and a body many would kill to posses, and she knew she wanted him. Even if it was only once. Oberyn must have agreed with her decision because his lips claimed hers hard and fast, his tongue invading her mouth and stars exploded behind her eyes. She slipped her hand into his trousers and was met with his hard cock. She ran her hands down him softly before trying to wrap her fingers his cock and stroking up and down a few times, wondering how he was even going to fit inside of her he was so big. Oberyn couldn't believe how good her fingers felt around his cock as he threw his head back with a groan. He quickly pushed his trousers down and kicked them off, before leaning totally naked over her body.

He paused for a moment to look at her, fingers stroking across her face, "Are you sure?" he asked as he settled between her beautiful thighs. Their skin tones contrasting, him the sun and her the moon. Daella ran a hand through his hair and gave him a gentle kiss, "I've never been more sure of anything," she whispered. Oberyn's eyes flashed and he kissed her greedily, at the same time he entered her with one swift thrust, breaking through her maidenhood and claiming her as his forever. As he broke through her cherry, her nails dragged down his back hard enough to draw blood, but all it did was bring pleasure to Oberyn as he settled balls deep inside of her.

They had no idea that those scratch marks had actually been deep enough to scar. Oberyn himself wouldn't learn that until after she had returned to Kings Landing and one of the men he was sparing with mentioned them. He would always have a physical reminder of what he shared with the Targaryen Princess.

Daella cried out as he claimed her and her eyes watered when he froze above her, trying to adjust to his size. He was so big inside her, she felt like she was being spit in two. At the same time, pleasure was beginning to thrum through her as she felt him tunnel inside her. When her body relaxed, Oberyn's eyes met hers he linked her fingers with his and pushing them over her head and held her as he began to thrust. His blood felt hot it felt like a living flame. He wanted to flip her over onto her stomach and claim her like an animal. To give her the reminder that only he could satisfy her. But he knew she wasn't ready for that and he would never do anything to hurt her.

However, knowing that she might soon be married to her brother, made anger and hurt run through him and his thrusts began harder and harder, until the bed was shaking with his every thrust. Her moans and cries were echoing through out the room and the anger in him burned hotter, he didn't want anyone to ever see her like this. She was his. He let go over her hands and jerked her up into his lap, her eyes still drawn to his and he grabbed her hips dragging her down onto his cock at the same time he thrust up into her warmth. He cries became more frequent and he felt her tighten around him. He thrust his hand up in the hair at the back of her head and tangled it in her hair pulling her head back.

"Whose are you?" he demanded unable to stop himself from hearing her say it.

Daella Targaryen, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, met his eyes with her pleasure filled purple ones. She knew that if she answered him, she would never be able to marry. Unless it was him. It was in that moment she accepted that she was in love with Oberyn Martell and she wanted to marry him, to spend the rest of her life with him. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other reached up to cup his face as her thumb stroked his cheek. He leaned into her hand as he kept thrusting inside of her.

"I am yours, now and always" she whispered.

Oberyn's eyes flashed with pleasure and victory before he pulled her head back by her hair and leaned down, claiming her nipple with his mouth and suckling hard. The pleasure was too much for her and she exploded with a scream as pleasure pulsed through her. Oberyn thrust hard prolonging her orgasm before finally surrendering to his own. His cock pulsed inside of her and with a hard thrust, he shoved himself into her unprotected womb and exploded, his hot cum filling her and sending her head first into another orgasm.

The fell over panting, sweat coating both their bodies and their breathing heavy throughout the chamber. The exhaustion of the last week finally fell upon them and Oberyn pulled the love of his life to his chest and wrapped an arm around her waist hand resting on her stomach. Daella joined their fingers together before resting her head beside his on the pillow and soon their breathing evened out leading them to a deep sleep.

Unknown to either of them, Prince Lewyn Martell, the uncle of Doran, Elia and Oberyn Martell had seen them in the halls and then followed them to Oberyn's rooms. When he heard their sounds of passion, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He knew Rhaegar and Elia did not love each other. He knew his prince did not care for Elia and wanted his younger sister. He also knew that Daella would never marry her own brother. It had been her greatest fear as a little girl. She always fears she would give birth to a mad child, like Aerys.

The whole Kingsguard knew that Daella loved her family, but she would never agree to the incest between them. She was thankful when their father agreed to the marriage between Elia Martell. She was also thankful that she was the bastard daughter. Aerys may have legitimized her and Rhaella may love her as her daughter, but they all knew, she was not fully a dragon. It was why Rhaegar married Elia in the first place. Now their were rumors about the King giving Daella to Rhaegar as a second wife, he knew that Daella would sooner slit her own throat then allow it to happen.

In revenge against the Targaryen family for their treatment of his niece Elia, Prince Lewyn Martell would never tell a single soul of what he was hearing. He would utter no words to anyone about how the Targaryen Princess gave a Prince of Dorne her maidenhood with no betrothal or marriage between them. He would take this secret to the grave with him. A grave he went to saving his princess.

That night as Lewyn Martell stood guard outside the room housing his Princess, as Doran Martell read another reject letter from the king on marriage between Daella and Oberyn, as the Sand Snakes slept safe in their bed already missing their mother, as Oberyn lay wrapped around the wife of his heart, the gods watched over them cursing the fates. They knew the future ahead of Targaryen and Martell family wouldn't be easy, they also knew they would find happiness eventually. However, the life now growing inside the Princess would be in danger if ever found out about, so they froze the pregnancy. When and if Daella and Oberyn laid together again, it would unfreeze and a child born, if not she would never bare a child.

* * *

The next morning goodbyes were hard. Oberyn stood with his daughters and Doran watching as they said goodbye. Obara Sand was the last to hug her mother and she held to her tight knowing she would see her again eventually. "Love you naneth," she whispered before letting go and backing away to stand with Nym and her uncle. Oberyn wrapped his arms tight around her before kissing her forehead, "Now and always?" he whispered. Daella stepped back watching him, indigo eyes holding black viper like eyes, and nodded "now and always," before boarding her ship back to Kings Landing. She didn't know that, soon; everything was going to change.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Prologue: Part Two**  
 **283AC Robert's Rebellion**  
 **After the sacking of Kings Landing**

Her brother dead at Robert Baratheon's hand, her father murdered by Jamie Lannister, her good-sister Elia and nephew Aegon at the hands of Gregor Clegane, her niece by Amory Lotch. Prince Lewyn Martell and Ser Jonothor Darry killed helping her escape The Battle of the Trident after her brother fell. She was now a Targaryen in Westeros with no protection. As she feld the battle, she knew what she had to do. Save the surviving Targaryen's.

She was on her way to the Tower of Joy in Dorne to see Lyanna Stark, the bitch who started this whole thing. She knew Rhaegar had wanted the third dragon of the prophecy he was obsessed with, _the dragon must have three heads_. She had heard him mutter it over and over again. When he had spoken to Lyanna, after discovering her as the Knight of the Laughing Tree, she had offered the carry the third heir as long as it was no bastard. After that everything went to shit.

Daella knew she was pressed for time. She knew that Eddard Stark was not far behind her to collect Lyanna thinking she was kidnapped by her brother. Daella knew the truth, she also knew that she needed to collect Rhaegar's only surviving heir and get the babe to Dragonstone where her mother Rhaella was hidden alongside her brother Viserys. She had written to Rhaella telling her of what happened and not to crown Viserys as there might be another heir. Daella prayed to the gods with everything inside of her that, Lyanna Stark had birthed a son.

She was now approaching the Tower of Joy. She knew Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald were there guarding her. She also hated that they were guarding her and had not guarded her true good-sister Elia. But she knew they would not deny their King, for even if Aerys Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne, it was Rhaegar Targaryen they called King.

Arthur Dayne was standing at the window in the tower watching the surroundings when he heard a horse. Even from the hill, the shine of her black hair was able to identify her. He straightened up from his spot and turned to the others. They had been waiting for hours as Lyanna Stark had gone into labor late the night before. The maid with them was trying to help but things weren't looking good for either one's survival. Lyanna's screams were echoing the surrounding area as he met the eyes of the other Knights with him.

"Princess Daella is approaching and she is alone," he reported.

The two others with him jumped to their feet and took off down the stairs to get to the doorway. They arrived just as the Princess came to the doorway and dismounted her horse. Her black armour with the ruby encrusted dragon was covered in dust, dried blood smeared across her cheek and the sword at her hip was still covered in blood. Her long hair was streaked with dried blood and her eyes were haunted with her brothers death.

"Princess" Arthur choked as he watched her walk towards him. This was not the same woman who had left for war a year ago. This woman walked with purpose and anger practically radiated off of her. She looked from one to the other and back again. Before looking to Ser Gerald, "Did the bitch birth yet?" she asked. No one blamed her for her anger at Lyanna Stark. Her decisions had started a war, with many lives lost. Ser Gerald went to answer but a final scream echoed and then the sounds of a screaming babe was heard.

"Ser Gerald, Ser Oswell, please keep watch. The Stark party was not far behind me and I want to be away from here before they arrive. Ser Arthur, come with me," she commanded as she headed inside the tower. The sounds of wailing were the only sounds heard. Arthur had no idea what to say to the Princess. He didn't know what she had planned. But the hatred in her eyes at Lyanna Stark was unmistakable. As a son of Dorne, Arthur hadn't agreed one bit with that his King had done. Elia was the Princess of Dorne and of the Seven Kingdoms, he should have had more respect for her and the children she bared for him. Now because of his actions, she and their children were dead.

When they entered the room, Lyanna Stark was deathly pale and holding a small bundle of blankets muttering to herself. A maid stood against the wall, watching with wide eyes as the Knight and Targaryen Princess entered the room. Daella knew with one glance around the room and the woman Rhaegar had started a war over, that Lyanna Stark would die soon and a morbid vicious pleasure filled her at that thought.

She look at the maid, "What is it?" she demanded as she stalked towards the woman and child.

The maids eyes were full of understanding as she looked at Lyanna, "It is a boy, your grace"

Daella stopped at the side of the bed and heard Lyanna muttering, " _My sweet Aegon,_ " which filled her with rage. Lyanna's arms were so weak that when Daella took the child from her, she could do nothing. Daella glared down at her, "Aegon Targaryen was the son of my good-sister Elia Martell. This child shall never bare that name," she hissed angrily before looking down at the babe. The child was handsome, with dark hair from his northern mother and when his eyes opened, he had her brothers eyes.

"Jacaerys Targaryen, Second of His Name, Prince of Dragonstone, Future King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm." she whispered to the small babe. The babe opened his eyes, purple eyes meeting purple and her heart melted at the sight. She opened her mouth to continue before Ser Oswell burst into the room. Arthur swung around sword drawn before realizing who it was.

"There are horses approaching with Stark banners," he gasped out.

Daella turned to Lyanna, "This was you own doing. I, Daella Targaryen, hereby seize your son Jacaerys Targaryen, heir to the Iron Throne and my nephew, on the grounds he will not be safe in your keeping or in Westeros," she announced before turning and walking away and Lyanna Stark reached out for her son with tears in her eyes.

Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell were indifferent to her pain. They thought it was poetic justice. This war had claimed the life of Rhaenys and Aegon Martell-Targaryen because of her, Aegon had been ripped screaming form his own mothers arms. Daella taking her son as she was dying, felt like justice had been served for the disrespect of Elia Martell and all the men who had been killed because of her. "Keep her alive until her brother arrives," she ordered the maid before walking out of the room. At that moment Lyanna felt regret for her actions as she watched her good-sister vanish with her son.

They rushed down the stairs, Arthur handing his white cloak to the Princess to wrap the still bloody king up in, and exited the tower. Ser Gerald was mounted on his horse, her horse waiting along side two others. Dust was starting to kick up over the ridge and she knew they needed to leave as quickly as possible. "We head to Starfall to board a ship to Dragonstone. Rhaella is there with Viserys. Then we come up with a plan" she ordered as she used her sword belt to fashion a harness to her chest to keep Jacaerys from bouncing around. They then kicked into a gallop and headed further into Dorne.

* * *

Not thirty minutes later, Eddard 'Ned' Stark and his six companions Howland Reed, Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, and Ser Mark Ryswell came upon the tower. Surprised by how silent it was, Ned looked around expecting an attack that would never come. He dismounted his horse and rushed into the tower and up the stairs, bursting into the room. Lyanna was laid on the bed, blood covered everything and his sister lay gasping in tears.

"Ned is that you?" she questioned as he entered the room. He rushed to her side, "I'm here Lyanna" he said taking her bloody hand. She cried, "I want to be brave," she whispered. Ned shook his head with tears in his eyes, "You are Lya, you are" he assured her. She shook her head, "I'm sorry Ned, for everything. She was right, this was my fault," she said softly. Ned shook his head in confusion but he knew this would be his last chance for answers, "What happened Lya?" he asked squeezing her hand. Lyanna shook her head crying, "I went willingly with him Ned. I loved him. She took my son. Daella took my son," she explained in gasping breaths.

Ned Stark understood everything said and how his sister ended up like she was. "Protect him Ned," she finally whispered as the darkness began closing in around her. "Promise me you will tell no one about him. Promise me Ned," she begged.

Unable to deny her last wish, "I promise. I promise Lyanna," he whispered as his sister took her last breath. He heard a sound from his left and looked to see Howland Reed standing there, the look on his face telling him he had heard everything. Ned also knew he would never say a word. He stood up and stepped away from his sister's body and turned to the maid. "Where is the child?" he demanded. Her whole body trembled, "Gone, my Lord. Princess Daella took him as her ward and they headed further into Dorne an hour ago," she answered. Ned shook his head, "What's his name?" he asked knowing his sister would have named him. Wylla smiled, "Jacaerys Targaryen, second of his name," she said not seeing the point of telling him Daella has changed it.

Ned nodded and then walked out of the room. He dreaded telling his friend Robert what had happened. They packed up Lyanna's body and he took Wylla with him back to Kings Landing where Robert would demand answers from her. However she would always support the Targaryen Family, so he would learn nothing of her new king from her.

* * *

 **283AC**  
 **The End of Roberts Rebellion**  
 **Letter to Dorne**

Oberyn Martell sat in his room, grief for his sister and her children filled him and his anger at Rhaegar burned hot. If he was not already dead, he would have killed him. But he could never be angry at Daella. He could still remember punch she had laid on Rhaegar during the Tourney at Harrenhal and the fight that followed between them. King Aerys had laughed himself silly over it before ordering two strikes to his daughter for striking the Crown Prince and one to Rhaegar for humiliating his family. Now a letter had been delivered to him.

 _Oberyn,_  
 _The Rebellion had killed almost my whole family. There are only six of us left, including Maester Aemon. Word reached me of the sacking of Kings Landing and the death of my good-sister and niece and nephew. I was furious with my brother. I denied marriage between us because I am barren, so he looked elsewhere. I have never seen someone look as crushed as Elia did at Harrenhal. I am sorry for all the pain this has brought your family._  
 _I have taken custody of that bitch Lyanna and Rhaegar's son, who she tried to name Aegon before I took him and named him Jacaerys. We have headed to Dragonstone to meet with my Naneth and Viserys. I have no idea what the future holds for us but I hope you will not be angry with me. With all that has happened I cannot return to Dorne. I cannot put you or our Daughters in danger. Over the death of Elia, the Usurper will be watching you for signs of rebellion or sheltering the Targaryen's. I'm pretty sure Robert knows I escaped The Battle of the Trident and I have no doubt assassins will soon be coming after all of us._  
 _I expect my family will have to go into hiding and I wish your family no ill will. I want you to tell our daughters that I love them and I will always love them. I want you to tell them that even if we are an ocean apart, I will always be with them. I cannot express my grief for the loss of my good-sister enough, but I promise that the debts to Dorne will be paid._  
 _I love you my sun. I will always love you._  
 _Now and Always yours,_  
 _Princess Daella, of House Targaryen, Third of Her Name, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms and Beloved Mother of the Sand Snakes._

His heart ached reading it. Their daughters had been asking about her since the news had broke that Rhaegar had been killed and the city sacked. No one had known what had happened to her after the Trident and the death of her brother, she had vanished into thin air. To learn she had gone to collect the King of the Seven Kingdoms, one who had was born to take the title from Elia's son and now could because Aegon was dead, made him furious and happy at the same time. There was a Targaryen to take the throne.

Ever since the Rebellion had started, Daella had promised when everything was over, that she would come to Dorne and become his wife. However Westeros was no longer a safe place for Targaryen's. He knew that Doran would welcome her but he didn't want another war. Oberyn knew that the wife of his heart, wouldn't be returning to Dorne anytime soon and that felt like a knife to his chest. Their daughters had been wanting their mother for the last year. Obara and Nymeria had only seen her once at the Tourney of Harrenhal just before the Rebellion broke out. Tyene and Sarella hadn't seen her at all. They had all been asking for her and Oberyn wasn't sure what to tell them.

A knock at the door drew his attention from the letter, he called for whoever it was to come in, and Obara at nine-years-old, Nymeria at seven and Tyene at five came into the room. Obara instantly zeroed in on the letter and her face brightened, "Naneth wrote you?" she asked coming towards him. Nym and Tyene brightened slightly as they thought of their mother and looked at their ada with wide hopeful eyes.

Oberyn nodded, "Aye, your naneth wrote to me. Come here girls," he called them to sit with him on the bed. Obara and Nymeria sat next to him while Tyene crawled into his lap, all looking at him expectantly. He chuckled softly before signing, "Girls, your naneth can't come home right now," he began. "Why?" Tyene asked looking curious. "Your naneth is in danger my little snakes, she has to go across the Narrow Sea to be safe and she doesn't know when we will all be together again," he said bluntly not wanting to keep it from them. Obara frowned, "It is because of him?" she demanded and he knew she was talking about one person.

Robert Baratheon, Usurper of the Targaryen Family, was hated in Dorne. But with Oberyn's words, its seemed her hatred had multiplied. Obara had tears in her eyes, "Is it because of him she's leaving us?" she asked again angrily. Oberyn closed his eyes but with a sign nodded his head telling her the truth. "I'll kill him," she howled curling in on herself. Nymeria wrapped her arms around her sister and cried as well. Tyene looked at her ada, "Naneth? When is naneth coming back ada?" she asked. Her question made Oberyn's eyes water and Obara wailed because she wanted her mother. She remembered the last time she saw her.

 ** _(Flashback-Tourney at Harrenhal)_**  
 _It was raining outside. It was a warm rain but it was heavy. Obara had been sat at the tent opening watching because it never rained in Dorne for it was to hot. Her sister Nymeria was beside her and their ada was sat at the table watching them with a cup of wine in his hand. They were waiting for someone, ada had said it was a surprise someone who wanted to see them. They were leaving the next day and Obara couldn't help but wonder if it was her aunt Elia and uncle Rhaegar or even better if it was her naneth coming to say goodbye._

 _Obara had only seen her naneth four times since that first time and she missed her fiercely. She did sent letters all the time but it wasn't the same as seeing her in person. She knew her ada missed her as well. She could still remember that agony that hung around him when he found out she wouldn't be able to bare children. She remembered crying when her ada told her that Daella said even if she and her sisters weren't her blood, they were still her daughters._  
 _They had come to the Tourney at Harrenhal filled with excitement and Obara even got to see her ada fight when someone had insulted Nym and their ada called him out about insulting his daughter._

 _When Obara heard laughter she looked up to see a dark haired woman dancing in the rain by their tent. She knew that laughter, it was her naneth's. Nym heard her too and the moment she set eyes on her, she ran into the rain laughing. Daella caught her in her arms and spun her around in the rain both laughing before Obara finally stood up and joined them._

 _Her mother hugged her and spun her around before lifting her hands up and beginning to dance in the rain. Obara and Nymeria followed after her for no reason other than it was their naneth._

 _Finally Obara stopped and looked at her naneth, "Naneth, why are dancing in the rain?" she asked. Daella laughed and crouched down in front of her, "Because when you dance in the rain it can help ease any heavy burdens you have," she explained. Obara frowned trying to figure out her naneth's logic. Eventually she shook her head, "Why dance in the rain when you can fight?" she asked confused. Daella giggled making Nym giggle, "Beautiful girl, some people say when you stand in the rain it washes away all your troubles. Other say that rain water is a blessing from the gods and the gods bless you if you dance in it. For some people, they just like to dance in the rain," she explained. Obara nodded before noticing her ada standing in tent entrance watching them with a smile._

 _Her naneth's smile faltered slightly before brightening as she walked over to him. They met in a hug, her arms around his shoulders and his around her waist, her head against his shoulder and his chin on her head. Something about the way they hugged made her uncomfortable and she had to turn away. As she turned away to Nym to dance in the rain again, she didn't see the pale blonde hair of her good-uncle as he watched Oberyn Martell hold his little sister close, before tangling his hands in her hair and planting a kiss on her lips. Rhaegar Targaryen waited for his sister to pull away, only she never did. She let him pull her closer and kissed him back._

 _She never knew that seeing that kiss was her brothers driving force to be with Lyanna Stark. It made him hate the Martell family and he could not bring himself to look at his own wife._  
 ** _(Flashback Ending)_**

That was the last time she saw her naneth. When her next letter arrived, it had been written with heavy heart about a war starting. Her ada had been sad and then angry when he learned the king had sent her to fight. Obara knew her mother was a good warrior, she had been trained by the Kingsguard after all. She had even seen her naneth make her ada yield and her ada was the best fighter in Dorne. Obara knew that if anything happened to her naneth, her ada would be inconsolable. She knew things would never be the same again.

That night the four Sand Snakes shared a bed with the ada, their hearts filled with grief over their naneth and a heavy weight of wondering what would happen in the future. Even their naneth's words of love, did nothing to stop them from feeling like they had lost their naneth forever.


	3. Prologue: Part Three

**Prologue: Part Three**  
 **284AC Exile to Essos**

 _Arrival at Dragonstone_  
Their arrival at Dragonstone was hectic as a storm roared around them. Information had just come in about Stannis Barathen heading to Dragonstone to get rid of the rest of the Targaryen's. They immiedietly headed for the keep, where the Targaryen ancesteral seat was. Daella knew her naneth had been in seclusion there since just before The Battle of the Trident. How she hated her ada for refusing to send Elia and her children with them because he wanted Dorne to fight for him.

Just as they reached the court yard to the doors, they could hear the screams of a women in the birthing bed and the bells rang announcing that someone unwelcome was coming towards the harbour. Ser Gerald talked to one of the guards and then turned to his princess, "Baratheon banners will soon be coming into the harbor. We need to hurry. The guards say that Rhaella has been in the birthing bed since very early this morning," he explained. With a new anxiety they rushed towards the doors and into the keep.

Daella noticed the silence. There was nobody about in the hallways or guards in the castle. She found this strange and her concern from her naneth grew before they came to the chambers her naneth used when she visited Dragonstone. The doors were slightly open and the sounds of moans and cries echoed from inside. Daella entered the room with Jacaerys strapped to her chest and the rest of the Kingsguard following her.

Ser Willem Darry, brother to the late Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard, was standing protectively in front of the Queen Mother and four Targaryen Loyalists were standing protectively around Viserys in the corner. Two maids were bustling around her mother, who was covered in her own blood and was still having contractions trying to birth her babe. They stood down when they saw who entered the room.

"Princess Daella," he whispered in relief at seeing her alive and on Dragonstone.

Daella handed her nephew over to Arthur and rushed over to her naneth's side and took her bloody hand. "Naneth, I'm here," She whispered. Queen Rhaella opened her hazy purple eyes to meet the indigo eyes of her niece-daughter. The girl born from a northern mother but Rhaella had loved her as her own. She had since Aerys had brought the black haired babe to her after she had another stillborn child. She had nursed the girl, had helped her grow into a woman and had been her closest confidant.

"Daella, my daughter?" she spoke softly.

Daella gripped her hand tighter, "I'm here naneth" she said eyes watering. Rhaella gave a soft smile, "I feared you were dead" she said as another contraction speared through her. She squeezed Daella hand, "I'm not, I'm here" Daella whispered as she relaxed again. Rhaella closed her eyes, "I fear I am not long left in this world" she said. Her face was sincere and her voice was calm. Daella felt a few of her tears run down her face and her lip trembled because she knew her naneth spoke the truth. There was more blood then should be normal and Rhaella was having issues trying to birth the babe.

She turned to the two maidens who had been helping her mother, "Is one of you a wet nurse?" she asked. One of them, a tall burnet with bright blue eyes stepped forward, "I am, your grace" she answered. Daella nodded, "Is there anything holding you here?" she asked gripping her naneth's hand. The woman shook her head, "No Princess. I'm a bastard from Highgarden, Lillian Flowers. Lady Olenna Tyrell sent me to help the Queen after my husband was killed at The Battle of the Bells and my child came stillborn," she explained as she moved to settle between the Queen's legs to check for the babe.

Daella nodded before her naneth regained her attention. "Do you know I was friends with your birth mother?" she asked suddenly. Daella froze, she had never spoken of her birth mother. Not even when she found out Rhaella wasn't her mother. She knew she was from the north and had been her ada's unwilling mistress. To hear someone speak of her now, well she wasn't expecting it. Rhaella continued, "We met in the gardens outside the keep. Her family had arrived for a tourney here, she was from one of the vassal houses of the North. It was her first time in the capital and she was filled with wonder at the sight of the sea. We spoke briefly before heading to the tourney together. The moment Aerys seen her, I knew I had made a mistake bringing her with me, for I could see the lust in his eyes. Before I knew it, she was his mistress and two moons later, she was carrying you," Rhaella paused to release a shriek as another contraction came.

When she relaxed, she continued "Aerys was joyful for I had already lost three of my babes and was carrying another. The Maester's believed that we would birth within weeks of each other. I went into labor first but my babe was again born stillborn. A week later your naneth went into labor and birthed you. However, she was lost. It had to be hours later when Aerys brought you into my rooms. He said you would not nurse from any wet nurse they brought and he begged me to try. I had lost my babe, but I was close with your mother and I knew I had to try for her. You latched right away and Aerys was delighted naming you Princess Daella of House Targaryen saying that you were a gift for me from the Gods. But that was never your name," silence fell in the room, everyone subconsciously sensing that what they were about the hear was very important.

"Your naneth named you Visenya Targaryen, of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Princess of Summerhall and the Seven Kingdoms," she announced to the room. The sounds of a storm then invaded the keep, lightning flashed across the walls and then, as Daella... no, Visenya rose to her feet, lightning flashed and the shadow of a dragon rose up behind her wings spread wide. She was named for one of her houses most famous Ancestors, Visenya Targaryen, sister-wife to Aegon the Conqueror and the rider of Vhagar. A feeling filled the Kingsguard at that moment, she would be the one to raise her house back out of the darkness.

Arthur Dayne gaped in surprise before handing the small King to Ser Oswell and heading towards Visenya. He stabbed his sword blade first into the ground and then kneeled, "Visenya Targaryen, of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Third of Her Name and Princess of Summerhall, I Ser Arthur Dayne, hereby swear my life and sword into your service and bind my life to yours and would gladly and willingly give mine in you place, do you accept my pledge?" he swore his oath to become her sworn-sword. The newly renamed Visenya turned purple eyes on her brothers closest friend before smiling, "I, Princess Visenya Targaryen and Umber, hereby accept Ser Arthur Dayne's pledge to become my sworn-sword, withdrawing his place in the Kingsguard and entering into my service" she smiled before releasing his white cloak from his shoulders and handing it over to Ser Gerald Hightower, who beamed with delight as Arthur received the highest honor of being a Knight.

It was then Rhaella screamed and the maiden met her eyes from between her legs, "You need to push your grace, the babe is crowning," she commanded. Visenya sat down beside her, holding her hand as she labored to birth the babe. After an hour, the bells tolled again through-out the island letting the people in close surroundings that someone was approaching the docks. Ser Gerald quickly left the room giving orders for the surviving soldiers to protect the keep at all costs. A barricade was made in the courtyard to keep everyone out, archers lined the walls and Ser Gerald had someone get a ship readied for transport at the soonest opportunity. He knew that after Rhaella had birthed her babe, they would need to get away from Westeros as quickly as possible.

In one big finally push and scream, a small blonde haired baby girl, slid from the Queen's body. The sound of a wail filled the room as the maids rushed around cleaning the babe. Visenya kept holding her naneth's hand when Jacaerys released a sound, letting everyone know he was awake. Ser Oswell brought the babe to his princess, who took him into her arms, before turning to let her naneth see her grand-son.

Rhaella gasped as the sight of her deceased sons eyes on a dark haired babes face. She held her shaking arms out and smiled when she held the babe. Just looking at him made Rhaella sure this was Rhaegar's son. "What's his name?" she asked softly. Visenya scowled, "The Stark girl tried to name him Aegon, but I shut her up about that right quick. His name is Jacaerys Targaryen," she explained. An ugly look crossed the Queen Mothers face at the mention of the Stark girl. She had been angry at Rhaegar over everything that had happened during the Tourney of Harrenhal.

Rhaella had truly loved her good-daughter Elia, she had thought it was a perfect match to get there family away from incest. But her son, thinking he was wisest, wanted more than was given to him.  
Now she looked down at the babe, the Prince born of Fire and Ice, and she smiled at him, "I, Rhaella Targaryen, Queen Mother of the Targaryen family, give you His Grace, Jacaerys Targaryen, of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Third of His Name, Prince of Dragonstone, Future King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm," She announced. All the men dropped to their knees and the girls bowed their heads. Visenya straightened and took the babe back as the wet-nurse handed Rhaella her babe. Rhaella couldn't help her pleased smile even though her arms shook, "Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen," she whispered naming her for the storm that raged outside.

The babe opened her eyes, eyes of a beautiful purple/blue and smiled at her mother. The mother who named her, loved her in her belly and she would probably never see again. The sounds of shouting filled the courtyard and Ser Oswell rushed to the window, "The barricade is going to fall soon. We must go Princess," he explained turning towards her.

Rhaella handed her daughter to the wet-nurse, knowing she didn't have long left. "I, Rhaella Targaryen of House Targaryen, Queen Mother and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms hereby name Visenya Targaryen, Princess of Summerhall and of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen Regent until such a time that Prince Jacaerys is of age to take his place as the head of our family. So I have said, who witnesses my claim?" she commanded.

In shock, Visenya said nothing as Ser Gerald stepped forward, "I, Ser Gerald Hightower of King Aerys Kingsguard, witness the announcement of Queen Regent Visenya," he answered with a bow of his head. Ser Oswell stepped forward next, "I, Ser Oswell Whent of King Aerys Kingsguard, witness the announcement of Queen Regent Visenya," he bowed his head to her and then all eyes fell to him as Viserys stepped forward, "I, Prince Viserys Targaryen, younger brother to Visenya, accept her as my Queen until such a time my nephew is of age," he announced.

All eyes turned to her, waiting. If she denied this request it would drop the burden of Regent on Viserys shoulders, but if she accepted, she would never be able to return home. To her beloved or their daughters. But she also knew Rhaella wouldn't have named her Regent if she didn't think that she could do it. So Visenya finally let go of everything holding her back, swearing that she would see her family again, before speaking.

"I accept responsibility of the Targaryen Family. I, Visenya Targaryen, of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Second of My Name, Princess of Summerhall, Queen Regent of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, decree that one day the Targaryen Family will return to Westeros and we will claim back my Family's Kingdom," She announced.

All the men drew swords holding them above their heads with loud shouts, "Long May She Reign!"

Then the sounds of louder shouting echoed through the courtyard. Visenya rushed to the window, "We need to leave, the Baratheon army has breeched the barricade," Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald collected the two babes from the women in the room before telling the wet nurse to grab Viserys and they rushed them out of the room towards the ship waiting in the docks under a pure black banner. Arthur rushed to the princess, who had rushed to the Queen, "Naneth, I promise that our family will return home and everyone who had risen against us will die it Fire and Blood," she promised her dying mother. Rhaella smiled and nodded before closing her eyes, not having long left. Visenya turned to the maid with tears streaming down her face, "Protect her until she's gone, then get out of here," she ordered.

The maid, who had served the Gentle Queen through her whole pregnancy and had loved her as a daughter would, nodded her head and rushed to take the Queens hand to make sure she knew she was not alone. Ser Willem Darry and the four loyalist with him, then surrounded the Queen Regent and rushed her out of the room and through the halls towards the lower level where the ship was waiting.

They boarded quickly, babes wailing below deck in the chaos, Viserys was trying to get back off the ship and to his mother, Visenya grabbed him and held him tight to her chest. "You can't go back Viserys, they'll kill you," she yelled at him. He kept fighting as the sails were raised and the ship was pushed out into the sea, "Viserys, everything's going to be okay. We will come back home," she whispered into his hair as he calmed down. He slumped into her arms and cried himself to sleep on his shoulder. When he was finally out, Ser Willem took him from her arms and took him below deck and put him down in one of the beds.

Arthur and Visenya stood together at the bow and watched as fifty other ships, baring the Targaryen banner moved off in all other directions, some heading to the trading ports in Westeros, others to Essos and the rest in all other directions to confuse the Baratheon men at where the Royal Family was heading.

Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald joined them watching as the last signs of Dragonstone vanished behind them. They then turned to their Princess turned Queen, "What are we going to do now your grace?" Ser Gerald asked. As Lord Commander of the Kingsguard or now Queensguard, he needed to know what their plans were. Visenya looked at him and signed running her fingers through her hair, "First I need you to sign a proclamation that a Queen Regent has been named and that Rhaegar had another heir, just don't use his name," she explained. As she talked they were doing.

* * *

 _To Those Loyal to The Targaryen Family;_  
 _We have not been defeated. The Targaryen Family is still strong. They stand at four members of their house. We have been commanded to send out letters to those loyal. Queen Rhaella Targaryen has died birthing a babe. She had named Rhaegar Targaryen's only surviving child as Heir to the Iron Throne. Until the child is of age, Visenya Targaryen, formerly known as Daella, has been name Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms._  
 _Witnesses by: Ser Gerald Hightower, Lord Commander of the Queensguard_  
 _Witnessed by: Ser Oswell Whent of the Queensguard_  
 _Accepted by: Visenya Targaryen, of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Third of My Name, Princess of Summerhall, Queen Regent of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm_

The sigil of a red three headed dragon was pressed down sealing each one.

* * *

Visenya continued, "Second, I need to send a letter to Dorne. If we are to bring my family back to power, they will be our biggest supporters. They may hate the Starks but they would rather have a Targaryen on the Iron Throne then a Baratheon," she explained thinking of Oberyn and their daughters.

 _To the Prince's of Dorne,_

 _I write to you now with haste. Bend your knee to the Baratheon Usurper for now. My family is not a weak as they think it is. We must go into hiding until Jace is old enough to fight for his throne. We are heading into Essos and I hope to gather support. At some point I will head to Valyria, I hope to find out why the dragons stopped hatching for us. I'm going to take my family's home back, I don't care what I have to do for it, but I will._  
 _I write to you out of respect. If things had been different you would have been my good-brother. I wish things had worked out like I hoped. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for the grief Aerys and Rhaegar have caused your family. I Swear on My Life that the debts owed to Dorne will be repaid in Fire and Blood._  
 _With that said, I hope when we Usurp the Usurper, Dorne will stand with us._  
 _All My Love,_  
 _Visenya, of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Third of My Name, Princess of Summerhall, Queen Regent of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Beloved Mother to the Sand Snakes_

At the same time she wrote her letter to Doran, she wrote another to her family, giving them an explanation for everything happening. She wrote it with a heavy heart.

 _Dear Oberyn;_  
 _I am sorry for the hurt this letter will cause you and our daughters. After the Trident, I went to the Tower of Joy to collect Rhaegar's only surviving child. It was a boy and he is now Heir to the Iron Throne by my naneth's will. My naneth has passed on birthing another Princess. Daenerys Stormborn, for a storm raged as my naneth labored. She is the exquisite sight of Valyrian beauty, blonde of hair with stunning purple/blue eyes._  
 _Viserys is very lost without his naneth. He has been quiet these last few weeks as we traveled across the Narrow Sea. We are a bit lost on how to help him. I worry for him because the world is about the change for all of us._  
 _Arthur Dayne has left the Kingsguard and become my Sworn Shield. It was shocking, but after finding out my name was never Daella, but I was named after Visenya Targaryen, by both of my Naneth's._  
 _I don't know when we shall see each other again my love. We are headed into Essos soon, Ser Willem Darry and four Targaryen Loyalist's are going to take Viserys and Daenerys and hide them in Bravvos, we hope that by not drawing attention to themselves, people will leave them be. Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Gerald and my nephew, who we have begun to refer to as Jace to keep him safe, are planning to find a Dothraki horde to take us in for the time being. If that does not pan out then we will hid in Lys, with people of Valyrian heritage._  
 _We plan to gather once a year in Pentos. There is a man there who shall know where to find us, if you are ever in need. His name is Illyrio Mopatis and he is one hundred percent loyal to the Targaryen family. He has agreed to send messages to and from anyone needing us. We have also discovered the Varys is most loyal to my family. I have a spy in Westeros and not a single person knows that other then me and you._  
 _I write because I love you and I miss our daughters. I know I can trust you. Oberyn, I want you to find happiness. Don't get angry, don't yell, just listen. I don't know if I will ever return home but I will do everything in my power to do so. I want you to find happiness if you can. I will never begrudge you that. I will always love our daughters and I dread to think of all the things I will miss out on. But I know you will love and protect them, you will keep them safe in Dorne. I feel happiness about that. I wish more that anything I was in Dorne with you and we were about to get married, like all those times we talked about. I fear that we will never meet again, but I hope for the best._  
 _Thinking of you with all my love,_  
 _Queen Visenya, formerly known as Daella._

* * *

Visenya then turned to Ser Willem, "Lastly, we need to separate. The four of us all together is too big a target if someone sends assassins or someone to look for us. Ser Willem, I want you and your men to take Viserys and Daenerys to Bravvos. Your job is to keep them safe and I want a letter from you ever six moons on how they grow. The rest of us are going to see about going into hiding with a Dothraki horde."

"Dothraki horde? Are you of your mind your grace?" Ser Gerald asked looking at her like she was out of her mind.

Visenya smirked, "Can you think of better warriors? Or a better place to hide in? The Dothraki are always on the move, they never stay in one place. I will barter with one of the Khal's for a place in their horde. We need some place no one will think to look for us," she said explaining her reasoning.

They nodded their under standing before turning to the remaining Queensguard, "Your going to have to put your white cloaks away for now. Everyone knows that the Kingsguard wears white cloaks, your too noticeable as you are," she said. Ser Gerald and Ser Oswell shared a look between them, "It's not forever," she whispered knowing how hard a choice it would be for them. Ser Gerald had been in his white cloak for over seventeen years and Ser Oswell a few years less than that. She also knew they would feel naked without with them.

"You'll always be a Queensguard, even without your white cloak. I don't ask you this to remove you from office, I ask this to keep us all safe," she whispered touching Ser Gerald's shoulder in compassion before going below deck to where her nephew and sister were staying. The women, Lillian Flowers had been nursing them on and off as their journey continued. She rose to her feet when the Queen Regent entered the room, "Your Grace," she said with a curtsy.

Visenya smiled, "Lillian, please call me Visenya. It is the least I can do for your services," she said gently before collecting her nephew into her arms. She hated how he had come to be, she hated his mother but she loved the last living piece of her brother. Lillian watched as the queen smiled at the babe before the indigo eyes focused on her, "Lillian, I have an offer for you," she said quietly rocking Jace.

Lillian jerked in surprise but nodded for her to continue. Visenya smiled again, "We are going to separate to keep us all safe. Daenerys and Viserys are going to Bravvos with people loyal to my family. Me, Jace and the rest of the Queensguard are heading to Pentos and then to find a Dothraki horde to take us in for the time being. I need to know if you want to stay on as a wet-nurse and then my lady-in-waiting or if you want to go with Viserys and Dany," she explained.

Lillian Flowers looked at the young queen with her heard pounding. She had never been given a choice about her life. As a bastard there were not many opportunity's for women like her. She had been sent to help Queen Rhaella only because she had lost her babe. Now she was in the service of the Queen Regent Visenya, who was said to be just as kind as Rhaella, and asked what she wanted. In the weeks they had been on the ship, Lillian had fallen in love with both babes she had nursed. If anyone was to ask her though, she loved the little dark haired prince more. He looked much like her little babe had, only his eyes were the difference. He had the Targaryen family eyes.  
She looked to the Queen, the woman she would be serving and she smiled, "I would like to accompany you, Visenya" she said and felt something echo inside her, telling her what she had done was the right choice.

As the people aboard the ship thought about the choices yet to be made, the decisions already done and what the future would bring them, ravens were arriving at other places all across the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

Varys read the letter of intent and he smiled knowing that Visenya Targaryen was now a player in the Game of Thrones and that he would do anything possible to help her win. Already Robert Baratheon was running the Kingdom into the ground and he had only been King a year.

Lord Hoster Tully received the raven and laughed with delight. His men may have eventually joined the Rebellion but it was only to the North because of Catelyn's marriage to the Lord of the North Eddard Stark. To know that the Targaryen family was alive and well and strong, well it made his day. He swore he would make sure Edmure held the alliance between them and the dragons no matter what.

Lady Olenna Tyrell opened the raven and smiled with glee. She now had a chance for one of her family to sit on the throne. She knew that the Baratheon King would never marry his children to theirs because he knew they would always be loyal to the Targaryen's. Now she had to plan, her son Mace was a oaf, she knew she needed to prepare her family for what was to come. She had no doubt the Dragons would return with Fire and Blood.

Lord Walder Frey received a letter. Not many knew but he was loyal to the Targaryen and the Targaryen family only. He would never ever bow before any other king who was not of their blood. The letter told him of what had happened, what was to happen and what the Dragon Queen Visenya needed him to do. Walder had met her once and he was the first to pledge his house to her and not her brother. Everything inside the letter claimed a better future for House Frey. They would one day be one of the most respected houses in the Kingdom. He threw his head back and laughed demanding his heir come speak with him.

Prince Doran received the letters written along side the claimant. He summoned Oberyn to his study and then read the letter out loud. Doran noticed Oberyn flinch when he read the letter sent along for him. At the end a tear streamed down his cheek and he dropped the letter on the table before striding out of the room. Doran grabbed it and read it. When he finished he grieves for the pain his Queen and his brother were suffering through. He knew they had planned to marry eventually, but now it was over. However, he wanted some compensation for what happened to his sister.

He wrote a letter filled with a betrothal contract between his daughter Arianne and Prince Viserys. He then told Oberyn to go to Essos and find Ser Willem to sign it. They would never be able to find Visenya after she entered into the Horde. He knew that she only wanted what was best so he didn't think she would disagree with his proposal.

* * *

When they arrived in Bravvos, the company of people, the only survivors of House Targaryen and their protectors separated. Ser Darry taking Viserys and Daenerys and hoping to keep them safe and the rest to head to Pentos to speak with Illyrio about finding a Dothraki Horde to keep them safe. Visenya looked back one more time as she mounted her horse, in the direction for Dorne and a tear fell down her face.

She had no idea of what would happen yet. She had no idea that the Usurper had learned of their survival but had no idea who Visenya was, no idea that Dorne was already preparing for war, had no idea that life as she knew it was about to change.

Far beyond, in somewhere unknown, Queen Visenya, Queen Rhaenys and King Aegon Targaryen were smiling at their chosen champion as she prepared to go on a adventure to reconquer the Seven Kingdoms and forge a new empire. Daenerys the Dreamer smiled too as what she had once seen in a vision would soon come to pass.

In Valyria, in the ruins of the doom, sixteen beautiful dragon eggs of all different colors, gleamed and warmed in their patch of sunlight. A white one with purple accents much larger then the others seemed to glow from the inside as a bond slowly came into being. In that moment the tiny dragons woke in their shells from being stone, knowing that they would be needed soon.


	4. Chapter One: 14 years later

**Chapter One:**  
 **297AC**  
 **Fourteen Years After The Targaryen Exile**

Obara Sand stood in the training yard watching her ada have a go at a few of the soldiers. They had been in heavy training since she was but a girl. Obara now stood a woman of 23 summers and she was just a beautiful as her naneth always said she would be. She was dressed in dornish leather armor, boots and her black hair was braided back tightly from her face and bound in bun at the bottom of her neck.

Nymeria stood next to her, slim and slender as a willow, with straight black hair worn in a long braid which pulls back from a widow's peak. She has dark eyes of their father which are large and lustrous. Her full lips are wine red and curve in a silken smile and she has high cheekbones. Areo Hotah describes Nym as having olive skin and how much she looks like their aunt Elia. Nymeria had the obvious beauty that her elder sister Obara lacked but was no less deadly. Although elegant, Nym is vengeful. Something their ada teases her she got from her naneth.

Finally Tyene, she is fair, with golden hair and deep blue eyes. Dimples bloom in her cheeks, and she has a gentle, sweet voice. Despite her innocent and pious persona, Tyene is regarded as devious and treacherous. Her soft pale hands are just as deadly as Obara's callused ones. She shares her father Oberyn's knowledge of poisons, her chosen weapon.

Their sister Sarella was the vision of their father with breasts, only instead of fighting with weapons, she fights with words. Oberyn sometimes jokingly wonders if she is his daughter with her insatiable curiosity. It makes them all laugh as you only have to take one look at her and you know who her father is.

Obara watched as her ada floored another soldier before the Maester handed her a letter. She takes it from him and almost drops it when she sees the wax seal. It is a blue one with little birds pressed into it. Obara knew that letters only came from The Spider to disguise the letters sent from their naneth.

Their naneth. Obara could remember her laugh and her gentle hands that had woven through her hair braiding it. She could still remember smiling purple eyes and the soft voice that used to hum to them before they slept. She could still see her ada spinning their naneth into a dance. She still remembered dancing in the rain. Obara also knew there was a gaping hole in all of them. They all missed her and it was because of him.

Obara had never hated anyone more then she hated Robert Baratheon. The Usurper who had killed her family and made her naneth flee. She also hated his bitch of a wife, Cersei Lannister. They were also responsible for everything that had happened to her Aunt Elia and cousins Rhaenys and Aegon.

Their naneth had wrote every three moons at first talking to them, missing them, passing information. Then they decided to travel to the remains of Valyria looking for answers. They had had no contact between them for three years. Then in 296AC they received a letter telling them they had returned to Essos and had found answers. Then they spoke of how they were staying in Astapor hoping to build support for the Targaryen family. They hadn't had a letter since then.  
The letter in her hand looked like it had been through a lot.

She waved it catching Nym and Tyene's attention. Their eyes widened and they gathered closest to their older sister as she cracked the seal to the spiders message.

 _ **I have only now been able to send this letter to you. But Jon Arryn is dead, I have a feeling things are finally come together and plans must be made. -Varys 'The Spider'**_

They looked at each other with devious smiles. One of the people who pushed their mother away was dead. Next they cracked their naneth's letter.

 _My Dear Sand Snakes;_  
 _It has been many moons since our last letter. I write now with all haste, you uncle is being stupid. He has sold your Aunt Daenerys to someone, I have yet to find out who. We are getting ready to leave Astapor and we are heading to Pentos to stay with Illyrio while I try to figure out what is going on._  
 _I'm writing to you know to let you know that things are now looking up. I have been successful in building allies across the Narrow Sea. Soon we will be ready to head for Westeros. Jacaerys has grown into a fine young man and is soon ready to become the King he was born to be._  
 _I'm sending another letter on to Prince Doran. It is a breaking of the betrothal between Viserys and Arianne. It is not done to demean Dorne, it is done in protection. Viserys has become as unstable as our late father. I have also sent orders for him to offer her hand to the Tully Heir. He is a good man and Hoster Tully was always a supporter to the Targaryen Family. I tell you because there is likely to be shouting and fighting soon._  
 _I worry for my girls and I miss you._  
 _Oberyn had written that Sarella is in Oldtown undercover at The Citadel, I couldn't help my smile when he told me. I heard the Tyene had taken after her ada with playing with poison. Please be careful. I have heard you have done well in weapons training Nym, good work and keep working hard. Obara, my eldest daughter, you ada wrote that you were actually able to make him yield. I am very proud of you. Oberyn needs his cocky attitude knocked about sometimes._  
 _Things are finally coming together my girls. If things go the way I am hoping, Eddard Stark will become Hand of the King and will go to Kings Landing. Wolves do not do well in the South. Things will come together soon._  
 _I have to go now, but if you want, send a letter to Illyrio, he will make sure I get it as soon as I arrive._  
 _All my love_  
 _Your naneth_  
 _-V_

Their eyes got wider the further they read. When they got to the last part, Obara couldn't help but feel her naneth knew more than she was letting on. However, the option of being able to write their naneth was to good to pass up. They were able to receive her letters but they had never been allowed to write her back because it wasn't safe.

Obara grinned through, "Naneth said things should start coming together, what do you think she means?" she wondered as she looked out over to the sea. Nym gave a slight smile, "I think naneth has had plans in place since the Rebellion and things are just now falling into place. When had naneth ever lied to us?" she asked cleaning off her dagger as she watched her ada drop another soldier.

Tyene frowned, "She never has. But we haven't seen her in fifteen years, she might have changed," she said softly before sitting down at the table. Obara leaned against her spear, "I don't think she has. If she never forgot about us, I don't think she would forget herself. But if everything she has said is the truth, that means she'll be coming home soon," she said, delight filling her as she thought of seeing her naneth soon.

"Whose coming home soon?" her ada asked behind her.

The three spun around to see their ada standing close to them. They hadn't even heard him finish his spar or come up behind them. Now they all looked guilty as they looked at him, Obara with the letter fisted in her hand. Nym had dropped her knife and Tyene was sitting there trying to hold an innocent smile to her face. Oberyn looked at them all individually and frowned at them.

"Whose going home?" he asked again.

Obara looked at the letter in her hand and then looked at her ada, who had followed her eyes and seen the Targaryen sigil on the wax. "Naneth wrote us," Obara said with a swallow. Happiness and sadness filled his eyes all at the same time as he held his hand out. Obara handed the letter over and then watched his face go through the emotions. Happiness, anger, sadness, hurt and then happiness again before he looked up at the girls.

"Sounds just like your naneth," he said softly his eyes glassy. Oberyn felt the hole in his heart as keenly then as he did when she had to leave him. He also felt guilt fill him. His four oldest daughters called Visenya their mother, but his youngest four didn't even know about her. To keep her and the Sand Snakes safe, Doran had banned her name from even being spoken in the court. He also felt guilt about his Paramour Ellaria. The mother of his four youngest daughters. She was the bastard daughter of Harmen Uller, Lord of Hellholt. They had met in 284AC when he was still mourning his love being forced to flee. Nine months later, Elia had come into their lives. Ellaria had kept the loneliness away from him but he never loved her as he would a wife.

He already had a wife in his heart.

Obara smiled, "I can't wait to see her," she whispered softly. Oberyn and the girls each smiled thinking about her before Aero came out onto the grounds. He rushed to Oberyn, "My prince needs to see you," he said before hurrying Oberyn away from his daughters. The girls all shared a look before bursting into laughter and started to practice again.

* * *

Oberyn entered the throne room where Doran was sitting in his chair and Arianne was standing before him. He had never seen them look so serious with each other. He entered the room and bowed his head to his brother, "You wanted me?" he requested information as to why. Doran grimced, "A raven came from the Queen. The betrothal has been broken and a new one offered," he explained. Oberyn nodded, "I heard. Visenya has written to the girls. Who did she offer?" he asked already knowing.

Arianne smiled, "Edmure Tully, Heir of Riverrun" she said watching her father frown again.

Oberyn nodded, "It's a good match," he said. Doran scowled, "It is a good match, but not to a prince or king. I wanted her to have the crown Elia should have," he explained. Arianne's temped spiked, "I am not Aunt Elia! I am Arianne Martell, I am not her and I never will be!" She exclaimed angrily at her father. Doran's face fell into grief for a few seconds before smoothing out, "I never wanted you to be her," he whispered. Her face softened, "I know. But papa, you keep saying I will marry the Targaryen Prince. That never turned out well for Aunt Elia. I don't want to constantly wonder if I am enough for my husband," she explained softly.

Fury crossed Doran's face at the thought of anyone treating his only daughter the way his sister had been treated. Then he calmed down and watched his daughter intently for a few seconds, "What do you want then Ari?" he asked softly. Arianne Martell's eyes sparkled and she smiled at her father, "I want to meet Edmure Tully before I decide. But you should write to Lord Tully and tell him that my betrothal has fallen through and I would like to meet his son," she explained waiting for her father to blow up again. Instead he just nodded, "Okay. Arianne, you cannot tell anyone who you were betrothed to before now. It could bring war to Dorne," he said.

Arianne Martell nodded before quickly leaving the room, happiness almost exploding out of her. Ever since she had been told she was to marry Viserys Targaryen, she wondered if he would be like the Mad King or Rhaegar who had taken another women not his wife. She was thankful that Visenya Targaryen had intervened on her behalf.

* * *

 _Lord Hoster Tully,_  
 _I write to you wondering if you proposal for your heir Edmure and my daughter Arianne was still open to you. Arianne's betrothal has fallen through and I would not blame you for denying my request. However, Arianne has expressed her desire to meet Edmure Tully before any plans are made or finalized. I am writing now to see what you make of the idea._  
 _Hope you are in good health,_  
 _Prince Doran Martell of Dorne_

* * *

Visenya Targaryen had finally arrived in Pentos with Ser Oswell, Ser Gerald, Ser Arthur and her nephew Jacaerys. The were coming up to the opening of Illyrio's estate when they heard hooves behind them. She turned to see four dark riders coming up behind them. She knew they would arrive a few minutes behind her party, so she rushed them forward wanting to figure out what was going on.

As she stopped she noticed, Illyrio frowning at Viserys who was standing next to him and Dany who was standing at the bottom step. Visenya got down from her horse and then turned to look at her, she hadn't seen Dany in a few years because they had gone to Valyria and Ser Willem had died leaving the two to fend for themselves. Now she stood there, blonde hair long and beautiful like their mother but even from there Visenya could tell she was not happy.

"What are you wearing?" Visenya shrieked gaining everyone's attention as she rushed towards a stunned Dany. As her older sister rushed towards her, Daenerys was filled with relief at the sight of her. She knew her sister would protect her from Viserys. Now she was grabbing her by the arm and her nephew Jace was wrapping her in his cloak.

Dany trembled as Visenya swung around to see Viserys, who was beginning to look very afraid. "Jace take Dany inside, get her out of that dress and put her in something more presentable," she order stalking towards her wayward little brother. Jace took Dany inside without protest and Daario Naharis following them protectively from behind. The Stormcrows had been a surprise she wasn't expecting. They had met outside of Astapor and they had parlayed as she asked them to fight for her in Westeros, Prendahl n Ghezn, Sallor the Bald and Daario Naharis, arrived as the captains. Prendahl had asked for the night to think it over. However in the middle of the night Daario brought her their heads and pledged the Stormcrows to her cause because he believed in her.

For the first time in a long time she thought they would have a chance.

Now as she stalked towards Viserys, her anger was almost a living flame. Fear flashed across his face as she stopped in front of him glaring, "What do you think your doing Viserys?" she demanded as Illyrio's signed in relief. He had not wanted to go along with this plan in the first place, it was why he had written to Visenya as soon as he could. He was surprised she had arrived in time.

Viserys snarled, looking very much like their mad father, before speaking, "What am I doing? I am buying an army to take across the Narrow Sea and win back the Iron Throne. I am the Dragon, I do not answer to you. You are a bastard and are not a Princess or anything of the Targaryen Family. I am King! Bend your knee now," he shouted before pulling a sword on her.

Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald all drew their swords ready to protect her. Visenya held out her hand halting them and then stroke out with her hand, depriving Viserys of his sword and then kicking his feet out from under him. Viserys ended up kneeling in front of his bastard sister who had her lips pulled back into a snarl, "I am Visenya Targaryen, Princess of Summerhall, Third of My Name, of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Queen Regent of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Beloved Mother of the Sand Snakes. I was named so by Rhaella Targaryen, my mother. You are no dragon little brother," she snarled her claim at him before she took a step back leaving him kneeling on the ground.

The sound of a gasp drew their attention. Daenerys was standing in the doorway, dressed much more appropriately, Jace and Daario were standing behind her and Jace grinned at the women who raised him in approval. He had wanted to punch his uncle the last few times he had seen him because he knew that his uncle abused his aunt, even if she hid it well. Visenya had known too but could do nothing about it. He knew that whatever had happened was going to cause lots of fireworks.

They heard horse hoofs on the ground, reminding Visenya of the riders she had seen coming up behind them, coming up into the opening garden. Dany moved over to her sister, "Viserys sold me to Khal Drogo to try and gain an army," she whispered as their eyes landed on four dark skinned men riding on horses coming to a stop next in the entrance. Dany heard the shock of breath from her sister before the dark eyes of the Dothraki landed on them.

Like most Dothraki, Khal Drogo has copper-colored skin, black hair, and black eyes. He was tall and muscular, and moved gracefully even in the saddle. He had a long, drooping moustache and a long braid hung with tiny bells that hung down to his thighs, symbolizing his status among the Dothraki as an undefeated warlord. He was also someone Visenya knew well.

"Drogo," she called in Dothraki.

Khal Drogo, the Khal of Khal's looked over at the sound of his name. She was standing there, as beautiful as he had last seen her, curly hair hanging down around her thighs, dressed in riding cloths and her purple eyes smiling at him. He dismounted quickly and strode over to her. She met him half way wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and he picked her up off her feet.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to her in his mother tongue as he released her and dropped her to her feet. The smile never left her face as she gazed up at him, "Daenerys Targaryen is my little sister," she explained. Drogo pulled away in surprise before looking to the small blonde haired beauty standing next too a man and a boy he knew very well, it was his riding brother Jace. "Brother," he called out. Jace swung around to face them before rushing over to join their group. The khalasar that had traveled with Drogo joined him in greeting Visenya.

"Drogo, it is good to see you again. I was sorry to hear about your father," Jace greeted in perfect Dothraki. Visenya lost her smile and Drogo's face darkened. His father had been killed four years before just after the Targaryen party had split from the Horde. They had been looking for her, and when his father denied knowing her, the assassin had killed him but Drogo never blamed her for it. If his father would have had his way, Visenya would have been his Khaleesi, but because she could not bear a child, and it wasn't from lack of trying, she refused. Drogo lost count of how many times he walked in or seen them having sex. They used to watch it happen in the open in Vaes Dothrak, their sacred city.

Now he looked at her, she didn't look much older then when he had last seen her but she was still beautiful. He then looked to the women he had arranged to marry and he was angry. She looked like a women freshly flowered and he could see the thought of this marriage terrified her. So he looked to Visenya who watched with a small smile, "I will not take her against her will. Ask her if she will accompany us to Vaes Dothrak and if she still agrees, we will wed. If she does not, there will be no ill will to her from my part. They told me she was okay with this, it is the only reason I consented" he said in Dothraki. Visenya nodded and then moved away to speak with Dany as the rest of her party greeted their Dothraki friends.

"Dany," she said softly drawing her sisters attention.

Dany looked to her waiting, "He has asked if you will accompany him to Vaes Dothrak, their sacred city, to learn of their people. If you are agreeable to it later, you shall wed. If you do not want to wed at all, that is alright too," she explained to her terrified sister. As she spoke Dany tensed and then relaxed at the end. After she was finished speaking Dany looked to Drogo for the first time without fear in her eyes and offered a timid smile to him to convey her thanks. Then she turned to her sister, "Why offer me this?" she asked.

Visenya's face turned sad, "When we separated, we lived with Drogo's Horde. His father Bharbo, took us in. About a year after we met, Bharbo and I became lovers. Slowly, I was able to show them that their way of life was acceptable but raping women and having no respect for them, was a mistake. I took five of his riders at once and I won. Their behavior began to change. I was close with Drogo, he was almost a man grown but we were still close. Eventually Bharbo asked me to wed him and I declined as I couldn't bare a child. It was not from lack of trying either. So I declined his request and to make life easier for all, we began planning to leave. He was killed six moons after we went to Valyria. We only found out after we ended up in Astapor," she explained their history of the last fourteen years and then smiled as Dany soaked up each word.

Finally Dany nodded, "Will you be accompanying us?" she asked softly without looking at Viserys who had stood up and was glaring at everyone. Visenya smiled and turned to Drogo, "Drogo, do you have room for more riders?" she called in Dothraki. She knew he could speak some common tongue, but felt more comfortable using his mother tongue. Drogo grinned at her, "For the dragon Khaleesi?" he asked with a disapproving look before smiling, "Always," he said. She knew he meant it too.

Plans were made to come together the next day to celebrate their reunion and then they would begin their journey to Vaes Dothrak. That night as Dany sleeps peacefully with a guard of Stormcrows outside her door, Viserys plots murder and Illyrio catches Visenya up on everything she had missed from Westeros. Varys sent a letter about Ned Stark becoming Hand of the King and his eleven-year-old daughter Sansa becoming engaged to Prince Joffrey. Although Visenya knew he was actually a bastard son of incest between the Queen and the Kingslayer.

Visenya went to sleep that night thinking of her daughters and how badly she wanted to see them.

* * *

 _Prince Doran Martell,_  
 _I was surprised to receive your letter. I am sorry to hear of the breaking of your daughters betrothal. We have heard rumors of your daughters beauty and Edmure would very much like to meet her before anything is arranged. He always hated that his wife would be chosen for him, knowing there is a women who agreed with him, has made him very excited to meet your daughter. I would like to invite Arianne to Riverrun in two moons so they may meet. If this is agreeable to you, please send reply and tell me who I am expecting._  
 _Waiting eagerly,_  
 _Lord Tully_

* * *

That night after supper, Obara was heading to her room when she was ambushed by Ellaria Sand. When they had first met, she had been kind wanting to make a good impression on their ada. Later after Elia had been born, she turned into a bitch wanting them to treat her like their mother. After Obara got in her face about them already having a mother, someone they missed very much and would come back to them one day, killed any chance of them getting along.

That's not to say the Sand Snakes hated their siblings, they didn't, they loved the little ones. But they hated Ellaria Sand and her behaviours too all Oberyn's children. Obara had lost count of how many times she had gone to her ada about something only for Ellaria to brush it off and their ada to tell them not to bother them again. It had got to the point, Obara was only around her ada when they were on the training field.

Nymeria and Tyene had given up trying to keep their ada aware of everything going on around him. Sarella had gotten so fed up with Ellaria and ada's behaviours that she spent as much time as possible outside of Dorne.

"What do you want Ellaria?" she asked exasperated.

Ellaria gave a sly smile, "I noticed that you looked upset at dinner. I just wanted to ask if there was something you needed to speak about?" she asked gently. At that moment red hot fury blew through her, "If I need to talk to someone I will write my mother," she snapped before turning to walk away. Ellaria grinned, "I am your mother, or at least I will be. Your father asked me to marry him," she said in triumph. Obara froze, unable to move. Why would her father ask Ellaria to marry him after all these years? He always said that Visenya was the wife of his heart and now that she thought about it she couldn't remember the last time she had heard him say that.

Obara spun around the anger making her eyes flash just like her ada's and she snarled, "You may become his wife, but you will never be my mother. You will never be Nymeria's mother or Tyene or Sarella's. We will always love her, we will always need her and we will never leave her," she spat between clenched teeth. Then she felt hands taking hers and turned to her Nym and Tyene looking at Ellaria from her side.

Nymeria had heard furious words being spat at someone and had rushed with Tyene down to where they were heard. To see Ellaria with Obara made their blood pump with fury. They hated the bitch and had tried to tell their ada many times, only to be turned away. Now they just did everything in their power to avoid her. They knew if she was seeking Obara out, it only meant trouble.

Unknowing to all present, one of Varys little spiders heard the whole thing and knew that it's master needed to know as well. As the girls retired to their rooms, as Ellaria made her way furious to Oberyn's rooms, a small child was passing information to someone at the docks that would make sure the information ended up in the spiders hands.


	5. Chapter Two: Pentos and Old Friends

**Chapter Two: 297AC**  
 **Pentos**

Visenya recieved a raven the morning before they departed from Illyrio's home. It was from Lord Frey, as answer to the letter she had sent three moons before.

 _Queen Visenya Targaryen;_  
 _I have done what you asked of me your grace. My daughter Roslin is on her way to Pentos, might already be there depending on when this reaches you. I sent two soldiers with her, they are to deliver her to you and then come back. We can't have anyone asking questions right now. Roslin was very excited at the opportunity you have given her, she is a soft quiet girl. I hope she will do well as a lady-in-waiting you your sister Daenerys._  
 _Best Wishes to You,_  
 _Lord Frey_

Visenya grinned in relief. She had realized that Dany had never had any friends her own age, so moons before they departed from Astapor, she had sent a missive to Lord Frey asking for a girl, fourteen years of age, to serve as a lady-in-waiting for her little sister. She knew it would please Lord Frey to no end, to have his daughter in close contact of the King. She rose from the table to talk to Drogo who was sitting down and oppisite of her.

"Drogo, Dany's lady-in-waiting has arrived here. I must go collect her. Head to your camp and we shall meet you there," she explained in dothroki. Drogo nodded his understanding before rising to his feet to leave. He nodded thanks to Illyrio before leaving the room with his warriors. Everyone turned to look at Visenya who nodded, "Small change of plans. Before we departed from Astapor it had occured to me that Dany had no women her own age to speak with. So I wrote to Lord Walder Frey and asked him to send one of his daughters to serve as a lady-in-waiting for her. If we were in Kings Landing she would have had many ladies, so I thought why not. He has send his daughter Roslin Frey, she arrived at the port here a few days ago. I only jus found out, so we need to collect her before we go," she explained.

Dany's was filled with shock and happiness as she listened. The sister she had only seen a couple of times in her life wanted her to be happy and had brought her a lady-in-waiting, someone from home. The home they were fighting to go back too. She looked at her sister in gratitude as they began heading for the horses. Ser Oswell helped her up onto her mare, "Up you get Princess," he said before walking to his horse and mounting. Visenya took the lead to the docks, looking for the sigil of House Frey. She had just looked through everyone, when a man crossed her path.

On his armor was two blue towers, united by a bridge, on a silver-grey field, giving away that he was from House Frey. She dismounted, telling the others with her eyes to stay put, Arthur ignoring her and joining her on the ground anyways. She didn't care though, he was her Sworn-Shield. They followed the man to a ship holding a plain white sail before announcing themselves.  
"I am looking for Lady Roslin," she announced as she stood beside the ship.

"I am Roslin," a beautiful voice said as a person covered in a cloak rose to her feet. She pulled the hood down and allowed Visenya to get a good look at her. The first thing she notices is Roslin is small. She has very white skin, a pretty face with a small chin, delicate nose, and big brown eyes. Between her teeth she has a small gap. Her hair is deep Frey brown and reaches her waist in delicate waves.

Roslin looked at the women her father had sent her too. She knew the women was Queen Regent, but she looked so small. When she had stood before her, Visenya was only an inch taller then her and she wasn't very tall. Her father used to tell stories of the Targaryen's and she always seen them big like mountains in her head. She never would have imaged the Dragon Queen to be small, curved with delicate framing and long wavy black hair. The purple eyes though are what showed her strength. Inside those eyes were words to raise you up to be better. She inspired Roslin just standing there.

"Your Grace," she whispered with a curtsy. Visenya smiled, "It's alright. We are getting ready to leave, are you ready to begin?" she asked. Just those words told Roslin that she was being invited on an adventure like all the books talked about. She wouldn't miss it for anything. She turned to the man who had been standing beside the queen and looked at him curious as Visenya moved to talk to the soldiers who had accompanied her.

"I'm Ser Arthur Dayne, Sworn-Sword of the Queen. A pleasure to meet you little lady," he introduced himself. The breath caught in her chest, this was the greatest Knight in all of Westeros and he was guarding the Targaryen Family. She had heard the rumors that he had died or gone missing, no one knew he was still with the true heir to the Iron Throne.

Visenya came back carrying a chest and then smiled at her, "No turning back. Are you ready to go forward?" she asked giving her one most chance to back out. Roslin smiled slightly and then nodded, "I am more than ready," she whispered. Arthur took the chest from Visenya and then Visenya took Roslin's arm and they headed for their horses. When they got there Visenya looked at Roslin with serious face, "Before you meet everyone, don't ever leave the side of someone in the Targaryen party, do not wander off with Viserys alone and try not to stare or express disgust at anything you see, we don't need anything happening to you," she said quietly.

Roslin nodded, determination running through her body. Her father her expected her to act as the noble lady she was and keep the Frey name strong with the royal family. She had every intention of doing so and more. She wanted to be able to say she was a friend to Princess Daenerys and that she was a supporter of the Targaryen Family. Visenya mounted her horse and then held her arm out to Roslin. She had only ever ridden double once, so she was a little awkward as she climbed onto the horse.

Roslin smiled as she wrapped her arms around Visenya. This was it, her new adventure.

Daenerys grinned when she saw Ser Arthur and her sister coming back to them. She was surprised to see the small beautiful burnet behind her sister. She wasn't anything like Dany was expecting. Roslin looked over Visenya's shoulder and instantly zeroed in on the Princess. Her hair was white with flowing waves that curled around her breasts but her purple/blue eyes were stunning. They seemed to pin her to her spot and stare right into her soul.

Visenya came to a stop next to Dany, they had all dismounted to wait, and dismounted before turning to help Roslin. Then she led her over to Dany, "Dany, I want you to meet Lady Roslin Frey, she is to be your lady-in-waiting. Lady Roslin Frey I would like you to meet Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen," she introduced them before taking a step back. Everyone watched as Roslin curtseyed to the Princess before Dany linked their arms and hugged her in greeting.

Then Roslin turned to the rest of their party and Visenya smiled, "These are Ser Gerald Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, Daario Captain of the Stormcrows, and Lillian Flowers my lady-in-waiting," she gestured to each person as she introduced them. Then she came to a young teen not much older then her, he had curly black hair and matching purple eyes of Visenya, "Roslin this is His Grace, Prince of Dragonstone and Heir to the Iron Throne Jacaerys of Houses Targaryen and Stark. Jace, this is Lady Roslin Frey of House Frey." Roslin curtsied to the prince and Jace kissed her hand in greeting. Everyone smiled at the look on his face.

They all relaxed as the girls bonded as they mounted their horses to leave. Dany and Roslin shared and Visenya fell back to ride next to Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald, "Watch him," she ordered quietly watching Viserys leer at Roslin Frey. They both nodded as they followed Illyrio to the Dothraki encampment. There was silence as they traveled, as none knew what to say in Viserys company.  
Visenya did catch her nephew peeking at Roslin Frey when he thought no one was looking. With a grin she moved so she rode along side of him, "She's very beautiful nephew," she said softly. Jace jumped in his saddle and swung around to face his aunt who was giggling at him, he blush cherry red, "She'd so different from the women here," he said softly. Roslin was perched on the back of his aunts horse and everything seemed to filled her with delight.

Visenya grimaced slightly, "In Westeros there are many restrictions on the noble ladies. Roslin had probably never been out of the Twins or rode a horse. At home those things are frowned upon unless you are in Dorne. Everything she is seeing is a new adventure to her, away from being just a dutiful bride," she explained. Jace frowned, "But that's not fair. You learned to ride," he asked confusion radiating from him.

Visenya smiled slightly, "I grew up in the Red Keep and on Dragonstone. Because I was born a bastard and then legitimized, Aerys didn't see much use for me. I could not marry my own brother, not that I wanted to either, but it made it hard for Rhaella to figure out what to do with me as I was growing up. Eventually, she tossed me at the Kingsguard and told them to find a way to burn some of my energy out. Prince Lewyn Martell, placed a practice sword in my hand and I took to it like a duck to water. I got knocked down a lot in those first few months, a lot less then Rhaegar, but I always climbed back to my feet. I refused to give up.

Eventually, after a few years, I was the one knocking them down. At the Tourney in the Capital when my brother married Elia Martell, Rhaegar and I decided that it would be great fun if I snuck in and bested everyone during the melee. I had won the archery contest and three horse races earlier that day and I wanted to show off a bit. We managed to get me into my armor with Arthur's help before it started. It was black pants and tunic with a light red leather doublet over top with red boots. I wore a hood covering my hair and a face cover leaving only my eyes available. I got out there, the adrenalin hit me and I fought.

When it was over, Aerys asked me what I wanted for a boon. Before I could answer people were calling for me to remove my mask. I was about to refuse when Princess Elia asked, I joked that for if a beautiful women asked that of me then I shall do as commanded. I pulled my hood off and a great laugh was heard, Aerys Targaryen had laughed as I was revealed. 'A mighty Targaryen Princess she is. How about a round of applause for her teachers, my Kingsguard,' the clapping seemed to echo across the keep for weeks afterward. He asked what I wanted for a boon and I asked if it would be possible to rebuild Summerhall. It was the third ruling seat of the Targaryen family. It burned to the ground the day Rhaegar was born.

He had agreed. He took great pride that his only daughter was a warrior and a better one too then the Crown Prince. He laughed himself silly over it more then once and had me duel the Kingsguard for entertainment many times. It was why he sent me to fight in the Rebellion. Ser Jonothor Darry and Prince Lewyn Martell, died as they tried to get me away from the fighting after my brother fell, two of my teachers fell. I think that I when I truly hated Aerys," she told her story, not noticing that the others had listened in.

Jace had listened with fascination at the tale she told. He knew she was a brilliant warrior, he had seen her go against five Dothraki warriors as he was growing up and win. He had also seen her battle some thieves who tried to steal their most valuable possessions. He hoped he could be as good of warrior as she was one day.

Roslin Frey looked at the Queen with a smile, "You know in Westeros, people still speak of that Tourney. Lady Olenna laughed herself sick when Robert said you weren't a good warrior one year at his sons name day celebration. She told him that when he could take ten people on at once and walk away with naught a scratch, she would believe him. Many of women see you as something to aspire to. I heard that Lord Stark's youngest daughter Arya, is must like her aunt, and runs wild through the north. She claims she will be like Visenya Targaryen one day to her parents frustration," she said laughing.

Arthur chuckled, "The first time she knocked Lewyn to the ground, he laughed and told her to do it again. She knocked him down again, then Ser Barristan came up behind her, she swept his leg out from under him, and knocked him down with her dagger at his throat. We were all very proud and when we told Aerys, I don't think I had seen him so lucid since before Duskendale. He was very proud. Rhaella was also proud and when she took all of us on at once and knocked us down in the Throne Room. At Rhaegar's wedding celebrations he named her Princess of Summerhall. That means if Jacaerys hadn't been born and named Prince of Dragonstone, she would be heir to the Iron Throne," he explained.

Ser Gerald grumbled, "No need to rub it in our face Princess," said grudgingly like he would when she was but a little girl, it threw her into flash backs of a happier time. Arthur nudged her arm to drag her back, for he knew those memories always gave her nightmares. She smiled in thanks just as the sound of the khalasar echoed around them. Visenya took the lead stopping by Dany and Roslin for a few seconds, "Whatever you do, do not leave one of our sides and never go with anyone alone. If you need something, ask before you move. These men will take a beautiful women against her will, they do not understand the word no. Also do not stare," she explained quickly as they came over the hill.

Forty thousand Dothraki spun to face them. The ones closest could remember a few of their party. As their attention was draw to the women riding the huge black stallion, they began to cry out, "Khaleesi," or 'Mother Khaleesi' but Khaleesi was repeated often in Dothraki and a path cleared up to the stage where Drogo was standing. He smiled as her party moved through the crowd, many wondering which girl their Khal was to wed. However many greeted, Jace, Ser Oswell, Ser Gerald and Ser Arthur with happiness and welcomed them back into the fold.

"I bring you the Khaleesi of my fathers heart. The Great Mother Khaleesi of my Horde, my fathers wife in heart. She had agreed to join us to Vaes Dothrak!" he cried to his people. Celebration broke out amongst them, Visenya taking Dany and Roslin and sitting up at the front on the stairs at Drogo's feet. The Knights joined the people in drinking for the knew they could handle it. Viserys sat there mumbling under his breath as Illyrio watched him with disgust. They called her the Great Mother because when she had travelled with them before, she cared for many of the children and even the injured men like a mother would. They called her Khaleesi because it was their word for Queen and she had travelled side by side of Khal Bharbo for many years.

Many came forward presenting the missing Khaleesi with gifts. One brought forward a box of snakes, Visenya offered her arms to a beautiful red viper and let it wrap itself around her wrist. It wrapped around her shoulder resting its head on the opposite wrist it had climbed and just watched everything around it. Drogo grinned at her as he remembered her doing that when he was younger. One of the women dancing was mounted by one of the men and a fight broke out. Visenya cheered with everyone else as it was one was killed and his braid presented to her before ten men stepped forward.

Visenya knew the men as well as Drogo did and he straighten abruptly and the music stopped as all focused on them. Visenya shrugged the snake from her shoulders and passed it over to Drogo, who accepted it. He knew she could handle herself, so he watched as she stepped forward, anticipation filling him. Frightened Dany and Roslin moved back, standing right next to where Drogo was sitting, Arthur moved over to them, "Princess, everything will be okay. You sister is one of the best fighters I know," he said gently. She nodded and he moved to stand beside Roslin, who was clutching onto Dany's arm.

Visenya stepped forward no weapons visible and then looked at the men watching her. They had been Khal Bharbo's most trusted advisors before he had met her. When Visenya and her party had been accepted into the Horde, they had been furious. But after she had become the Khal's lover, things had taken a turn for the worst. They had tried to kill her once, he had stopped them.

"No Bharbo to save you now bitch," one snarled at her in Dothraki.

"She'd nothing but a whore, spreading her legs for powerful men," another one said.

"We're gonna knocked you down and rape you until your dead. Then we're gonna send your family's heads back to where you came from," another one said.

At those words, Drogo rose to his feet the Knights all drawing their blades and pushing the Targaryen's together to protect them. They stayed in a circle around them, watching their surroundings. Visenya could take ten men and drop them easily, but there could be more men in on their plan. They watched as their words sparked her temper and then silence fell.

Visenya would never make the first move. That gave away her advantage. Silence stretched between them for what seemed like hours but was only minutes before one of the men came at her. Visenya had taken the legs out from under him and slit his throat before he could even touch her, pulling one blade from her boot and the other from the sheath at her spine. His blood had squirted across her face, giving her an almost feral look before the fight broke out. Visenya had killed four more in only seconds before meeting her first challenge.

He had to be twice her size, twice her weight but she finally managed to get the advantage. She kicked him in the shin, knocking him down and her knife tore through the side of his neck and he dropped to the ground to bleed to death. Ser Jorah Mormont was watching from the crowd. He was trying to earn his pardon from King Robert so he could go home. However, he was watching Visenya Targaryen fight against ten men and she was winning. He could see a crowd of five hundred men on horse back closing in to surround the remaining Targaryen family. They were not as weak as the Baratheon King expected. He also knew that Visenya would recognise him instantly and so would the Kingsguard, as he knew who she was the moment she saw her. It was Daella Targaryen, everyone had thought her dead.

The fight ended when Visenya sliced her knife through the last mans intestines and spilled them for all to see. Her legs shook, it had been awhile since she had last fought, as she rose to her feet. Her clothing was streaked with blood, her face covered in splatters and her hair had fallen out of its binding falling around her. She stalked to one of the men's head and cut it off, she raised it for everyone to see by the braid before walking to the fire, "I am Visenya Targaryen, Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms and the Princess of Summerhall. I Am the Beloved Mother of the Sand Snakes. I am the widow in everything but name to Khal Bharbo. I am the lost loved one of the Red Viper. I am the Aunt of Prince Jacaerys heir to the Iron Throne. I am the champion of the Targaryen family, to challenge them is to challenge me. I AM THE BLOOD OF THE DRAGON, AND I BOW TO NO ONE!" her voice was calm when she started but by then end she was screaming as she threw the severed head into the fire and the flames lit up around her making her look ethereal.

The Dothraki roared their approval back at her as many rushed to touch her. She could see the Stormcrows relaxing, could see her sister, nephew and Roslin cheering for her. Daario bowed his head in respect to her when their eyes met. The Dothraki came forward and touched her, gently, reverently, each giving some form of acceptance. Visenya then began to clap. The area around her cleared leaving a circle of clapping Dothraki, two Dothraki handmaidens came forward and slowly stripped her of her cloths.

Dany looked on curious as her sisters cloths fell to the ground. Arthur leaned down, "It is a sign of great respect for them to greet her after the fight. It is now her honor to do something for them in thanks for their support after her fight. The maids will wipe her body clean of blood; in thanks for their service, she will bare her body to the crowd, allow them to touch her, as she dances. If they want too, some of the women join her. They strip naked and dance with her, it is a sign of acceptance in their culture" he explained watching as they stripped his queen of her clothing.

Visenya listened as the clapping continued and the drum beats started. Her body began to sway in place and the two women looked up at her in awe. A warrior Khaleesi returned to their horde. Drogo watched, as he had always loved this part when she would dance, anticipation filling them. They took her cloths, putting them down in front of Drogo, before joining the crowd. The drumming grew louder, some of the men built up the bon fires, shadows began flickering around them as she began to dance.

She flowed like water as she danced in the circle. As she passed them, people would reach out and brush their hands around her in awe and respect. An anklet around her ankle glittered in the fire light, her hair flowed around her as she moved. She began to sing with the rhythm of the music, not words just vocals. The maids who had stripped her of her clothing, had now stripped out of their clothing and joined her. Their voices added to hers. The men watched as the pale flesh of the Targaryen women flicked like the moon in the circle. They felt like they had been granted a gift by the Great Stallion.

Daenerys watched silently. The awe and respect given to her sister made her heart pound with excitement and awe. She had always known her sister was something special, but to see her dance for all these men, totally comfortable in her own skin, it made Dany want to be just like her. She nodded in determination and began to strip from her clothing. Roslin looked at her and her eyes widened, "What are you doing?" she whispered. Dany smiled, "I want to have the respect she has one day. If my sister can dance for all these men bare of her clothing, then I can do this in honor of her," she explained as her dress fell as her feet and she stepped away from it.

Roslin watched the women dancing, smiles on their faces and the beat of the music pulsing through them. Roslin always said she wanted something more and to experience new things, she also knew she might not ever get another chance to do something like this. Before Dany could join them she turned to Roslin, only to see her stripping out of dress. When they were both naked, the grabbed hands and joined the dancing women around Visenya. Her smile when she saw them was stunning and it made Dany beam back with happiness. Roslin joined them her voice, it was slightly higher then the others and the music picked up.

Visenya danced like she had never danced before. She had never felt as incredible as she did in that moment. When she saw Dany and Roslin join the circle, she beamed at them with pride. Here were two women new to the Dothraki ways and they had joined without a second thought. As she twirled in the circle, she caught the eyes of Drogo. His face was filled with delight as he watched Daenerys. Here was the girl he was betrothed too and she had joined in on a piece of his culture with no prompting. When his eyes found the deep indigo eyes of Visenya, a women who had been like a mother to him, though they were only a couple years in age apart, she grinned at him approval flaring in her eyes. He knew then she would stand beside him in his pursuit of her sister.

Ser Jorah Mormont watched it all. He was stunned silent when Visenya was deprived of all her cloths and then he had been stunned a second time when her younger sister joined the group with a dark haired women he had never seen before. He knew that he had a choice to make, he knew that the Targaryen's were beginning to collect support so they could return home. Watching the charism that Visenya seemed to exclude naturally, he knew she would have no problems winning support.

He could either become part of their new empire or be against them. He knew he had to make to choice soon.

Visenya spun one last time and the fire roared and sparked as she finished. The women all gave a bow before Visenya turned to Drogo. He grinned at her and waved Illyrio forward. Illyrio stepped forward with a beautiful white dornish dress in his arms. She took it from him and pulled it on and relaxed into the soft flowing fabric. There was a band around her breasts, the back was open till the top of her waist and the front lay in gentle folds down to her belly button. The material so thin, everyone could see her body through it in the fire light. She quickly braided her hair to the side before turning to the crowd. She was dressed in cloths from home and with a pang she realized how much she missed her family. Everyone had begun rowdily partying again and she grinned. All the women who had danced with her had dressed and Dany and Roslin rushed over to her.

"That was amazing," Dany gushed with excitement. Roslin nodded her lips spread wide in a smile, "I've never seen anything like it," she whispered. Visenya threw her head back and laughed, "The Dothraki are much relaxed then Westeros," she said Roslin nodding her head in agreement. Jace came over to them, "Beautiful as always Aunt Senya," he greeted them, "Drogo is asking for you," he said in Dothraki gesturing behind her to where Drogo was still sat on the stage. She turned to see him watching her and she nodded her consent before turning to the girls, "I must go speak with Drogo. Jace will keep you company, don't go anywhere without telling someone," she warned. The girls nodded before turning to speak with Jace who grinned at them.

Visenya smiled at Drogo as she walked to him. When she was by his side, he shooed the men with him away and then turned to stare intensely at her. Finally he signed, "Is it true? What you brother said about building an army to return across the sea?" he asked watching her. Visenya signed before lowering herself to sit on the left side of him, the safe place, and she shook her head slightly, "I would never ask that of your people Drogo," she said quietly. He scowled, "My father had offered before you left," he hissed angrily. His father had loved this women, he had offered to cross the Narrow Sea and help her win the throne back for her family. Visenya rose to her feet, "I denied him because I knew that Westeros would never accept your people. I would never take you from your home. I know how much Vaes Dothrak means to your people, what right do I have to ask you to leave it?" she asked pacing in front of him. Drogo rubbed a hand over his jaw, "Visenya," he said quietly in the common tongue. She turned to him again, tears in her eyes, "I know your father would have come with me. I knew he would have moved his whole khalasar across the Narrow Sea. You also forget, I am promised to someone there. I could not take Bharbo there and then return to my sun and stars and dishonor his people. I denied him and I will deny you if you offer. Your home is here Drogo," she said softly in Dothraki.

Drogo looked at her with wide eyes, "Where is your home Khaleesi?" he wondered aloud watching her. Her eyes turned to the sea and her expression gave her away, "is it with him?" he asked. Her eyes fluttered, "It will always be with him and our four daughters," she admitted quietly. Drogo inhaled sharply, he had no idea she had daughters. He had noticed the shadows in her eyes many times but he had never know she had children. He now understood the longing in her eyes when she looked at the sea. He now understood why she was so desperate to go home.

He nodded his understanding and she vanished back into the crowd.

The Dothraki celebrated till the early morning, Drogo thought of the future and what it could bring, Roslin and Dany bonded over never having friends away from family, Viserys plotted his elder bastard sister's murder, Jace thought of the smiling brown eyes of Roslin, the Queensguard began to collect their white cloaks knowing that soon, they would be summoned back to their ruler, Ser Jorah made his choice and Visenya sat down and wrote a letter that had been long overdue.

* * *

 _My dearest Oberyn,_  
 _I know I haven't written to you just to write you in many years and now that shames me. I know that this letter can't heal hurts that have been given but I hope it can ease some of the pain. I know I wrote to the girls, but I was in such a rush to travel to Pentos that I was unable to write you as well._  
 _We arrived in time to save my sister. Viserys has become as mad as our late father, he arranged for Dany to marry the Khal of a Dothraki horde. I arrived at the same time the Khal did, only to learn that Khal Drogo was the new Khal of the horde we had traveled with when Jace was but a babe. We have joined the Khal to journey to Vaes Dothrak, for I know something will happen that we must be present for._  
 _I know I can trust you with the information I am about to give you._  
 _When we were in Valyria, we found dragon eggs and I learned why the dragons stopped hatching for us. I also learned that I have dragon dreams, something that shows me possible paths that will happen._  
 _This surprises you I know._  
 _There is a great war coming to Westeros Oberyn, I don't know when it will start but I know it will be soon. If you want to get involved, support the north over anyone. They are the ones who will have the greatest success during it. I know that Doran has offered Arianne to Edmure Tully. I think the match would be highly successful. I see many children in their future._  
 _I know Highgarden is loyal to the Targaryen's still. I would suggest you ask for one of Lord Tyrell's daughters, Margaery or Ryanne to marry Trystane. I know Olenna wants one of her grand-daughters to be Queen. However, I think Jace has chosen his bride. Roslin Frey has been sent to us and has become a lady-in-waiting to Dany. He's been fascinated with her since they met and they seem to get on well. I have not talked with Lord Frey yet but we shall see what happens in the next few years._  
 _I also write to tell you that I believe we shall be seeing each other again soon. At least I hope we will. I miss you and our daughters. While we were is Astapor I asked a jeweller to make something for the Sand Snakes. I send them to you now in the package delivered to you with this letter. Open it now and give the gifts out._  
 _There is one for each of the Sand Snakes._

Oberyn paused his reading and opened the wrapped package. He pulled out eight small individually wrapped boxes and handed them to each of his daughters. Doren, Trystan, Arianne and Ellaria watched causiously as they took them. Obara looked at hers, it was wrapped in a deep purple ribbon and she knew instantly who it was from. She looked to her ada and he smiled, "Go ahead and open them," he assured them. The four oldest took their ribbons off and opened the lids of the boxes. They all gasped, inside was a velvet pillow with a beautifully crafted alive looking red viper choker necklace with deep purple eyes and bared fangs. Oberyn inhaled sharply when Obara spun the case so he could see, it was like Deja' vu to see it. Ellaria then allowed her daughters to open their boxes, inside were small bracelets of a red viper with one black one purple eye. Elia smiled at hers with pleasure, she had never recieved a gift before from someone other then their father.

"Who sent them?" Ellaria asked admiring Obella's. Obara smirked, "Our mother did," she said simply before turning back to her ada. She didn't notice Ellaria's face sour, but Doran did and he had to hide his smile for what the good-sister of his heart had done. She had acknowledged all of Oberyn's daughters, even though the younger four weren't hers. Oberyn collected the last box, which was very small and seemed to be padded. He opened up the letter to continue reading.

 _The smallest box is a gift for you. Be very careful with it, its fragile. I brought it back with me from Valyria. It is a very rare and surprising find. Jace practically jumped with glee when we found it. That right there in your hand is basilisk venom._

Oberyn dropped the letter to untie the ribbon, which he tied around his wrist to Ellaria's displeasure, and opened the box. Inside was a small velvet case, when he opened to see a small vile no bigger than his thumb was resting inside. It was filled with a slightly green liquid and he knew that only one drop would kill someone in anywhere from thirty seconds to two minutes. Tyene looked at it curious, "What is it ada?" she wondered. She knew almost ever poisin known to man but she had never seen this one before. Oberyn's laugh was slightly hysterical as he looked at the little vial, "It's basilisk venom," he explained.

Doren inhaled sharply, "Where on earth did she find that?" he wondered aloud as he looked at the vial. All the records of history said that basilisk's were extinct. Oberyn smirked at him, "She went to her ancestors home and brought many treasures back," he explained everything without actually saying anything. Doran knew he meant she had gone to the ruins of Valyria. Oberyn placed the vial down in its safe little case and then picked the letter back up.

 _I know many people would say I'm crazy for giving the Red Viper this but I could think of no one more deserving. There are gifts left for Doran, Arianne and Trystan inside. It took me forever to find something for each of them. Then I discovered something in Valyria. The potion inside the smallest box is for Doran, it will cure the gout and allow him to walk again. He must put five drops in a hot tub of water and then soak his feet everyday for one moon, then he needs to spread the paste on his feet every night when he sleeps, he should be up and walking at the end of the four weeks._

Oberyn's mouth dropped in surprise before he handed the letter to Doran to read the paragraph as he looked for the box with the miracle inside. He opened the smallest one to see a vial full of red liquid twice the size as the one he received and a tin of paste beside it on velvet bedding. Doran looked away from the letter and looked to Oberyn who handed the box to Doran. He took it with reverence and placed it in his lap, holding it tightly with white knuckled hands. Oberyn nodded in understanding and took the letter back to read.

 _I already sent Quentyn his gift, a jewelled Valyrian steeled sword. Now it took forever for me to find something for Arianne and Trystane. I finally found something in Mereen for Arianne, it is in the second biggest box. Let her open it now._

Oberyn stopped again and handed the mentioned box to his niece, she accepted it with a curious look on her face. As she pulled the purple ribbon, anticipation filled her. Ellaria watched with growing anger and jealously filling her, she wanted Oberyn's attention on her and no one else. She knew Oberyn had asked her to marry him in a night of passion, but nothing had been mentioned since then. Now she wasn't sure of her place in his life. Arianne opened to box and gasped. Inside were two beautiful arm cuff shaped like sand snakes with purple eyes and two beautifully carved stiletto blades with a small note next to them, _wear them in your hair, you'll never be without a weapon. -V_ Along side the bottom of the box was a jewelled dagger with a thigh sheath, she showed her father and he laughed nodding his head in acceptance. The Sand Snakes gathered to see what was inside and they all cooed in excitement.

Oberyn turned back to his letter again.

 _I hope she likes them. They were specially made for her and the design was given to the blacksmith by Jace. He said he wishes her well with her future marriage and hopes to meet the beautiful Dornish Snake soon. Now for Trystane we decided he deserved something special as the only boy. Inside the last package is a sword, it was wielded by a Targaryen before the Doom of Valyria._

He handed the last package to his nephew, who took it with excitement. Trystane wondered what he had gotten from the four eldest Sand Snakes mother. He had always been curious about who she was. He had been born during the Rebellion and had never had the chance to meet her. He pulled off the ribbon and opened the box, a gasp left him before as he dropped the lid on the ground. Inside resting on a velvet pillow was a beautifully crafted Valyrian Sword. The pommel was shaped as a dragons head and the wings spread out on either side of it. Along side the shining blade were words written in Valyrian the mother tongue of the Targaryen family. He traced the writing with his finger, _'Fire and Blood'_ the other side said ' _Valyria_ ' and he knew that the women was a Targaryen. He also figured if no one knew that, the Martell's were protecting her. He also knew he would keep the secret. Visenya had no idea she had just gained a loyal supporter to the Targaryen cause.

"I will stand with her," he said to his family in Valyrian. Ellaria didn't understand a single word. Obara smiled when she looked confused and then looked at her ada who had returned back to his letter.

 _I know these gifts can't make up for the years lost between us, but I hope they will bring you joy and remind you of me. I know things will soon come to a head and the Targaryen will soon return home. Jace has grown into a fine young man and he has great respect for women. He has sworn he will never treat a women as his father and grandfather treated them. He is greatly ashamed of them and he wondered how he can repay your family for the wrong his father did. I have had no idea what to tell him. That debt must be settled between him and Dorne._  
 _I hope to have my nephew married before we return to Westeros. I will not throw him to the wolves. From what I have seen Roslin Frey is a kind women who would do well as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She is filled with a courage many women lack and I know she will always knock sense into my nephew. I hope to return to Dorne one day soon and see our daughters._  
 _I miss you Oberyn._  
 _Now and Always yours,_  
 _-V_

Oberyn's emotions were all over the place. He had been suprised when a letter had arrived for him when they were breaking their fast. He had been even more suprised when he saw the white sigil of a striking red viper. It was the crest he had discussed using as their familys with Visenya many years before. He glanced at the choker his three eldest daughters were wearing, it looked almost like the snake was alive wrapped around their throats. It reminded him of the anklet he as wrapped around Visenya's ankle the last time they had been together. He also remembered promising her they would be together again forever.

The words now and always brought forward memories of their past and a sharp pain echoed inside of him. Instead of shoving it into the back of his mind as he used to or turning to Ellaria to take his mind away from the feelings, he allowed himself to feel it. He knew she would be angry with him about Ellaria, but he knew she would never hate his daughters. It was why she had sent along the jewels to all eight of them. He knew he would need to send Sarella's to her in Oldtown. She had much anger to Ellaria. She had been a little girl when she came into their life, but Sarella had grown up on stories of her naneth and had refused to accept anyone but her. He missed the wife of his heart.

Oberyn knew that things were changing. He handed Doran the letter before getting up from the table and walking away towards the training yard. Obara followed him, linking their arms together and resting her head on his arm. "Don't worry ada, naneth would never hate you," she said. Those words proving to Oberyn, his eldest daughter really did know him to well, and that she remembered her naneth well enough to speak the truth. He pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead against hers, "I miss you naneth more then anything. I hope to see her soon," he whispered to her. Obara wrapped her arms tight around her ada, he had been so distant from the elder girls since he met Ellaria. She was glad for the time they had together now as they headed to the training yard.

Everyone could feel change coming and not all were happy about it. Ellaria Sand glared at the back of Oberyn's head as he walked away with Obara and Doran watched silently laughing. He knew the moment he was alone, he would laugh himself silly.

He also had a letter to write to the Tyrell's.

* * *

 _Lord Walder Frey;_  
 _It would seem that my intent of bringing one of your daughters to Essos to serve my sister Daenerys as a lady-in-waiting was a smart one. Your daughter is beautiful happy young girl. She has bonded well with my sister and I am proud to see her in my family's company. It would seem my nephew agrees with me and has begun to nurture a crush on your daughter. I'm very happy with this match Walder. I wish to wait to see how Roslin feels about it before I broach the offer of a betrothal between the two of them. If it happens, they shall be wed before we return to Westeros, I will not have either one of them in danger after we arrive. I write to tell you that plans are beginning to be put in motion. When the fighting starts as I know it soon will, I want you to support the North. I don't care how you do it but that is an order. The North shall be the ones that help us win the war._  
 _I hope you are in good health Walder, for the future of Westeros is soon going to change. I need you alive for what is to come. The Frey's have been loyal to my family since they conquered the Seven Kingdoms. Your family will soon be rewarded._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Visenya, of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Third of My Name, Princess of Summerhall, Queen Regent of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Beloved Mother of the Sand Snakes._

Walder Frey put the letter down grinning with delight. His little Ros could some day be queen. He was pleased with this and knew he would need to write her so find out how she felt. He was a little surprised at Visenya's order to aid the North. But he knew she would never do anything to put the return of the Targaryen's in danger. He knew he needed to begin making allies and plans. He knew Dorne would be the first to answer the call to arms from Visenya, he was pretty sure the North would follow. The heir to the Iron Throne's mother was of the North and so was Visenya's mother. He knew that if anyone found that out, war would break out. But from the tone of the letter, he knew Visenya was expecting a war to break out.

He laughed as he shouted for a feast to be prepared. Yes, soon his family would be one of the most powerful ones in Westeros.

* * *

 _Lord Tyrell;_  
 _I write to you on the word of our Queen. She has told me things are beginning to fall into place. Now is the time to build allies and join our houses. I would like to propose betrothal between your eldest daughter Ryanne Tyrell and my son Prince Trystane. The wedding would not take place until she returns to Westeros as she would like to be here for it, but a betrothal could be arranged between the two. Please answer me back soon._  
 _Prince Doran Martell of Dorne_


	6. Chapter Three: Four Moons Later

**Chapter Three:**  
 **297AC**  
 **Four moons later...**

As the small council chamber filled, Varys had to use every ounce of his cunning to not look around in delight. He knew that things would soon come to a head. Ned Stark was an honorable man, but his honor was going to get him killed. He had learned the truth of Cersei and Jamie Lannister and had begun asking questions. He knew his Queen was waiting for something to happen. Something to do with Ned Stark.

To the surprise of everyone on the council, Robert joins them alongside Ned. They shuffle around to make room at the table and the moment they are all sitting, Robert demands information on the Targaryen's across the Narrow Sea and the Dothraki alliance. It takes all his self control to stop himself from smiling. He leans forward, "It went through. The Khal and Daenerys have married, it was done in a small ceremony with few people present. Ser Jorah has joined their party keeping an eye on them, he says that Viserys has become as mad as his late father. He has begun to call himself King and is doing anything and everything he can to get rid of Visenya Targaryen," he explained quietly.

"Who is Visenya Targaryen?" Ned asked never remembering a Targaryen carrying the legendary name. Robert growled, "We don't know. She just popped out of a hole in the ground," he grumbled. Varys shook his head, "One of my little birds has figured out her identity. Visenya was formerly known as Daella Princess of Summerhall, her true name was given to her on Rhaella Targaryen's death bed when she name Rhaegar Targaryen's only surviving child as heir to the throne. Daella was given her true name and named Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms until the heir came of age. We have been unable to find out the name or sex of the babe," he said. Visenya had given specific information to Ser Jorah to come back to Westeros.

Silence fell in the room. Everyone had though Daella Targaryen had died at The Battle of the Trident and her body never recovered. Robert gaped like a fish while Ned's right hand automatically fisted. Daella Targaryen had stolen his nephew from his dying sisters arms, had taken him away from his home land and now he had no idea where he was. But he would never say any of that aloud. Robert on the other hand remembered playing with Daella when they were just children, there had been talk of betrothal before Daella had gone to Dorne. She had come back a different women, Aerys wanted her to marry Rhaegar and when they found out that she was barren, all talk of marriage ended. He was instead betrothed to Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. He had loved her and Rhaegar had taken her from him.

He had sworn revenge against the Targaryen family. He had killed Rhaegar, seen the bodies of his two children and Elia Martell, but no one had had any idea what had happened to Daella. He had mourned her as his friend, no matter the anger he had at her family. To now learn she was alive and had been for these last fourteen years was like a kick to his balls. It would seem though that Varys wasn't done delivering shocking news.

"Visenya was apparently the Khaleesi to the horde they now travel with in 285 till 292 where she vanished off the face of the earth for three years before popping up in Astapor. She left there in a hurry and arrived in Pentos in time to stop Daenerys marriage to the Khal. However they agreed to travel with them for a time. A moon into their journey, they were wed and Daenerys now carries a babe," he delivered the news with an expressionless face.

"A babe?" Robert demanded.

Varys nodded, "Yes, it would seem that she fell pregnant just weeks after the wedding or they had slept together before they were married. Visenya Targaryen supports the union and has more then once killed the assassins sent for her family. It would also seem that two women have joined their party, one is a lady-in-waiting to Daenerys and the other is a lady-in-waiting to Visenya. I have been unable to learn their identity's," everyone looked at each other in shock.

Robert just gaped, he had no idea what to say. He was speechless and confused. His family and the Targaryen family were intertwined, it was how Jon Arryn was able to place him on the throne. Now it felt like he was in a fog, he had been trying to kill a women who had once been a close friend. He shook his head as Petyr Baelish began to speak, "Why not have Ser Jorah kill the girl and be done with it. If Viserys is mad, someone will kill him. We all know Visenya Targaryen is barren. If we get rid of her there will be no more Targaryen children."

Silence fell before Varys shook his head, "Have you ever seen Daella Targaryen fight Lord Baelish?" he asked. Baelish nodded, "I was there at the Tourney of Harrenhal when she fought in the Melee," he answered. Varys nodded, "That was child play to her. I watched Visenya Targaryen grow up in these very halls. She was taught to fight by Ser Gerald Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jonothor Darry, Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Arthur Dayne and the Red Viper, Oberyn Martell. She could fight all six of the Kingsguard before the Rebellion and win," he explained.

All eyes then turned to Ser Barristan who was guarding the King that day. He met there eye for a few seconds tense before relaxing, "It is true. Daella could fight us all and win, towards the end Arthur was the only one to give her a challenge. She was the one who handled most of Jamie Lannister's training and she was the one who Knighted him. -he nodded his head to his fellow Knight who was standing to the side with a thoughtful look on his face- She would also knock Rhaegar flat on his back with only a few sword swipes. They called her the warrior Visenya reborn, although she was known as Daella then. If Ser Jorah took one step towards Daenerys with ill intent, she would gut him and send us his head," he said lost in his memories of a happier time.

Ser Jamie nodded his agreement, "She was vicious when she trained me. I know Elia Martell had said on more then one occasion that she would be a perfect match for her brother Oberyn. I also know that when I said something wrong, she called me out to a fight then and there. It wouldn't surprise me if she turned up here demanding a fight between her and the King," he added before falling silence. Before the Rebellion started and Jamie had thrown away his honor, he had been friends with Daella Targaryen. When she had rode to war with Rhaegar, she had made him swear he would protect Elia and her children no matter the cost. He had failed that spectacularly.

When Robert Baratheon returned victorious to the Kings Landing, he had stepped over the bodies of Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen wrapped in Lannister cloaks with nary a glance at them. He had looked with no regret at the body of Elia Martell. Then he rewarded his father for what he had done. Jamie could never understand why Robert had done that. Then he had send all three bodies to Dorne, only wrapped in the gold and red cloaks and the Dornish had been angry ever since. Jamie knew if he ever saw Daella again, she would punish him. However, the behaviour of Robert had broken something inside Jamie and in his anger, he began to sleep with his twin, siring all three of her children. He felt nothing but shame for his actions.

Lord Baelish looked like he had swallowed a lemon, "She is thirty-four years old. What damage could she do now?" he snapped. Varys allowed himself to smirk, "She took on ten Dothraki men four moons ago and walked away with only a tiny scratch on her shoulder. Then she went on to fight five assassins the next day and win with only bumps and bruises," he said stunning the council.

Robert rose to his feet not wanting to hear anymore. He walked out of the chamber and the meeting split up allowing everyone to process the information. Varys smiled to himself as he left the room, he was stopped in the corridor by Jamie Lannister, who pressed a scroll into his hand with pleading green eyes before walking away. He knew who it was for without even breaking the seal. He headed down the passage ways to where he met with Illyrio to pass it on. He knew things would soon change.

* * *

 _Queen Visenya,_  
 _Everyone always said that name would suit you better. I can't understand why it was hidden from you. If I had known you were alive I would have written sooner. I write now to confess my sins to the women who treated me like I was worth something._

 _I killed Aerys Targaryen because he threatened to burn Kings Landing to the ground in wild fire. When the sacking of Kings Landing happened I had barricaded Elia and Aegon in her rooms. I had left to find Rhaenys when my father breeched the city. Grand Maester Prycelle has been my fathers man for many years and convinced Aerys that the Lannister's had come to help. However, Lannister's do not fund losing battles as my father likes to say. The Rebellion was winning, Rhaegar was dead, you were presumed dead and Elia Martell and her children had been abandoned be her husband, my father knew he would get no closer chance at the throne._

 _Ser Gregor Clegane got into Elia's room, by the time I returned she and Aegon were already dead. I became frantic trying to find Rhaenys when I heard a child screaming. When I reached you room, Rhaenys was spread dead across you bed and Amory Lorch was running away. I gave chase only to come into the Throne room and see my father. I was so angry. A few hours later Robert came into the city and my father had their bodies collected and laid before the Iron Throne. He wrapped them in Lannister colors, an insult to them. Robert sent their bodies to Dorne, even though Elia and her children were part of the Targaryen family. He tried to destroy the treasury and crypt but he could not access either. He assumed Rhaella had the key. I guess you always had it. Rhaegar's body disappeared off the battlefield at the Trident. No one knows what happened to him, but I figured you deserved to know. Lyanna Stark was recovered dead and Robert married my sister Cersei._

 _That is when I threw away the rest of my honor Visenya. All of Cersei's children are my bastards. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. Cersei allows me no contact with them as they think Robert is their father._  
 _I write to confess and admit my wrong doings. I broke my vow to protect the Targaryen's and I allowed myself to by swayed by Tywin Lannister's words. Now I find out you are alive and all I feel is shame in my actions. I am deeply sorry for all the wrong I have done your family Visenya._

 _If you are ever in need of something all you have to do is ask. A debt lies between us now._  
 _Thinking of you,_  
 _Ser Jamie Lannister of the Kingsguard_

Three weeks later, Varys slipped a letter into his hand and walked away without a word. Hidden inside his room, Jamie looked at sigil and smiled slightly. It was a three headed dragon surrounded by four chains. A mixture of sigils. He opened it and was surprised.

 _Jamie,_  
 _I answer your letter with a heavy heart. Word from Westeros has reached my ears and I do not like what I am hearing. If you are serious about the debt between us, I want you to_ _ **PROTECT**_ _Lyra, Sansa and Arya Stark. If anything happens to them I will take your head clean off your shoulders. They are important in the times to come. I also warn you that your father will pay for what he has done to my family in Fire and Blood._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Visenya, of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Third of My Name, Princess of Summerhall, Queen Regent of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Beloved Mother of the Sand Snakes_

Jamie knew things were going to get interesting.

* * *

Visenya watched Drogo with Dany and couldn't help her smile. He was so gentle with her and so excited about the babe that was to come. Visenya still couldn't believe it had happened. The babe was a surprise as Dany had conceived before they married. It only taken Dany a few weeks to be comfortable with the Khal, it helped that she was learning the language. They were happy and she was thankful.

However she was not please with the other Targaryen of their party. Viserys had sold their younger sister to these people and had been nothing but a nightmare to be around since then. She had had to stop a few of the Stormcrows from killing him and Dany had to save him from her _khas_ Rakharo when he had raised his hand to her. Her belly had swelled these last few weeks and Visenya hoped for a healthy child for her sister.

Jace and Roslin had become close as they traveled. He had kept her close to his side if she wasn't with Dany and her handmaidens, ever since Viserys had tried to rape her. Jace had all but claimed her as his since then, he was unsure of how Roslin felt though and he wouldn't ask his aunt to arrange anything against her will. He was sure he loved her though, he wanted to be with her and around her all the time. He liked the happiness he saw on his Aunt Dany's face when she was with her husband and he wanted that for himself. He also knew that some of his aunts plans would soon come to pass.

They were only a few days ride from Vaes Dothrak when Ser Jorah saved Dany from being poisoned. Visenya was still leery about him but she also knew he could be useful in the future. She had also received a letter from her daughters. Thinking of it still made her smile.

 _Naneth,_  
 _It's about time we can write to you. It is Obara, Nymeria and Tyene writing you, Sarella is in Oldtown undercover in the Citadel doing something for ada. We received you gifts, the chokers are beautiful. The younger four of our sisters live them much to their mothers disgust. I don't know if your aware or not naneth but ada has had a paramour since 284. We don't like her much, she's all about ada and doesn't care for their daughters. She also makes sure ada doesn't spend much time with us._

The writing soon changed.

 _It's Nym, Obara has said we should run away and come find you. However you had gone to Valyria since she suggested that and we had no idea how to get there. Uncle Doran was surprised you actually found the ruins. Everyone said Valyria sank into the sea. We are writing to let you know that we miss you. You know we'll sometimes be doing something together and then I hear you voice in my head. I always have that song you sang us stuck in my head. I tend to drive ada mad humming it because I can never make it go away. I miss you naneth._

The writing changed again.

 _It Tyene. We got your letter and were happy to hear from you. You should have seen ada's face when he got your gift. I thought for sure he was going to faint. Basilisk venom! I couldn't believe it when he told us. Uncle Doran just shook his head like he was expecting that. He's walking again by the way. He said your magically remedy was amazing. Arianne has gone to Riverrun and has been betrothed to Edmure Tully. We heard that Hoster Tully has fallen ill though and uncle worry's for the alliance between Dorne, the Targaryen's and the Tully's because of it._

The writing shifted back to Obara.

 _Anyways, we wrote just to write. To make this real. It's been hard receiving a message from you and never being able to write back. We miss you naneth and hope to see you soon. Ada misses you too, things haven't been the same since the Rebellion. We send you our love naneth and hope to hear from you again soon._  
 _Obara, Nymeria and Tyene Sand_  
 _The Sand Snakes_

Tears had filled her eyes as well as longing to hug her daughters. She had heard Oberyn had a paramour and while it hurt her, she had become lovers with Bharbo so she couldn't really be angry with him. However learning about Hoster Tully made her sad and she wanted to laugh at Doran's worry. He still had so clue Hoster was loyal to her family. She had written back to her daughters.

 _My Sand Snakes,_  
 _I was so so happy to hear from you my little snakes. It has been to many years since we last saw each other. I had heard your ada had a paramour, but I had no idea she was cruel to you. All the rumors says she's a nice women. I'll challenge her to a duel if she keeps at it. You are my daughters and no one treats you like that._  
 _One year. That is how long it will be until we meet again my daughters. One year or a few moons longer._  
 _Do not tell anyone. The plans I made at the end of the Rebellion are falling into place. I can't wait to see you. I have to go, but I send you all my love._  
 _Naneth_

It had been short but things were slowly coming together. If her visions prooved true, they would be returning with an army thirty thousand strong. Then with the support of Dornes fifty thousand soldiers, the North with twenty thousand, Riverladns with forty-five thousand Highgarden with eighty thousand men and the ships that would carry them across the Narrow Sea, she would have the biggest army in Westeros. Visenya didn't think it would take very long for her to reconquer her homeland.

What Visenya was unaware of was the host of another twenty-thousand men loyal to the Targaryen family, were at Summerhall and were waiting for her to arrive under the command of Prince Lewyn Martell who had survived the sword he had taken to his back and had gone to Summerhall to heal and await his Queen. Jacaerys may have been heir to the throne but it was Visenya who had made allies and was working to bring them home.

* * *

 _Lord Tully;_  
 _I write to congratulate you on the betrothal between your son Edmure and Princess Arianne Martell. I think it will be an amazing match. Rumors have reached us across the sea that you are ill, this has made Doran uneasy as he was unaware that you are loyal to my family. Dorne is with us always. Things are looking up and I expect things to begin falling into place within the next few moons. Tell your son Edmure to truth, because in the war that is coming, it's going to be one of the greatest ever seen._  
 _Queen Visenya_

* * *

Lord Varys also received a missive. It held nine words, straight and to the point.

 _ **Track down Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. Watch them -V**_

He grinned to himself before nodding and walking away to find a few of his little birds. It would take a bit to find the two men who hadn't been seen much since the sacking of Kings Landing. He knew exactly why his Queen wanted them too. It was time for debts to be paid and the Targaryen's to come home.

* * *

 _Prince Doran;_  
 _I think a betrothal between our houses of a grand idea. I have spoken with my mother Olenna Tyrell and she wants to know if a marriage will be offered to the heir of the Iron Throne. I would like to say I agree with the proposal and Ryanne has expressed desire to travel to Dorne to meet Trystane before they marry. What do you think?_  
 _Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden_


	7. Chapter Four: Plans Fall into Place

**Chapter Four:**  
 **End of 297AC**  
 **Plans fall into place**

It had been a busy few moons. Drogo said he would fight for the Targaryen's and pledged his whole khalasar, Viserys was killed by Drogo when he had threatened a heavily pregnant Dany, Ned Stark was executed by Joffery Lannister, the North had risen in Rebellion, Maester Aemon had written her from the wall letting her know they were in desperate need of more men, Robb Stark had been declared King of the North, Drogo had to fight an old friend to protect Dany and his child and his small wound had feastered. Dany had tried to save him using dragon blood and a witch, but she was knocked down and when into early labor.

She lost her son and Drogo died because the witch did something. Visenya had her taken into custody and was now trying to comfort an traumatised Dany. Roslin hadn't left Dany's side as she grieved for Drogo too, he had saved her life once. Jace mourned deeply, Drogo was like an older brother to him. Visenya was angry. She knew witches were not to be trusted, especially the once who practiced blood magic. Half the khalasar had left as Dany could not be a Khaleesi without a Khal and they didn't respect her. However, stunning many, over twenty-thousand stayed. That told Visenya she had their respect.

Now they were putting the pyre together, the one to burn the body of Drogo and Dany's stillborn son, Rhaego Targaryen who had been born deformed because of the witch. Dany was beside herself with grief and it was only Ser Jorah and Ser Oswell that kept her on her feet at the pyre sight. She watched as Drogo was laid out, her son wrapped in a beautifully crafted Targaryen banner Lillian and Roslin had been working on and had finished just before Drogo was injured. Visenya had wrapped the babe in it and placed him on Drogo's chest, wrapped in his fathers arms.

She had Ser Arthur and Ser Gerald place the sixteen beautiful dragon eggs they had retrieved from the ruins of Valyria around his body, with the biggest one, a white and purple one above his head. She figured now was a good as time as any to bring dragons back to life. She had Rakharo tie the stupid witch to the pyre as she yelled she would never die back at them.

Visenya walked towards them, everyone gathered in a circle around the pyre where they would watch over them for the whole night as they passed on, dressed in a simple purple dress that tied around her neck and dipped low between her breasts. She carried a torch with her, she has no idea how regal she looked walking down the path the Dothraki had made for her to reach the pyre.  
She met eyes of the witch, "I won't scream," she screeched.

Visenya smirked, "I don't want your screams, just your life," she said lowering the torch to touch the hay that had been laid to form a circle around Drogo. As she flames quickly spread the women began to sing loudly, however when the flames reached her, her singing turned to screams. Visenya watched emotionless as the pyre goes up in flames before she steps forward. Arthur grabs her arms, "What are you doing? You cannot ask me to stand here and watch you climb onto the pyre and watch your burn," he snapped at her in panic and fear.

Visenya just looked at him, "Fire cannot burn a dragon," she muttered softly before stepping into the flames. Everyone gasps as she vanishes into a flame with nary as sound and all slowly drop to their knees, they have no idea that inside the fire, something amazing has happened.

* * *

The next morning Ser Jorah, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Gerald, Jace, Dany, Roslin and Lillian walk through the Dothraki who had stayed and slept around the pyre that night. Their steps woke many as they made their way into the still smoking wood. They hadn't heard a sound from Visenya that night after she vanished into the flames.

Their feet stepped on broken and still smoking wood. Arthur had just taken a step forward around a pile still smoking and stopped cold. She was curled into a ball, her hair had fallen out of its bindings, her clothing had burnt when she stepped into the flames. She slowly looked up at him from where she sat and disbelief covered his face as he met her purple eyes. Her whole body was covered in ash but it was the white dragon with purple accents that had appeared over her shoulder that caught his attention.

He instantly lowered himself to his knees, with everyone in the Targaryen party including Jace, and watched her, "Blood of my blood," he whispered hoarsely. Visenya curled her hand around the dragon who had been suckling at her breast and held it as she rose to her feet. There was the dragon on her shoulder, one clinging to up upper arm, one clung to her wrist, one on her hip, the one she had clutched covering her lower parts, she had one on each of her thighs, one wrapped around each of her knees, and one covering each foot. The other five were standing around her feet. It was a splash of color against her place skin and the white dragon on her shoulder was the biggest.

As he began to make noise, the khalasar that had stayed with her sank down to bow their heads the dawn sun shined on them. Visenya knew everything would be different from then on. She didn't think all sixteen eggs they had found would hatch. She had thought maybe four would of the clutch. Now seeing them, she knew that all these dragons were not of the same clutch. She knew she could reconquer the Seven Kingdoms easily. The plans had been set they had only one more stop to make before they begun their journey home.

* * *

 _Prince Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Island,_  
 _I'm pretty sure you know who I am. Your father is going to die in his Rebellion. I know that you want to please him but I also know you love the Starks. If you betray them, Robb will die. I am writing you because I am in need of ships to transport my army across the Narrow Sea. Meet me in six moons at Slaver's Bay in Essos with as many ships you can command. I call other allies to my aid._  
 _Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Second of Her Name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, and Mother of the Sand Snakes_

* * *

 _Lady Olenna Tyrell_  
 _I find myself in need of ships. I have send for ships from the Iron Islands as well. I need a hundred and fifty ships to depart and meet me and my army in Slavers Bay in six moons. It is almost time to bring my family back to power._  
 _Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Second of Her Name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, and Beloved Mother of the Sand Snakes_

* * *

Hours after the two ravens departed the men were gathered around Visenya in her tent. The dragons stayed close to her and Arthur smiled wishing Rhaegar was there with them. He turned to the Queen, "What shall you call them Khaleesi?" he asked watching her stroked the white and purple one, the biggest of the clutch.

She smiled at him contently, "This one is Valyrian, so I never forget where we came from," she said running her hand down the white and purple spiked back. He nodded his agreement, "The others?" he wondered. She turned her head slightly, "Jace, Dany come, see if one will bond to you," she said welcoming her sister and nephew closer. Jace moved slowly, Dany following him with Roslin behind her looking in wonder.

Everyone always said the dragons were gone for good, sixteen of then now sat in front of her. She stopped a little away from Jace and then looked down when her foot nudged something warm. She looked down to see a little dark blue dragon that had dark purple accents around the wings, horns and chest. Golden eyes looked up at her and she made a small sound before butting her leg with her head. Unsure she lowered her arm down to the dragon, unaware of Visenya watching her and lifting her hand to silence everyone talking and redirecting their attention to Roslin.

The little dragon climbed into her hand and wrapped it's tail around her wrist, as she pulled it up to cradle it at her chest. Clapping filled the tent and Roslin looked to see everyone watching her and she blushed. Visenya grinned in delight, "I knew I was right about you. What shall you call her?" she asked running her hands over the two dragons in her lap. Roslin looked at her startled, "Call her your grace?" she asked bewildered. Visenya laughed, "She came to you. She claimed you as hers. What shall you call her?" she explained. Roslin looked down at the sweet one in her arms and smiled, "Dreamfyre, after Princess Rhaena Targaryen's dragon," she said as the dragon climbed onto her shoulder and settled there.

A growl echoed and they turned to look at the pure black dragon, he was watching them with intelligent gold eyes, Ser Gerald shuddered, "What shall you call him?" he asked watching the dragon wearily. Visenya looked at him and nodded to herself "Balerion, after Balerion the Black Dread" she said. The minute she said his name, the dragon calmed and curled up to sleep. Visenya looked at two of the other dragons that stayed close to him, it was like looking in a mirror of the past, she pointed at the green one with yellow accents, "Vhagar," she then pointed at the pure silver one with gold eyes, "Meraxes, might as well make them the set and give them their ancestors names," she said watching them curl up together.

Jace lowered himself down to the ground and watched the many un-named dragons play with each other. He was so focused on him, he didn't notice one sitting next to him until she coughed fire at his face. He fell back quickly, hearing laughter from everyone else in the room and then looked down at the grey/white female with red accents as she looked at him curiously. He offered his hand to her and waiting as she sniffed him. She must have liked him because she climbed into his lap and lay there contently as he stroked her in wonder.

Dany sat down next to him and stroked her head, "What shall you call her?" she asked turning to the other dragons. Jace looked down at the beautiful little girl and smiled, "Moonfyre, a new name for a new dynasty," he whispered. Visenya nodded her agreement before turning to the little black and red boy who had been content in her lap until Dany had sat down, he was watching her intently.

"Dany," she whispered. She gestured for Dany to look at the dragon and watching in awe as their eyes met and he moved from her lap over to Daenerys, who stroked him and the lifted him to meet her eye, "Drogon, after Drogo," she whispered as he nudged her chin with his nose. No one could deny her that pleasure as Drogo had been her husband. Then Dany turned to the cream one with dark gold accents, "Viserion," she whispered. The little one looked up at her before chirping his agreement.

Visenya looked at the green and bronze one and couldn't help but think of her elder brother. If her had been there in that moment, he would have been so proud and pleased. He had always wanted to see a real dragon, he had been fascinated with the Balerion's skull when they were children, she reached over and stroked him, "Rhaegal, after our brother, your son and our niece Rhaenys," she whispered looking to Dany who nodded her agreement. She had never met her brother Rhaegar, he had been dead when she was born, but Viserys used to talk about him. However she only learned the truth of her family when she was reunited with Visenya and Jace who had told her, so she wasn't caught unaware when they returned home.

They looked at the seven other dragons and Arthur shook his head and rested his weight on the table he was leaning against, "What about Stormcloud for that little dark grey with blue accents?" he asked looking at him. Visenya contemplated for a moment before nodding her head. Roslin smiled, "How about Quicksilver for that little girl?" she asked pointing to the smallest dragon in the clutch, who was pure silver in color. Dany nodded, "It fits," she agreed.

Visenya looked at a little girl that was dark purple with white accents, "Rhaella, for our mother," she said looking at the little one. Dany nodded, a swift longing filling her as she looked at the dragon. Apparently she reminded Visenya of their mother and Dany was okay with that, she wanted to remember. Jace looked at a green girl with cream accents and smiled, "Moondancer for that one," he said pointing at her. Everyone nodded, she did look a lot like Moondancer from the past.

Jace then looked at the red girl with silver accents, "She looks just like Silverwing," he whispered watching her. Everyone looked at her watching for a few seconds before Visenya nodded, "She does," she agreed. Lillian didn't saw anything until she saw the pure dark grey boy looked at them all intensely and wearily. She looked at Visenya, "What about that little boy?" she asked pointing at him. They all turned to look and ran threw all the names that could think of in their heads, however they couldn't find one that matched him.

Lillian looked at him and remembered a story her mother had told her as a child, "What about Urrax, he was a dragon in the time of the First Men. According to legend, Serwyn of the Mirror Shield killed Urrax. Serwyn sneaked up on Urrax, hiding behind his shield which was a mirror, so the dragon only saw its reflection. Serwyn then killed him by plunging a spear though his eye. I don't think that can kill a dragon, but they also say Urrax laid the clutch which led to the Targaryen's riding dragons," she explained.

Visenya looked at him, he looked pleased and she thought it suited him so she nodded her consent for the name. Finally she turned to the boy in her lap, he was a brilliant orange color with yellow accents, he was beautiful a stunning array of color. But seeing the colors of House Martell made her miss her daughters and Oberyn. She missed her family. She looked at the dragon as it raised it's head to meet her eyes, "Sunfyre, to honor his predecessor and to honor Dorne," she said. The Kingsguard nodded their understanding, while Dany and Jace didn't understand. Roslin said nothing because everything she had heard had all been rumor.

Arthur however nodded, she honored his home and she honored the home of her heart. Arthur knew if she could have pulled it off she would have gone to him after the rebellion ended, but then Rhaella had dropped the Regency on her and she refused to abandon her family. It was a good thing she didn't, they would have been dead otherwise without her.

All the dragons had now been named and Visenya knew things were ready to begin, she turned to Ser Gerald and Ser Jorah, "I want to buy the Unsullied in Astapor," she said bluntly. Ser Gerald choked on the wine he had just swallowed and Ser Jorah raised an eyebrow, "Is that why we were in Astapor?" Jace asked standing to attention, Moonfyre perched on his shoulder watching intently. Visenya nodded, "Yes, I was trying to arrange an exchange with Kraznys mo Nakloz. I had almost succeeded before Illyrio wrote me about what was going on," she explained. Ser Jorah frowned, "What did he want in exchange?" he wondered.

Visenya grimaced, "That was the hard part, I cannot bare a child so I could not offer marriage, I would never give Dany to him, so I agreed to barter two dragon eggs in exchange for all eight thousand- six hundred Unsullied," she said as she rose to her feet with Valyrian on her shoulder and Sunfyre wrapped around her left arm. She had no idea how much she looked like a dragon queen in that moment. Daario stepped forward, "The dragons have hatched. If he sees them, he will demand two in exchange and it will most likely be the biggest two," he said with a pointed look at Valyrian and Moonfyre.

Visenya scoffed, "I wasn't going to let him keep the eggs. After seeing what the do to the Unsullied to train them, I would never leave a living creature in their hands. I was thinking we could teach the dragons Valyrian commands as we travel to Astapor and then after I have the whip which commands the Unsullied we have the Dragons turn on them and sack the city," she said telling them her plan.

Ser Gerald and Ser Oswell nodded thinking about it. "That would probably work Khaleesi, but how are you going to get almost thirty-thousand men across the Narrow Sea?" Ser Gerald asked. A devious smiled crossed her face and the Kingsguard instantly knew something was already in motions. "There should be four hundred ships waiting for us in Slaver's Bay in six moons," she said. Anticipation was now filling them, this was it, they were almost there. Almost ready to go home.

"I want to retake Dragonstone before we begin to our campaign into Westeros," she said softly.

Arthur inhaled softly, as he knew how much it had cost her to force those words out. Rhaegar had been her friend and protector as they were growing up, when he became the Prince of Dragonstone, he had changed a lot. She had begun to feel unsafe going there, and had stopped going since just before Rhaegar and Elia married. The first time she had stepped foot onto Dragonstone had been when they went for Rhaella and Viserys. Rhaella Targaryen had died there. He looked at her to see hurt, longing and anger in her eyes for home. That's all she wanted, he realised. She wanted to go home.

Daario looked at her with a frown, "What's so special about Dragonstone?" he asked. Visenya swallowed, "It was the first seat of the Targaryen Family when they escaped the Doom of Valyria. It was where Aegon began when he began to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. After they build Kings Landing, Dragonstone became to seat of the Heir to the Iron Throne. The heir will rule there after they become heir and after they have proven they can rule, the return to Kings Landing to rule from there. The seat is then passed on. The same was for Summerhall, it was built as their third seat and meant for the second heir. That means if Jace had never been named Prince of Dragonstone by Rhaella Targaryen before her death, I would have been heir," she explained the history of her family.

Jace was a little surprised and then grinned, "I have my own keep?" he said excited. Visenya gave a small smile, "Yes, but you will probably never live there Jace," she admitted. Jace frowned, "Why not?" he asked confused. The Kingsguard looked confused as well, "Jace your the heir to the Throne, after you marry, you'll me expected to carry on the family name and have many children. Because you are the heir, you'll have to live in Kings Landing. Your first born will become the next Prince or Princess of Dragonstone after you," she explained. As Jace complained, Visenya noticed that Roslin had exited the tent.

She had a pretty good idea as to why, so she followed her out.

* * *

Roslin quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked out at the setting sun, she knew she was being silly, Jace would have to marry someday and she knew she shouldn't have gotten as close to him as she had. She was thinking it might be best for her to return home when someone spoke from behind her.

Visenya looked at her with sympathy and then walked over to stand just behind her, "It's okay to love him Roslin," she said quietly. Roslin spun around to face her with red cheeks, "I don't, he's going to be king... I can't," she whispered her chest hurting as she looked at Visenya, who was like a mother to her. Visenya smiled, "Do you know when I was your age I was in love?" she asked. Roslin shook her head and Visenya smiled sadly, "I was in love with Oberyn Martell and I even accepted his bastard daughters as my own," she talking softly coming to stand beside Roslin and looking out across the sea.

"The Red Viper?" she exclaimed in surprise.

Visenya nodded, "Yup, The Red Viper. We wanted to get married but my ada turned down Doran's, Oberyn's brother, proposal not once but three times. He had planned to make me Rhaegar's second bride or marry me to our cousin Robert Baratheon before we learned I was barren. Oberyn said he would marry me anyway and I had every intention of going to Dorne after the Rebellion was over and my brother Rhaegar knew that. Because of his death, the Targaryen's were forced to flee our home and I haven't seen Oberyn or our daughters since then," she said, sharing a bit of personal history with Roslin.

Roslin felt bad and went to say something but Visenya held up her hand to stop her and her face softened, "What I'm trying to make you see Roslin is, my nephew cares for you and I knew you care for him. The reason I had sent for a daughter of House Frey was I wanted to reward you father for his loyalty to my family, even after all these years. I told you father I wouldn't offer betrothal if you and Jace weren't okay with it," she explained and then turned to let Roslin think on what she said, before she entered the tent she turned back, "I spent years away from the man I loved because I was afraid to stand up to my father. I paid the price as I haven't seen any of my family in fifteen years. If you want something then you need to fight for it." with that said she entered the tent passing Jace on his way out. He had calmed down since she had walked out.

Jace exited the tent and was going to head towards his when Moonfyre drew his attention to the beautiful girl standing at the edge looking out across the sea. Her dragon Dreamfyre was still perched on he shoulder and Jace couldn't help the jolt of desire that filled him when he saw her. He headed over to stand behind her, "Are you okay?" he asked making Roslin jump in shock and almost fall over, "Jace, you frightened me," she accused as he grabbed her to keep her upright. He laughed until he realized how close they were standing to each other.

He slowly uncurled his fingers from around her arms and let his hands trail down her arms till he reached her hands. He hesitated for a second before linking their fingers, "Is this okay?" he whispered. Her head tilted back to meet his eyes, he was taller then her and her head only came up to his chin, and nodded a blush crossing her cheeks. Jace couldn't help himself from letting go of her one hand and lightly running his finger over it, "Your so beautiful," he whispered as he caressed her cheek. Roslin leaned her head into his hand and then squeezed his hand, "I'm not," she whispered quietly back.

Jace shook his head and chuckled before using both his hands to cup her face, "Your the most beautiful women I've ever met Ros and I want to marry you," he confessed softly. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she cupped his wrists as he held her face, "You want to marry me?" she asked her voice shaking. Jace nodded, "More than anything," he said as tears leaked down her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and lowered himself down to his knee in front of her, "Lady Roslin Frey, I have never met a more beautiful person and I find myself completely and irrevocably in love with you. Will you give me the pleasure of calling you my wife please?" he asked.

Roslin Frey was filled with so much happiness that she was crying and she couldn't speak, so she nodded her consent and melted into his arms when he hugged her. There was sound of applause from behind them and they looked over to see Visenya and over two hundred people clapping for them. She stepped forward smiling, "I'll arrange it with Lord Frey," she said before walking away. Jace looked a little stunned before Roslin grabbed his hand and Arthur stepped forward, "She's happy for you Jace. But she was in love with someone at her age and she never got to be with him. She'll do anything to make sure your happy," he said softly before he followed after his queen.

* * *

 _Lord Frey;_  
 _It would seem we are both about to get our wish. Jacaerys has asked Roslin to marry him and she consented. Things are falling into place. We are heading to Astapor to collect more support. Then we're going to leave from Slaver's Bay and we're heading to reclaim Dragonstone. It was once the seat of the Targaryen family and it will be again. I have brought the Dragons back Walder. You daughter has even bonded to one she named Dreamfyre. The wedding shall be held there in the eyes of the Valyrian gods. I have attached two copies of a betrothal contract. Sign the one I already did and I will sign the one you send back. I look forward to seeing you soon Walder._  
 _Queen Visenya_


	8. Chapter Five: Slaver's Bay

**Chapter Five:**  
 **298AC**  
 **Slaver's Bay**

The Sacking of Astapor was beautifully handled. The Unsullied turned on their Good Masters and then were pleased to release the slaves that had been badly mistreated. Kraznys mo Nakloz home was sacked by survivors and Visenya had her army. Valyrian and the others dragons were growing quickly on a healthy diet and freedom to watch the going ons around them. Dany had wanted to make a carrier for them, but Jace reminded them that when dragons were locked up, they didn't grow properly.

Visenya had allowed Jace to become the Commander of the Dothraki to give him some resposibility, then she met Grey Worm. He was one of the best in the Unsillied and it was him she had picked as a Commander, she explained she had something that could regrow body parts, it would give them their dignity back and allow them to have families one day if they wished it. In that moment, after he informed the others, the Unsullied became totally loyal to Visenya Targaryen and not because she bought them or pretended to.

When they had gone to Valyria, Visenya had found an ancient text about what dragon blood could do if it had been collected correctly. Pure dragon blood could bring someone back from the brink of death and would regow body parts. After they had found the eggs, Visenya had been walking around, when the ground had given way beneath her dropping her into an underground cavern. Inside had been large enough for a full grown dragon to stand in, it had been filled with books and against one wall from top to bottom, were tiny vials filled with a red liquid. It had taken them six moons to figure out what everything was and how it worked or was made.

When she learned that the vials were filled with dragon blood, she was disgusted. Why would the Valyrian's bleed their own dragons? she had asked herself. Then they learned that the blood had to be willingly donated. There had been over two hundred thousand vials found. They had carefully wrapped them in padded cases and then filled five hundred heavy duty chests with them. The three ships carrying them had been sent to Pentos with a guard of fifty people loyal to her family to keep all of the treasures safe. They had taken a hundred chests with them into the Dothraki horde, filled with ten thousand vials and the dragon eggs.

Now she handed those vials out to the Unsullied. As she walked by them, they reached out stroking her arms in thanks and the Valyrian word for queen was being muttered, _Dāria_. Visenya Targaryen now sat waiting for ships to arrive, it had taken less time then she had expected to go to Astapor and then reach Slaver's Bay. She was tempted to siege Mereen and Yunkai to test the Unsullied in battle, but she decided against that because she needed her men alive when they reached Dragonstone and Westeros.

She was waiting now in Slaver's Bay for the ships to come. Varys had sent word that the Reach war ships had been mobilized and had departed a fortnight before. He also said the Theon Greyjoy had rebelled against his father and had taken one hundred ships to bring to her, but he had been ambushed by Stannis Baratheon and only half of the ships had made it out. He said that someone had snuck in and commandeered two hundred and fifty ships from the Vale and they had vanished, he suspected they were heading her way.

They had set camp around the beach after she had parlayed with the Masters of the city, letting them know she only wanted passage through because she was waiting for ships. On the condition the Dothraki and Unsullied didn't kill anyone, they were allowed through. Visenya sat in an open tent facing the sea on a cushioned seat, the dragons flying around it and sitting on the stands they had taken from Astapor arranged behind her and the left side of the tent. Valyrian, who they had come to call the King of Dragons as no one challenged him, was laid down around her watching everyone with deep purple eyes, and Sunfyre, who had stayed practically glued to Visenya, was sat down by her feet. She presented an amazing picture of a Dragon Queen.

The Queensguard were getting their armor together. After fifteen years of being out of their white cloaks, they were about to put them back on and begin their journey home. Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald had written to their families to let them know it was time. The Whent and Hightower families had always been loyal to the Targaryen's, even more so when one of their own became part of the Kingsguard. Now they would help as a Targaryen would return to take the Iron Throne once more.

Ser Jorah watched on with a smile. Visenya knew what he had done but she had forgiven him on the command he become Daenerys Sworn-shield and if anything happened to her, his life would be forfited. He had written to his aunt Lady Maege Mormont, to share the news and tell her that he gave up any and all claim to Bear Island as his service would be for the rest of his life. He knew his aunt was currently in the War of the Five Kings and was fighting for the North, he wondered what she would make of a new Targaryen ruler.

Jace was sat on his Aunt's right, Roslin sitting next to him but on the steps by his feet as Dany braided her hair. The girls had taken to helping each other as Roslin was no longer a lady-in-waiting but the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Visenya knew that when they returned to Westeros, she would have to find ladies for the both of them. The the dragons sat behind their owns on one perch shared between the three of them, Moonfyre at the top looking down at the others.

Lillian Flowers, had been legitamized as Lillian Hightower. She was surpsied to know that Ser Gerald was her great uncle and humbled by knowing him. She had been in the service of Visenya Targaryen for fourteen years, since they had flew Dragonstone. She had traveled all over Essos with her and she had helped raise Jacaerys Targaryen, he had even called her Aunt Lily as a child. She sometimes missed the younger years, but she was happy. Things were finally coming together. They were getting ready to return to Westeros and had plans to take Dragonstone along the way.

She had been apart of this crazy group, who acted like a family, for fifteen years and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they returned home. She had learned to love Visenya as a sister and she also knew she would never marry again. She still remembered her first husband who had fought with Rhaegar Targaryen and she still remembered the babe she had birthed stillborn, while Jace had filled that hole somewhat, it had never fully healed and she knew she wouldn't be able to take it if something happened.

She now sat beside her Queen, who had been speaking with the girl Missandei who she had taken from Astapor. She was the same age as Daenerys and Roslin, so Visenya had thought it was a good idea. Missandei was slowly getting used to being free and being allowed the interact with other people. She had quickly grown close to Dany and Visenya was offering her to become a lady-in-waiting, calling her Lady Missandei Scribe of Naath. Missandei has two brothers who had become Unsullied. If she accepted Visenya's offer, they will become her sword guards.

Lillian can't help but wonder as she looks at Irri and Jhiqui, Dany's Dothraki handmaidens, if offering her this is the wrong thing. She still remembered the betrayal Dany had suffered from her handmaiden Doreah, who had been given to her by Viserys. Doreah had tried to sell the Targaryen's back to Westeros, claiming she could kill them, because of their part in Viserys death. Ser Jorah had found out and taken her before Visenya, Doreah had lost her head for the betrayal. They had all be very cautious with new people ever since.

Missandei looked at the women who was offering her everything and thought of the stories she had heard about the Targaryen's when she was a child. This women seemed to embody everything ever said about them, a dragon rider, fierce, brave, loyal, kind but hard working to take her family home. She wondered what her brothers would say and she realized that if she accepted the Queen's offer, she would see them again. So she nodded her consent and Visenya sent Grey Worm out to find her brothers, Marselen and Mossador and send them to her. He nodded and left the tent moving through the encampment.

Ser Arthur entered the room, "There are dragon banners entering the harbor your grace," he said smiling at her. She wore a light pink dress that locked around her throat in with a silver dragon choker and her whole back was bared with only the thin silver of the belt below her breasts covering it. Her long hair was braided and wrapped around her head like a crown with finely crafted beads and jewels woven through it.

Visenya looked to him with excited purple eyes and grinned, she was ready to go home. "Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald if you could wait for our guests. Ser Arthur, you will have the honor of annoucning," she commanded. The Queensguard nodded slowly putting on their white cloaks and leaving the tent.

The dragons were arranged around on the stands surrounding three sides of Visenya. Valyrian sat beside her and Sunfyre sitting on the back of the couch she was sitting on, staying at her side on the podium. Jace sat on her right, just below her on the ground in a finely crafted seat. Roslin stood on his right, Dany on his left and their dragons on the stand behind him to the far right of the podium. Lillian moved until she was standing to the side of the tent with Missandei, Irri, Jhiqui, and Rakharo. Ser Jorah moved to stand behind Dany as her sworn-shield and Daario moved so he was standing beside a sitting Jace, close enough to protect either if something happened. Ser Arthur moved to stand at the left side of the stairs, he was aware of Valyrian's eyes on him as he took his place. Valyrian had become very attached to his mother and watched anyone who went near her like a hawk, because the two dragons were always together, Sunfyre followed his lead.  
Anticipation filled everyone as they waited. After fourteen years of exile and making allies, they were finally ready to return home.

* * *

Theon and Asha Greyjoy sailed into the harbor with the sixty-three remaining ships that had survived the fight with Stannis Baratheon. Ever since he had received that letter from the Dragon Queen, he had questioned himself. But the thought of Robb dying stalled all protests he had. He wanted to meet her, if only to get answers to his questions. They were coming up to the docks to see two other ships pulling in with the Targaryen banner as well.

After they docked, Asha and Theon left their ship and stepped into the pier, walking towards the group of people standing on the beach with the three headed dragon banner. They were joined by men off the two other ships that had ported at the same time they did. Theon didn't recognize anyone but he could see the sigil from Highgarden on some of the armor and he even saw older three headed dragon armor. He shook his head and walked quietly. Asha was silent by his side as they stopped in front of two men dressed on armor with a three headed dragon sigil on the front and flowing white cloaks.

"Welcome to Slaver's Bay, Prince Theon," the older of the men greeted him, offering his arm. Theon stepped forward and they clasped arms, "Who are you?" he asked not recognizing the man. He grinned, "Ser Gerald Hightower and that is Ser Oswell Whent," he introduced. The group as a whole gasped, everyone believed both men to be dead. One man stepped forward, "Everyone thinks you dead," he said as Ser Oswell glanced him over, "Your a Tyrell," he said as he realized. The boy nodded, "Ser Loras Tyrell, second son of Lord Tyrell," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Ser Gerald and Ser Oswell exchanged a look before gesturing to the group, "She is waiting for you. Come," he said and turned leading them over to the horses waiting. Theon exchanged a look with Loras before both boys followed him and mounted up. The others followed as they were led further down the beach. They traveled for a few minutes before coming around a bend and there on the rocks were hundreds of tents. Loras and Theon's mouths dropped in surprise and Asha leaned over, "The Targaryen's have been in exile for fourteen years. Where the hell did she get all these men?" she hissed at him quietly.

Ser Oswell heard her though and laughed, "More than three quarters of these men are Dothraki, almost nine thousand are the Unsullied, the rest are men who have been one over by our Queen," he explained proudly as they entered the encampment. Men stood, either Dothraki or Unsullied, as strangers were led through their camp being led to their leader. There were at least thirty men and one women riding behind their two commanders. Loras and Theon held their breaths as the got closer to one tent set up on the rocks over looking the sea, things were about to get interesting.

A few Unsullied stepped forward and took the reins of the horses, one stopping to say something to Ser Oswell, who nodded before gesturing the group forward. They climbed up the two ledges before coming to the front of the tent. The ten Unsullied standing in a row in front of the tent didn't move as their appearance. They stayed standing tall, facing forward. Ser Gerald said something in another language and they parted to stand on either side of the tent.

The sun shown into the tent and all eyes were on the beautiful woman sitting on a black couch. She was dressed in pink, hair piled on her head mixed with beads and jewels, that Theon knew costed a fortune and her purple eyes were dark but shining with light and courage. The sound of growls echoed around them and eyes were drawn to the sixteen different dragons that surrounded her on all side. A white and purple one was lying next to her with its head on her lap, but at their entrance blue dragons eyes landed on them and stayed there.

"Your Grace," Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald greeted her with a bow and then moved to stand beside Daario. Ser Arthur stepped forward and Loras gaped in disbelief at the legend come to life, "You are in the presence of Her Grace, Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Third of Her Name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Mother of the Sand Snakes, Dāria of the Unsullied, Queen of Dragons and Future Rider of Valyrian, The King of Dragons," he announced.

Loras and Theon instantly bowed, the rest of their party following is stunned silence. "The Knight of Flowers and The Kraken Raised by Wolves, it's a pleasure to meet you," a soft voice but filled with strength sounded in the tent making the two mentioned look up. Loras looked a little startled, "Yes, your grace. My grandmother and father send along their regards. I have brought one hundred and fifty ships as requested," he said pulling a letter out of his doublet and holding it out. Arthur looked to his queen, who nodded and he took it handing it too her.

Visenya read it and met Loras' eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss," she said sincerely. Loras looked started before nodding his thanks and waiting. Her expression looked unreadable before it smoothed out and her eyes turned to Theon Greyjoy who was watching quietly but straightened when her eyes landed on him, "I've heard many things about you Theon Greyjoy. I'm surprised to see your sister in your company though," she commented looking at the only woman in the group.

Asha met her eyes startled. She wasn't expecting the women to recognize her or announce her presence to everyone. She stepped forward and bowed her head, "I was with him when he received your raven, you grace. When he told me what you wanted, I agreed to accompany him to see you," she explained watching the queen feed the white dragon a few pieces of meat. Visenya nodded, "I see, did you do what I asked?" she asked Theon. Asha stepped back to his side as her brother nodded, "Yes, we lost half of the ships in the scuffle with Stannis Baratheon though," he explained.

A dark expression crossed her face at the mention of Stannis and the two dragons on the couch with her tensed and began making noises. The boy sitting on her right said something in another language and she calmed nodding her head. She inhaled deeply before relaxing, then she turned back to the group. "Which of you stole ships from the Vale?" she asked. Most of the faces showed surprise, until someone covered in a cloak stepped forward. All the Knight's around the Queen tensed, hands going to their weapons and the dragons all snapping to attention eyes on the cloaked person.

The person stepped forward with his hands held high, indicating he had no weapon, "Who are you?" Arthur demanded tense for an attack. The person shook their head and lowered his hands, "I'm hurt you don't remember me, your grace," he said as he pulled his hood back to the shock of four people in the room, "I did save your life after all," he smiled as she stood up form the couch in shock. Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald looked at him stunned but Arthur actually stumbled back at the face.

It was almost the same, with more lines and grey through his hair but it was the man who had been like family to her. Visenya clutched her dress up as she moved down the stairs, "Uncle," she whispered before she reached him and wrapped her arms around him. Jace looked to Arthur in confusion, he thought all their other family was dead. "That is Prince Lewyn Martell," he explained quietly, even though everyone heard. Jace inhaled sharply, "I thought he died at The Battle of the Trident helping her escape," he asked confused.

Lewyn Martell hugged the girl he thought of like a daughter tight before releasing her, "How?" Visenya asked. Lewyn grinned, "Jonothor pushed me out of the way of the knife, instead of going threw my chest, it went through the side of my back. Jonothor died making sure no one looked to closely at me and to give you time. At the end of the battle a few Targaryen loyalists found me in the water, they helped me away and I asked them to find Rhaegar. They snuck his body out of the Baratheon camp and took it to Summerhall," he explained watching her carefully.

"Summerhall?" she asked confused. She knew it had burned to the ground, so she wasn't sure what the ruins would do.

Lewyn grinned, "I knew they hadn't told you," he laughed at Oswell, Gerald and Arthur. "Told me what?" she asked looking at Arthur, who signed, "Summerhall was completed just after before the Battle of the Trident. Aerys was wanted to wait until Rhaegar had won to announce it," he said softly and tears stung Visenya's eyes. She may have hated Aerys for all the bad he had brought to the Kingdoms but he was still her ada. He was the one who taught her to ride a horse before he started going mad. He was the one who named her Princess of Summerhall after she asked for it to be rebuilt.

Lewyn watched her sadly, "We placed Rhaegar to rest in the crypts. I knew that you had gotten away and would head for Dorne to the Tower of Joy. The surviving loyalist retreated to Summerhall to either wait for you or return home. When word came that Lyanna Stark had been found and the surviving Targaryen's had fled across the Narrow Sea, we decided to wait and gather allies because I knew you would return someday," he explained what happened. Visenya shook her head in shock, "Varys never said anything," she wondered aloud. Lewyn grinned, "No one has come anywhere near Summerhall. They don't even know it was rebuilt. Anyone who has come across it are usually killed before they can get away," he admitted.

"How many men is settled there?" Arthur asked as his Queen was practically speechless. Lewyn looked at her before meeting the purple eyes of Arthur, "Twenty-thousand men easily," he said slowly. Everyone's mouth dropped in shock and surprise. If Visenya crossed the Narrow Sea and everyone broke alliances, she would still have over fifty-thousand soldiers alongside the sixteen dragons. Visenya grinned in pleasure before turning to gesture to Jace, who rose to his feet and moved to her, when he reached her, she turned to Lewyn, "Uncle, I present you His Grace, Jacaerys, of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Second of His Name, Prince of Dragonstone, The Just Prince, Commander of the Dothraki and Future King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Rider of the Dragon Moonfyre," she said before stepping back.

Lewyn looked the boy in front of him over. He looked like a northerner, but when he got to the eyes he almost took a step back. Those were Rhaegar Targaryen's eyes staring back at him. He looked to Visenya who nodded, "My prince," Lewyn muttered as he bowed. Jace grinned, "It's nice to meet you. Naneth told me you were dead," he said unaware of his slip until he had already said it. Visenya looked startled and then a warm smile covered her face as Lewyn looked to her startled, he hadn't heard anyone use naneth other then his great-great-nieces, so it surprised him to hear it from someone else.

Visenya then gestured to the girl who had been standing on Jace's left side, which told him something about the girl on the right, and he inhaled at the white hair and eyes. It was like looking at a much younger Rhaella, "This is Her Grace, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Silver Princess, Lady of Fire and Rider of the Dragon Drogon," she said softly. Lewyn bowed his head to her, "You look much like your mother princess," he said softly when their eyes met. Dany was startled, no one had ever compared her to her mother before. Now Visenya nodded her agreement watching silently from the side.

Then Lewyn tuned to the small burnet who had been sat on Jace's right, the place of a persons most trust advisor, which most the time meant wife. Jacaerys looked to Visenya who nodded her head. He offered his hand to Roslin and she rose to her feet, "Prince Lewyn, this Lady Roslin Frey and my future wife and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," he introduced them. Roslin curtsied to him and Lewyn smiled, "It is a pleasure my lady," he said as he kissed her hand. Roslin smiled before stepping back and watching the surroundings as Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald greeted their old friend.

The clearing of a throat made everyone turn to the entrance, where a man with a great red beard was standing with ten other men. Visenya turned to them and smiled, "Captain Whitefang, I wasn't expecting you," she said greeting him. He released a great belly laugh, "When Varys got word that you had summoned ships from Westeros, he told Illyrio and Illyrio had us get here as quickly as possible," he explained before standing up straight, proud and serious, "The war ships, Valyria, Free Wings and Sea Glider are ready to sail it's Queen home."

Visenya smiled with tears in her eyes, everything was finally falling into place. She turned holding her arm out for Valyrian who flew to her and she walked out of the tent to the ledge that over looked the encampment of her soldiers. All the dragons followed her and landed around her and slowly everyone noticed her standing there and began gathering. The people who had been in the tent spread out in a straight line behind her. She had no idea of the picture she painted in the sun light. Her dress blowing in the wind, hair formed like a crown, dragons all gathered at her feet, people spread out behind her in a line, she looked like the Valyrian Queens of Old.

"Dothraki, Unsullied and others," she called, gaining all their attention. Prince Lewyn watched in surprise as all those people focused of his Queen. Unknown to but a few, the Dothraki and Unsullied had been learning westeron so they understood all her words "We have been through much together these last few years. Be it getting to know each other, dealing with my brother Viserys, or Khal Drogo dying and the sacking of Astapor. We have fought side by side and come out on the side of victory," her voice echoed across the grounds as the men made noises of agreement, "we have brought pride to the Dothraki" the Dothraki yelled agreement "we have given the Unsullied their dignity back," the Unsullied yelled agreement banging their spears against their shields, "we have killed those who wronged us," everyone was crying their agreement, "I have brought dragons back into this world," the screams were so loud they startled the dragons.

"Now I must ask something of you," and silence fell over all of them.

"I will return across the Narrow Sea to win back the Throne of my ancestors alongside my family. We have fought with each other, we have healed each other and we have brought joy to each other. I am Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Third of My Name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, the Mother of Dragons, Mother of the Sand Snakes, Dāria to the Unsullied, Queen of Dragons and I will one day ride Valyrian, The King of Dragons. I ask now, will you fight with me?"

The roar that went through the camp actually shook the ground. The Queensguard, Ser Gerald, Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur, who had been with her every step of the way, had tears in their eyes and they smiled when they heard the chants echoing from the soldiers.

"Dragon Queen," "The Dragon," and "Mother of Dragons," came from those who knew westeron.

"Dāria" echoed from the Unsullied in Valyrian their mother tongue.

"The Great Mother," and "Khaleesi," were being shouted in Dothraki.

Visenya Targaryen, Princess of Summerhall and Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms cried tears of joy at their words. She pulled her sword, the one of her ancestor Visenya, Dark Sister and held it above her head with a cry. Men who had fought side by side of Visenya lifted their swords in pledge to fight with her. Those new to the party watching in amazement as Visenya rallied her troops to go to war and they responded. Theon Greyjoy knew then that he had made the right choice. Prince Lewyn looked at the women he thought of as a daughter, the one who should have married his nephew and he couldn't help but think she should have been Queen and not just a princess. But one thing everyone knew was that the Targaryen's were going home.

* * *

Ashara Dayne looked down at the letter in her hand as she rushed through the halls of Sunspear. She had gotten the raven the day before and had been riding hard for the House of Martell ever since. Aero rushed after her as she ran through the winding all to get to the throne room. She didn't even give him a change to announce her before she burst into the room.

Oberyn, Doran, Trystane, Ryanne Tyrell, Ellaria, and seven of the Sand Snakes were there talking about something. They swung to face her but she didn't give them a chance to speak. "It's happening," she announced panting. Oberyn shook his head confused, "What is?" he wondered. Ashara straightened, "I received raven from my brother. Four hundred ships bearing thirty-thousand soldiers are currently leaving Slaver's Bay in Essos and heading for Dragonstone," she said, excitement and anticipation filling her. Soon.

It took a few seconds before Doran and Oberyn realized what she meant and rose to their feet in union. "Are you sure?" Oberyn demanded as Obara realized what was happening. Ashara nodded, "Yes, I also received a raven from her. Her exact words were 'DO NOT LEAVE DORNE! It's not time yet," she said handing the missive to Doran. Oberyn's heart ached, she was getting so close but was still so far away. Obara realized they were talking about naneth and nudged Nymeria and Tyene's seat getting their attention. When they looked at her, she mouth _naneth is coming_ , and they grinned at her.

Oberyn spun around to look at his eldest three, who had grins stretched across their faces. He went to speak when a Maester came into the room holding a scroll. "A missive for Prince Oberyn," he said handing it over and leaving the room. His whole body filled with tension as he saw the sigil. It was a viper and dragon intertwined together with a crown above their heads. He lost his breath when he saw it before breaking it.

 _Oberyn,_  
 _I don't have a lot of time. The reason I'm saying don't mobilize Dorne yet is because I want to retake Dragonstone first. I'm not sure if you have learned about it yet, but I have birthed sixteen new dragons. They now call me the Mother of Dragons. They still need some time to grow. In six moons, my dragon Valyrian will be large enough to ride. Things have begun falling into place. I hope I shall see you soon. Give my love to our daughters._  
 _Now and Always yours_  
 _-V_

Oberyn looked up to see everyone watching him. He smiled softly as he looked at his eldest three, "Your naneth asks me to pass on her love to you," he said and the girls nodded. He turned to Doran and gave him the letter, when he was finished he nodded in agreement. It made sense to wait for her to actually be on Westeros soil. Things were finally looking up.

Unknown to everyone, Ellaria sat there and seethed in silence. It was obvious something was happening that she hadn't been told about and that just burned. The oldest Sand Snakes looked thrilled, Oberyn looked eager and Doran was stood with a contemplating look on his face. Something had happened and she wanted to know what.

Ashara Dayne grinned with happiness. Finally, one of her bestfriends and her brother was coming home. She felt eager and if Visenya hadn't ordered her to stay put, she would have been on the first ship she could find to Dragonstone. Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

At the same time Ashara was giving news, Sarella Sand received a missive at the Citadel. She was surprised, if her ada needed someone he usually send a rider to deliver it. However when she was the sigil she was filled with excitement. She could only remember hazy images of her naneth, a flash of purple, a gentle lullaby as arms rocked her, a soft voice encouraging her to take a step and beautiful gentle laughter. These were the only things she remembered about her, but she also remembered tight arms wrapping around her and promising they would meet again. She also knew she loved her naneth, the ache in her chest told her so. Now she was holding a letter from her naneth in her hand.

She cracked the seal with anticipation to see beautiful script filled the page.

 _Sarella,_  
 _My sweet one. I still remember the day you arrived in Dorne. You were only a couple of days old with a head of dark hair and your ada's deep eyes. You cried until I had taken you in my arms and rocked you. You fell silent and looked at me smiling, that was when I fell in love with you. Your sisters wrote to me some moons ago and told me you were undercover in Oldtown. I am very proud of you._  
 _Now I'm writing this in Slaver's Bay just before I board the ship that will return me home. I find myself in need of an extra set of hands and I know you have trained with your sisters. If you are interested, I want you to meet me in Dragonstone in two moons._  
 _I look forward to seeing you sweet one._  
 _All my love,_  
 _Naneth_  
 _-V_

Sarella Sand found herself thankfully to be alone in her room, because her legs turned to jelly and went out from under her. She sunk to the flood clutching the letter like a life line. Everyone told her stories of her naneth, but now she had actual proof in her hands that she was real and she was coming home. She rushed to pack up her things, knowing she wouldn't have much time to catch a boat to Dragonstone. Ever since the war started, it had been hard for ships to go anywhere. But she wasn't going to let anything stop her. Her naneth needed her and Sarella Sand would not disappoint her.

* * *

Just before they departed Captain Whitefang handed her a missive. The seal was blue with a flock of little birds telling her who it was from. She cracked it when she was alone with Arthur, who watched curiously. He knew she was waiting for something. It held five words.

 _ **I found them my queen -Varys**_

She bared her teeth and handed it to Arthur, who read it then looked at her curious with a raised eyebrow, "Who was he looking for?" he asked. Anger and hate lit up her eyes, "Gregor Clegane and Amory Lotch," she said through clenched teeth. Arthur frowned, "The men who murdered Elia Martell and her children," he murmured quietly to himself. Visenya nodded before sitting down on her bed, the one same one that had brought her to Essos and the one that took her to Valyria, the one inside the ship Valyria, who had survived the treacherous waters around the island.

Arthur signed, "You want to hand them over to Dorne," he said as he realized her plan. Visenya nodded, "Yes, I cannot accept their support without righting some of the wrongs that were committed. The Martell and Targaryen families are the ones who lost the most during the Rebellion. My father, brother and mother lost, Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon murdered. I must mend hurts before we move forward to take the Iron Throne," she explained. Everything she said was the truth. Six people had died, four who had done nothing wrong and Visenya was the one who now had to fix those hurts.

He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hands making her look at him, "When Rhaella named you Queen Regent, I pledged myself as you sworn-shield Visenya. Not because you became Queen, not because of your brother, not even because of Jacaerys. I did it because I believed you would lead us into a new dynasty. I believed you would bring honor back to a world who had none. I still believe that. You are the blood of the dragon. But you are also a Princess of Dorne, my home, in heart and soul. You and Oberyn may have never married, but I know you loved each other more than anything. The fact you are willing to do this for Dorne, that makes you better then all those men who call themselves king," he spoke softly to her. Tears filled her eyes as he stood up looking down at her, "My sword is yours, your grace," he said bowing his head. Visenya nodded her agreement before he left the cabin for the night.

Visenya rose to her feet and moved to the window that looked out the back of the ship, she looked out to see the four hundred ships spread across the water behind her. She was going home but she was not alone.


	9. Not a Chapter

Hey guys, so I know everything has been shifted around a lot and doesn't seem to follow the series or books much, so I'll just tell everyone what I'm doing. Everything has been changed around meaning that, Theon never betrayed Robb so Bran and Rickon are still alive in the North, when Catelyn met with Walder Frey he didn't demand a marriage betrothal because Roslin was already with Visenya, Robb was free when he met Talisa at the Crag and they married. Also, Eddard Karstark was slain by Jamie Lannister but Torrhen Karstark survived the fight and has been one of Robb most loyal guards since. This takes place just before the Red Wedding would have happened but before Hoster Tully died. So I have moved some of the timeline around to make my plot work.  
Thanks :)


	10. Chapter Six: Dragonstone and Riverrun

**-Warning: The Valyrian in this chapter was taken from a translator on google. The translations will be included.**

 **Chapter Six:**  
 **298AC**  
 **Dragonstone**

Visenya Targaryen stepped foot on Dragonstone for the first time in fifteen years and signed in happiness. Arthur, Daario and Lillian were with her. They had decided someone needed to find out who the people of Dragonstone supported before they claimed it. So, she decided to go because the people might remember her and Lillian followed because it would look strange with one woman and two heavily armored men. They entered the village outside the keep and walked through it. No one suspected anything of two women walking through the market with her friends.

Visenya was looking at jewellery when she saw her. A women with heavy dark hair and a blood red choker at her throat. She spun to the one of the men standing around her, "What game is Stannis playing that he lets a red priestess of all things stand on _this_ island and preach her vile faith?" she hissed. "Stannis doesn't give a bloody fuck, traitor that he is. He follows her now," one of the commoners who had heard her spoke as he spat angrily at the ground. "Aye," another man agreed, "Gone to the dogs this place has, ever since good Queen Rhaella passed birthing her daughter."

Visenya felt glee fill her, "I take it none of you are pleased having a Baratheon ruling the island then."

"Se skoros iksis ziry naejot ao pār? iksi mirre pazavor naejot se zaldrīzoti kesīr," one of the men surprised her by speaking High Valyrian. He was dressed well and of the classic valyrian features, she was sure they were related somehow. A crowd had gathered around them now and Visenya smiled slightly at the man, "Ñuha kepa's qogron ēza udrāzmi bisa tēgembōñ syt naenie jēdri," she replied proudly, causing gasps and wide eyes from all around her as people took a closer look, many whispering in awe or had tears in her eyes, while other noticed or recognized Ser Arthur.

"And..." the man swallowed, "Who is your father? What is your name?"

Arthur looked around seeing the hope and happiness of the peoples faces. He then realized how much the Rebellion had cost the realm. This was Visenya's home, these were her people, a people the Targaryen's were forced to abandon. "Āerȳs iksin ñuha kepa, iksan visenya hen Targārien Lentor se eman māzigon naejot gūrogon arlī ñuha lenton," she announced to the crowd who now recognized her as Princess Daella.

 _Translations: the man- And what is it to you then? We are all loyal to the dragons here._  
 _Visenya-My father's line has ruled this island for many years._  
 _Visenya-Aerys was my father, I am Visenya of House Targaryen and I have come to take back my home._

"Welcome home my queen," the dragon seed said as he bowed low many following his lead. Visenya smiled, "Please stand, it is nice to be welcomed home," she said to him. The man straightened, "I am Daemon Waters, I am the harbor master of Dragonstone," he said slyly. A truly devious plan entered Visenya's mind and she leaned in closer, "How would you like to help the Targaryen's return home?" she whispered to him. His lilac eyes widened and he nodded his head enthusiastically. Visenya leaned until her lips touched his ear, "Tonight after dark I need you to allow my ships into Dragonstone. My army is thirty-thousand strong. Ñuhor līr gūrēnna isse Perzys Ānogār," she whispered before pulling away quickly.

 _Translation: Visenya- I will take what is mine in Fire and Blood_

Baratheon soldiers had come running to see what the problem was, two men headed them off as Arthur grabbed Visenya pulling her away. The last Daemon seen was her watching with glee and then vanishing from sight with the three others who had been with her. He was filled with determination, he knew the Targaryen's were strong again and it was time for them to be welcomed home. He gathered the three men who had been standing with him when she had begun to question them and explained what she had said to him. They were in agreement to allow them into the harbor that night.

* * *

Later that night Daemon opened the gate to allow passage and he watched with pleasure and pride as the three headed dragon ships entered the gate. He could see the dark head of Visenya on the bow of the ship, three white cloaks stood behind her, two young women and a man stood to her right, Arthur stood to her left and many people covered the port and starboard. There had to be hundreds of people on one ship to transport thirty-thousand men and horses.

Visenya arrived at the pier, she was dressed in her black leather armor with ruby encrusted three headed dragon across the front. A sword was strapped to her back, a dagger at her waist, another one strapped to her thigh and following behind her was a white and purple dragon almost big enough to be ridden. Daemon stopped and stood there stunned as he looked at his queen and her dragon. Visenya looked at him and smiled, "His name is Valyrian and he is the King of Dragons," she said as he stopped next to her. The dragon was beautiful and on all fours was almost the same height as her.

He bowed low to the dragon and was stunned when a nose pressed to his forehead before he pulled away and snorted at him, it was like it was saying that Daemon was acceptable to him. Daemon laughed slightly hysterically as he stood up straight. He watched as the others moved off the ship and he almost swallowed his tongue when he saw the blonde haired girl with a black and red dragon following her move to stand beside Visenya. He felt like he was looking at a young Queen Rhaella. Visenya noticed the look and smiled, "Daemon, my sister Daenerys Stormborn Princess of House Targaryen," she introduced him.

Daemon bowed to her, "Princess Daenerys, welcome home," he murmured to her.  
They moved off the pier and waited silently. Daemon watching as thousands of men silently climbed from the ships and onto the island. He didn't recognize any but knew they were from Essos. Many were darker skinned like the dornish but they all carried themselves differently. As he was watching Visenya talk to a few men, no doubt giving orders, one of his men came delivering a message to him.

"You grace," he called out when he finished. Visenya moved over to him as the man left hurrying away. Visenya looked at him expectantly, "Stannis and his red priestess are having a bon fire, they are going to burn Edric Storm, Robert Baratheon's bastard son alive," he explained. Fire seemed to burn in her eyes, "Where?" she hissed. He shuddered at the anger, hate and malice in her voice, "In the courtyard by the keep," he explained. Visenya hissed before turning to and barking in Dothraki to begin moving.

The fifteen thousand men, a mixture between Unsullied and Dothraki begin mounting horses or putting their helmets one as they begin moving. Ser Gerald and Ser Oswell took the lead, Visenya kept behind a host of a hundred soldier, with Jace and Ser Arthur. Dany and Roslin staying behind with the other fifteen thousand men and ships. Ser Loras, Theon and Asha Greyjoy follow behind her all feeling nervous. Valyrian and Moonfyre were the only dragons accompanying them, the others left on the ships are they were growing slower than Valyrian and Moonfyre had. Anger and disgust pulsed around Visenya as the moved through the town towards the keep.

Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald stopped at the gate that streched into a wall forming a circle around the keep. The two stone dragons on either side of the door looking imposingly down on them and Visenya had to hide her flinch from the last time she saw them. Her naneth had died here. She nodded and two Unsullied stepped forward and pushed the doors open. They gave way with a heavy groan and everyone was instantly moving into the courtyard.

Silence had fallen as over a hundred men moved into the yard before stopping and facing the door. Visenya moved through the door, stalking like an avenging Queen as she entered past the wall and swept the area with her eyes. A pile of wood was waiting to be burned and she was surprised to see not one but two children tied to the wood. A boy who looked like a Baratheon and a little girl who had greyscale covering the left side of her face. Fury pulsed through Visenya as more men followed her though the wall.

She spun to face her stunned cousin Stannis, "Have you gone out of your mind cousin?" she roared at him as she stalked through the crowd. They parted like the red sea however when they saw Valyrian following after her. No one had seen a dragon in living memory and here was one following after a beautiful woman who seemed to pulse with power. Stannis stumbled away from the pyre at the sound of her voice. He remembered the anger of his older cousin and now couldn't help his flinch as purple burning eyes glared at him. Melisandri stepped forward to reach for the dragon, knowing her god would protect her. A sword stopped her and she spun to see a dark skinned man with purple eyes looking at her, "Touch him and die," he hissed keeping his sword at her.

Visenya stopped by the pyre and her face softened at the frightened face of the little girl. She stepped forward onto the wood and let them see her hands as she reached for her dagger. The boy flinched when he saw her grab it but relaxed when she began to cut him loose. The girl began to cry, "It's alright. I won't hurt you. What's your name?" Visenya talked softly and quietly so not to frighten the girl anymore as she cut through her bindings. It had fallen silent in the courtyard, no one believing what they were seeing, where the locals inwardly released signs of relief.

The little girl looked up at the purple eyed women and sniffled, "Shireen Baratheon," she said quietly as the bonds broke. Visenya instantly wrapped her in a hug, Shireen clinging to her and then she spun to face Stannis, "Your own daughter?" she roared at him angrily and Shireen fell apart in her arms. "People call my father my father the Mad King, your about to burn your own daughter alive, what does that make you?" she hissed. Realization was now coming across his face and horror filled him. Visenya shook her head in disgust and crouched down to Shireen's height.

She slowly stroked her thumbs under her cheeks, whiping away her tears. Shireen flinched as her fingers touched the greyscale and she expected the woman to back away in disgust the way everyone else had. But she didn't, Shireen was surprised to feel those fingers continuing to wipe her tears away. She calmed down and looked at the woman, "Who are you?" she whispered slightly afraid and confused. Visenya grinned, "I'm Visenya. Did you know that your my cousin?" she whispered back. Shireen smiled slightly, "Your so pretty," she said touching her face sadly. Visenya took her hand and squeezed it, "So are you little one," she whispered. Shireen shook her head in shame, "The greyscale makes me ugly," she said bitterly making her father flinch. Visenya smiled, "You are beautiful now as you will be when it's no longer there," she said turning to Arthur.

He smiled and handed her a small vial and little tin of paste. She accepted them and then smiled at Shireen, "You see these, they are magic," she whispered opening the tin. Shireen giggled, "What kind of magic?" she wondered glancing at the smelly green paste. Visenya smiled, "While, if I rub this paste on you greyscale, you drink the vial and go to sleep. There will be no greyscale when you wake up tomorrow," she explained spreading the paste on Shireen's face. Her nose twitched as the smell and she held still, "It feels warm," she whispered. Visenya nodded, "That means its working little one," she said as she finished putting the paste on her face. Shireen nodded as she was handed the vial. It had looked small in Visenya's hand but it looked huge in her own and she was nervous about taking it.

Visenya smiled slightly, "It's okay, it won't hurt you. But it taste nasty, best to swallow it really fast," she explained softly. Shireen nodded nervously before pulling out the cork, she took a deep breath and then downed the vial in one go. When she had swallowed, the vial slipped through her fingers and her head spun. She fell asleep before she was even aware of what was happening. Visenya caught her gently and handed her to Daario, who knew he was to keep a close eye on her. Visenya then turned to Edric, "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, "Thank you," he whispered. He had known who she was the moment she had stepped into the courtyard and the dragon banners followed her. Arthur put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed assuring before moving him over to Daario.

Visenya then spun to face Stannis who was looking at his daughter in shock. He didn't even realize his men were surrounded and the fight was over before it even began. Anger poured off of her as she looked to the Unsullied, "Tie the priestess to the pyre. The god R'hllor is not welcome on Dragonstone," she ordered. Melisandri didn't have time to moved before two men had a hold of her and forcefully bound her to the pole Visenya had just released Shireen and Edric from. Melisandri was now feeling fear as she watched the purple eyed woman, who turned back to Stannis.

"Lord Stannis and Lady Selyse Baratheon are under arrest for the attempted murder of Shireen Baratheon and Edric Storm, and the destruction done to Dragonstone while in your care, take them," she ordered as her people fell on the Baratheon's before fighting could break out. Stannis walked to his cell as though he was in a dream, while Selyse was knocked out and then locked in the dungeon. Visenya hadn't moved from her stop and watching impassively as they were dragged away. The she turned back to Melisandri who now looked frightened as the two dragons circled her.  
"I will not have you vile faith spread in my home. Goodbye Melisandri," she said before taking a step back. For a moment Melisandri thought she would live, but then she noticed the dragons had circled her, one in the front, one at her back. Dread filled her and she screamed when Visenya ordered them to kill her.

"Dracarys."

Dragon fire was the last thing Melisandri seen before darkness claimed her. As her body burned to locals who had been forced to listen to her cheered and began to celebrate. The Targaryen's had finally come home. Visenya knew she still had alot of work to do, but she knew with her friends and family, things were looking up.

That night they returned to the ships and some of the soldiers stayed on the beach. Visenya sprawled across her bed and laughed with triumph and filled with victory, Dragonstone was theirs. This must have been what her ancestors felt when the conquered the Seven Kingdoms, she thought. The dragons had been released from the ships and were now flying around but staying close to the encampment.

* * *

As everyone slept they had no idea of what was to come. Robb Stark woke in the middle of the night, looking over to his sleeping wife before looking to Grey Wind who was already watching him. They both knew something had happened that would soon change everything.

Oberyn Martell woke from a dream of his purple eyed beauty and couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. Something inside him said Visenya was close by and they would meet again soon. A thrill ran threw his body and his cock hardened painfully. He groaned before rolling over and burrying his head in his pillow. He wanted his wife.

Shireen Baratheon slept through the night as the paste and dragon blood did its job. A dark grey dragon with deep blue accents and golden eyes watched over her through the night and Shireen had no nightmares of being burned alive. When she would wake the next morning she would be a totally different little girl.

Sarella Sand arrived on Dragonstone to see around four hundred ships in the harbor and soldiers making camp on the beach. She seen the three headed dragon banners flapping in the wind and she knew her naneth was somewhere down there. She decided to bunk down for the night and wait till morning to approach. She couldn't help the longing that filled her to just go down and find her naneth.

Jace sat in his room, Roslin was with him still and they just stared at each other in silence. They both knew that soon everything would change, especially between them. Now that they had Dragonstone, Visenya would expect them to wed. Jace wanted to and had wanted to since three moons after they first met but Roslin was nervous to be intimate with a man. Finally Roslin stood gathering her courage and offered her hand to Jace, who looked at her questioningly. She smiled, "We're going to be married soon. We can sleep in the same bed for one night," she said softly. Jace grinned and accepted her hand and going with her over to the bed. They both stripped down to their small cloths and then crawled under the covered together. That night they slept peacefully around each other, even though they both knew the next day would change everything.

* * *

The next morning, Visenya led the way through the gates, through the courtyard and into the keep. Jace walked a little behind her on her right with everyone else of importance following them. She noticed that Targaryen banners and tapestries had already been rehung and she smiled slightly as she walked towards the throne room.

As they reached the doors, she looked at Jace, "Are you ready for this? As soon as we go through those doors, everything changes," she asked him. She wanted him to be sure this is what he wanted, because if he wasn't ready, she wouldn't force him to be. Jace drew in a deep breath and released it nodded, "I'm ready to go home," he said confidently. Visenya grinned at him and nodded for the Unsullied with them to open the doors.

The throne room was huge and carved out of rock, the room easiy big enough to hold seven fully grown dragons. Visenya stepped into the room, eyes instantly focused on the huge rock throne that sat on the podium. A giant three headed dragon banner had already been hung behind it and a space cleared on the side for Moonfyre to lay down. Everyone's eyes turned to the throne as Visenya stopped in front of it. She had seen her brother sit on that throne, had seen him run his household. She had seen him hold Rhaenys on it. That chair was apart of the legacy of her family. Now it was time for it to be claimed by a Targaryen once again.

Everyone had spread out throughout the room but Jace had stayed standing to the right behind his aunt. His eyes never left the throne, "He sat there once didn't he?" he asked gaining everyones attention. Visenya signed, turning her head towards him "Yes he did. Now you will, are you ready?" she asked. Jace nodded before his aunt turned to fully face the room and stand before the throne.

"Jacaerys of House Targaryen, you have been named heir of to the Iron Throne but first you must prove yourself worthy. Do you accept this naming?" she asked watching him.

Jace nodded, "I accept the claim," he said moving closer to her. She nodded her head, "Come closer and kneel," she said quietly. Arthur moved from where he was standing and slowly handed her what he had held in his hands. It was a piece of fabric but when she unfolded it, there sat her brothers crown. It was a circle of three dragons with a large ruby shaped like fire set between each one. Rhaella had had the crown specially made for Rhaegar. Now Visenya held it in her hands and smiled down at her nephew, "I Visenya Targaryen, Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, crown Jacaerys Targaryen Prince of Dragonstone and official Heir of the Iron Throne," she claimed placing the crown around his head. It covered his forehead and then wrapped around in a full circle.

Jace rose to his feet and walked up the steps to the rock throne. Uneven breaths fell from his mouth, he was really doing this. It was finally happening. He turned to the gathered crowd, Ser Gerald, Ser Oswell, Ser Arthur, Prince Lewyn, his aunt Daenerys, Ser Jorah, his betrothed Roslin, Daario, Lady Missandei, her two brothers, Grey Worm, Lillian Hightower, Ser Loras Tyrell, Theon and Asha Greyjoy, Captain Whitefang, his men, Dany's handmaidens and the two dragons Valyrian and Moonfyre all watched him as he sat on the throne.

"All Hail His Grace, Prince Jacaerys, of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Second of His Name, Prince of Dragonstone, The Just Prince, Commander of the Dothraki and Future King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Future Rider of the Dragon Moonfyre" Visenya's voice echoed and everyone bowed low to Jace in respect.

Jace knew that time for being childish was over. He was now officially the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and he had to see this war through until it was won or lost. He looked to Roslin, the woman who would be his wife and queen, she was already looking at him and he knew he would do whatever it took to win the war.

As everyone rose to their feet the sound of footsteps reached them. They were so soft they almost couldn't tell they were there, it was only Valyrian and Moonfyre's heads turning that made them notice. The doors were still open and they were surprised to see a small dark skinned woman walked into the room looking around curiously. She turned to look at them smiling, "Who are you?" his voice echoed throughout the room. The girl didn't get a chance to answer as Visenya had gasped.

All eyes flew to her and the girls eyes widened and she took a step forward, "Sarella," Visenya choked out in shock before shaking her head and rushing towards her. Sarella had moved at the same time and they met in the middle of the room, arms around each other and holding tightly. The familiar scent of her slammed through Sarella as Visenya's arms wrapped so tight around her, she had trouble breathing. Silence echoed around them for a few minutes before Visenya pulled away and cupped her chin greedily drinking in her features, "You look just like your ada," she whispered softly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Sarella had tears in eyes as she nodded smiling, "Aye, uncle says so all the time," she murmured still a little shocked. She was standing with her naneth. She had hugged her naneth and now she was speaking to her. Sarella couldn't control her tears as she looked at the woman who had been a mother to her as a child. A naneth her three older sisters always told her stories about. She was beautiful with long wavy black hair, her purple eyes shined and she was dressed in a gown of flowing silver. It was low cut down between her breasts where it met a band of red rubies, before falling to the floor. The straps were thin ruby chains that flashed like fire. She looked beautiful.

"Sarella, I want you to meet the rest of our family," she said linking their arms and leading her over to a women with white hair. Sarella followed close behind and smiled at the women, "This is your aunt Daenerys, your cousin and heir to the Iron Throne Jacaerys and Jace's wife to be Roslin," she said pointing to each of them. Sarella bowed to each as they looked at her surprised, "Everyone this is my youngest daughter and the fourth Sand Snake, Sarella Sand," she explained. Many faces smoothed out and they smiled at her.

Only the Queensguard, Roslin and Lillian knew that she claimed the oldest Sand Snakes are her daughters. The remaining Targaryen's were surprised to learn how much their sister/aunt had given up to keep them safe. Jace now understood why his aunt looked sad when he called her naneth sometimes as a child. Dany felt ashamed of her attitude over returning to Westeros, she had never known about her daughters. They greeted her warmly and everyone clapped in joy of their reunion.

Sarella grinned at her naneth and opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the sound of small feet rushing towards the throne room. Everyone tensed for a few seconds before a little girl, maybe nine years old, entered the room laughing. Shireen made a beeline for Visenya, "It worked," she cried as she threw her arms around the woman who had saved her. Visenya slowly pushed her away and then looked down at her. Her greyscale that had covered the whole left side of her face was gone, but the side effect from the dragon blood was Shireen now had Targaryen purple eyes. Rather than looking like a Baratheon, Shireen now looked like she would be Visenya's daughter.

Everyone looked on in surprise and couldn't believe their eyes. Only some of them knew what the power of the dragon blood could do. It had saved Captain Whitefang's life after all. To see it cure a little girl of something many people had said would never be cured, it was a dream come true for Shireen, who had always hated to even look at herself in the mirror. Now a woman had come out of nowhere, saved her life and cured the ugly scarring across her face. She hugged Visenya tight again, "Thank you," she whispered before stepping back.

She was surprised to see all the people in the throne room, her father had only ever had a couple and her mother had never entered the room. Now it was filled with people, Shireen smiled at them before Septa Mya, the Septa who had been on Dragonstone for many years and had cared for Rhaenys Martell-Targaryen, stepped forward and ushered Shireen out of the room with tears in her eyes. She had never seen the little one so happy.

Visenya turned to Jace, "Are you ready to adjourn to the Chamber of the Painted Table?" she asked him. He took a deep breath and nodded offering his arm to Roslin, who took it. Sarella linked her arm with her naneth as they led the way up the stairs to the left of the throne and into a stone cavers over looking the sea. There were three windows overlooking the sea and allowing the sunshine to light up the room, a beautiful rock table in the middle, twenty chairs in a circle around it, torches lighting up the walls, the chandelier candles had been lit lighting up the dragons carved into the right wall.

Many mouths dropped in surprise as they had never seen anything like this. Visenya, who had sat and planned in this room with her brother before he married Elia, was used to it and moved to the chair at the top of the table facing into the room. Ser Arthur followed her and stood at her right shoulder as she took her seat, Lillian standing behind to her left. Ser Gerald sat on her right as her most trusted advisor, followed by Captain Whitefang, Daario, Asha Greyjoy, Lady Missandei and Dany before meeting at the end where Jace sat. On her left sat Sarella, Daemon, Grey worm, Theon Greyjoy, Ser Loras and Roslin.

Whitefang's men stood against the wall behind him, Dany's handmaidens and Rakharo stood behind Grey Worm. Ser Oswell stood behind Ser Gerald, Prince Lewyn behind Sarella and Ser Jorah behind Dany. Missandei's brothers stood behind her watching cautiously, they had just gotten her back and they didn't want to lose her. Valyrian and Moonfyre had followed them into the room, Valyrian looking out the windows and Moonfyre sat beside Jace. It was time to begin their conquest.

Visenya smiled, "Before we begin to move into Westeros, we need to heal some hurts done at the time of the Rebellion. The Targaryen's must pay debts to Dorne," she said commanding attention. Ser Loras sat forward, "Why your grace? My grandmother always said Dorne would stand with the Targaryen's," he asked, speaking up hesitantly as everyone looked at her curiously. "They are with us. However, after The Battle of the Trident and my brothers death, Tywin Lannister sacked Kings Landing and ordered Elia Martell and her two children murdered," she explained as everyone nodded their understanding, "their bodies were sent to Dorne wrapped in Lannister cloaks. Rhaegar abandoned them, leaving them at the mercy of my father. Rhaegar started the Rebellion but Elia and their children were innocent. They shouldn't have been punished for the Targaryen's mistakes," the Queensguard nodded along.

Arthur scowled, "Aye, I was at the Tourney of Harrenhal. I remember the fight you had with Rhaegar after her gave Lyanna the crown of winter roses. Elia was crushed and then confined to Kings Landing after Lyanna went to Dorne with Rhaegar. When Rhaella was sent here to Dragonstone with Viserys, Aerys refused to send Elia and held her captive in the capital to force Dorne to fight for him. Doran, the ruling Prince of Dorne, had demanded his daughter Arianne marry Viserys to make up for the hurt caused. However, Visenya broke their betrothal when we arrived in Pentos on the grounds that Viserys was as mad as his father. Now something else must be offered to make it up to them," he explained in more detail.

Roslin nodded her understanding as she had spent more time in Westeros than many of the other people in the room. "What were you thinking of doing?" she asked Visenya. The Queen Regent smiled, "I sent a letter to Varys six moons ago telling him to track down Gregor Clegane and Amory Lotch. He sent me a letter back just before we left Slaver's Bay to say he found them," she answered and looked around expectantly. Prince Lewyn half chuckled half snarled, "The men who killed Elia Martell, and Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen," he said looking at her intently. Everyone sucked in a breath, "You want to hand them over to Dorne," Jace said quietly watching her form his end of the table.

Visenya nodded, "Yes, this will heal most of the hurt done to Dorne as they were never given justice for their murders. To have total support, I want to kidnap and hand over Tywin Lannister as well," she stated bluntly. Silence echoed around her as they processed what she said. Arthur shook his head, "Tywin Lannister your grace?" he asked looking like he really should have expected this from her. Visenya nodded again, "Tywin Lannister ordered their deaths. His daughter Cersei was supposed to marry Rhaegar before my father broke off the betrothal and sent Steffon Baratheon and his wife to find him another bride. It was agreed for marriage to happen between Elia and Rhaegar and Tywin saw it as a slap to the face. He had no idea that Rhaegar had gotten Lyanna pregnant when he ordered Rhaenys and Aegon's deaths, so his daughter could become queen," she explained to everyone.

Jace watched everyone his body filled with fury. Visenya had only told him the truth of everything when they had arrived in Valyria. When she was finished, Jace had wanted to kill himself because of what his parents had done. He had grown up apart of the Dothraki people, he knew what was acceptable and unacceptable behaviour to women. To learn his father abandoned his wife for his mother had made him angry. When he had learned of the humiliation Elia Martell had suffered, he had actually hated his mother. But Jace had realized that while Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark may have sired him, may have given birth to him, Visenya had been his mother and Ser Arthur, not Rhaegar had cared for him and taught him how to hold a sword. They were his parents. He agreed with everything his aunt just said.

"I agree. But how are we going to find Tywin Lannister?" he asked surprising many in the room.  
"He's at Harrenhal with a bunch of Lannister troops. Gregor Clegane is also there," she said eyes shining with victory. Ser Gerald burst into laughter, "Everyone's going to regret getting on the bad side out you, my Queen," he said between chuckles. Theon shifted in his seat, "How are you going to get to them? Robb is in the Riverlands, my father patrols the coast is raiding throughout the north and the Lannister's have the land covered from King's Landing to Lannisport and are slowly moving into the Riverlands," he asked. Visenya nodded to Sarella, "We aren't going too, Sarella is a Sand Snake on of the best warriors of Dorne. She's going to lead a team of ten into Harrenhal under disguise and drug their two victims and smuggle them out to ships that will be waiting in Maidenpool. It's the closest place to dock and we can't afford to fuck up something this delicate," she explained.

Ser Loras signed, "How are they going to move The Mountain? I've jousted against him before, he's huge," he asked curious. Visenya grinned, "While we were in the slave cities before arriving in Pentos, I had met with a blacksmith about needing strong chains. He made me a set strong enough to hold African elephants, I'm pretty sure they'll home him. The potion I'll give you to slip them will make them sleep for three days. It will give you time to get away from Harrenhal and head north," she said as anticipation began filling everybody.

Sarella smiled, "Is this why you asked for me?" she wondered aloud. Visenya chuckled, "Partly, the other part was that I missed you," she said making Sarella blush. Jace shook his head at Visenya's brilliance, "What will the rest of us be doing?" he asked. Visenya relaxed into her chair, "Six thousand will go North to the wall. Maester Aemon has written that they don't have enough men to defend it. Two thousand will go to Winterfell to keep it safe from the Iron Born. Another two will stay here and protect Dragonstone from being seized by an enemy party. The rest of us are heading to the Riverlands to meet up with the Stark and Tully bannermen," she said watching everyone faces.

Theon frowned, "I don't think Robb will welcome you. He's been named King of the North and King of the Trident. He's going to think your attacking him and he won't trust you. We've all been told horror stories about the Targaryen family," he explained frowning. Visenya grinned though, totally relaxed. "What some of you don't know is that Hoster Tully is loyal to my family and his son Edmure is aware of the alliance that still runs between us. He is also betrothed to my niece Arianne Martell, if something should happen to me the betrothal will be broken," she said grinning as her plans began to be brought into he open.

Theon just gaped at her stunned before she continued, "What many people don't know is that I am apart of the North and so is Jace," she said gesturing to her nephew. Ser Loras looked between the two of them frowning as realization came across the Queensguard faces. Visenya felt like her smile was going to split her face, "I was born from King Aerys Targaryen and Lady Snow Umber, I am of the North. Jace was born from Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark, he is of the North as well," she claimed to everyone surprise.

Captain Whitefang chuckled aloud, "Your a truly devious woman my Queen," he murmured to her as he watched the others speak quietly. Visenya nodded her head and then Dany spoke for the first time, "What about Amory Lotch? Where is he?" she asked. At this Visenya's face darkened, "He's been in the Westernlands this whole time. Tywin tried to blame Elia and Aegon's murder on him and he went into hiding but too many people had seen Gregor Clegane leave Elia's room that night. However many still want revenge," she answered.

Dany nodded, "Who's going to collect him?" she wondered. The smile that crossed Visenya's face just then was startling, she looked pleased and angry all at the same time. "I'm sending Daario to get him," she said simply. Instantly everyone was protesting until she raised her hand for silence, "The reason for that is, he's not just going to collect Amory Lotch. He's going to deliver a letter to Ser Barristan Selmy from me and then they are both going to smuggle Lyra and Sansa Stark out of the city." Silence echoed around them as everyone was quiet frankly speechless.

Theon rose to his feet, "If you can get the Stark girls out of Kings Landing, I will fight with you," he said. Everyone followed him to his feet and did the same. Visenya knew things were now coming together. It was almost time.

* * *

 _Robb,_  
 _Just after I met with my father, I received a raven from Visenya Targaryen asking for ships. She had said something might happen to you if I didn't go to her. So, Asha and I collected a hundred ships and we headed to Essos to meet with her. We are at Dragonstone now, Stannis Baratheon has been locked in the dungeons because he tried to burn his own daughter alive for a red priestess. She stopped him and now Stannis is no longer an issue. She's also brought the dragons back to life._  
 _They call her the Mother of Dragons here and she has decided to return to Westeros and claim her family's throne. She had thirty-thousand men with her. I also learned that The Reach has already pledge their men to her and Dorne._  
 _She's going to ally with the North._  
 _Tell Greatjon that I found out what happened to his niece. Daella was never her birth name. Snow Umber had named her daughter Visenya and Rhaella Targaryen told her that on her death bed. She's an incredible leader Robb. She is sending eight-thousand men north. Six thousand to the wall and two thousand to protect Winterfell._  
 _You should also know that the heir to the Iron Throne, is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. She was never taken against her will._  
 _We're getting ready to depart from Dragonstone soon. We'll be seeing you soon brother. I hope you make the right choice._  
 _Theon Greyjoy_  
 _Prince of the Iron Islands_

Robb Stark put the letter he had just received down on the table and looked at the Northern and Riverland Lords who made up his council to see what they thought. His mother was tense next to him for a reason he didn't know, Lord Bolton looked like he had swallowed something sour, his son Domeric looked like he was contemplating something, Greatjon Umber looked like he was about to fall down, his son looking at him questioningly. It was his Uncle Edmure and Uncle Bryden 'the Blackfish' Tully, that drew his attention.

"Uncle?" he asked gaining the mans attention and everyone looked towards them. Princess Arianne Martell, who was soon to become Lady Arianne Tully, stood next to her betrothed and had a smirk across her face. That look alone had everyone suspicious that something was going on. Catelyn stood and moved over the her brother, the Tully's standing united as everyone stared at them. "You see nephew, House Tully has always supported the Targaryen family. It's the reason House Tully was able to make allies with Dorne and House Martell," Edmure said bluntly.

The whole room was shocked. Robb most of all, he spun to face his mother, "Your family fought with my father during Robert's Rebellion," he stated. The Blackfish nodded, "Aye, we did. What Robert never knew was we had men on both sides of the war. The only reason we fought with the North at all was because of Catelyn's marriage to Ned," he explained. Robb sat down in shock, "What happened at The Battle of the Trident?" he demanded. The Blackfish scowled, "Robert smashed Rhaegar's chest in," he stated bluntly, "Prince Lewyn Martell and Ser Jonothor Darry made a big spectacle out of themselves. Many people thought it was in a rage for the Prince being killed but knowing Visenya is alive, I figure they did it to give her time to get away."

Arianne nodded, "It's true. Visenya was shoved onto a horse and sent away from the fighting. She headed to Dorne and the Tower of Joy where Lyanna Stark had been staying. No one know what happened, but Visenya left there with a babe, the heir to the Iron Throne and headed to Dragonstone where Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys had been sent for safety. Rhaella was in the birthing bed when she arrived. No one knows what happened really but Visenya wrote my uncle to say her nephew was named Prince of Dragonstone and she was to be Queen Regent until he was of age. Rhaella birthed a daughter, the evidence found when Stannis Baratheon seized the keep and the Targaryen's fled to Essos," she said explaining what she knew of the Targaryen's left.

"I was betrothed to marry Prince Viserys, however Visenya broke the contract in the beginning of 297 under the concerns that Viserys had become as mad as their late father and she was worried for me. The same night she told my father an alliance with the Tully family would be a good idea and so here we are now," she admitted.

Greatjon Umber straightened, "Are you telling me the Martell's knew my niece was alive this whole time and never told me?" he growled at her. Arianne raised an eyebrow at him, "What could you have done Lord Umber? With Robert Baratheon willing to kill all the Targaryen's, even the children," she snapped back posture defensive. Greatjon slumped back into his chair, "I don't know," he said softly, "but Visenya is my niece. I would have found some way to protect her even if it was against Robert Baratheon. I don't know what you want your grace, but I want to see my niece." The last sentence directed at his king, the King in the North, the one he had named because he believed that Robb Stark could be a better King then any of those now in the game.

Ser Wylas Manderly, heir of White harbor stepped forward, "My father received a raven from the Dragon Queen. He wrote to tell me about it a few weeks ago and for me to say nothing until her letter had reached you. She requested permission to sail into the harbor with her men. My father wrote back asking why he should allow it and she sent someone back. The man's name was Ser Gerald Hightower and he is the Lord Commander of her Queensguard. His exact words were 'Her _Grace comes to offer help to the north._ ' My father agreed to let them pass. There was a rider last night from him. Queen Visenya and her men arrived yesterday morning and are waiting there to see of you will meet with them," he said fidgeting with his hands.

It took a few seconds to process what he said before Robb frowned, "Why White Harbor and not one of the other ports?" he asked curious. Arianne smiled, "It's closer to the North. She's sending eight-thousand of her men to protect it. They'll get there faster from White Harbor then anywhere else," she offered remembering her aunt well. Robb signed and ran a hand through his hair before turning to his mother who smiled, "I was born in 263 the same years as Visenya Targaryen. I was one of her ladies-in-waiting before she became the Princess of Summerhall and she was one of the kindest woman I've ever met Robb," she said remembering the smiling girl with black hair and purple eyes.

"I want to meet her," Robb finally said. Things were about to take a change for the better.  
Unknown to him, his wife Talisa and one of his lords were trading looking with each other

wondering how fast she could get this information into the hands of the Lannister's.

* * *

Visenya Targaryen hadn't stepped foot on her homeland in fifteen years, so as she departed from her ship, she cried. No one judged her as they knew it was a big moment for her. Lord Manderly had greeted them and was surprised by the group of men accompanying the queen. Most of them, men from legend and brought to life in flesh. He had greeted them and allowed Visenya and her main party to rest in his keep as her army prepared a camp. The biggest surprise had come when sixteen dragons had landed around her. A white and purple one was now big enough to ride, one a little smaller following and the other fourteen still too small to hold a rider.

Visenya had sent them to hunt in the surrounding forests before they retired for the night as a storm had broken out two days before they reached the harbor and had raged until a few hours before the arrived in the North. Lord Manderly had offered them rooms to rest while he wrote to Robb Stark about them meeting. Eight-thousand of her men were bundled up in furs and were to depart for The Wall the next morning. The Dothraki and Unsullied had never been so far north, so it was taking a little time for them to adjust to the change. Many slept fitfully that night as they were about to embark of the adventure of a lifetime.

The next morning the encampment was a beehive of activity. Men getting their stuff together, wagons being packed with supplies, weapons being passed around, horses being saddled and carriages being readied to carry the women in their group. Lady Missandei and Princess Daenerys were in Dany's tent getting ready for their departure. Drogon lying with his head inside the tent watching and five Unsullied guards surrounding the tent.

Missandei had just finished twisting Dany's hair around her crown, which her mother had worn before her, when her Dothraki handmaidens, Irri and Jhiqui, entered holding a dark purple dress. Dany turned, "What's this?" she asked. She had been teaching them westeron since they men and they were now fluent enough to speak it well. Irri smiled, "The dress is from you sister Khaleesi," she murmured as Dany stood. A crown of twisting silver metal, that looked like flames, wrapped around her head. A large purple stone set in the middle resting on her forehead.

Dany shrugged out of her dressing gown and then allowed Irri and Jhiqui to drops the gown over her head. The bottom half was a silk strapless lilac empire waist under dress with beautiful dragons sewed in dark purple along the bottom. The top part was a dark purple velvet long sleeved covering that went over her shoulders and wrapped around the empire waist of her underdress with a silver chain of purple crystals shaped like squares. Irri stepped back and smiled, "You look beautiful," she murmured as they straightened her dress out. Dany smiled as she looked in the mirror. For the first time she felt content since her husband died.

Across the hall, Jace and Roslin were getting ready. They had been married while on Dragonstone and he still lost his breath every time he saw her since then. To him there hadn't been a more beautiful bride. Roslin had relaxed about the bedding after Visenya had spoken to her about it and what she could expect. Jace had also offered to wait till she was ready but Roslin wanted her wedding night to be their wedding night. They had been happily lost in each other ever since.

Now Roslin was dressed in a gown like Dany's only she was dressed in a grey under dress and a Targaryen red over dress with a chain of ruby's holding her gown closed. A circlet that looked identical to Jacaerys only more feminine wrapped around her head, which held two braid that kept her hair out of her face. She was helping her husband into his armor. Visenya had gotten armor made that looked like Rhaegar Targaryen's before his death. Roslin thought he looked regal in it as she watched him move around in it to make himself comfortable. She helped him into the cloak Visenya had handed him before they left Dragonstone. It was black with the red three headed dragon stitched onto its back. The final piece she handed him was his crown, the one his father had worn before home.

He bowed his head so she could place it on him and then drew her into his arms, "Everything is going to be okay Ros," he whispered as she nestled her forehead against his chest. She tilted her head back to meet his eyes, "It's really happening now. We're going to be king and queen," she whispered as she reached out and ran her finger tips across his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm, "Win or lose, we have to see this through," he said linking their fingers together. Roslin nodded and drew in a deep breath, "I'm ready," she said before she wrapped the beautiful brown and grey fur cloak around her shoulders.

Jace offered her his arm and when she took it began leading her out of the room. Dany, Missandei and the handmaidens Irri and Jhiqui joined them heading down to the encampment. They all knew things were about to become very different.

Visenya was in her room, Lillian brushing out her hair to put it up. She knew allying with the North was the right thing but she also knew the rest of the war was going to be bloody. She smiled softly at Sarella who was sitting next to her watching Lillian's hands fashion a unique braid that wrapped twice around her head like a band and was decorated with beads and jewels. Sarella was dressed in a simple yellow dress. It was low cut down her breasts and tied behind her shoulders before the strings met at the small of her back. She was practically naked on her upper half. Her hair was braided and then wrapped around her head with orange crystal pins spread through it. She wore the choker her ada had sent her that Visenya had had made for the Sand Snakes and a dagger was hidden under her dress wrapped around her thigh.

Visenya's hair finished she rose to her feet and moved to one of her trunks. Sarella smiled, "You look so beautiful naneth," she said looking her over. She was wrapped in her dressing gown but her hair had been left down with only a little being braided and wrapped around her head to keep her hair from flying everywhere. She wore a golden choker shaped like a dragon, a beautiful gold bracelet of four hissing sand snakes on her right arm and a beautiful red viper with purple eyes wrapped around her ankle. She wasn't even dressed and she looked stunning. Visenya smiled, "You look very beautiful yourself," she said digging through the trunk.

Finally, she found what she wanted and dropped her dressing gown, not caring that Lillian and Sarella were in the room with her. The dress was pure snow white silk. It was in empire waist with straps on her shoulders and then a small piece hung on the upper part of her arms. Across her breasts, the straps on her shoulders and around her back was gold lace shaped in the body of a roaring fire, a splash against the white of her gown. Lillian moved to tie it up behind her and then her cleavage became more pronounced. It drug behind her when she walked but flared perfectly if she twirled in a circle.

She turned to face the mirror and smiled pleased with the picture she presented. She was a Lady of the North. The last piece of the picture was the one Lillian handed her. It was a golden tiara shaped like living flames and heavily decorated with red, orange, yellow and diamond jewels. She actually looked like there were flames on her head. Sarella started at it in awe before looking questioningly at her naneth who smiled, "This was worn by a princess on the Valyrian Freehold before the Doom. We found it when we scavenged the place," she admitted.

Sarella giggled, "It suits you naneth," she said rising to her feet. She didn't want to admit it but she was excited to be helping her naneth. If she could pull this off, steal Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane from Harrenhal, they would be able to go home to Dorne. When she had first seen the anklet that looked almost identical to the choker at her throat she had been surprised and then she understood that her ada had claimed her naneth as his and the anklet had been a reminder. The alikeness of the anklet and chokers made her understand that her naneth had missed them.

Lillian handed her Queen a white rabbit skin cloak and smiled happily when she pulled it on. Visenya looked like a lady of the north, except for her crown of flames. Lillian knew she had made the right choice all those years ago as she watched mother and daughter link arms and begin leaving the room. She nodded to the three Dothraki who had been waiting to collect Visenya's stuff before following behind her queen. Lord Manderly and Ser Arthur met them in the entrance hall, both of their eyes widening at the sight of the women. Arthur's heart was in his throat as he tried not to cry when he saw his queen. In that moment she looked more like her birth mother Snow Umber than she did Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen.

Lord Manderly bowed his head, "My Queen, safe travels," he said as she stopped in front of him. Visenya smiled and stretched up onto her toes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for everything Lord Manderly," she said softly as she turned away. Lord Manderly watched her go with a shocked face before it melted into a pleased smile. Visenya was unlike any monarch he had ever met in his life. He looked forward to what she would do in the future.

They exited the keep to see a carriage and horses waiting for them. Sarella accepted the simple black fur cloak from Ser Arthur before mounting her horse and watching everyone. Roslin, Dany, Missandei, Irri, Jhiqui and Lillian all entered the carriage together, Ser Gerald stood waiting to help his queen in. But she shook her head, "I will ride," she explained. He nodded to the woman and then closed the doors leaving the watching from the windows. Valyrian landed behind Visenya as she bowed her head in thanks to Lord Manderly and then nodded to the others to mount up.

Visenya moved towards Valyrian, running her hand down his neck to his shoulder where she stopped. He turned his head to face her, deep blue eyes locked with indigo purple, "Are you ready for this Valyrian?" she asked in her mother tongue. The dragon blinked and lowered his wing giving her room to climb up onto his back. She smiled and grabbed a hold of one of his spikes pulling herself up. Valyrian's muscles twitched when she settled on him but he didn't throw her. When she was settled she grinned down at everyone, "Sōvegon Valyrīha," she murmured stroking him.

 _Translation: Visenya- Fly Valyrian_

Valyrian's muscles bunched and with a light beat of his wings, him and Visenya rose into the air. The rest of her party watched in amazement from their horses before slowly kicking their horses into a trot and moving to the front of Visenya's army.

Thirty thousand men began moving away from White Harbor, eight thousand to the north and the other twenty-two thousand to the south to fight against the Lannister's and win back the throne. Visenya soared high above them, the other fifteen dragons forming a V beside her and Valyrian roared his approval and excitement out to the world, the others echoing him and people on the ground all took a step back watching with wide eyes are dragons soared above them and an army passed by them.

Riverrun was a two week ride from White Harbor and Visenya Targaryen was determined that she would be seen by as many people as possible. She wanted the Lannister's to know she was coming for them in Fire and Blood.


	11. Chapter Seven: Meetings with Strangers

**Chapter Seven:**  
 **298AC**  
 **Meetings with Strangers**

Robb Stark had greeted his friend Theon Greyjoy with open arms when he had arrived with an escort of ten guards and his sister Asha. He now stood next to his friend awaiting the arrival of Visenya Targaryen, who a guard had reported to have seen two miles away from Riverrin. His two Uncles stood on either side of them with his mother next to Blackfish and Arianne next to Edmure. The lord of the North and the Riverland's were gathered around them. His wife Talisa stood next to him in a dress of Stark grey, her crown on her head and a deer fur cloak on her shoulders. He didn't understand her desire to get all dressed up but he had gone along with it thinking it might make a good impression on the Dragon Queen.

The sound of hooves and feet on the ground grabbed his attention and he looked towards the entrance. Dark-skinned men covered in black leather armor, helmets and cheap fur cloaks entered first, some carrying dragon banners. Four men in white cloaks followed after them and a man dressed in Targaryen armor and a crown of silver and rubies followed after them with a group of twenty men and one woman surrounding him. A carriage entered along side another fifty men and silence fell through the courtyard.

Robb could admit he was a little surprised at how many men were in the escort. One of the white cloaks dismounted his horse, the soldiers who had entered first separated to make an isle and walked towards them as the other three dismounted their horses and headed to the carriage. The man who had walked towards them and stopped five feet away, "I am Ser Gerald Hightower, Lord Commander of the Queensguard," he introduced himself nodding in greeting to Catelyn who had once been close to his queen.

Robb swallowed hard, "A pleasure Ser Gerald. Who is it that you are escorting?" he asked wondering where the Dragon Queen was. Ser Gerald turned to the carriage when Ser Oswell was standing waiting to help the ladies out, "Irri and Jhiqui handmaidens of Princess Daenerys," Ser Gerald introduced the first two women who got out of the carriage. "Lady Missandei Scribe of Naath," another women with dark curly hair climbed out to stand to the left of the carriage beside the other white cloaks, "Lady Lillian Hightower, lady-in-waiting to Queen Visenya," a women with brown hair and blue eyes climbed out and stood next to Missandei, "Daenerys Stormborn Princess of House Targaryen," out came a beautiful women with the traditional Targaryen looks who looked around the courtyard before meeting Robb's eyes and smiling. Now the man who was dressed in Targaryen armor and colors dismounted and walked to the carriage, "Presenting Her Grace, Princess Roslin of House Targaryen and Frey, First of Her Name, Princess of Dragonstone, The Kind Princess, and Future Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm," he announced the last girl who came out. She was a small women dressed in grey and Targaryen red with a tiara on her head. She accepted the man in Targaryen's armor arm and they moved toward Ser Gerald and Robb.

"His Grace, Jacaerys, of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Second of His Name, Prince of Dragonstone, The Just Prince, Commander of the Dothraki and Future King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm," Ser Gerald said before taking a step back as the couple stopped a few feet from Robb. He met the eyes of the man, they were purple but the face looking back at him could have been a Stark, he knew then this was his cousin and true. None of it was a lie.

Robb opened his mouth to introduce himself when a loud sound echoed around them and a shadow covered the courtyard. Robb and his men all took startled steps back when they saw the shadow was really a dragon. A dragon that was circling the courtyard with ease and slowly came to land right beside the carriage. It's blue eyes glared at everyone before it's head turned to the side and a body came out from behind him.

Every man in the courtyard instantly lost their breaths. Slowly walking towards them was a woman so stunning, many couldn't tear their eyes from her. She had long wavy black hair that was pulled away from her face and held away by a crown of fire, she was dressed in a gown of white and gold with a white fur cloak pulled over her shoulders and feet bare as she walked. A man who was probably from Dorne with his dark skin and the House of Dayne by the purple eyes followed a few feet behind her. The dragon stayed put where it had landed but it's eyes never left the woman was she moved towards them.

Ser Gerald stepped forward and cleared his throat, "You are in the presence of Her Grace, Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Second of Her Name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Mother of the Sand Snakes, Dāria of the Unsullied and Rider of Valyrian, The King of Dragons," he announced.

All the men instantly bowed unable to help themselves. Only when she giggled did they raise their heads. "It's my pleasure to welcome you to Riverrun you grace," Robb said watching her intently. Visenya smiled, "Thank you. It would seem you got much of your mother in you Robb Stark," she murmured watching him before turning to his uncles. The Blackfish received a grin from his queen and Catelyn had to stop herself from taking a step towards Visenya in longing, However Visenya solved that problem of decorum for her. "Cat!" she exclaimed stepped forward and sweeping the woman into a hug.

Catelyn squeezed her back, "Visenya, welcome home," she whispered as they pulled away from each other. Visenya looked older now, a women of thirty-four summers but she didn't look her age. Many would say she was aging gracefully. For the first time Cat ever remembered she wore a crown on her head, so stunningly done, it looked liked like she was crowned in flames. Her hair was also much longer than she remembered, it now falling down around her thighs when it used to rest just below her breasts.

The sound of a throat clearing made both woman turn to the side. Arianne had stepped forward with tears in her eyes, her bottom lip trembling as she looked at the woman who had watched over her as a child. Visenya moved towards her arms open, Arianne hurrying into them, "Aunt Visenya," she murmured to the surprise of everyone. Visenya even tensed as she wasn't aware that Arianne knew of her history with Oberyn. But she ignored everyone and held her tight for a few seconds before releasing her and looking her over.

"You look much like your Aunt Elia," she whispered sadly. Arianne nodded, "Ada and Uncle both say so all the time," she said before catching sight of a woman moving towards her. She was dressed in a yellow provocative gown with black fur cloak around her shoulders and Arianne took a shocked step towards her, "Sarella!" she exclaimed very surprised to see her cousin with Visenya. Sarella grinned at her cousin, "Good morning cousin," she greeted stopping beside her naneth. Arianne was speechless as Visenya moved onto greet Edmure.

Edmure Tully was a head and a half taller than her with the Tully red hair and blue eyes and a growing red beard, who had been born in 273 ten years after her. They had met a few times after Catelyn became a lady-in-waiting to her, but he was a child then. Now he stood before her as a man, a handsome man at that. Edmure bowed his head, "You grace, a pleasure to see you again," he said as her kissed her hand. Visenya smiled at him, "It's a pleasure to see you too Edmure. You've grown into a fine man," she said looking to her niece who beamed happily at her approval.

The sound of footsteps were heard and all eyes turned to the keep to see a man came out. He was a large man, nearly seven feet tall with brown greying hair and a large beard. A huge great sword was strapped across him back and he wore a huge black fur cloak. He also looked like he had just scrawled out of bed, "Sorry I'm late you grace," he said flustered as he moved to join the other lords. However, Visenya had frozen the moment she laid eyes on him, "Uncle," she called stopping Greatjon Umber in his tracks.

Silence feel as everyone waited with baited breath.

Greatjon Umber, the Lord of Last Hearth and head of House Umber, slowly turned, afraid he was dreaming and not wanting to wake and find out it wasn't real. When he rested eyes on the woman crowned in flames, his legs shook, for he was looking at the mirror image of his little sister Snow, named because of their mothers love of the cold wet stuff, only with Targaryen purple eyes. He knew she had been born but he had never been allowed to see her by Aerys. He had heard of all her exploits though and had beamed in pride when he heard she had been named Princess of Summerhall. He had joined Robert's Rebellion with the intention of taking her back north at the end of the fighting. Now he was looking at her and he didn't see a brave warrior or even a fierce Queen, he saw a delicate woman of the north in her white and golden dress.

"Visenya," his voice came out hoarse and choked at the sight of his only niece. She nodded her head before they were suddenly both moving towards each other. They met in the middle between Robb's forces and Visenya's, Arthur still following closely behind. He knew this meeting was her will but he still felt uneasy in the presence of the people he didn't know. He remembered Greatjon however, because Aerys had forced him to escort Snow Umber's body back to her home and to give news of the babe surviving.

Greatjon locked his arms tight around his niece, feeling how small and delicate she really was, and closed his eyes in relief. Ever since he had found out she was alive, he had been tense and wanting to go to her. However, she had now come to him and he was looking forward to making up all the time they had missed between them. Eventually they released each other and Visenya smiled at him, "You look so much like your mother," he whispered stroking her cheek. She clutched his hand to her face, "It's nice to see you uncle," she whispered back.

The sound of a growl came from behind her and Greatjon and Visenya both turned to see Valyrian watching them. Her uncle took a step back in surprise as the dragon moved closer to his Rider and Visenya stroked her hand down his war scales. "His name is Valyrian and he it the King of Dragons," she commented to her uncle who actually looked around him for the first time and realized there was a host of over one hundred men in the courtyard under the banner of the dragons. What surprised him most was the still growing white dragon with purple accents that had wrapped himself around his niece. He shook his head with exasperation, he should have known his niece was her mothers daughter and always getting into curious situations.

A loud roar echoed from the sky and Valyrian's head whipped up to roar back. Shadow's covered the courtyard and everyone's mouths fell opened and fifteen other dragons, in a variety of colors but smaller than Valyrain landed around them. Greatjon just looked at his niece in shock unable to think of anything to say as another dragon, who was orange with yellow accents came over to stand beside her. He just shook his head as she stroked a hand over his face and smiled, "I guess we should expect the unexpected from you niece?" he asked her a bit awed to be surrounded by creatures of legend. Visenya's laughter echoed around them lifting the hearts of the soldiers who had been fighting against the Lannister's for over a year, "Always uncle," she said before looking around the courtyard.

No one was sure what she was looking for as she looked from face to face and her smiled faded. Finally, she turned to the Blackfish, "Where's Hoster?" she asked quietly. Everyone's faces turned sad and Catelyn took a step towards Visenya, "He's been ill for the last four years, my Queen. He's in his chambers resting," She explained. Instantly sadness came over Visenya's face before she spun and ran into the keep. Arthur followed her with a bellowed, "Queen Visenya!" to try and stop her. Catelyn, Arianne and Sarella quickly followed after them with Robb watching in surprise.

The Blackfish looked at his nephew, "Don't mind her your grace. Visenya had became close to Hoster in the time she had spent here before she was summoned to King's Landing just before the Rebellion," he explained. Robb nodded and then turned to Ser Gerald, "You are more than welcome here in Riverrun. Where will your men stay?" he asked looking at the men so different form his own. Ser Gerald nodded, "We left most of the men back down the road. I noticed that many tents were set up at the western and southern entrances, we shall set up at the North side closer to the water. As Visenya likes to be near water and it will make it easier for the men to bathe," he explained as he turned to the other white cloaks still with him. "Ser Oswell and Prince Lewyn stay to escort Queen Visenya back to camp later. I shall have her men set up now," he ordered.

Robb Stark nodded, "Will any of your party be staying in the keep?" he asked looking them over. The Prince, Jacaerys was watching him curiously and stepped forward, his wife next to him, "We shall all stay together in camp for now. It's aunt Visenya's orders," he explained before escorting his wife back to the carriage. She kissed his cheek as before he helped her in and then he nodded to Ser Gerald, who barked something in what sounded like High Valyrian and the soldiers began to form a guard to escort them out. The woman all vanished back into the carriage, the Prince mounted his horse along side a man with curly honey colored hair and Ser Gerald nodded to his fellow white cloaks and they moved out of the courtyard dragons following them.

Robb turned to the two men left standing there, "Please," he said gesturing for them to follow him into the keep. He offered his arm to Talisa, who had been strangely silent through the whole exchange. A soft wine came from behind them and they turned to see the Dragon Valyrian and the orange one had stayed behind when the others followed watching them. Prince Lewyn turned back briefly, "She'll be back a little later. Wait here," he said softly, Valyrian seemed to nod his head before curling up in the far corner of the courtyard eyes watching the doors. The other dragon followed, staying close to the bigger male. Prince Lewyn turned back to the waiting party of Ser Oswell, King Robb, Queen Talisa, the Blackfish, The Greatjon and Edmure, gesturing for them to continue.

They entered into the keep, servants scurrying about and Robb led the way to his grandfathers chambers.

* * *

The moment Catelyn had finished speaking Visenya was already heading into the keep. Ser Arthur calling after her cursing as he followed, knowing that she had become close to Hoster Tully. Visenya ran down the twisting hallways up towards the lords chambers, her dress flowing behind her. A guard snapped to attention as she came rushing towards him, but it was someone who knew Visenya so he let her pass without stopping her.

Visenya entered the room, letting the cloak fall from around her shoulders to the floor and rushing to the canopy bed that stood in the center with two windows on either side and sat down next to the man lying there and taking his hand. The last time she had seen him, Hoster was tall and broad, strong, with blue eyes and brown hair. Now stricken by illness, Hoster had lost weight and now appead to have shrunk. His hair and beard had gone white and he looked like a man of almost ninty instead of a man of sixty.

When her warm hand clutched his aging cold one, Hoster opened Tully blue eyes that looked unfocused, but the moment he saw a flash of purple, he focused instantly on the eyes of the woman at his bedside. A soft smile crossed his face, "Welcome home Mother of Dragons," he murmured coarsely his throat dry. She instantly poured a glass of water and helped him drink it, "I always knew you would return."

Visenya had tears in her eyes as she took his hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I could have never come home without your help Hoster," she murmured tears in her voice. He chuckled, "Yes you could have. Everyone always claimed that your brother was the last dragon, but I always knew the truth. It was you, a daughter born of ice and fire, a Princess come to bring about a new dynasty," he murmured eyes closed as he patted her hand. Visenya was spechless as she never thought of herself born of fire and ice, to hear it now surprised her. She clutched his hand in between hers, "It was never meant to be me," she finally said.

Hoster opened her eyes and laughed before it faded into coughing, "You birthed dragons form stone petrified eggs, you made sure your family survived the Rebellion and you crossed the Narrow Sea with an army of thirty-thousand men loyal to you, Visenya. You have always been a dragon. The gods made sure you survived for a reason," he said after he finished and relaxed into the bed. "My nephew has been named King of the North and Trident by the Lords of the North and Riverlands. But you have always been Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

Visenya flinched, "I'm only the regent. I was never meant to be Queen. My brother would have been king if he had won that battle and now I hold the title in keeping for my nephew," she muttered looking down at the floor and thinking back to the Battle of the Trident and Robert Baratheon's war hammer slamming into her brothers chest and scattering the rubies through the water. Hoster laughed again, "Rhaegar was an idealist and never realized that what he wanted for the Seven Kingdoms was impossible. The Game of Thrones will always be at play in Westeros and everyone knows you either win or you die if you become apart of it. But your a realist Visenya. You always plan for the worst but you are always aware of what goes on around you and plan to get what you want. You were born to be Queen my dear, only myself and Rhaella were aware enough to notice that," he muttered to her.

Visenya was shaking her head, "I never wanted to be Queen. I never wanted to be named Princess of Summerhall. I wanted to marry my beloved and have a family. I never wanted any of this," she said sadly. Hoster met her eyes, "It is the people who don't go looking for power that are the best wielders of it," he said, voice and eye holding wisdom as he watched her. He knew Visenya Targaryen was never meant to be queen. She was a warrior, a princess of her house, a mother, sister and friend but he had never seen someone more suited to the crown than she was. Rhaella had written him once to tell him that the bannermen of the Targaryen family had more respect for the princess than they did for the Crown Prince and she worried that there would be another Dance of Dragons. Than Visenya had gone to Dorne and had returned a changed woman and not wanting power.

Many people thought that Rhaegar had forced his sister to ride to war with him in the hopes that something would happen to her, leaving him a clear path to the throne. What they didn't know was that Rhaegar had been in love with his half-sister and she had almost become his second bride. Visenya had been at Riverrun when it became known that she was barren. A plot cooked up between Visenya, Rhaella and Hoster himself to keep her safe from ever bearing a son as mad as her father and make sure there would be no Rebellion from Dorne and because she loved her good-sister Elia Martell. However, everyone had known that Visenya was meant for great things.

Tears leaked from her eyes, "I'm only a princess Hoster, I will always just be a princess," she said softly. He squeezed her hands and their eye met, "A princess in title maybe, but you will always be a Queen on soul," he said softly back to her. Visenya smiled slightly, "Maybe to you," she muttered wiping away her tears. "You will always be my Queen," a voice spoke up from behind her. Visenya turned her head to see Arthur, Arianne, Catelyn and Sarella had followed her into the room and were watching from beside the door nodding in agreement. Hoster chuckled, "You have been my Queen for thses many years and you will be my Queen until my last days on this earth. Weither your nephew rules or you do, Visenya Targaryen, Second of Her Name and Mother of Dragons will go down in history as the woman who set Westeros back to right and returned magic and the dragons to us," he said eyes falling closed again as he rested against his pillow.

Footsteps came from the hallway and the sound of voices reached her before the door opened to admit Ser Oswell, King Robb, Queen Talisa, the Blackfish, Greatjon, Edmure and Prince Lewyn entered the room. They all stopped cold at the sight of the woman in white sat on the side of the bed, her hands clasping Lord Tully's and her head bowed over him. Ser Arthur nodded at his fellow Queensguard in greeting before he picked Visenya's cloak up off the ground and moved to stand beside her, the women following.

Robb looked at his grandfather, "Is he well?" he asked voice soft so he wouldn't wake him if he was sleeping. Hoster heard and opened his eyes looking at his grandson. He kept one hand in Visenya's and waved Robb forward with the other. Robb released his wife and walked over to the bed taking it and sitting down next to his grandfather, "Robb, fight with this woman. She will never lead you wrong," he said sleepily. Robb looked to the woman sat on the bed next to his grandfather and he nodded, "I will grandfather," he said softly. Hoster squeezed his hand before relaxing fully into sleep.

Robb rose to his feet and moved back to his wife, who looked displeased over something and then looked with everyone else to watch Visenya. She leaned down and kissed his cheek before resting his hand on his chest and rising to her feet. Arthur stepped forward and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, arm around her to keep her of her feet, as her legs were shaky and he escorted her out of the room.

Catelyn moved so she was next to her and Visenya offered her, her hand with an understanding smile. Hoster Tully had allowed Visenya into his home, had treated her like another daughter and now he was dying. No one had had to say anything for Visenya to see that and she didn't think dragon blood would do anything for him as he was already too far gone. If she had been able to give it to him right after her got sick, things would be different. Now all it could do was ease his passing.

They slowly moved away from his chamber and Robb led them down into the Great Hall. Visenya only partially away of what was going on around her before Arthur sat her down and shoved a cup of wine in her hand. She drunk and the taste of dornish wine made her focus on Arthur who was crouched in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked watching to see if she was going to pass out on him. Visenya nodded, "Yes. Hoster never said anything in his letters," she muttered to him. Catelyn sat down beside her, "He didn't want to worry you. He said if you knew you would rush to come back here," she explained as everyone took seats at the table.

Greatjon looked at his niece curiously, "When did you meet Hoster Tully?" he asked as he accepted a mug of ale. Visenya smiled slightly, "It was in 279 just after Aerys had named me Princess of Summerhall and just after Rhaegar and Elia got married. Catelyn had become one of my ladies-in-waiting and I had just returned from Dorne where I was visiting the Martell's. I was a bit of a mess honestly as Aerys had arranged for me to become my brothers second wife. We went riding and a group of thieves attacked us. I was throne form my horse and injured. When the Maester inspected me after, he said something inside me was damaged and that I would never carry a child. The betrothal was broken and I had nightmare every night. Hoster came to check on me, held me through my sobs during the nights. He treated me like one of his daughters and we grew close before I was called back to Kings Landing. The last time I saw him was at the Tourney of Harrenhal when he had congradulated me on winning the melee. He has written me a couple of times since the Rebellion and we were in Essos," she explained the bond between the two.

Catelyn nodded, "Yes they did grow very close," she said with a look to Visenya that told her Cat knew she was hiding something. Edmure grinned, "She taught me how to shoot a bow while she was here," he admitted to the chuckles of the Blackfish, "Yes, you did have a very big crush on her," he teased. Edmure went red, "She's a very beautiful woman," he defended himself. Arianne smiled, "My aunt my love?" she asked jokingly. Everyone laughed as his expense as he stuttered denials and his love for her. Visenya smiled slightly before turning her eyes on Robb, who was already watching her. "Shall we talk?" he asked silencing everyone at the table.

Visenya shook her head, "Tomorrow when we are settled, then both our councils can meet with each other," she said eyes narrowing slightly at his wife, who looked vaguely familiar to her. Robb frowned before nodding, "Agreed," he said. Greatjon rose to his feet, "May I escort you back to your camp?" he asked when they all looked at him. Visenya nodded, "I would like that Uncle," she said rising to her feet. Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and Prince Lewyn stood as well, Lewyn offering his arm to Sarella to escort her out. Robb rose to his feet and walked beside Visenya as they headed back to the courtyard.

Valyrian rose to his feet when he saw her and moved startling some of the soldiers who had been standing around the courtyard watching them. Visenya smiled at him and then nodded to Robb, "Tomorrow King Robb," she said as everyone mounted their horses and she walked over to Valyrian who lowered his wing. "Tomorrow Queen Visenya," he agreed as he watched Greatjon join her guards and Visenya mount her dragon who would be the same size as Balerion the Black Dread soon.

The party headed out of the gates and across the bridge as Visenya and her two dragons rose into the air and took off. Robb headed back into the keep aware that things were now going to change but he was hopeful to what the future would bring.

* * *

At the same time Visenya and her army were arriving at Riverrun, Daario had already arrived in Kings Landing and was searching for the Stark girls. It wasn't hard for him to blend in as a sellsword and to make friends with a few gold cloaks. They were the ones who told him everything he needed to know about what was going on. He learned that Amory Lotch was always in the brothels and that the Stark girls had been confined to the Red Keep.

He grinned when he found that out. Kidnapping Amory just became much easier than he anticipated. But getting to Lyra and Sansa Stark was going to be a chore in itself. He was a sell sword and had also worked as an assassin. He was used to getting into places he didn't belong that was why Visenya had sent him. He knew Visenya had complete faith in him, that's why he only had a party of ten men with him and the ship, Sea Glider. That night he sat in his cabin and planned out what he was going to do as he looked at the vial of potion his queen had handed him before he left, five drops will make him sleep for a week, she had whispered. He was truly thankful he had decided to pledge his men to her cause, nothing was ever boring around her.

The next morning he snuck into a one of Petyr Baelish's brothels and it hadn't taken much for one of the girls, who was a Targaryen loyalist, to agree to his plan. She said that Amory Lotch visited just after lunch time everyday and it wouldn't take much for her to see him. A few men would just need to collect him when they were finished and the girl, Amia asked him to tell her Queen what she had done to help her. Daario agreed and now he just had to wait a few hours.

He finally decided to disguise himself as a gold clock and snuck into the Red Keep. It didn't take him long to find the Stark girls after that. Fifteen-year-old Lyra and thirteen-year-old Sansa were walking through the gardens, two soldiers in Lannister red cloaks following behind them. Daario knew it would be easy to get rid of them, so he snuck up behind him and slit their throats one by one before either one noticed. Lyra caught the movement and turned to him her mouth wide, but one finger at his lip and she remained quiet as did Sansa who had turned when her sister did.

Daario listened intently before raising his hands in the air and approaching the girls. He had chosen a spot deeper into the gardens where no one would be watching the girls other than the Lannister guards. At least that's what he thought before a man in a white cloak came out of the trees towards them. Daario instantly placed himself between the man and the guards, "Who are you?" the man demanded. Daario just raised his eyebrow, "Who are you?" he asked hand on his dagger. He knew he could throw it and kill him easily but something inside him told him to wait. "Ser Barristan Selmy," he introduced himself looking the Stark girls over, when he knew they were unharmed he turned back to the man.

Daario relaxed and reached into his armor before throwing a letter at Ser Barristan who caught it. When he saw the seal, he inhaled sharply and broke it. When he was finished reading, he moved closer and walked over to the girls who had watched quietly. "It would seem you release has been requested," he said as he stopped in front of Lyra. Sansa looked between the two men wideyed, "By whom?" she wondered. Daario grinned at them, "Queen Visenya of House Targaryen," he said proudly. Lyra was surprised, "Why would the Dragon Queen send someone to rescue us?" she asked suspiciously. Ser Barristan snorted, "It would seem that the Queen had allied herself with the North," he said bluntly. Sansa gasped, "Robb," she whispered to her sister.

Lyra had heard rumors of the Dragon Queen as Varys had spoken of the Targaryen family often when they talked. He had never said that she had come to Westeros though, Lyra thought they were still across the Narrow Sea. So she looked to Ser Barristan questioningly, who had saved her from being raped by Joffrey's Knights and also stopped Joffrey from beating Sansa, trusting he would not lie to them. He rubbed a hand against his cheek, "Visenya grew up here in the Red Keep. She never had any tolerance for rape or the belittling of woman. She wouldn't send someone here to retrieve you that would put you in danger," he said nodding to Daario.

"Who are you anyways?" Sansa asked as she moved closer to her sister. Daario grinned, "Terribly rude of me. I am Daario Naharis, Captain of the Stormcrows and one of my Queen, Visenya's commanders," he announced proudly. Lyra stood linked hands with her sister, "How are you going to get us out of here?" she asked curiously as Cersei and Joffrey had the placed locked up and guarded tight. Daario grinned at her, "We are going to walk right out of the front gates," he said producing two gowns from somewhere on him. Ser Barristan frowned, "How do you expect to do that?" he asked doubtfully.

"I came in dressed as a gold cloak. You will escort me out as a gold cloak and the girls are going undercover as a couple of whores," he said bluntly. Lyra took a disgusted step back, "Whores?" she snapped. Daario nodded, "No one ever pays close attention to whores. With your hair covered they won't take a second look at you. No one will expect two highborn ladies to dress like whores, even to escape," he explained his idea. Half way through Ser Barristan nodded his agreement, "He's right my ladies," he said softly.

Sansa looked at the pink gown in his hand, "If we do this, do you promise we'll be going home?" she asked staring at him deeply. Daario nodded, "There is a ship called, Sea Glider in the harbor at this very moment. It's destination is The Crag where horses and a host of fifty men will be waiting to escort both of you to Riverrun, where Robb Stark has stationed his men and my Queen has joined him," he said watching hope bloom in both girls.

Sansa took the dress, her sisters protests falling on deaf ears and began to strip right there, not caring what anyone thought or seen. Before she could drop her dress, Lyra grabbed her arm and looked at her in disbelief, "What are you doing?" she hissed. Sansa shook her hand away, "Do you want to go home or not?" she snapped. Lyra looked at her for a few moments before reluctantly taking the dress and stripping out of her cloths and leaving them in a pile on the ground. Ser Barristan and Daario turned their backs as the girls dressed and then turned around when Sansa said it was okay.

They were dressed in matching gowns high at the neck, low in the back with a simple string holding it together hanging behind them and giving easy access. Sansa wore light pink and Lyra in a sea blue. Daario nodded, "Pull your hair down, whores don't wear it up," he said and watched them release their hair from their binds. He handed each of them a light white wrap that went over their hair and draped over their shoulders. He took a step back to stand next to Ser Barristan and both men nodded their heads, "That's good, you don't look anything like noble ladies," Ser Barristan said surprised.

Lyra and Sansa both stood nervously as they watched Daario drape himself in a gold cloak. They both felt naked and Lyra was tense as she had never worn a more revealing dress. When they were ready, Daario wrapped one arm around each girl and Ser Barristan escorted them through the keep. They were stopped by Lord Varys and Daario's arms tensed around both girls. However, Varys only handed a scabbard and sword to Ser Barristan, "Take this to our Queen," he said watching as Ser Barristan strapped it to his back. "In fifteen minutes a distraction is going to come from the throne room. In the chaos, you all need to get out of the keep. Daario I have taken the liberty of having your other quarry sent to your ship as things happened a little faster than planned," he said walking with them through the halls.

A wicked grin crossed his face, "Much appreciated. My Queen told me to tell you, soon," he said as the stopped at a doorway. Varys nodded his head before hurrying away to the throne room where he would need to stir trouble. Joffrey was on his throne, his Queen Mother and two siblings standing to his right and court in session. He entered and Joffrey instantly focused on him, "Lord Varys, you have some good news for us I hope," he demanded. Varys swallowed knowing what he was about to say could cost him his head.

"It would seem that Stannis Baratheon was arrested on his own island and imprisoned for trying to burn his daughter alive," he said quickly. Joffrey laughed, "That's good news. One less false king to go around. Who did it for they deserve a reward?!" he commanded laughing. Varys breathed deeply, "He was arrested by Visenya Targaryen who has claimed Dragonstone as her own," he said watching the king carefully.

Silence echoed throughout the room for a few seconds before pandemonium broke out. Joffrey and Cersei were screaming, Tyrion Lannister had no idea what to say, guards were swarming the room, the men and women were speaking loudly to each other and Tommen and Myrcella were watching everything is surprise and fear.

The moment the guards started moving into the Keep, Daario wrapped his arms tight around the two girls and exited the keep. Ser Barristan went with them to look like he was escorting them away. However with Joffrey throwing a tantrum, no one was even paying attention to them as they hurried away. Lyra and Sansa Stark both breathed signs of relief as they hurried into the streets of Kings Landing heading for the harbor. They didn't dare relax though as they knew they weren't free yet. Daario hurried them through the City as he knew it wouldn't be long before someone discovered the bodies he had left and the Stark girls missing.

When they arrived at the docks, Daario directed them to the ship bearing the sail of three blue wales on a grey background. Men were hurrying around getting ready to leave and one stepped forward helping the girls aboard and then hurrying them into the Captain's cabin. Lyra and Sansa both held each other tightly as they watched from the window to see the ship slowly moving away from the pier. The waves rocked them and they both closed their eyes hoping for the best.

Two hours later Daario entered the room smiling, "You can come out now," he said standing beside the door. Both girls rose to their feet, Lyra shrugging the hood off her head but keeping the covering wrapped around her shoulders, and exited the cabin. The sun blinded them for a few seconds before the were able to focus. They were surrounded by blue sea on every side, land to the right in the far distance. Ten men were moving around making sure everything was okay and the Captain walked over to them, "Welcome aboard the Sea Glider Princess Lyra, Princess Sansa," he said jovially.

Sansa looked around in wonder and excitement. She was away from Kings Landing. She wouldn't have to marry Joffrey. At that thought alone she started to cry and Lyra rushed over to pull her into her arms. Sansa clutched at her, "I don't have to marry him," she sobbed on her sister shoulder. Lyra laughed lightly, "You don't have to marry him," she agreed as Sansa pulled away. Daario smiled, "We've got a three week journey to reach the Crag. From there we're heading to Riverrun," he explained. A young boy stepped forward, "We have cloths for your to change into your graces," he said.

Lyra instantly nodded as she was uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing. Sansa followed behind them into a cabin below deck. There was on big bed in the middle of the room, a tub filled with water and a dividing screen in the room. The boy stopped and pointed to a trunk sitting in the corner, "Queen Visenya sent those for you. Unfortunately you'll have to share the room as there aren't enough cabins for everyone," he said apolligetically. Lyra nodded, "That's okay. Thank you," she said softly. The boy nodded and exited the cabin heading back to the deck.

Lyra and Sansa both stripped and shared the bath together. They were both lost in their own thoughts. They had never believed they would get out of Kings Landing. Orders had come from Tywin that Lyra was to marry Tyrion and Sansa and Joffrey's betrothal was to go a head. She'd been dreading her future and now she was free. Free of the horrible city that had stolen so much from her. She was on her way home. Back to her mother and her twin brother, back to the cold and wet, back to her family.

Sansa was just in shock. She had been suffering abuse at the hands of Joffrey since Robb had begun his Rebellion against the Lannister's and now she was on her way home. She wasn't sure if she would ever become comfortable enough to marry as the threat of rape Joffrey had promised her, had scared her of intimacy with another. She had even begun to flinch at her own sister or handmaidens hands. It had gotten so bad Sansa was crying herself to sleep every night.

When they were finished, they took turned braided each others hair before opening the truck. They were shocked at the sea of color inside. The only color they didn't see was orange and yellow as they would clash horrible with their hair. Sansa pulled out a light Tully blue gown with a high neckline, short sleeves and a beautiful silver band that would wrap around her stomach. Lyra went with a pretty dark green sleeveless dress that was low cut in the front and a beautiful emerald chain that would wrap around her hips and fall to the ground in the front of her dress.

The gowns were done in a style unknown to them, so they figured they weren't from Westeros. When they were dressed they threw light cloaks over their shoulders and went back up to the deck. Night had just fallen and fog was beginning to cover the sea, Daario was standing at the bow looking up and they turned to see men up on the sail poles releasing a line of thick black fabric. They drew in deep breaths when they saw the black background and then three headed red dragon that rolled down. It announced that ships alligence to anyone who seen it.

Lyra and Sansa moved to stand next to Daario, "Are you ready?" he asked tilting his head at them. Sansa and Lyra shared a glance before turning to face forward, "More than anything," Sansa said as the ship came around a corner and disappeared into fog to make their way to the Crag where men would soon be waiting eagerly to take two Princesses of the North home.

* * *

Greatjon Umber was surprised to see so many tents already set up and waiting. They seemed to circle around a large pavilion tent set near the waters edge before flowing out towards the Northern bannerman camp and road. There had too be over twenty thousand tents covering the ground, some were plain black pavilion tents smaller than the one in the front, some were just small tents big enough for two soldiers and their belongings, some were made out of animal hide with one bigger than the others set near the biggest tent with the rest spread through out the camp. There were a few thousand wagons spread around, some were filled with furs, some filled with furniture though not as much as some camps hauled around, some had food, some were holding belongings, some held wooden posts that when set up were used to tie their horses too. That was another thing, there were more horses in the camp than he had ever seen in one place.

Ser Gerald rode beside him as they passed through the encampment smiling slightly, "I notice you all travel light, why?" he asked looking around. Ser Gerald shrugged, "The Dothraki are simple people and whatever they don't have they tend to raid to get. They are horse masters, to them to most important thing is their horse. The Unsullied have been trained in combat since they were children and see themselves as possessions and not people, when Visenya sacked Astapor she told them they were their own people. Slowly they are learning they are people so they only have few belongings. Everyone else is used to living on the go and having to carry their belongings themselves with no horse, so they travel light. But everyone here takes turned hauling Visenya's things, she had four wagons full even though she hates it she lets them do it because they asked to do it. These people all see Visenya as their leader and queen in some way or form," he explained as they came to the tent closest to the waters edge. What surprised Greatjon the most was woman and children walked through the camp helping wherever they could.

It was the biggest tent Greatjon had ever seen. It had two circles on either side of it and the middle was open with a covering hanging five feet over top of the isle in front. It was big enough for a fully grown dragon to enter. There were white dragons swen onto the red fabric of the whole tent. He could see a make shift throne room set up in the opening and most of the dragons lazing around it. There were guards standing at each of the four corners of the tent, three standing on either side of the isle that was created by the structure and he could see maids bustling about inside. Two banners hung on either side with three torches creating a pathway leading to the tent.

Greatjon dismounted alongside the others and followed Ser Arthur as he headed towards the tent. He noticed that only the woman and white cloaks followed them along with a boy he didn't know. Just as they reached the tent Valyrian arrived and landed in front of the tent. He snarled at everyone watching him and then followed after his mother. Visenya nodded to the guards at the entrance and they bowed their heads back at her as she entered the dragons all scattered to the perches set around the black couch in the middle of the area.

Greatjon entered right behind Ser Gerald and looked around. The circle on his right was constructed with all kinds of perches telling him that it was the dragons room. The circle on his right held a feather bed covered in fur blankets, a dressing table and chair, a dividing screen, bathing tub and six trunks stacked around it. Candle holders littered many of the surfaces and torches surrounded the tent on all sides. All together it looked like a tent for a queen. Visenya went to the chaise that sat in the center of the room, the orange and yellow dragon sitting on the back of it and Valyrain walked in a circle around it, his tail centered in the middle and his head meeting his tail before stopping. He wrapped his body completley around it and made it look like Visenya was actually sitting on a dragon. When he got bigger she probably could use him as a throne.

Jace moved to stand on her right and a grey dragon with red accents that would soon be big enough to ride moved over to him. Jace patted him in greeting before everyone turned to look at Greatjon, "What do you think uncle?" she asked stroking Sunfyre's head. Greatjon shook his head, "This is amazing niece. I've never seen such a coordinated army," he said meeting her eyes. She smiled with pride, "Many of these men have fought side by side their whole lives. They have grown together, that's what makes them so accomplished," she said as Roslin moved over to stroke Dreamfyre in greeting.

Her uncle went to say something when Grey Worm entered the tent, "Vōljes hen se vaokses, aōha dārōñe," he said bowing. Only when she nodded her head did he approach and hand it to her. She took it and read the paragraph written.

 _Visenya,_  
 _Daario has left with his packages, your grace. They will arrive at the Crag in three weeks time, I suggest you send men there to greet them. Joffrey is aware that you reclaimed Dragonstone as I needed a distraction for them to get away. Cersei has written to Tywin about it and is waiting for reply. They have also noticed they are missing their two hostages. Joffrey has gone into a rage and ordered everyone to find them and bring them back. It looks like things will reach a climax soon. Be seeing you._  
 _-Varys_

"Interesting," she murmured catching everyone attention. Visenya looked up, "It would seem Daario was successful in his endeavor," she explained before turning to Ser Oswell, "Nyke jorrāelagon ao naejot jikagon naejot se crag se umbagon konīr syt se Stārke riñi. Kessi sagon tolī gīda lo issi lēda iā issaros bona ȳdragon pōja udrir sȳrī," not many understanding what she said.

Ser Oswell nodded, "Yes, your grace," he agreed before falling silent.

 _Translations: Grey Worm- Raven from the spider, Your Grace_  
 _Visenya- I need you to go to the Crag and wait there for the Stark girls. They will be more calm if they are with a person that speak their language well,_

Visenya turned back to Greatjon, "I'm exhausted uncle. May we speak tomorrow?" she asked rubbing her eyes were were getting ready to drop. Her uncle nodded, "Aye, we'll speak after the council meeting," he said bowing his head and leaving he tent towards his horse. He mounted and with a nod to everyone watching, he turned and headed back to Riverrun. He had a lot to speak with his son about.

Visenya dismissed everyone in her tent but the guards who she knew from experience wouldn't leave until their shift rotated. She had given up trying to stop them and just allowed them to guard her. Valyrian sprawled out in the opening now that everyone was gone and watched his mother as she climbed into the still steaming bath water. Visenya allowed herself to relax. She was finally home, allied with the North and the Stark girls were on their way to their mother, everything was now falling into place.

* * *

 _Doran;_  
 _Begin slowly mobilizing Dorne. I have arrived in Westeros and we have met with the King in the North. An alliance between hour houses has been struck and plans I had made on the ship heading to Essos are slowly falling into place._  
 _We arrived at Riverrun yesterday. Arianne is well and her betrothed Edmure is smitten with her. They are very happy together. Sarella has joined me, don't tell Oberyn, as I needed another set of hands to go through with my plan. If all ends well I should be heading to Dorne soon._  
 _DO NOT allow Oberyn or the Sand Snakes leave to fight yet. When we meet again it will be in Dorne and not on the battle field. I look forward to the moons to come and seeing you soon._  
 _All my love,_  
 _Visenya, of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Second of Her Name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Mother of the Sand Snakes, Dāria to the Unsullied, Queen of Dragons and Rider of Valyrian, The King of Dragons_.


	12. Chapter Eight: Alliances

**Rickard Karstark never killed the Willem Lannister or Tion Frey, he was never executed by Robb and has served him loyally as he never lost the North and Karstark knows House Stark is strong.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**  
 **Early 299AC**  
 **Alliances**

The next morning was a busy one for everyone as Robb and his Lords prepared for the meeting and Visenya and her advisors made plans. Jace knew that if everything went according to plan that he would have to step up and be a commander. As his aunt always said, _good kings lead their people in mind and body, if you cannot or will not fight for them, than why should they fight for you?_ He knew that as future King he would have to be the one to lead the armies of Westeros as the soldiers from Essos followed his aunt and no other. He was okay with that too as his aunt had made many plans and back up plans and plans to back up those back up plans, it was time for him to do the rest.

Roslin had told him that Westeros was different from Essos and the men of the North were strong and cold hardened men, he had believed her when he had seen them the night before. He was also surprised to see who much her looked like his cousin, Robb. Everyone always said he looked a lot like his Targaryen family but he also looked like part of the North. He had wanted to speak with his cousin the night before but with his aunt rushing off and Ser Gerald ordering them all back to set up camp, he knew it wasn't the right time.

Now they were getting ready to go for a council meeting and offer terms to each other. Jace wasn't sure what his aunt had in mind but he was hoping it wouldn't end in bloodshed. Roslin was in the carriage behind him and he was afraid of what might happen when the other allied Lords arrived, as not many knew he was already married. He was thankful to his aunt on bringing Roslin to Essos as Dany's lady-in-waiting otherwise they wouldn't have met or would have met after he had been married to someone else.

Now he rode at the front of their party which included his aunt Visenya who rode at his right side, Sarella on his left, the four Kingsguard behind them, followed by Grey Worm, Ser Loras, Ser Jorah and ten Unsullied who walked on either side of the carriage carrying his wife, aunt Dany, Lady Missandei, Lady Shireen and Lillian Hightower. Daario was still away so his spot by Ser Arthur was empty and while Ser Loras who was representing the Reach would have rode up with him and Visenya, he had sworn himself as Roslin's sworn-shield and Ser Gerald said if he proved himself he could join the Kingsguard, so he rode next to the carriage.

This was the Targaryen party that they had at the moment. Ser Loras had already written to the Reach and his father that the Targaryen's had arrived and they were waiting. Sarella had wanted to write her uncle but Visenya had told her she needed to wait because they weren't ready to summon Dorne as they hadn't paid their debts yet. So Sarelle spoke for Dorne in her uncle and ada's absence.

They had decided to leave the dragons at the camp as they were growing bigger and Urrax had taken to trying to challenge the other males over anything and everything. Visenya had said if he didn't learn to share soon, they would have to send him back to Dragonstone and away from the others. Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal tended to stay close to Dany so they didn't have many problems with the trio. Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes on the other hand were all handfuls and always getting into trouble, Visenya had had to use chain and locked them to their perches in her tent because they were always doing something they shouldn't have been. Silverwing and Quicksilver had taken to staying close to each other and didn't have much to do with the other dragons but loved people. Stormcloud had taken to Shireen and barley left the little girl alone. Rhaella named for his grandmother, stayed close to Moondancer who seemed to be the shyest of the dragons.

Dreamfyre and Moonfyre stayed close together too, they both shared the tent with Jace and Roslin but sometimes they would sleep outside under the stars. Sunfyre stayed close to Visenya and Valyrian making him sure the dragon knew something the rest of them didn't. Jace was sure if she really wanted to his aunt could ride Sunfyre with no problems. Valyrian seemed to rule over the others coming to him being called, The King of Dragons, and no one challenged him. Urrax had tried once and after Valyrian put him in his place, Urrax wouldn't even go near him.

Something else he had noticed was that while some of the dragons had bonded to future riders that still all seemed to prefer Visenya to anyone. Jace was sure it had something to do with her being in the fire with them when they hatched. They called her the Mother of Dragons because they had clung to her after hatching in the flames of Khal Drogo's pyre and she seemed to mother them. Jace often wondered if it had been Dany who walked into the flames and not Visenya.

All these thought had circled in his head for weeks and now he was riding up to Riverrun to meet with Robb Stark, the King of the North and the King of the Trident. It was strange that there was someone on the same level as him and he wondered what his aunt would say of another king. He knew it wouldn't be right for her to demand he give up his crown as it was the lords and not him who had called him kind. Robb Stark was what the North wanted and he hoped any demands made on either side would not make a fight break out.

They entered the courtyard at Riverrun and were greeted by the Blackfish and Arianne Martell with three guards. Visenya dismounted alongside everyone else and headed towards them as the girls exited the carriage and moved towards her. Arianne smiled, "Everyone waiting for you," she said as she linked arms with Sarella and escorted the group inside. For the first time Visenya wasn't dressed in a gown. She wore a pair of black leggings, a red blouse and a black armor corset over top and black leather boots, her sword was at her waist and a dagger locked around her thigh, she looked more warrior than lady.

Everyone knew it was the men of Westeros understood, that while she may be a lady and queen regent, she was also a warrior of mush renown and she would be belittled by no one. Jace had just smirked when he saw her to the confusion to everyone else but Ser Arthur and the Kingsguard who were now no longer protecting Visenya but had sworn for him before they left Dragonstone. All but Ser Arthur who was Visenya's Sword-Shield and had accepted him as his king but would not serve him.

They entered Riverrun and Arianne led the way to the Great Hall, "King Robb has only summoned a few of his lords for the discussion," Arianne said softly as they came upon two great stone doors. The guards on either side of them bowed and then moved to open them, Arthur took Visenya's arm, Jace with Roslin, Ser Jorah with Dany, Ser Gerald with Lillian, Prince Lewyn with Sarella, Ser Loras with Shireen and Ser Oswell and Grey Worm entered side by side.

Robb, his wife Talisa, Catelyn, the Blackfish, Edmure, Greatjon, Rickard Karstark, Roose Bolton, Maege Mormont and two men who looked like Frey's all rose to their feet at their entrance. The Great hall was empty but for one table with seating for four on each side. Visenya headed to it with Jace, Roslin and Ser Gerald at her side and the rest following. She moved to clasp arms with Robb, "A pleasure to see you again," she said softly. Robb nodded, having trouble taking his eyes away from her party before Talisa elbowed him gently in the side.

He looked to her and then smiled at Visenya, "This is my wife Talisa Maegyr of Volantis," he introduced quickly. Visenya's eye narrowed quickly on the woman as she had been to Volantis before and this women didn't look much like them, still she bowed her head stiffly and smiled, "You are very far from home my lady. I have been to Volantis, it is very beautiful. You must miss it," she muttered to her. Talisa's eyes widened slightly at her words but she nodded without saying anything and was very thankful when Robb moved her to sit at his side on the left side of the table. Catelyn and the Blackfish sat on the remaining chairs with their party gathered behind them.

Visenya sat down across from Robb, Jace across from Talisa, Ser Gerald across from the Blackfish and Roslin across from Catelyn. Before the could begin though a boy a few years older than Robb hurried into the room carrying a pile of papers. Roslin looked at him and then rose to her feet surprised, "Olyvar," she exclaimed. Her brother looked up at the sound of his name and then a big grin split his face when he saw his little sister. He placed the papers on the table and then rounded to the right side and wrapped his sister in a hug, "Sister," her murmured to the surprised of the Northern party.

It was quiet when the two siblings embraced for the first time in over a year and then he pulled away and bowed his head, "Your grace," he said jokingly. She smacked his arm in mock offense and then frowned, "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. Olyvar blushed, "Oh, well King Robb came to cross the river at The Twins, Father asked him to take my on as a squire. You were already gone, so I figured it would be a good idea and had asked Father to find me someone to serve. When he got a letter from good Queen Visenya, he said he would see about me serving in the North," he explained to the shock of everyone.

Catelyn turned wide eyes on Visenya, "The Frey's?" she asked stunned. Walder Frey had become a cold and horrible man since the Rebellion and not many ever ventured down to the Twins because of it. To hear that Visenya had said something to Walder about the North now made more sense to why he had allowed them to cross without much fuss. Visenya grinned at her, "The Frey's have been loyal to my family since Aegon's Conquest and he aided the North at my request," she stated calmly, like what she had said meant nothing.

Olyvar instantly bowed low when he realized who was in the room with him. "Your Grace," he said surprised. His father hadn't said she had arrived in Westeros, he only knew she had claimed Dragonstone. Visenya smiled at him, "Greetings Olyvar Frey," she said as he rose to his full height again. He smiled before squeezing his sisters hand and moving to stand behind Robb, "Shall we talk?" the North King asked. Visenya nodded as Roslin sat back down, "Let us talk," she agreed.

Roose Bolton shifted behind his king, "What exactly do you want Queen Visenya?" He asked voice reedy and eyes cold. Visenya didn't even flinch, "I'm here to claim my family's throne, as for the North, we don't want anything from you," she said to the table as a whole. Robb raised an eyebrow as his lords shifted around him, "You want nothing?" Rickard Karstark asked sceptically. Visenya nodded, "We want nothing," she agreed proudly. Talisa frowned, "Why help the North than, especially after what your father did to Rickard and Brandon Stark?" she asked slyly.

Visenya stared at her until she shifted uncomfortably, "I am not my father. Jace is not his grandfather. I came to the North to became allies because I was friends with Ned Stark once upon a time," she said bluntly. The lords reeled in shock as Catelyn nodded, "Aye she was. Ned told me that when there was talk of betrothal between Robert and Visenya, she went to the Eyrie to spend some time with him as her and Robert had played together as children but hadn't seen each other since Robert was sent to be fostered with Jon Arryn. Visenya and Ned became close friends then and she was the one to write to Ned and Brandon about Lyanna being kidnapped by Rhaegar," she explained what she knew, shocking everyone who knew anything about Eddard Stark.

Prince Lewyn nodded, "Aye, the fight she had with Rhaegar after everything happened was so bad they drew swords on each other. Rhaella was able to calm them down but after that the relationship between the two was different. Visenya had pleaded with Rhaegar to return Lyanna North and go back to his wife Elia Martell, but he refused. Visenya and I looked for Lyanna to return her North but we couldn't find her. It was only before the Battle of the Trident when Rhaegar told Visenya that Lyanna was hidden in Dorne at the Tower of Joy and she was with child, that we knew anything about it. When Rhaegar fell, me and Ser Jonothor Darry made a spectacle of ourselves to give her time to get away," he said watching everyone faces.

Visenya then took up to story again, "I was furious with both my brother and Lyanna Stark. I was on my way to the Tower of Joy when I heard about the Sacking of Kings Landing and the death of Elia and her children Rhaenys and Aegon. Ser Gerald, Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur met me there when Lyanna was in the birthing bed. When the babe came I went up to see her only to discover that Lyanna was dying of birthing fever. I knew Ned wasn't far behind me so I took Jace from her and we left heading for Starfall, where we caught a ship headed to Dragonstone to go to my naneth. I wanted to start in the North so Ned could meet his nephew but he was beheaded before that could happen. So I said we would join Ned's son Robb in the rebellion and then I would eventually break off to win back the Iron Throne," she said ending their explanation.

Robb just shook his head, "Why are we having this conversation if you want nothing?" he asked tiredly. This time Jace answered, "We don't want anything. This was more for your peace of mind," he said watching his cousin. Greatjon nodded, "What could we offer you in return for your help?" he asked surprising the table. Jace shared a look with his aunt who nodded, "We have enough men to fight as the Reach and Dorne have sided with us and Prince Lewyn has spent his time since the rebellion gathering people loyal to my family and has amassed an army of twenty-thousand men easily," he said with pride. Robb traded looked with his lords wearily as they now had enough men to take on any army and win.

"Do you want him to bend the knee too?" Talisa's voice echoed out in the Great Hall.

Everyone turned to face Visenya whose eye were filled with fury, "No. The lords of the North and Riverlands named him King. If he wants to bend the knee, he will take the title as Prince instead of Lord but it will be his choice," she spat at the women who for some reason rubbed her the wrong way. Talisa leaned back in surprise and Robb looked at the women, "Why offer me that?" he asked. Jace leaned forward, "You are my cousin and we don't want to fight the realm after we win it back," he said quietly, looking at the woman who was trying to cause trouble.

This time Lord Bolton leaned forward, "If he doesn't bend the knee, how will the South and North Kingdoms stay allied?" he asked. Everyone looked to Visenya who was frowning at Lord Bolton but Lord Karstark nodded in agreement, "Yes, how? Will a marriage be arranged between the South and North?" he asked looking to the beautiful blonde-haired woman who was standing quietly behind Visenya.

Instantly Visenya stiffened, "Daenerys is a widow and she has lost a babe. If she decides to wed again, it will be her choice, not anyone else's," she said firmly staring them down. Her eyes flashed and they were surprised to see them narrow like dragon eyes before Sarella put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed. Everyone nodded as fear began to leave their bodies, Visenya was terrifying in her anger. Robb straightened, "You obviously have a plan," he said expectantly.

Ser Gerald looked to his Queen who was breathing deeply before nodding to the Northern King, "Aye she does. In the next week Sarella and ten guards will head to Harrenhal where they are to kidnap Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane, this is being done to appease Dorne before Visenya will ask them to fight. Prince Lewyn will leave at the same time and go to Summerhall where the soldiers he has gathered are waiting and he will return here with them. One of our men is already in Kings Landing looking for Amory Lotch. After we collect all three men, Visenya and some of our men will travel to Dorne to broker peace and soldiers with Doran Martell. Ser Loras has already sent a letter to the Reach and we received a reply that men would be on their way to Riverrun and from there we shall make plans to go forward," he explained to the growing surprise of the others.

Robb was very surprised. He wasn't expecting her to want nothing from them and he wasn't expecting her to have so many plans already in the works. He remembered his fathers words when he was younger, _never underestimate a woman because sometimes they can be more dangerous to your health than a sword_ , when he was speaking of his life as a young man and meeting Visenya who had been known as Daella then. However, everything he was hearing was making his mind work over with plans, "The war won't end, even with Tywin Lannister in the picture," he murmured making everyone focus on him. Visenya stared at him intently, he met her eyes and it was like they were the only people in the room, "No, Cersei and Joffrey will continue it," she agreed. Robb frowned before pulling a map to him and spreading it across the table. He pointed at one thing on it before meeting her eyes. She didn't even need to look at his finger, already knowing what he wanted.

"I want to take Casterly Rock," he said.

Silence fell for a few seconds before everyone was shouting denials and saying it was impossible. Robb kept his eyes on Visenya who hadn't said anything but seem to be evaluating him. He nervously waited as everyone quieted realizing that Visenya hadn't said anything. They all watched with baited breath as she looked at Robb Stark. It was like she was waiting for something as Tully blue and Targaryen purple eyes clashed and held each other. After a few moments her lips quirked and she turned away, "Lillian," she said.

Lillian Hightower walked forward and handed Visenya a rolled up paper. She accepted it with a nod and then rose to her feet. She folded to map Robb had laid out and then placed the paper on the table and unrolled it. Everyone leaned forward to inspect it and Robb sucked in a shocked breath when he realized he was looking at a very detailed map of Casterly Rock and Lannisport.

"Where did you get this?" he breathed as everyone gathered around it.

Visenya smirked making her look truly devious, "Before the Rebellion I was friends with Jamie Lannister. While I was training him to be a knight alongside the Kingsguard, we went to Casterly Rock a few times and we decided it would be fun to map out every inch of the place. This map is everything inside the rock, including secret passage ways, back entrances and the gold mines which have underground tunnels connecting the whole place together," she said. Each word she spoke make the lords rub their hands together in glee, finally after two years of war, they had the advantage.

"How many men can you get have ready to march in six moons?" Robb asked, excitement, adrenalin and relief filling him. If they could take Casterly Rock, he would have something to bargain to get Lyra, Sansa and Arya back. If Visenya's plans worked than Tywin would no longer be a threat, the Mountain would be dead and the Lannister's would hopefully begin to panic.

Visenya smiled, "The men Prince Lewyn is going to go collect which is twenty-thousand, my men here which number at twenty-two thousand and then the men the Reach will bring, so I'm thinking forty to eighty-thousand men and my dragon Valyrian," she said. Greatjon Umber threw his head back and laughed loudly, "Visenya, my niece, you are something no one was expecting," he said proudly.

However, his loud laughter summoned people to the hall. A man who looked remarkably like Greatjon came followed by a small women baring the Mormont face, Lucas Blackwood and Theon and Asha Greyjoy. They all bowed to Robb before looking to Greatjon, "What caused that sound Father?" the one who looked like a slightly smaller version of the Lord of Last Hearth.

Greatjon looked at his son and grinned, "Your cousin Visenya Targaryen just gave information that could give us an advantage over the Lannister's," he exclaimed beaming with pride at his oldest son. Smalljon looked to the dark haired-purple eyed woman his father pointed at and raised an eye brow, "Cousin?" he asked suspiciously. Greatjon nodded, "Aye, your aunt Snow's daughter," he explained. He looked over at the woman again and really took her in noticing she had some Umber traits mixed in with the Targaryen.

He bowed his head to her and she smiled, "It's nice to meet you cousin," she murmured as she walked over to them. After Greatjon had exclaimed to his son who Visenya was, everyone broke off into groups to speak. Catelyn had joined the other women, Ser Gerald was speaking with Lord Karstark and Lady Mormont. Ser Jorah was just looking around with longing as he saw his Aunt and cousin. Jace had taken Roslin and moved over to speak with Robb and his wife. Daenerys followed them and when Ser Arthur saw the look in Robb's eyes, he frowned. A married man should not look at another woman like that. It made him remember Rhaegar and Lyanna.

That day as the alliance between the North and South was made, as the Tyrell's marched on Riverrun to join their King, as Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane made their way to Maidenpool under supervision of Sarella Sand, as Daario and the Stark girls were escorted to the Crag, as Oberyn began to notice things weren't quiet right with Ellaria and his daughters, as Doran received Sarella's raven as the wildlings began marching on The Wall and the dead after them, they had no idea that the plans they just made would be the key to winning the war.

* * *

Ellaria Sand had been seething in jelousy since the first time she met Oberyn's daughters. When her and Oberyn had first met he had been filled with so much anger, resentment and grief for what happened to his sister. They had met when she had arrived in Sunspear with her father to speak with Prince Doran and things had gone quickly between them. However, Oberyn didn't introduce her to his daughters until she was pregnant with Elia. But when she had come before the Sand Snakes, she only saw anger, disgust and hatred.

The fight that followed between Obara and Oberyn would be talked about for years afterward. But Ellaria's only remembered the words Obara had spat at her father, _we already have a mother. A mother who cannot come home because of him. A mother that we miss with all our hearts. That woman will never be our mother just like she will never be your wife. You told us naneth was the wife of your heart, but if you are with her, that what is she?_ She had screamed at her father as tears fell down her cheeks. Those words had always stayed with Ellaria though and she thought on them often.

Despite giving birth to four of his daughters and claimed as his paramour, Ellaria had always wanted more from Oberyn. She had been hoping that eventually they would marry and the elder Sand Snakes would have been able to do nothing about.

Than the letters started arriving these past two years. Always white but wrapped in a purple ribbon, all gifts wrapped the same. Then the older Sand Snakes had begun to make a plans as their mother was coming to Dorne soon and Oberyn had looked lighter in moons past. Every time she saw Oberyn smile, a soft sweet smile she had never seen before, she felt hatred fill every part of her.

She had a plan.

She didn't want that woman in Dorne or anywhere close to it. She wanted to get rid of her, however she knew nothing about her, not even a name. Everyone had been super protective of that. She had only asked Oberyn who the Sand Snakes mother was once and the glare on his face still gave her shivers. Ellaria knew that Oberyn still loved this woman and she wasn't okay with being tosses aside.

"Soon my love, she won't be around anymore and you can love me as you loved her," she whispered to herself looking out the window. However, she didn't know that Tyene had been walking passed her door, heading to the training grounds as she missed her mother and Arianne, when she heard her voice. It only took her a few seconds to realize what she was talking about before she turned and hurried away to Obara's bed chamber.

When she got there, she burst in surprised to see both Obara and Nymeria inside. They looked up from their conversation in surprise as Tyene gasped for breath, "Ellaria plans to do something to naneth," she gasped. Instantly both girls were on their feet, Obara heading to watch of the window and Nym moving her over to sit down at the table. "Are you sure you heard right Tyene?" Nym asked softly as she was always the level headed one. She nodded, "Aye, I heard her just now. I was heading down to the training grounds to take some of my frustration out and I walked passed her door to hear, Soon my love, she won't be around anymore and you can love me as you loved her, and then I ran here," she explained when she got her breath back.

Obara growled, "Ada should have got rid of that stupid whore years ago," she spat as she began pacing. As the oldest Obara was the one who remembered their naneth the most and knew what their ada had been like with her around. She always said that something had died in their ada the day he received the letter stating she couldn't come home to them. Obara remembered the tears that had followed and the sadness the pulsed off their ada for years afterward. But she also remembered the anger he had at Robert Baratheon, he had spoke of poisoning his wine more than a few times but never followed through because her uncle Doran stopped him.

"Obara!" Nymeria exclaimed in shock at her elder sister. She always knew Obara hated Ellaria, she didn't like her either but it was the first time she ever remembered Obara voicing it so cruelly. She just looked wide-eyed as Obara and Tyene frowned at her, "You know it's true Nym, Ellaria only comes around our sisters when Oberyn's there. She also hates us because we don't like her and remind her of that often," Tyene said softly. Nym signed, "I know, I just didn't think she would be able to hurt ada like that," she explained.

Obara shook her head, "Naneth's in danger because of her now. Uncle received a raven, all it said was soon. That means something is happening and no one has heard from Sarella either, not even ada. We need to keep on eye on Ellaria and I will try and speak to ada again, I don't think he'll listen though. He hasn't for some time now," she said eyes sad when she spoke of her ada not listening to his daughters.

Tyene and Nymeria nodded in agreement and they came together at the table and began to plot. What they didn't know was that Oberyn had begun to be suspicious of Ellaria's behaviour and was now keeping his eyes open for anything that he wouldn't like.


	13. Chapter Nine: Surprises and Secrets

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Early 299 AC**

 **Surprises and Unspoken Words**

Two moons later...

Visenya Targaryen hurried away from her tent and towards one of the horses waiting for her. She mounted quickly with a hurried word in Dothraki to prepare a couple of baths, before kicking the horse into a run leading down the road away from Riverrun. One of the sentries who had been keeping watch up the road had reported Ser Oswell, Daario and their party were coming towards them. She could hear Arthur cursing in the back ground as he tried to catch up with her and she laughed in delight as she forced the horse to go faster. All of a sudden instead of rushing to greet a friend, they were racing to see who could reach them first.

Ser Oswell heard their laughter before her saw them come flying around the bend. He was struck by his queen's happiness in that moment and it shamed him to realize he hadn't seen her laugh like that in many years. Ser Barristan who hadn't seen his princess since the Battle of the Trident when Rhaegar fell was struck silent when he saw her. She wore a beautiful thin strapped velvet gold gown with no sleeves and very low cut in the front. Her dressed flowed behind her like a cape as her horse thundered toward them. He could see Arthur just a tails length behind her pushing his horse to catch up.

Visenya won only pulling her horse back when she passed Ser Oswell, "I win," she announced breathlessly as her horse circled around the men and came to walk between Ser Oswell and Ser Barristan's. Arthur playfully glared at her, "You got a head start. That's cheating," he grumbled to the laughter of the surrounding men. Visenya smiled before finally realizing who she was riding beside. She turned to look at Ser Barristan and for a moment he thought she was angry with him until she grinned, "Ser Barristan," she said happily. He bowed his head, "Your grace," he muttered just as happily.

Visenya nodded her head and then looked at Daario who was riding silently at Ser Barristan's side. "No trouble I hope?" she asked looking him up and down. He shook his head, "No trouble other than the storm that spread across the sea a few days into our journey. It's why we're a little late," he explained, Visenya nodding her acceptance. She held up her hand to stop everyone as they came to the hill where you could see everything leading up to Riverrun and then rode over to the carriage that was stationed in the middle of the group. She dismounted her horse and knocked on the door after they came to a stop.

Lyra opened it and was surprised to see a woman with long wavy black hair and purple eyes, "Your grace," she said instantly bowing her head. Sansa's eyes went wide before following her head. Visenya climbed up into the carriage and sat down across from where the sisters were sitting next to each other. "Princess Lyra, Princess Sansa, I'm happy to meet you and see you both safe," she said making both girls look at her with wide eyes. Lyra frowned, "Why did you save us? Not to say I'm ungrateful or anything but..." she asked. Visenya smiled, "If someone had taken my daughters hostage I would do anything in my power to get them back. Your brother had no idea how to bring you home so I decided to step in," she explained. Both girls understood and smiled their thanks.

"Why have we stopped?" Sansa wondered. This time Visenya looked at them intently, "Your mother and brother aren't aware that I sent someone to smuggle you out of Kings Landing. It's just a little before dawn now so I want to take you into my encampment and get you cleaned up before I take you to your family," she said watching their faces. Both looked to be contemplating their choices before nodding, "We would like that very much," Lyra said softly. Visenya nodded and climbed out of the carriage, "Very well. Sit tight, we'll be there soon," she said before closing the door and mounting her horse.

She nodded and they all began to move again heading towards their encampment. The sun was only now beginning to rise and Visenya wanted to make sure the Stark girls were cleaned up before she went to the keep to break her fast with the others as she wanted to present the girls to their mother. The Dothraki and Unsullied were just beginning to wake and move around camp when they arrived, mutters of 'Khaleesi' and 'Dāria' greeted her and she smiled at each person as they headed for her tent.

Handmaidens had already gotten baths ready and Roslin and Dany had given Visenya one of their more fancy dresses for the girls to wear when they met their mother. When they reached her tent they stopped and dismounted, Visenya moving over to the carriage and opening the door for the girls to see. Lyra and Sansa climbed from the carriage and looked around wide-eyed. There were so many people and they held hands and stuck close to each other as Visenya led them into her tent. At that moment she was thankful all sixteen dragons had gone to hunt.

Shireen was waiting for them practically vibrating with excitement. Every since Visenya had saved her and cured her of the grey-scale that had scared her face, she had been stuck to the Dragon Queen like glue. Visenya had taken to allowing Shireen to share her bed with her as the girl was frightened of being left alone and she was bonding nicely with the dragon Stormcloud, which had surprised everyone until Visenya reminded them that Shireen's grandmother had been a Targaryen Princess. Now she had was waiting for Visenya to bring the two guests she said would be arriving soon to her tent.

Sansa and Lyra watched with wide eyes as the soldiers bowed to Visenya and them as they walked passed. It had taken a few seconds for them to remember that because of Robb, they were Princesses in the North. When they entered the tent a little black-haired purple-eyed girl greeted them and for a moment that both thought this was Visenya's daughter. "Princess Sansa, Princess Lyra, this is Lady Shireen Baratheon heir of Storms End. Shireen these are King Robb's sisters, Princess Lyra and Princess Sansa," she said introducing them. They all greeted each other as Visenya ushered the girls to the two steaming baths waiting for them.

The girls who hadn't bathed since before arriving at the Crag, as their presence was a secret, so they were grateful to be allowed to get cleaned up. They stripped down and let the maids pamper them as they scrubbed all the dirt away. Visenya left them with a chattering Shireen who talked about anything and everything under the sun and then returned when they were out of the baths and in dressing gowns. Visenya moved to stand behind Lyra and began doing her hair. Lyra watched in the mirror as fours braids pulled her hair away from her face and then joined in a bigger braid at the back of her head.

Sansa watched silently and then allowed Visenya to do her hair. She pulled the hair on top of her hair back and then braided it down weaving bells and beads through it. When she was finished she nodded and then handed them each a pile of fabric. "My sister Daenerys and good-niece Princess Roslin gave me one of their gowns for you. They're more appropriate for a reunion than anything else right now and you'll both need a new wardrobe anyways as I imaged you've grown out of your old gowns," she explained quietly.

The dress Roslin had given up for Sansa was a silk light baby blue with long flowing sleeves, a high neck and a simple silver band that wrapped around below her breasts. The one Daenerys had given up for Lyra was a tight long sleeved velvet dark grey gown decorated with heavy jewels around her neckline, wrists and matching belt. They both dressed and then sat down looking at themselves in the mirror. For the first time in three years, they looked like themselves, ladies of the North.

Visenya went behind the divider and changed before exiting in a beautiful silk white gown with elbow length sleeves that clung to her upper body, a low cut neckline and skirt that flared out to the ground at her waist. The dress fading from white to purple at her knee and drug behind her when she walked. Her hair was left down in flowing waves and a circlet of a silver dragon biting its own tail wrapped around her head. She looked very beautiful and stunned the girls when she led them over to a table on the right side of tent on the other side of her screen. Sitting there were three obsidian crowns with diamond and sapphires decorating them.

Visenya raised one, five direwolves linking together as they faced the large circle sapphire that would rest in the middle of someones forehead. She held it up to Sansa, "As the second daughter of House Stark this is yours," she said as it settled around Sansa's head. Then she turned to the other two and picked up one that had a wolf in the middle where it would rest on top of her head and was surrounded by emeralds and rubies that formed Heart Trees in a circle around the band. Visenya placed it on Lyra's head, "Tiara of the first born daughter of House Stark. When my ancestors conquered the Seven Kingdoms and united Westeros under one monarch, they kept all the jewels of the other houses. These were worn by the daughters of Torrhen Stark, the Last King of the North and have been sitting in the treasury on Dragonstone since the conquest," she explained why she was giving them to the girls.

Lyra and Sansa both felt honored to wear them and stunned at learning a piece of their history. All ready two dark skinned maids stepped forward and draped simple grey fur cloaks around their shoulders. Visenya accepted a fluffy black one and then she led them out of the tent. Standing at the end of the isle was a carriage and a group of three other woman, Shireen standing beside them, who were talking amongst themselves. A man with curly dark hair with as sword at his side was standing next to a horse, two men in a white cloaks next to him.

Visenya led them over to the woman, three different sets of eye focusing in on them. "Ladies these are Princess Lyra and Princess Sansa of House Stark. Girls this is Lillian Hightower one of my ladies-in-waiting," an older brunet with blue eyes and a kind face bowed briefly to them, "Daenerys Stormborn, Princess of House Targaryen," a beautiful white-haired purple eyed girl nodded her head in greeting, "and Princess Roslin Frey of House Frey, Future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and my good-niece," she introduced. Sansa and Lyra instantly curtsied to the small woman with waist length brown hair and dressed in Targaryen red.

Roslin smiled gently in greeting and Shireen beamed at Visenya, "Are we ready for the surprise?" she asked excitedly. Visenya smiled back at her, "Yes, are you ready to go?" she asked the girls. They all nodded and Lillian helped Sansa and Lyra into the carriage so they were sitting next to Shireen. Dany and Roslin followed them in and they settled as Visenya closed the door.

She smiled at Ser Loras who had mounted his horse and moved over to ride next to the carriage. Before the council meeting where the alliance between the Dragons and the North was struck he had pledged himself as Roslin's sworn-shield. After Jacaerys had fought him and Ser Loras won, he agreed it was a find choice of guard for his wife. Jace was now the only Targaryen without a shield and Visenya had taken to assigning Ser Oswell to protect him. He may have been older, but he was still one of the best Knights in Westeros.

He returned her smile before their party and the carriage began moving down to Riverrun. Visenya watched them for a few seconds before heading over to Valyrian who had already grown to the size of Belerion the Black Dread. She wasn't sure why he had grown so fast as dragons usually took three to four years before they were big enough to ride. It was as if the Gods knew she needed him battle ready and had rushed his growth. She hoped that nothing became wrong with him in the future and she was hoping he wouldn't get much bigger. He was already so large he would be able to swallow a horse whole and Visenya looked like a small speck on his back. She couldn't believe how fast he had grown as the others were only just now beginning to fly, other than Moonfyre who seemed to be a few months ahead of the others and would soon be big enough to ride.

As they were only headed up to Riverrun she would usually go with the others but as she was giving the Stark's back something she figured taking Valyrian would be more impressive.

She walked around to the back of her tent which he had commandeered for himself by the water and his large white head jerked up to greet her. He crawled forward and his head was bigger than her whole body. She stroked his face when he nudged her, "How about a flight into Riverrun?" she asked him purple and blue eyes staring at each other. Valyrian turned and offered her his wing in acceptance. She carefully pulled herself up and settled on the soft ridges between his shoulder blades. Valyrian instantly rose into the air his large body casting a shadow over the camp, many eyes rising to watch the magnificent creature and their Queen.

He carried her to Riverrun, a loud roar announcing his presence to those waiting in the courtyard. He landed on one of the lower towers, clinging to it with his wings and feet and glaring down at everyone. Visenya stroked his neck to calm him and climbed onto one of his wings, she carefully slid down it as he moved gently and her lowered her to the ground. Everyone watching was surprised to see such a large predator so gentle with a human and a woman at that.

Robb stepped forward from where he had been waiting with the congregated lords who had all gathered to welcome her and bowed his head, "That was quiet an entrance," he commented appreciably looking at the beast who was calmly clinging to the side of Riverrun and watching them all as his rider greeted them. Visenya grinned slightly, "Thank you," she said scratching Grey Wind behind his ears in greeting as the rest of her party entered the courtyard. The Blackfish, Catelyn, Edmure, Arianne and Talisa all exited the keep at the same moment and moved to join the gathering of people.

Visenya grinned at Catelyn, "It would seem that I have a gift from you from Kings Landing," she said to the surprise of everyone watching. Robb's head tilted to her, "What on earth would I want from Kings Landing?" he snapped angrily. Everyone shifted waiting for her answer. Without saying a word, Ser Barristan stepped forward and offered Robb the scabbard, "Not even your fathers sword?" she asked slyly as Robb took it. All the northern lords sucked in sharp breaths and Robb's breathing became uneven as he pulled out the blade, "Ice," he murmured in awe looking over the huge valyrian steel sword.

Catelyn had tears in her eyes when she saw the sword and a sting of longing for her husband and daughters went through her heart as she watched Robb bow deeply in thanks. "Catelyn," she heard Visenya call and when she turned her attention to the Queen, Visenya slowly and deliberately turned to the carriage, Cat's eyes following her and her breathing became lost when she saw two girls climb out from the carriage. Her chest ached as she stepped toward the dark and red haired girls, "Lyra, Sansa," she called, both girls turning to face her. When they saw who had called them both rushed over to their mother, Catelyn running to meet them.

Robb watched his sisters reunite with their mother with tears in his eyes and then he opened his arms wide when he saw the matching blue eyes of his twin meet his. Lyra pulled away from their mother and rushed over into his arms that locked tight around her. Lyra clung to her brothers doublet and cried as she inhaled the familiar scent of her brother. Robb turned back to Visenya who was watching with a smile, "As a sign of good faith," she said without him having to ask. He nodded his head relived to see them, "Thank you," he said hoarsely as he clung to his sister.

Catelyn turned to her friend as she kept her arm wrapped around Sansa's shoulders, "Yes, thank you," she said gratefully. Visenya nodded, "I also found Arya Stark," she admitted shocking everyone present. Greatjon spun to face his niece, "How?" he asked shocked. Visenya grinned, "Sarella found her at Harrenhal. She's disguised herself as a boy and has been serving as Tywin Lannister's cup bearer. She was headed up North with a man from the Night's Watch after Eddard was executed and her party attacked, she's been trying to go North since then. Sarella explained that you were all here at Riverrun and she plans to bring Arya back with her," she explained.

Catelyn shook her exasperatedly, "She's just like you were, always finding trouble in places there ought not to be trouble in," she said shaking her head about how her daughter ended up in the Lannister camp. The Stark siblings all laughed as they remembered the wildness of their youngest sister before Robb focused on her, "When will Sarella be headed back?" he asked victory beginning to fill him. Finally all his family back together and the Lannister's not able to hurt any of them. Visenya grinned wickedly, "They are already on their way back," she said bluntly.

Catelyn was filled with so much relief that she moved and hugged Visenya tight, "Thank you for everything," she whispered gratefully into her ear. Visenya smiled before they all headed into Riverrun. Catelyn keeping her arm around Sansa and Robb walked with his wife and twin. That morning was a victory against the Lannister's, not that they knew it yet, and Visenya felt great pleasure when she thought about Amory Lotch on his way to Dragonstone to be locked away until she was ready to head to Dorne.

Her plans were slowly coming together, soon; the Lannister's wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Later that night when they all retired for the night, Jace was sat in his and Roslin's tent looking thoughtfully at the letter that his aunt had handed him. It was from the Tyrell's, speaking about their coming arrival and asking about what his plans were for marriage. He knew his aunt hadn't sent out announcements for his marriage because she wanted them to have a calm couple of moons first. Now though, he would have to speak about how he was married.

Small, gentle hands ran across his naked shoulders and he turned his head to see his beautiful naked wife standing behind him, smiling coyly, "What has you thinking so hard husband?" she asked rubbing his tense neck. He groaned in appreciation and then turned pulling her to him and kissing her hip, "I am thinking that instead of reading the letter my aunt gave me, I should be enjoying my lovely wife," he murmured softly to her.

Roslin's eyes softened, "Your the future King Jace," she pointed out softly as she ran her hands through his curly hair. She felt him smiled, "Yes and as future King I should be working on making an heir with my beautiful wife and not paperwork," he said as he pulled her down into his lap. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and when she was settled she grinned slyly, "It's hard to make an heir when you already have one," she whispered in his ear. Jace pulled away looking at her confused before her words actually penetrated his mind and he places a hand on her stomach, "Are you... You're with child?" he sputtered.

Roslin smiled at him lovingly and nodded linked the fingers on her stomach between hers. A grin split his face and he pulled her into a kiss. Roslin lost her breath at his attack on her and kissed him back just as fiercely. When they had first been intimate, she had been very shy and unsure of herself. As Walder Frey's daughter she was no stranger to talk of sex or actually seeing one of her many brothers with the maids. But it had always made her blush and after Viserys had tried to rape her on their way to Vaes Dothrak, she hadn't been comfortable around strangers or anyone really, other than Jace.

It had been his patience and Visenya telling her that intimacy was nothing to be frightened of and telling her that it was a beautiful moment between two people who loved each other, that relaxed her. It was then she was sure she could be with him without fear. That first night after their very beautiful wedding, Jace had taken her back to their room refusing to let her be carried off for the bedding like her father would have done, and that made her place her trust in him. He had been so gentle with her that when they finished she had cried into his chest, he hadn't said anything but she knew he was thankful for the trust she had given him.

In the moons that had passed since then she had been more open in her affection for him and he for her. He had no problem fighting for her either. One of the Dothraki had said something to Jace one night and her husband had challenged him to a duel to the death. That had made her love him even more. Visenya had told them that trying for a babe in the middle of a war wouldn't be a good idea, but she also said that not having the babe would make people wonder if Roslin was able to bare them an heir.

They had been married for moons but still she bled. It had been upsetting for both Roslin and Jace as they both really wanted a babe. Jace had taken to making love to her as many times as he could, not that it had been a hardship for him, he loved her body. But now, moons later, back home in Westeros, she was carrying a babe.

Jace finally pulled away from her, "When did you learn of it?" he asked softly as he released her hands and trailed his fingers over her stomach. Roslin giggled, "I have not bled for two moons But I thought it was just from the stress of coming home and always being sea sick on the journey. But Dany pointed out to me yesterday that my breasts were heavier and my stomach looked sightly swollen," she explained with real affection for the blonde-haired woman. It had taken her six moons to be comfortable enough to call the Targaryen princess by her name, now the two of them were close friends. Jace looked her over, noticing the difference now that he was actually looking for them. She did look like had had gained weight and her breasts were bigger, he also knew that if anyone knew about being pregnant it would be his aunt Dany.

He released her to stand and then pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her stomach right where his babe was growing. Then he rose to his feet and the heat in his eyes made Roslin tremble before he swept her away from the table and into their bed, his strong arms wrapped around her and his lips meeting hers.

No more words were spoken that night but if Ser Oswell and Ser Loras heard grunts and moans throughout the night, they didn't say anything. It was the prince and princess business and no one elses.

* * *

The next morning, everyone noticed how happy the couple was and Dany kept sending secretive looks to Roslin. Finally when the morning meal was almost over, Visenya rose to her feet, gaining the attention of everyone around them, "What is going on?" she demanded suspiciously. Roslin and Jace shared a grin, "Roslin's carrying a babe," he shared proudly. Silence reined for a few seconds before everyone was on their feet rushing to congratulate them.

Roslin shared hugs and laughter with the woman and men who had protected her since she came into Visenya's care. Dany stood at her side happily but with the shadows of grief in her eyes. No matter what happened, she would always miss her husband and Rhaego, but she knew that they were watching over her and were waiting for the day they would meet again.

As Ser Arthur and Lady Lillian moved away to share their happiness with Roslin, Jace looked around to find the one her really wanted to speak with. But he couldn't see her until Arthur lightly touched his shoulder and pointed to where dark hair was disappearing behind his aunt's tent. Jace nodded his thanks and shared a look with Roslin, who had nothing but understanding in her eyes, before he followed after her.

He found Visenya with Valyrian and the other dragons. The largest of the bunch was wrapped protectively around his rider with Sunfyre by her side. Moonfyre squawked a greeting to him when he saw his rider but didn't move toward him from where he was with Dreamfyre, Quicksilver and Silverwing sharing a cooked deer. Urrax, Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes however, all growled at him. This surprised him until he saw his aunt leaning her head against Valyrian's and tears were running down her cheeks and falling onto the dragons face.

This surprised Jace.

His aunt was a very private person and while she had been a mother to him and he had called her naneth before he learned the truth, she had never shared much of her personal history with him or Dany. Oh, she talked about her life but it was never about her personal relationships with others. He hadn't even known she had daughters until Sarella turned up on Dragonstone. He had also never seen her cry, not even when she learned of Ser Willem Darry's death. Many people thought her cold and uncaring but Arthur had explained that Visenya didn't allow her emotions out because she was the eldest and she needed to be strong for her family.

"Aunt Visenya," he called gaining her attention as he walked towards her.

She turned to look at him and he saw her eyes had darkened to an almost black and her fair cheeks were marred with tear tracks. As he came closer a deep growl rumbled from Valyrian's chest and blue eyes watched him with narrowed eyes. He stopped, not wanting to test the large dragon who was very protective of his aunt. But she just looked to the dragon and he calmed, allowing Jace to move over to her. He stopped at her side and waited quietly, knowing his aunt would speak when she was ready.

He heard her inhale a deep breath before she started, "You had a brother and sister, you know," she began shocking him as she didn't usually speak of his siblings. He also knew he hated his father for everything he had put his wife through over his mother. Now he looked at her with grey/purple eyes, listening intently, "Rhaenys was three when the sacking of King's Landing happened and Aegon was still a babe at Elia's breast. I was very close with the three of them as Rhaegar couldn't be bothered. He was disappointed that Rhaenys had been born a girl because when the betrothal was written between Dorne and the Crown, it was written that the first born be it boy or girl, would inherit the Iron Throne. It was a dornish custom for the eldest no matter the gender to inherit."

Jace was shocked. His aunt never spoke of his siblings only to tell them they were dead and who had killed them. He had no idea how it had actually happened, only that they had been killed when Tywin Lannister had sacked the city. Now she turned dark and glinting purple eyes on him and he fought the urge to fidget.

"Your grandmother, Rhaella and I were pleased a daughter had been born first. We both knew that Rhaenys would bring prosperity to the Seven Kingdoms. Aerys and Rhaegar on the other had said no way and so they planned for Elia to have a son and then the two would wed."

Jace tried to swallow his disgust. It was the one thing about the Targaryen family he couldn't stand. Marrying brothers to sisters, gross.

"I didn't agree and I made sure Rhaegar knew that. Elia also didn't agree but she could do nothing to stop it either. When the Tourney of Harrenhal happened, Elia was shattered and hurt. No matter how much verbal or mental abuse was thrown at her, she smiled through it all because she loved Rhaegar. Loved him so much that even bedridden, she refused to hand her babes over to a wet-nurse and fed them both herself. However, when Rhaegar rode past her and laid that crown of winter roses in your mothers lap, in front of everyone and Lyanna accepted it smiling, I hated her,"

Jace smiled as he thought of what Elia Martell had been like. A scowl crossed his face when he again heard what his own parents had done to her. Visenya had raised him to respect women and the boundaries of marriage. She said he was much like his Uncle Ned who was known as a man of honor because of this. He wasn't surprised at his aunts admission, she had told him how she had taken him from a dying Lyanna and had given him a name to be proud of. He hated that Lyanna had tried to give him his brothers name and he felt that Visenya taking him was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"When I took you from the Tower of Joy, I swore I would never let you be like my brother. I swore I would raise you to have honor like the Stark's were known for and I swore if you married I would make sure you respected that marriage,"

He nodded, knowing if he behaved like Rhaegar, Visenya would call him out and set him straight right quick. Now she turned flashing eyes on him and he felt his gut tighten over what she was about to say.

"Having promised all that, I will warn you only once Jace. Now that Roslin is with child- here she stopped for a few seconds to swallow as if the words were difficult for her to get out- if you ever look or think of taking another woman to your bed, I will disinherit you and make Roslin's child heir to the throne," she said watching him intensely.

Instantly denials and words of unfairness were about to come out of his mouth before he actually stopped and though about it. He loved his wife deeply, he knew that as well as he knew himself. He would never ever take another woman to his bed, would never father a child with someone not his wife. The words his aunt spoke, were spoken in memory of Elia Martell and in respect for Roslin. He swallowed the words he had almost blurted out and nodded before actually looking at his aunt.

"What actually happened to Rhaenys and Aegon?" he asked softly, but regret instantly filled him when tears filled her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming, "Rhaenys was stabbed fifty times in her tiny chest by Amory Lotch and left dead in my room in the Red Keep. Aegon was with Elia and before the Mountain, Gregor Clegane, killed her he bashed Aegon's head against the wall and with his blood on his hand, he raped and killed Elia before leaving them dead. They were presented to Robert Baratheon- here she spat his name with venom- when he arrived to claim the throne. After that they were returned to Dorne and Elia's brothers Doran and Oberyn," she explained with tears in her eyes.

Tears instantly filled his eyes and his chest felt tight. Visenya had refused to tell him how they died when he asked before. She hadn't even told him how Elia Martell had died. To hear the horrors of what happened to his siblings, the horror of what actually happened that night, it made him sad. If his things had been different he would have grown up with his siblings, but at the same time he couldn't help the resentment he felt for his father. Elia and her children had done nothing wrong.

"Naneth," he choked out and she spun to him and with an understanding nod, pulled him into her arms like she had when he was a child and had woken from nightmares or when he had fallen ill with a fever. He clutched her tight and buried his face in her neck, inhaling the spicy scent that always seemed to surround her, as tears rushed down his cheeks. For the second time since he learned the truth of his parentage, grief filled him for his siblings and for Elia Martell. The woman had ever reason to hate him but Visenya had told him that Elia didn't have it in her to hate a child for the sins of their parents.

Jace knew that he shouldn't be weak, he was going to be king some day soon. But his aunt always said, _don't be afraid to be weak, we can always find strength in weakness,_ when she had been taking care of some of the Dothraki children when he was growing up. As he clung to her as he would when he was a child and she held him to her, he knew that this woman was his mother. That she would always be his naneth, no matter if he was Rhaegar's son, she had been the one who raised him.

After he got a hold of himself, he took a step away from her and let her wipe the tears from his face. Then he met her eyes and saw nothing but understanding in her eyes, "It's okay my son," she whispered in the elvish tongue. It was the language she had spoken to him with as a child and he was the only person she had taught it too. They had used it to communicate when they were unsure of someone's allegiance or if they were in an area with to many people. She had asked him to not teach it to anyone else but he was secretly teaching it to Roslin.

His aunt used to tell him stories of a place called Arda and would speak of all different kinds of things and history's. He remembered asking her if any of it was real when he was nine summers and she had explained that she remembered the life she had lived before the one she was living now. It had fascinated him and he had asked her to teach him everything she could. She had just smiled and a few weeks later, he started learning the history's of Arda. It had been and incredible experience and he was grateful she had shared it with him.

He smiled slightly at her, "I don't ever want to be like him," he whispered back in the same language. She smirked at him, "If you ever became like him, I would be disowning you and then kicking your ass into a new age," she stated bluntly. He startled at her words before bursting into laughter. He startled the dragons, who voiced their unhappiness to him before turning away. Valyrian watched him for a few more seconds, wondering if his humans offspring had lost its mind, before settling down to sleep now that his human was no longer sad.

"I love you naneth," he said to her smiling. She returned it as she released him, "I love you as well Jacaerys," she said softly as she ran a hand over his cheek. He caught it and held it to his cheek before pressing a kiss to her palm and releasing her, knowing that she only called him his full name when she was very serious. "I hope it's a girl," he whispered to her. She grinned, "Rhaegar said the same thing only he wanted a boy and he got a girl. I hope you will love the child no matter what," she said firmly at the end. Jace was already nodding and he smiled at her again before turning to go back to Roslin.

Just before he turned to corner of the tent, he turned to look back at his mother. Visenya stood beside Valyrian but surrounded by all the dragons. She was dressed in dornish yellow, a beautiful sleeveless dress that dipped low in the front, hanging around her belly button and leaving her almost bare with fabric only covering her breast till her nipples. He beautiful dark hair hung down for once with only two small braids holding her hair back. She was barefoot as she was more often than not now a days and the dragons were close around it. In that moment, the utter sincerity of the picture, made him think of the victory of Aegon and his two sisters and he wondered what his naneth would be like when the war was won. She looked beautiful, peaceful standing there, as if the dragons brought utter peace to her thoughts.

He smiled before turning away and nodded greeting to Ser Arthur as they passed each other, him heading to Visenya and Jace back to the celebrations. He knew if anyone could help his naneth, it would be her closest friend.

* * *

When Arthur figured enough time had passed since Jace had gone to talk to Visenya, he headed to his Queen. Jace was on his way back and he instantly took note of the tear tracks on his face before walking towards where the dragons were. He knew it was hard for Visenya, she had raised the boy as their son and now their boy was about ready to become a father himself. Arthur couldn't help but wonder if his queen was jealous as both her brother and now nephew/son had children. He knew she would never share it with Jace or the other young ones, but he knew she would speak with him.

He came to a stop just after he rounded the corner from her tent. The big beast of a dragon, Valyrian, was partially wrapped around her, Sunfyre draped across her lap and the others all lying close to her. She looked like the Mother of Dragons they claimed her to be and she also looked sad. Her face looked sincere but he could see the shadows of her past in her eyes. He above anyone knew what she had given up that day on Dragonstone all those years ago.

She didn't acknowledge him as he weaved through the dragons. Valyrian just huffed at him before he allowed Arthur passed. He slowly moved to sit beside her and smiled when Sunfyre squawked at him in greeting. He gently brushed a hand down his wing to return the greeting before turning to Visenya. Her purple eyes were dark and he could see tear tracks on her cheeks, telling him that something emotional had happened between mother/aunt and son/nephew.

When Rhaegar first vanished with Lyanna Stark and the Rebellion started, Arthur hadn't been with him. Aerys had commanded her to watch over Visenya, who had been beside herself with grief over being barren and before that the two weren't close. After the Tourney was when they had become close as they bonded over trying to find Lyanna. It was only when the Rebellion came to a head that he had seen Rhaegar again and at that point he had practically lost all respect for the Silver Prince. When he was commanded to guard Lyanna who was pregnant with another heir at the time before they rode out to the Battle of the Trident, he had agreed only because of Visenya.

She had told him that when the battle was over, she would return and Lyanna would be returned to the North. When he asked about the child all she said was it was handled and Elia was expecting another babe. He still remembered the fight between Rhaegar and Visenya when she had found out where Lyanna was and the insult he had done to Dorne. He still remembered the man he thought of as a friend calling his sister the _Serpents Whore_ and the slap she had given him after.

It was after that he found out of the truth between Visenya and Oberyn Martell and his four daughters. She had been in tears when she explained about how Obara, his eldest, had asked to call her mother and Oberyn had agreed. He had been stunned as Oberyn was well known for sleeping with just about anything. He never expected him to offer commitment to another. When she spoke of her plans for after the war, when Rhaegar had won and Elia was queen, to go to Dorne and marry Oberyn and love his children as her own.

That was also when she admitted she had never been barren. It had been a secret cooked up between Queen Rhaella, Visenya and Hoster Tully because she never wanted to marry her own brother. Arthur had understood, especially after what had happened with Aerys and how he had gone mad. Arthur still wasn't sure what had broken the king as he had been, it could have been a mixture between torture or suddenly having the crown on his head after the events of Summerhall the day Rhaegar was born. But Arthur had been thankful when he had found out about his death.

They had learned in Valyria that when a brother and sister married, there was a special blessing that had to be said before the Valyrian gods and they needed to drink a vial of dragon blood before they consummated the marriage as the blood healed all defects. Visenya had been surprised to learn that and had laughed herself silly before of her forefathers whole, _keep the blood pure_ , was what had driven many of them mad. She had been thankful for the joke they had cooked up though after the fact.

However, Visenya had come to suspect that even though the whole being barren thing was meant to be a hoax, she was sure it was true. Arthur couldn't help but wonder as she had been the mistress to Khal Bharbo for years and never once did she conceive a child. He knew it hurt her and she constantly wondered how she could be barren as nothing had ever happened to stop it and she still had her moons blood every month.

Those thoughts now swirled through his head as he sat next to her. "It's okay," he whispered to her knowing she would understand. Her face instantly crumpled and her shoulders shook as sobs came from her and her head fell on his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arms around her as he had come to be used to and pulled her to his chest rocking her. Visenya had had horrible dreams for many years after the Rebellion, especially about how her brother died. He had shared a room with her much those first few months before they joined Bharbo's horde and for a full year afterwards. He had been the one to sooth her tears away and try to make her gain her stubbornness and strength back.

It had only been when Bharbo and she became lovers, that she was able to slowly put herself to right. She had begun training again, had taken care of Jace, managed to make many of the horde love her and find time to be with Bharbo that she really began to shine again. The grief of losing almost her entire family and then having to send Viserys and Daenerys away to be kept safe had almost destroyed her. Every time he saw her flushed with victory, saw the love she glowed with for the survivors of the Rebellion, saw her best a man while fighting, he always remembered the almost broken form she had been and how he had sworn to always protect her.

When they had finally settled and Visenya had written an emotional letter to the dornish prince, he had sworn that one day he would return her to her love. The man she called the husband of her heart. He swore he would go back home to Dorne, to his sister and to return his queen to her love. It was something he hoped would happen soon.

Visenya had finally calmed down and just sat quietly with her head on his shoulder as his hands rubbed up and down her back. "I miss my family," she finally whispered to him. Her soft voice sounded almost broken and her eyes stilled fluttered with tears. She felt Arthur chuckle, "I miss my sister and brother too," he said back. Visenya felt guild bubble in her again, even though he had told her time and time again that him going to Essos with them was not her fault. He was content to blame everything on Rhaegar.

"I want to see my daughters," she confessed tears in her voice. Arthur held her tight as he knew what it cost her to confess that. She had only ever spoken of them when she was drunk or had woken from bad dreams and her guard was down. He remembered holding her as she spoke of them in tears every time Oberyn sent her a letter, telling her of having another daughter. He knew he now had eight bastard daughters, the last four born to his paramour Ellaria Sand, who his queen hated just on principle.

"I know."

That was all he said as he held her in his arms, allowing her to gain control to return to being the strong queen again. Finally with a deep breath, she pulled away and purple eyes clashed with purple eyes and he smiled at her, "Everything is going to be okay," he whispered. She smiled back and wiped the tears away from her face, "I know," she agreed before taking another deep breath and rising to her feet. Arthur followed her movement and saw her turn slightly to where the sound of celebration was still coming.

"It is time," she whispered meeting his eyes again.

Arthur knew what she meant. They had kept Jace safe and hidden for fifteen years. He had grown safe and happy and loved under their care. He was now married and another Targaryen heir was on it's way. It was time for the world to know that even though that had been beaten years before, they were not forgotten and had come home strong.

"It is time," he agreed.

* * *

 _I, Prince Jacaerys, of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Second of My Name, Prince of Dragonstone, The Just Prince, Commander of the Dothraki and Future King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Rider of the Dragon Moonfyre, here by send claim of my inheritance. I am the only surviving son of Rhaegar Targaryen and I was named heir to the Iron Throne by the late Queen Rhaella Targaryen. I write now to state my intents and call to arms all that will fight with me._

 _Witnessed by: Ser Gerald Hightower_

 _Ser Arthur Dayne_

 _Ser Oswell Whent_

 _Lady Lillian Hightower_

 _and Her Grace, Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Second of Her Name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Mother of the Sand Snakes, Dāria to the Unsullied and Rider of Valyrian, The King of Dragons_

Cersei Lannister, Doran Martell, Petyr Baelish, Euron Greyjoy, Mace Tyrell and Stannis Baratheon all received the letter and had many conflicting emotions. Only two were positive. Doran Martell's eyes lit with joy as many plans made in the past were now coming to be and called for someone to find Oberyn, while Mace Tyrell smiled as he and his men moved closer to Riverrun where Visenya and her men were waiting for them.

Cersei, Euron, Stannis and Petyr all felt shock and uneasiness fill them. No one had forgotten what a formidable women Visenya was and no one had forgotten the madness of Aerys Targaryen. Varys just smiled as the screams of the false king and queen regent echoed through the halls. He knew it was almost time for him to join his king.

But if that letter had everyone in a tizzy, the one that arrived the following day had everyone in a downright spiral.

 _I, Her Grace Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Third of My Name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Mother of the Sand Snakes, Dāria of the Unsullied and Rider of Valyrian, The King of Dragons, hereby announce the marriage of Prince Jacaerys Targaryen to Lady Roslin Frey and the share the happy news that the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms is with child and a new heir is soon to follow. Long may they reign!_

Walder Frey opened the letter and as he read he beamed with happiness. All his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren were all stunned to see their father/grandfather in suck a happy moon. He rose from his chair at the front of the hall and clapped his hands instantly bringing silence, "Roslin shall birth the new heir to the Iron Throne," he announced. Instantly many began to celebrate as no one ever thought a Frey could become anyone special and here one of their own was now the future Queen and was carrying a prince or princess in her belly.

The celebrations lasted late into the night, Walder drinking more than he should have but happy that maybe with Roslin's marriage some of his other daughters might have a chance for a better future. What no one noticed was one of Walder's sons was scowling and practically seethed in silence as he watched. He knew the Targaryen's would never win and that the Lannister's would triumph. If the letter in his room meant anything than House Frey would become heavily rewarded for their part in the plans to happen.

* * *

Sarella received the news on the road and took great pleasure in telling Tywin Lannister about it, the man who had been sitting in a filthy carriage for the last two moons and would soon be brought before the so called Dragon Queen. He remembered Visenya, remembered trying to convince Aerys to marry her to Jamie when Cersei was betrothed to Rhaegar, the king had never agreed to it though. Now he was being taken to her and he couldn't help but be slightly apprehensive about it. If everything he heard about her was true and she truly had birthed dragons from flame, then he had good reason to be.

Things were now so different than what he ever expected them to be. However, a part of him was gleeful, for plans had already been made to get rid of the Young Wolf, there was nothing anyone could do about it. What Tywin didn't know was the Dragons and Direwolves were now on the same side and things weren't going to be as easy as he hoped they would.


	14. Chapter Ten: Plan, Arrival and Letter

**So, this chapter is pretty short but I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment. I have the next few chapter written out but connecting it is going to take a little more thought. I hope you enjoy though.**

 **Thanks :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Plans, Arrivals & Letters**

 **A Week Later. . .**

When one of the servants came calling for him, Oberyn was slightly apprehensive and concerned as he walked the halls heading for his brother. He had been with the three eldest Sand Snakes and was slightly angry that he had been called away from them. Ever since they had started receiving more frequent letters from Visenya, he had begun to realize how closed off her had been from his family.

Obara could almost best him with a spear now, Nymeria had mastered a bull whip, Tyene had almost more knowledge of poisons than her did and Sarella was away in Oldtown spying on Kings Landing. He hadn't been around for any of it. He had come to realize he had been spending more time with Ellaria and their four daughters, than he did with the rest of his family and he was starting to see that Ellaria was very controlling. He had also noticed that his four oldest daughters, were keeping an eye on her. It made something in his chest tighten with dread.

In the last few weeks, he had slowly begun to repair his relationships with his brother and oldest daughters, especially Obara. He could still remember when he first seen her, the little dornish girl playing with a doll in the whore-house and the fury he had felt when he realized she was his. It hadn't taken much for him to take her to Dorne after they meet, but it had make him double check on many of the woman he had slept with previously. He was thankful he had, because he had two other daughters, Nymeria and Tyene, whose mothers were more than willing to send them away when he went to collect them.

Obara had been the only one to take a lot of time to relax in Dorne and it was only thanks to Visenya, she had relaxed at all.

He would never forget when she had asked Visenya, if she would be her mother. He would also never forget her face when she accepted. When word had come that Visenya was barren, everything inside him had howled with denial. He knew how much she had wanted to be a mother. He remembered promising they could have as many children as she wanted. But now it would never happen.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Aero opened the doors and he entered the throne room to see Doran was sitting at the table with a pitcher of wine. He stalked across the room and slumped down into the chair across from him, "Why had you summoned me Doran?" he asked as her poured himself some wine. His elder brother didn't say anything, he just handed him the two pieces of parchment in his hands. Oberyn, sensing the seriousness of his brothers mood, accepted them.

When he finished reading the one from Jacaerys he moved to the other. When he saw they had finally gave announcement of marriage and the coming of a birth, he was ecstatic and couldn't help the smug grin that crossed his face. Everything was now slowly coming together. He placed the parchment of the table and looked to his brother, "What now?" he asked softly.

Doran rubbed his cheek while frowning, "I don't know. Visenya has asked we don't make a move yet and now the heir to the Iron Throne is calling all allies to battle. If we ignore it, there is a great insult to him, but if we answer we are ignoring an order from the Queen Regent," he explained. Oberyn nodded thoughtfully, "What if we send, Lord Dayne and ten thousand soldiers to them? It won't be us directly answering the call or defying Visenya's order," he said thinking quickly. Doran looked contemplative for a few moments before nodding and grabbing a quill and parchment. He wrote out a letter quickly before sealing it with the Martell sigil, "Aero, find your fastest rider and get this so Starfall," he said to the man who had been quietly standing beside the door. He bowed his head, took the letter and quickly left the room.

"The Game of Thrones, is about to change forever Oberyn," his brother muttered quietly. The youngest Martell smirked, "It's Visenya. What do you expect?" he asked. Doran nodded in defeat, that girl always had plans for everything. He could only hope, that her plans would make them the victors.

* * *

Three days after the announcements went out that Jace was laying claim to the throne and he was married to Roslin Frey who was expecting their first child, Mace Tyrell and his men arrived at Riverrun. Forty thousand soldiers joined the northern and Targaryen army, bringing their numbers to eighty-four thousand men. When Mace and his fellow lords learned of the dragons, they were thankful that Mace had followed his mothers advice and allied with Visenya. It grated on him though, that Jacaerys was already married to someone who was not his daughter.

Talla Tarly and Margaery Tyrell had joined Roslin and Daenerys as ladies-in-waiting to the Targaryen princesses and the four had become rather close. When Margaery had met Roslin, she was prepared to hate the woman who had taken the Iron Throne from her. But Roslin's natural charm and kindness, softened her and the two girls got along great, which she was thankful for as she missed her twin sister Ryanne, who had been sent away to marry a Prince of Dorne, no matter their father's hatred to the family. The three girls all together were also able to pull Talla out of her shy bubble and now she laughed freely with the other woman.

Visenya had given Willas a vial of dragon blood to fix his leg injury during their first introduction and he now walked tall and proud without the aid of a cane. He had been found many times in the presence of the dragons as he loved animals of all kinds. The only one who never tolerated anyone's presence was Urrax who seemed to only like Visenya. When Mace learned that Loras had sworn himself as Roslin's sworn-shield, he had been furious, until Loras told him why. Loras would never ever love anyone like he loved Renly and he would never bed anyone as far as he was concerned.

The meeting between all the lords and the two monarchs had been chaotic as they planned their attack on Casterly Rock. Robb Stark was thankful to have Randyll Tarly on their side as the man was diabolical in his planning. Garlan Tyrell was also a huge help as he had taken to training the younger boys who didn't have much experience. Some of the Dothraki had also begun teaching their fellow warriors how to fight and stay on a horse during battle. It had pleased Visenya greatly to see all the men coming together under one army.

It was Jace who impressed her most of all.

The boy had naturally taken to the war room and battle field. Visenya was the one who called the meetings but it was Jace who direction the conversations. He had become close with his cousin and between him and Robb, they had taken out ten smaller Lannister camps and fought off two surprise attacks on their encampments. The two boys also spent quiet a bit of time with the dragons. Surprising many one of the dragons, Moondancer, bonded herself to Robb and got along well with his direwolf Grey Wind. Visenya had a suspicion as to why but hadn't dared confide in anyone about it.

Arthur had taken to sticking close to her with all the men around them. It was like she was never alone and Jace had taken to running interference every time his aunt needed a break from meetings or planning. There were only three moons away from heading to take Casterly Rock and after that, she was hoping to take her peace offering to Dorne. Everything Jace was doing, was proving to her that he would be a good king. A better one than ever Rhaegar would have been.

Roslin was slowly progressing through her pregnancy and it was now beginning to make itself known. She was suffering from morning sickness and was getting tired very easily. Loras, who had proven himself worthy by killing an assassin who had snuck into the camp to kill her, had stuck close to her side at all times. He talked with his family but her rarely felt the Princess alone unless one of the Kingsguard was with her. Everything was now coming together from the plans she had laid out years ago.

She was just now waiting for Sarella to arrive back from Harrenhall with Arya Stark, Gregor Clegane and Tywin Lannister in her possession. She had received a raven from High Heart, the midway point between Riverrun and Harrenhal, telling her that Sarella was successful. She knew that she would soon be heading to Dorne if things panned out the way she hoped.

Now, she sat with Valyrian behind her tent by the huge lake that surrounded Riverrun. Things had been hectic for the last week and she had barley had time for herself. Valyrian and Sunfyre were wrapped around her as she sat catching her breath. She knew any minute someone was going to summon her for help and she just wanted to relax for a few minutes. Valyrian was wrapped around her, his great big head on her side so she was leaning against him. Sunfyre had hit a growth spurt and was almost large enough to ride now.

The dragons had been slow growing. Only four of the fifteen were large enough to ride, Valyrian had matured the fastest. She had been digging through all the books she could find about dragon growth but she couldn't finding anything about why he had grown so fast. He had become almost fully grown in a year and they were going on almost three years old and about the size of a small dog. Moonfyre, Sunfyre and Drogon were all growing quickly, the three of them were now large enough to ride but not into battle yet. Valyrian was the only one battle ready and capable of producing large hot flames continuously.

The introduction of the Reach lords to the dragons still made her smile. None had been expecting the rumors of the Targaryen's having dragons to be true. When Valyrian had dropped down into the middle of their encampment, it was only her yelling that stopped everyone from attacking. The dragon had now grown to be larger than Balerion the First and didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. She was hoping her would or when they rode out, there would be no where to hide his bulk.

Sunfyre had been staying close to her since he hatched. He had been the dragon wrapped around her upper arm and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought the dragon chose her for his rider, but riders could only bond to one dragon. Sunfyre and Valyrian were also close, which surprised everyone as Valyrian didn't have much tolerance for the other dragons and preferred his own company unless it was Sunfyre. All these things made something tease on the edge of her thoughts but every time she tried to reach for it, it slipped away from her.

Valyrian suddenly jerked from side her and growled as the sounds of footsteps made themselves known. The other dragons were all sleeping in her tent or flying out around the castle. When the small girl with long dark hair and pretty purple eyes like Visenya's mother Rhaella came around the corner, the dragon fell silent and let her pass, as he would never harm a child.

Shireen Baratheon moved past Valyrian's head and smiled at Visenya who was sat on the ground with Sunfyre. Stormcloud, her dragon was following her and moved over to say hello to Visenya, his mother, before sitting down next to Shireen who sat down next to Visenya. Her else cousin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she let her head drop to rest on her neck.

"What's the matter little doe?" Visenya asked quietly. Shireen was usually a very happy girl and loved to be doing something. She had made many of her men smile and reminded the Northerner's about what they were fighting for. Some had thought her mad to have the daughter of Stannis Baratheon in her party, as they wondered what would happen if the Stormlands rose up in rebellion to crown her queen. Shireen had solved that by saying she didn't want to be a princess and she didn't want the Iron Throne. With the greyscare gone, there were many options open to her, other than being the Lady of Stoms End.

"Lord Bolton frightens me," she began softly, "I was going down the hallway's to see Lady Catelyn when I seen him walking with Queen Talisa. They were saying something about Tywin Lannister and something Frey before they saw me and went quiet. The Queen glared at me and Lord Bolton threatened to tell Robb to make you send me back to Dragonstone. Please don't send me away!" As she talked, Visenya's face got darker and darker, she couldn't stand Roose Bolton, even though his son Domeric was a good man and she hated Talisa, or the woman who said she was Talisa.

The Northern Queen thought that just because she had married royalty, she had a say over everything. What she seemed to forget was that, Visenya had been born royal and so ranked above her and even Robb. The only reason the North was keepings its freedom was because Jace didn't want to fight his cousin after they won back the throne. However, Varys had sent her a raven a few days before Sarella had, that Tywin Lannister had been in talks with someone to get rid of Robb Stark.

"I'm not going to send you away Shireen, you've done nothing wrong. Now, how are your lessons going?" she asked hoping to keep the girl from having a breakdown. Her face instantly brightened and she began to prattle on about her lessons as Visenya began plotting to figure out what the fuck was going on under her nose. She knew whatever it was, was going to piss her off something fierce.

* * *

 _ **Dear Visenya,**_

 _ **It's been a long time since I've written to you. To be fair though, you've never been in one spot long enough for a letter to reach you. Our daughters have been doing very well for themselves, even though Nym keeps getting herself into trouble with all her different paramours. My daughter Elia has gotten her hands on a new horse that she's training and she hopes will be ready for the war she knows is coming. I don't know what made me want to sit down and write to you. Maybe it's because I know your so close yet so far away at the same time, maybe it's because our daughters have been speaking of you frequently or maybe it's because I keep dreaming about you.**_

 _ **Dreams of you haunt me Visenya.**_

 _ **I can still hear you moan my name as your nails dig into my back. I can still feel your tight pussy around my cock as you came. I can remembered every sign, every moan and every touch that we ever gave each other. I wake in the middle of the night, reaching for you across the bed, but I only ever touch empty sheets. I keep turning around after a fight and expecting you to be standing there waiting for me to take you in my arms. It's been driving me mad, my love.**_

 _ **All this waiting.**_

 _ **I'm only a man beloved but when I'm with you I feel like a god. I miss falling into your arms Visenya. I miss being able to wrap my arms around you and feeling you melt into my touch. I dream of the times when I seen you with our daughters and constantly dream about you carrying our babe though I know that it's impossible.**_

 _ **I feel you should know that I'm still waiting for you. Even after all these years. When we meet again, I want to see you walk down that isle and make me your husband and you my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you beloved. I miss you much.**_

 _ **I know Jacaerys had written out a call to arms but Dorne is only half answering him.**_

 _ **Lord Dayne will escort ten thousand men to you and then when you finally call us, I shall bring the rest to you. Ashara has agreed to carry this letter for me to you and I hope it brings you some peace to hear from me as your ravens have done for me.**_

 _ **I love you Visenya, now and always.**_

 _ **Prince Oberyn Martell**_

 _ **Prince of Dorne and Father of the Sand Snakes**_

Once finished, he sealed it with their sigil and handed it to Ashara who was accompanying her brother to Riverrun where the love of his life was getting ready to march to war. She took it and then clasped his hand tight, drawing his dark eyes to her purple ones, "Elia would be proud of you Oberyn. Promise me that when you get her back, you will never let her go," she pleaded squeezing his hand. He squeezed it back, "When I get her back, I'm going to tie her to me in every way I possible can and then fuck her until she's so satisfied she never wants to leave me again," he said bluntly laughing when a blushed covered her cheeks.

She nodded, tucked the letter into the breast of her gown and then mounted her horse. With a nod to the Martell's both bastard and true, her and her brother turned and left, heading into the heart of Westeros and towards Riverrun, where her only surviving best friend was waiting to win back the Iron Throne.


	15. Chapter Eleven: Traitors & Set Backs

**Chapter Eleven: Traitors & Set Backs**

 **299 AC**

The letter had arrived late into the night. Visenya had been in her tent with Shireen, Daario, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Gerald and Ser Barristan, when one of the sentries that had been watching the outside of the camp by the road burst into her tent to say a carriage and her daughter Sarella and her men had been sighted coming down the road. Visenya had instantly risen to her feet, "Ser Oswell ride hard for Riverrun and tell them that Robb needs to summon his lords immediately to gather in the courtyards and then go into the Reach camp and tell Lord Tyrell the same. Ser Gerald got to Jace's tent, tell him that he and Roslin need to join us and someone wake Dany. Ser Barristan I need you to get some of the Dothraki to prepare the horses and I want a contingency of fifty men ready to take over guard duty on the carriage once they reach the camp," she ordered as she bundled Shireen into a warm cloak and pulled hers on.

The men immediately followed her orders, Ser Arthur following after his queen as she rushed Shireen out of her tent. The little girl, who looked like she could be Visenya's daughter, held the dragon queen's hand and looked around wide eyed at the commotion going through the camp. She could see Ser Oswell on a horse riding hard to the keep and she could see many of the men collecting their weapons and forming an isle through the camp as the party of people approached.

Sarella, dressed in dornish leather armor, rode at the head of the party. Two dothraki men on either side of her and five dozen men surrounding the carriage on every side. The carriage was a reinforced prison wagon, the had been lined with metal formed by dragon fire. It had unbreakable and it had been lined through the whole thing, making it impossible for the prisoners to escape without the door being opened.

Jace, Roslin, Dany, Ser Gerald and Ser Barristan joined them waiting outside Visenya's tent. Valyrian had heard the commotion and his huge head was now visible over top of the tent as he watched what was going on curiously. Men closed in behind the carriage after it entered the camp, Visenya was pleased to see every single one had a weapon of some kind. The minute Jace saw Sarella, he understood what was happening and he grinned to his naneth.

Sarella journeyed triumphantly through the camp, sounds of cheers and weapons beating against shields in welcome were heard in the other camps. Visenya stood silently and watched it all even as Shireen cheered and Jace was heard shouting over his cousin's victory. When they reached where the Queen Regent stood, silence fell across the camp as Sarella dismounted. Just behind her on a horse of her own, surrounded by five warriors, was a disguised Arya Stark who was sharing her horse with an older boy with the dark hair and blue all Baratheon's shared. Visenya knew instantly that the boy was a bastard.

"Welcome back Sarella, I see our en devour was successful," she said smiling slightly. Sarella grinned back, "Some sleeping powder in their food, a riot formed by the littlest Stark and we were able to smuggle them out of the castle with no problems. The big guy woke half way to High Heart and the old one woke just after I sent you that raven," she explained as Arya and the boy dismounted. Sarella gestured them forward and Arya stepped up with awe in her eyes.

Arya Stark had heard a lot of stories about Visenya Targaryen, formerly known as Daella. When she was a child, Old Nan had told stories upon stories of her and even her father had spoken of her exploits. She had wanted to be just like her, a warrior under the command of no man. To now stand before the warrior princess, it was like all her dreams were coming true.

She tried to curtsy but just gave up and bowed her head, "Queen Visenya," she greeted happily. Visenya smiled slightly, Robb and her had spoke over the excitement of the younger girl and how she aspired to be just like the two Visenya's of legend. The boy next to Arya bowed his head hesitantly, "Gendry Storm, your grace," he said as his greeting. Visenya looked him over, top to bottom, "Your Robert's bastard?" she asked, her eyes daring him to lie to her. Gendry gulped but nodded, "Aye, my mother was a wench from one of the alehouses in King's Landing," he explained softly, hoping he would keep his head.

Visenya softened slightly, "Unlike those of King's Landing, children shall never be punished for the crimes of their parents. They will never know the horror my niece and nephew did under my family's rule. This is your cousin, Shireen Baratheon," she said introducing him to the little girl beside her. Gendry had never had any other family that he knew, to learn he had a cousin... he felt happiness fill him and accepted the little ones hand as her purple eyes stared up at him happily.

After what her mother and father had tried to do, Shireen had disowned them as her parents but kept the name Baratheon and the heir of Storm's End. She had had no doubts about following Visenya back to Westeros and away from Dragonstone. The woman had saved her life and cured her of greyscale. Now she was giving her another family member, one who could be legitimized and take over Storms End for her. She already knew what she wanted to do with her life. Once she had flowered, she wanted to marry and stay with Visenya, the woman she was coming to see as a mother. She didn't care where they ended up, whether at Summerhall or in Dorne, as long as they were together, it didn't matter.

Visenya than turned eyes to Arya, "Your family is probably waiting for you," she said softly as Sarella wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Arya had been looking to Riverrun, where her brother, two sisters and her mother were waiting for her. She had never thought she would make it this close to home and now she was only minutes away from being reunited with her family. "Are they angry with me? For leaving King's Landing?" she asked softly grey eyes weary.

Visenya could only wonder what Arya had had to do to survive after leaving the capital. The shadows in her eyes spoke of horrors known only to her and Visenya knew the girl would have a hard time leaving them behind. She expected the girl would suffer from nightmares and she knew she would need to speak with Robb about finding a way to help her beat out her issues. She also knew that Catelyn Stark was going to deny anything they said but Visenya was determined that if she had to, she would pull rank on the woman and she knew Robb would probably back her as he also suffered from nightmares of the life he had been forced to live.

She shook her head, "No. They just wanted you home and now you are here. Are you ready?" she asked. It was a loaded question of Arya had ever heard one. Was she ready to face her mother, brother and sisters after everything she had done? Visenya said they weren't angry but should Arya believe her? She was so used to being suspicious of everyone and constantly fighting for her life, that she wasn't sure how to handle this kindness being offered to her. But the longing to finally see her mother won and she nodded her head.

Visenya nodded her understanding before turning away and barking orders in valyrian, "Mele sōvegon gūrogon aōha vali se jiōragon mirri rest, emā ȳdra daor sȳrī. Turgon Nudha, ao se aōha vali gūrogon pōja places se prepare naejot escort se carriage ezīmagon riverrun. Jacaerys nyke jorrāelagon ao se roslin naejot accompany nyke, dany jaelan ao naejot umbagon lēda shireen se se lanta hen kesā find mirri havor syt Gēndrī se jiōragon zirȳla iā tent naejot ēdrugon isse." The moment she was finished there was a flurry of movement as men retired to their tent and new ones took their place.

 _Translation: Visenya- Red Fly take your men and get some rest, you have don't well. Grey Worm, you and your men take their places and prepare to escort the carriage into Riverrun. Jacaerys I need you and Roslin to accompany me, Dany I want you to stay with Shireen and the two of you will find some food for Gendry and get him a tent to sleep in._

Jace mounted a horse and pulled Roslin up in front of him, Ser Gerald, Ser Oswell and Ser Loras all following their lead. Dany took Shireen's hand and led her away with Gendry following after them after he bowed his head goodbye. Arya moved over to Sarella who was already mounted and allowed the woman to pull her up onto the horse behind her. Arthur mounted before offering his hand to Visenya, with how late it was Ser Barristan had only been able to get so many horses saddled up, and pulled her up behind him. As she was dressed in armor instead of a gown, it made it easier for her to slide into the saddle behind him.

Once situated, Visenya whistled and the party began to move at a fast trot up to the Riverrun keep. No one said anything, the only sound was the horses hooves and the flickering of the banners in the air. Even though the dragon banner now hung over Riverrun with the Stark and Tully banners, Visenya's men still carried them when they marched. Ser Oswell met them at the bridge and escorted them into the courtyard, which was filled with the northern, riverland and reach lords. Robb, Talisa, Catelyn, Lyra, Sansa, Edmure, the Blackfish, Greatjon, Smalljon, Mace, Margaery, Randyll and Talla were all gathered in the center group.

Robb had his lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes flashed with annoyance at being summoned so late in the night. However, he wasn't given a chance to say anything before there was a blur of movement from behind Visenya and a loud cry of ' _mother_ ' echoed as small girl with short hair dropped from a horse and rushed into Catelyn Stark's arms. Everyone was stunned and no one said anything until with a loud sob, the queen mother wrapped her arms around her youngest daughters shoulders, "Arya."

Robb spun to face Visenya, "When?" he demanded. The woman smiled at him, "A few minutes ago," she said as a prison wagon came into the courtyard. In silence everyone turned to face it and Mace stepped forward, "What is this?" he asked curiously. Visenya and Jace shared a smirk, "Oh, that's just Gregor Clegane and Tywin Lannister," she said offhandedly. Mace's mouth dropped in shock and he looked so stunned that Loras snickered as he dismounted.

Robb stepped forward, even though he was watching his mother clutch at Arya out of the corner of his eye, "It was successful?" he asked his cousin quietly. Before anything could be said, the sounds of shouting and swearing could be heard inside the wagon. Everyone took a startled step back except for Visenya, who was glaring at the carriage with hatred. She nodded her head and Grey Worm, who had been standing by the carriage door, moved closer and pulled the lock open making the occupants go quiet.

Everyone in the courtyard put their hands on their weapons and Jace moved so he was stood protectively in front of his pregnant wife as the door was pushed open. Two men pushed their way out, one was so large they had to wonder how he even got out, what was funny though was the fact he was wrapped in chains. One was around his throat, leading down to cuffs on his wrists, before locking around his waist and then finishing around his ankles. The moment he was out, he fell flat on his face. The other man was a tall, slender, broad-shouldered older man in his fifties. He had a shaved head but bushy golden side-whiskers, and has green eyes flecked with gold, eyes that immediately swept the courtyard and showed slight fear when he saw the flashing set of purple eyes focused on him.

After all the years of mourning and being forced into exile, Visenya laid her eyes on the man who betrayed her family and had three members of it murdered. Jace, who was standing beside her and in front of Roslin, could feel the hatred, distaste and fury rolling off his naneth as she glared at the two men who had exited the carriage. "Visenya," came the voice of the older one. Tywin Lannister, he who ordered the death of his step-mother and siblings. A snarl pulled at her lips, "You look good wrapped in chains Tywin," she hissed back. The fury filled her and she could feel her connection to the dragons heating and she heard Valyrian roar from the camp.

Tywin scowled, "You should have stayed in exile. Even wrapped in chains, I will win this war," he growled threateningly. Visenya threw her head back and chuckled, "My army stands right at this moment, eighty-four thousand strong with another thirty thousand soldiers on their way. I have the allegiance of fifteen dragons. I have allied with the north. The only reason you are still alive, the reason I have not gutted you and sent you piece by piece back to your children, is because the Targaryen's owe a debt to Dorne and Elia Martell, Rhaenys and Aegon deserve justice," she snarled at him. Each word spoken made horror reflect on the Lannister's face and Visenya took great pleasure putting that look in his eyes.

Jace stepped forward and the grin on his face, was wicked and sharp, however, Tywin instantly knew he was looking at the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. At first he had not believed the claimant that had gone out about there being another Targaryen heir. He just thought Visenya did that to scare Robert. Now looking into purple/grey eyes, he knew that they were no lying. For the first time in many years, he felt a shiver of fear run through them.

"We're going to gift wrap you and send you to Dorne," Jace hissed in victory before spinning around and planting a kiss on his wife. Robb stepped forward to stand beside Visenya and Tywin knew he had lost. He looked past Robb, to see two of his people standing side by side and a snide voice whispered in his head, _if I am going down, they are coming with me._

"Go a head, my plans are already in place. You shouldn't trust strangers so quickly King Robb or those who have more experience than you," he hissed mockingly as he glared at the northern queen and the lord at her side. Visenya instantly put the pieces together, as she read between the lines of what he was saying and as spun, she saw Talisa stood ready to thrust a dagger into Catelyn Stark and Lord Bolton standing ready to do the same to Lyra Stark.

"Seize them!" She shouted as she rushed towards the Stark's.

Greatjon and Smalljon instantly rushed towards Lord Bolton, the son pulling away the daughter as Greatjon fought the traitor lord. Arya Stark pulled her mother out of the way in time to miss the dagger and Mace and Randyll shoved the two woman away and grabbed each arm of the woman. Subdued, everyone turned to face Robb who was spitting mad as he glared at one of his north lords and his wife.

"Who are you?" he roared at the woman who had tricked him.

Talisa scowled at Tywin, who was watching everything happen with great pleasure, before looking into the deep blue eyes of Robb Stark. The man she had married for the sake of war and the one who had taken her maidenhood from her. However, she didn't answer, Visenya did. "Her name is Jayne Westerling, the daughter of one of the Western banner man. The real Talisa is back in Volantis with her mother," she said glaring at the woman. She had never liked her and now she knew why. It had taken a while but Visenya had finally realized why it bothered her so much.

She had met Talisa Maegar once right after they had returned from Valyria. The two woman shared slightly the same looks only Talisa had a kindness around her, that drew many of the children in the city to her.

Robb looked at the woman he thought he loved and felt nothing but burning betrayal and hurt. He had silently yelled at himself over being attracted to Daenerys Targaryen but now he felt no shame as he looked between the two traitors and saw the looks in their eyes. "Whose child do you carry?" he demanded. Talisa flinched at the thought of the life in her womb before narrowing her eyes at Robb, "I would never carry your child. After every time we were together, I drank moon tea. My child is his child," she said with a look to Lord Bolton, who looked furious.

Robb shook with rage before Visenya's hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. He stepped back and allowed her to talk as he tried to calm down. "I, Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Umber, Third of my name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Mother of the Sand Snakes, Dāria to the Unsullied, Queen of Dragons and Rider of Valyrian, The King of Dragons, hereby renounce the marriage between Robb Stark, the King in the North and Lady Jayne Westerling and declare her a traitor to the crown. Upon the birth of her child, the babe shall be given to a Targaryen loyal family to raise and withdrawn from the laws of inheritance. After the birth Jayne shall be put to death, does anyone second this?" she declared.

Lord Karstark stepped forward, "I second it. It it better than she deserves for betraying the King," he said nodding to Visenya. Lord Tyrell stepped forward as well, "I second it as well. If it pleases the crown, the child shall be accepted into my family and we shall raise it to be loyal to the Targaryen crown," he said without looking at his family. Visenya looked at Robb, whose eyes were bright with un-shed tears and he nodded his agreement. "So be it. Lord Bolton shall lose his head first thing in the morning. Take him down to the cells, lock him up tight and take her to a room, feed her and lock it with guards at the doors and under the windows. We wouldn't want her getting any ideas," she commanded. Men were instantly doing what she wanted, most having noticed the shock getting to Robb.

Visenya nodded to Grey Worm, who instantly had two of his men knock out the Mountain and Tywin, and hustled them back into the carriage. She than turned to Jace who was watching everything, his eyes glinting with fury. She moved over to him and placed her hand on his arm, their eyes met and she nudged him to a lost looking Robb, "Take him inside, get him drunk, let him talk out what he's feeling with you. Roslin will stay with Dany tonight," she said softly, Roslin looking to Robb concerned nodded in agreement.

Jace looked between the two most important people of his life and nodded his head, kissing Roslin one last time before heading over to Robb. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and holding most of his weight, escorted Robb back into Riverrun. Greatjon and Smalljon nodded to her before retiring to figure out a guard rotation. Catelyn herded all three of her daughters into the keep to go back to bed, everyone could hear Arya complaining the whole time. The lords disbanding heading back to their camps or into the keep to their rooms. Visenya nodded for Grey Worm to escort the carriage back to their camp. With this betrayal out in the open and Robb reeling from the unexpected, she knew their plans would have to change otherwise, they would lose the war.

Ser Arthur stepped up next to her and watched as everyone moved out of the courtyard and they were the only two left, "What are you thinking Visenya?" he asked softly. He could feel the rage, hatred, sadness and grief that was rolling off of her. What happened tonight had shaken them all. She turned to face her closest friend, "I am thinking that plans are going to have to change. Robb is now in no position to lead this war without taking major loss of life. It's time for me to go to Dorne. We'll have to push the attack on Casterly Rock back a few more moons and allow him to grieve over the loss of his wife," she explained softly.

Arthur looked thoughtful, "What about Lewyn and Lord Dayne? They should both reach here soon," he asked as she began heading over to their horse. She stroked the horses face before turning to face him again, "Not all of us can go to Dorne, not with the fact the war is going on around us. Jace will stay here and command all the men, Ser Gerald and Ser Barristan will stay as advisers. You, Sarella, Ser Oswell, Dany, Grey Worm, Daario, Lillian, Shireen and I shall go to Dorne with an escort of a hundred men. If I know Doran and Oberyn, when we leave Dorne the rest of their men will follow," she said as he mounted the horse and pulled her up behind him.

He nodded, "When do you want to leave?" he asked as they left the courtyard and traveled across the bridge. Visenya tightened her hold on him slightly, "As soon as possible. People are going to notice Tywin and the Mountain are missing soon and then the Lannister's are going to ride against us, hard. The longer the two are in one place, the higher the chances are of them being rescued," she explained as they entered the camp. Arthur nodded, "It's a good plan. When are we leaving?" he asked as they came upon her tent. She dismounted quickly, "I'm going to go see Hoster tomorrow, we'll leave the following day," she said before retreating into her tent. Arthur waited until she had vanished before urging his horse away to where the tent he shared with his fellow Kingsguard was stationed.

Everything was now coming to a point where there would be no turning back.

* * *

The next morning many people were still reeling from what happened the night before and rumors had sprung up around what happened to Roose Bolton. Domeric had been under heavy questioning but had been doing everything he could to make things easier. He was loyal to the Stark's. He had served as a page for his aunt, Barbrey Dustin for fours years before becoming a squire to Lord Horton Redfort, both people who had great respect for the Stark's. He had never learned to hate them the way his father did and he had great respect for Ned Stark.

When his father was lead out of the dungeons in chains, he willingly stood by as Robb Stark spoke the words and condemned his father to die. He didn't even flinch when Roose's head was taken from his shoulders. It was poetic justice, Domeric supposed. Ned Stark had been beheaded although he was innocent and his father had lost his head for being the traitor Ned had been accused of being. When they asked what he wanted to do with the body, he just looked at them before saying to put it in the woods for the wolves. That alone proved his loyalty.

It also made a beautiful red-haired Stark noticed him as more than just one of her brothers bannermen.

* * *

After Roose was taken care of, Visenya headed into Riverrun wanted to speak with Hoster before she left. She could remember the last time they had spent time together. It was before the Tourney at Harrenhal, she had been visiting after Catelyn had become one of her ladies-in-waiting. Hoster had taken to her and treated her as though she was one of his daughters. He was the one she had confessed her fears to about marrying her brother and it was with his help that the lie over her being barren was able to succeed. She had grown to love him as her own father and she felt no shame for that. Aerys had never been a good father.

Now she walked the busy halls, people were trying to figure out their next move after the revelations of the night before. She passed Theon as he hurried towards Robb's rooms, where he had returned to after beheading Bolton. Jace had gone with him hoping his presence would help. She had already spoke to Jace about her plans to head to Dorne first and then come back to take Casterly Rock. Jace had nodded his understanding and encouraged her to go, saying he could keep everything under control.

As she neared the doorway of Hoster's rooms, she was surprised to see no guard standing outside. Wearily, she pushed open the door and entered the room. A fire had been lit, the curtains had been drawn open to show the bright blue sky and the hangings on the four poster bed floated in the breeze. She moved around the bed to the side and stopped cold. Hoster was laid propped up against his pillows, but his face was white and when she focused on his chest, it wasn't rising.

In a panic, she flung herself to his side, hands hurriedly seeking his neck for a pulse, "Hoster please, please, you have to be okay" she pleaded as her hands found his pulse point. She went quiet for a few seconds and when she felt no beat against her fingers, the sounds that escaped her throat echoed down the halls and drew everyone's attention to the direction it had come from. It was a pure wale of grief and made many hearts stutter in their chests.

"Hoster, no, no, no," she repeated as she beat against his chest. Greatjon, Robb, Jace, Theon, Arthur, Edmure, and the Blackfish burst into the room to see Visenya laid across Hoster's chest, hands clenched in his tunic and tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed, "You promised, you promised you would be there for our victory. Hoster come back! Please, you promised," she screamed as her head pressed to his chest. The Blackfish went to the other side of the bed and placed as hand on his brothers neck before turning to the others, "He's gone," he whispered.

Jace and Greatjon instantly went to Visenya, "Please, please, please come back. Ada, I love you" the sobs sent daggers through the men's hearts. Jace had never seen her so distraught and felt tears fill his eyes at her pain. Greatjon wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her away, but Visenya instantly flinched and began fighting, "Let me go, let me go, NO!" she screamed as they struggled and her hands released his tunic. Greatjon pulled her to his chest and held her tight with his arms around her shoulders as she clawed at them, "He's gone Visenya!" he shouted as he got a hold of her arms and tried to calm her down, "He's gone sweetheart."

"NO!" She screamed again in defiance as she struggled to get away from her uncle. Greatjon felt tears on his cheeks as her tried to hold onto her. He squeezed her tightly to his chest and pressed his head down against hers, "He'd gone sweetheart," he whispered again, the men waiting for her to calm before they tried to do anything. "He promised," she whispered before her legs went out from under her and she slumped into his chest in defeat as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The Blackfish used the blanket and pulled it over his brothers head. Edmure stood there in shock, Arthur and Jace were hovering around Greatjon wanting to help Visenya, Robb was stunned as he watched the warrior queen fall apart, Theon stood next to Robb, unable to think of anything to say. However, they all heard the roar of Valyrian as his big shadow covered the keep, summoned from the camp by his humans agony. He landed on one of the towers and Greatjon stood with his shaking niece in his arms, "I'll take her to him. Get this situated," he murmured before leaving the room.

Visenya lay in his arms, shaking and sobbing as though she were a little girl and not a grown woman. Greatjon had sat down with Visenya and been told how Hoster and her had gotten do close. His death must have felt like a punch to the stomach. Everyone they came across seen Visenya and instantly knew what had happened. By the time Greatjon reached to courtyard, almost everyone in the castle knew that Hoster was dead.

When he stepped out of the keep, he was surprised to see not only Valyrian but all the other dragons too. The Essos army had been more than willing to spread the stories on how Visenya had earned her names. Greatjon's favorite was how she became the Mother of Dragon's. She had even told him that although many of them had a destined rider, she would forever be connected to them as their mother. Valyrian's head instantly snapped over to face him and his head lowered into the courtyard. Greatjon felt slightly intimidated because the dragon would be able to swallow him whole in one bite if he was upset.

However, Valyrian nudged Visenya's foot and her hand shot out to pet him. Valyrian grumbled, not understanding his humans pain but wanting to help ease it. He moved and offered her wing, Visenya slowly pulled herself up onto his back, Greatjon allowing her to go because he knew she needed some time to herself. Valyrain instantly took off into the air, all fifteen dragons following him. They didn't go back to the camp, they headed away into the Whispering Wood and down the riverbanks. Greatjon instantly knew where they were going and left to tell Arthur just in case she didn't return that night.

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur arrived at the hill top over seeing the Trident where Rhaegar and Robert Baratheon's armies had fought. Valyrian was laid half in the water, the rest of him spread out on the riverbanks. The others dragons were all in similar states, however it was Visenya's who caught his eye. She was sat at the waters edge, something rolling between the fingers on her one hand and eyes focused on the water but a million miles away.

Arthur dismounted and tied his horse to a tree before moving to sit beside her.

Neither spoke, the only sounds was the dragons purrs and birds chirping in the tree tops. He knew that Visenya would speak when she was ready and not to force her, so instead she focused on her hand and he was stunned to see a finely cut ruby inside it. He knew then that he was sitting at the Ruby Ford where Rhaegar had fallen. "Robert had struck his chest so hard that the breast plate caved in and the rubies scattered in the water. Lewyn and Jonothor headed to me right after as people realized with Rhaegar dead, I was an heir to the throne even though my father lived. They gave me time to get away and by the time I reached anywhere to hear news, it was to hear King's Landing was sacked, Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon and Aerys were dead and Robert had been named King," she said without looking at him.

Arthur pressed his lips together and signed, "Why did you come here Visenya?" he asked softly wanting to be there for her. She grimaced, "This is where everything changed. My family was exiled from the kingdom my ancestors conquered. It was his fault, Rhaegar. He should have been happy with what he had, instead he tried to take something that wasn't his. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if he had won that day?" she answered.

Arthur instantly frowned, "We wouldn't be here that's for sure. I know you are thinking about Oberyn and your daughters, but you have to know that Rhaegar would have never let you go had he won," he said softly a few tears leaking down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them away, "I know he wouldn't have and then there would have been another Dance of Dragons, because I would have fought tooth and nail to get to Oberyn," she said. Arthur smirked slightly, "Oh I know that. I think everyone knows that. In a way I hate that he's gone and we're now fighting a war to try and right his wrongs, but at the same time, I'm glad too. If Rhaegar would have won, he would have married you no matter if you were barren and he would have gotten rid of Elia to do it. Everyone says he wasn't mad like Aerys and that was true, but your brother suffered from a different type of madness," he explained watching her.

"I hate myself for being thankful he's gone," she admitted quietly, "I feel ashamed that I was pleased at his death because it released my restrictions to be with Oberyn. At the same time, I feel grateful that he's dead because I never wanted to marry him or be anything but a sibling to him. Hoster was the one who made sure I would never have to marry him," she said with more tears filling her eyes.

Arthur wrapped and arm around her shoulders, "He wouldn't want you to be sad Visenya. All the information he provided made sure we could come home. He would want you to win and show everyone that he was backing the right person and he would want you to keep fighting for what you want. Don't give up now Visenya, not when we're closer to our goal than we have ever been," he whispered in her ear. Visenya inhaled sharply, knowing everything he said was the truth, before exhaling and pulling herself together.

"You're right," she said softly.

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised, "Oh, I am, am I?" he teased. She punched him lightly on the shoulder before rising to her feet, "We should get back," she said looking at the ruby in her hand. Arthur rose to stand next to her and closed her first around the gem, "Don't make the same mistakes he did," he said meeting her eyes. Purple eyes met purple eyes and they smiled at each other before he released her and watched her walk over to Valyrian who instantly lowered his wing so she could mount him.

The dragons all rose into the sky and he mounted his horse and followed after them on the ground. He knew that Visenya would be raw over Hoster's death for a long time. The man had been more of a father to her than Aerys had. But he knew that with Oberyn and their daughter's help, she would heal and heal well.

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered on the pier, Hoster in a raft with the Tully banner draped over him and his sword lying across his chest. Robb stood next to his mother and sisters, the northern lords behind them, the reach lords to the left and the riverland lords to the right. Visenya and her part stood on the steps with Tully soldiers stood behind them with their banners floating in the breeze. She held a bow in her hands as Hoster had written in his will that he wanted his Queen to send him onto his next great adventure.

They were all dressed in black. Visenya in a long sleeved black dress with a high neck and Tully blue ribbon around her empire waist. Her hair was left free and flowing, it waved like a flag in the breeze. Hanging from a thin chain was the ruby she had found in the water, she wore it to remember to not be like her brother. The Blackfish and Edmure pushed the little raft out into the water before moving to stand with Robb, the Blackfish grabbing Catelyn's hand and Edmure pulling Arianne into his arms. Visenya waited a few seconds before notching her first arrow, lighting the tip from the torch and pulling the arrow back, thumb to her cheek.

"Family. Duty. Honor." She murmured to herself as she released the first arrow. It hit the top of the raft by Hoster's head. She pulled back her second one, "Winter. Is. Coming." she murmured before releasing it, the arrow striking the end. She pulled back one more arrow, "Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken." and released it, the arrow striking the middle and hitting his body. Each of the mottoes spoken were the ones of the families who brought her ad her family back to Westeros. The little raft went up in flames and Visenya felt tears run down her cheeks as grief filled her.

Jace, who had been at her side the whole time, stepped forward and put and arm around her. She accepted his support and rested her head on his shoulder allowing him, for the first time ever, to hold her up as she grieved. She knew things were about to change forever. Edmure would have to marry as soon as possible and try for an heir, Robb would have to find a bride as his first one turned out to be a traitor and marry because he needed an heir. He was the King in the North and he needed to show he had an heir to take his place if anything happened to him.

Everything was different. She knew that they needed to wait to try and take Casterly Rock, someone had finally noticed Tywin was missing and she knew clues would eventually lead back to her knowing what happened. At that moment, the two murderers were under a sleeping agent so they couldn't disturb the funeral. She knew that while she wanted to stay there and grieve for Hoster, she needed to go to Dorne to take this war to the next level.

Cersei Lannister better be prepared because without her father, she was just a useless lion cub without fangs and Visenya was coming for her with Fire and Blood in her hands.


	16. Chapter Twelve: Her Warning

**So, this one is really short but it's going to set the mood for the next few chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Her Warning**

 _Doran:_

 _Things have finally come to a head. Hoster Tully is dead. Robb Stark's wife and Roose Bolton are traitors to the crown. The debts the Targaryen's owe to Dorne are soon to be repaid. I hope you are ready for this because the war for the Iron Throne is about to begin._

 _I am coming._

 _Visenya_

The letter was sealed by the one Oberyn and her had made together, a dragon wrapped around a viper. It was done in white and Doran could smell the sweet dornish spice Visenya had loved so much. He knew things were about to change forever.


	17. Chapter Thirteen: Suspicions & Home

**Chapter Thirteen: Suspicions & Home**

 **Four weeks later. . .**

Doran Martell had not told anyone about the raven he had received from Visenya. He figured with the tension growing between Oberyn, Ellaria and the Sand Snakes, it would be a nice surprise for them. However, he had just finished a meeting with Obara who had received a letter from Sarella, who had been in Visenya's company for over four moons and now they were headed to Dorne. He had no idea why Visenya was coming to them personally but he suspected Obara knew more than she was letting on.

Aero was stood next to the door where Obara had just exited before turning back to his prince, "Something troubles you my prince?" he asked quietly. Doran signed, "I knew Visenya back before the rebellion, she never held all the cards so close to her chest and was willing to share information, now though... I don't understand why she's coming to Dorne instead of having our army travel to her," he explained softly. Aero signed through his nose, "My prince, she's been away from home for sixteen years. It was bound to happen," he said. Doran ran a hand through his hair, "What was?" he asked curiously. Aero smiled slightly, "Her to change. She's had to keep the heir to the Iron Throne alive and hidden. She also traveled with the dothraki for years, that was also a change for her," he said softly.

Doran nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense, but it doesn't explain why she's coming here and we're not going to her," he repeated himself. This time a slightly guilty expression crossed his face and Doran frowned at him, "Something to say?" he asked suspicsiously. Aero grimaced, "There are rumors from King's Landing. Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane have gone missing, no one has seen them in weeks," he reported quietly.

Doran instantly felt the familiar rage rush through him when he thought about the two mentioned men. Tywin had ordered his sisters death and Gregor Clegane was responsible for hers and his nephew Aegon's death. He glared at the captain of his guard, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" he hissed rising to his feet to pace back and forth. Aero looked down with a hesitant expression, "My prince, I'm surprised you haven't heard about it. It's been spreading all through-out the market places. It's all everyone has been gossiping about for the last few weeks," he admitted softly. Doran raised an eye-brow, "How come Oberyn has not come in here shouting than?" he asked curiously.

Aero grimaced, "Ellaria has kept him to his room often these last few weeks since the news broke. I'm not even sure he knows about it. I don't know if she realizes what this means for Dorne or not but..." he trailed off as the full meaning of everything sunk into Doran's mind.

Visenya was coming to Dorne.

Sarella had been in her company for moons now.

Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane were missing.

His heart pounded as he turned wide teary eyes to his captain, "Have two cells prepared in the dungeons," he ordered hoarsely. _She did it_ , was all he could think as Aero left the room.

* * *

Nymeria Sand, also known as Lady Nym, was the second daughter of Oberyn Martell and she could still remember the sound of her naneth's laughter. When she had nightmares or she was sick, the echoing of the sound would keep the shadows away in the night. She also remembered warm arms embracing her and holding her tight when the nightmares had come calling. She also remembered the gut wrenching pain that had flowed through her when her ada had told her that he naneth couldn't come home. The pain that she and her three others sisters had had to learn to live with as they grew.

She had been seven years old at the time of the rebellion. She had been six the last time she had seen her naneth. It had taken years for her to understand what had actually happened. She had been twelve when she finally understood the anger that filled Obara because of Robert Baratheon. When the news of his death had come, the three eldest Sand Snakes had celebrated. Sarella had been away in Oldtown but she had written back to them about getting very drunk in celebration.

Now she was with Tyene and they were walking through one of the markets by Sunspear. It was very crowded and the sounds of shouting and different smells of food were everywhere. Sarella had written them that she was with their naneth and if everything went according to plan, they would be seeing her soon. Whatever this plan was, the older three Sand Snakes had no idea. They hadn't even known that Sarella was with their naneth. They had decided to get out of the palace and away from the fighting.

Their uncle Doran had been quiet for the past few weeks since he had met with Obara about the letter she had received from their younger sister. Their ada had been locked away in his rooms with Ellaria, moans and shouts could often be heard from the room. Nymeria gathered that Ellaria had figured out something was going on that she knew nothing about and so she had taken to clinging to Oberyn. Today was the first time they had seen their ada because Ellaria had stormed out of his chambers and left the keep, saying she needed to think. Their ada had taken off for the training yard and was beating out his frustrations with Obara.

Tyene had decided that she wanted to see if she could find something simple for their naneth as she used to always give her flowers every time they met and she wanted to be able to give her something when they met again. Nymeria had agreed to go with her just to get away for a few hours. As they walked, some of the local sellers and a few orphans shouted greetings to the two girls.

The bastards in Dorne were treated much better than anywhere else in Westeros. The two girls were the daughters of a Prince of Dorne and they had grown up much loved in Sunspear and the Water Gardens. Tyene stopped to give some of the children a few coins while Nymeria headed to one of the booths that sold flowers. She looked over them, there were lots of different colors and all different breeds of flowers sitting there. Eventually Tyene joined her, a beautiful smile lit up her face as she looked around.

Nymeria followed behind her scowling softly, "Why are we getting them now? We have no idea when we'll see her again," she asked. Tyene giggled, "I might have heard from Aero that naneth was on her way here, to Dorne with Sarella," she said smiling. Nym's head snapped over to face her and her jaw dropped, "Naneth's coming home?" she croaked as she pulled the younger woman to a stop. Tyene giggled again nodding, "Mm hmm," she hummed as she walked over to a bouquet of colorful flowers.

It had red, white and yellow roses and was surrounded by baby breaths and seem to shine in the sunlight. It was stunningly beautiful and Tyene knew instantly her naneth would love it. The woman who was watching over the stall walked over, "It is beautiful, is it not?" she asked softly. Nymeria and Tyene turned to look at her, the first still reeling from shock. She was a woman from Lys who had strong valyrian blood. She was pale with the white blonde hair, only instead of purple eyes she had blue ones.

Tyene smiled and nodded, "Yes, I was thinking that my naneth would love them," she murmured as she stroked one of the roses petals. "Naneth?" the stranger asked curiously. Tyene smiled softly, "Mother," she explained. The woman smiled softly, "Been apart for a long time, my lady?" she asked moving to lift the flowers from the pot they had been resting in. The two girls nodded, "Every since Robert's Rebellion," Nym muttered as she followed Tyene and the lady over to the empty table there. The hustle and bustle of the market faded behind them as they talked.

They watched as she trimmed the stems and then wrapped a black ribbon around them before turning and handing them to Tyene, who than went to hand her a bag a coins. The woman held out a hand and shook her head, "No coin necessary. It's not often I get girls in here looking for a gift for their mothers. I hope she will enjoy them," the woman said before walking away to speak with another customer.

Tyene and Nymeria shared a glance before the two girls grinned and began heading back to the keep. Now that they had the flowers, Tyene didn't want them to die from the heat. However, as they were heading down the streets, Nym spotted something that surprised her. Ellaria was walking down the streets, a scarf was wrapped over her head and covering part of her face, but she could tell who it was because of the way she moved. She nudged Tyene, who looked at her curiously before following her gaze and seeing their ada's paramour.

Both instantly began fighting the crowd to follow after her. Neither had forgotten about the threat she was to their naneth. They pushed past people with apologies on their lips as they rushed after her. Nymeria made sure they were a safe distance away, but both of them stopped cold when they saw where Ellaria stopped. It was a booth in the center of the market, the man who used it was known for selling wine. It was one of their ada's favorite traders. However, he was also known for selling deadly poisons. Another reason their ada like him.

Tyene's blue eyes looked flinty as they tried to burn a hole in Ellaria's head. Nymeria growled low in her chest before moved between the market stalls and came into hearing distance of the trader and Ellaria and stopping under the shade ot a tent. She shot a look at Tyene, her sister instantly fading into the back ground behind some trees and then she turned to face the woman again.

"Do you have it?" she could hear Ellaria's soft voice clear as day.

The man gave her a sly smile and pulled a small pouch from beside him, "It took some time to find it, but here it is," he said softly. Nym narrowed her eyes as the pouch exchanged hands and Ellaris pulled a small vial from it. It was filled with a yellow/greenish liquid and she heard Tyene's loud gasp from where she was standing in the shadows. "It will kill quickly?" Ellaria asked suspiciously. The man nodded, "It kills in twenty minutes," he explained. She nodded as she tucked the vial back into the pouch and then tucked that pouch into her dress. When she was finished she pulled out another pouch, this one filled with coins.

"As we had agreed," she said handing it over. The man nodded, "A pleasure Lady Ellaria," he said as she turned to leave. She nodded once more before casting a look around herself, Nym and Tyene quickly hiding behind other people and walking away without looking back. The minute she vanished from their vision, Nymeria rushed over to Tyene who was still looking after her with shocked eyes.

Nym nudged her, "What is that stuff?" she asked softly. Tyene growled, "It's some type of snake venom and the only one I know that kills that quickly is black mamba venom," she said as they joined back into the crowds of the market place. Nymeria flinched as they had both seen what that venom could do to someone, it had been gruesome. "One guesses why she bought it and only one is right," she said. Tyene instantly understood where Nym taking her thoughts and she nodded her agreement before the two girls shared a heavy look and rushed through the streets to get back to the keep.

When they arrived, Nymeria shot a look at Obara, who instantly understood that something had happened. She gave a brief look back at her ada who was fighting three other men at once, before rushing over to join her two sisters. "Ellaria just bought poison in the market place," Tyene whispered instantly. Obara's lips lifted like she was going to snarl and she turned to see Ellaria had a struggling Loreza in her arms and was stood on the balcony watching their ada.

Her eyes met Obara's and then Nymeria and Tyene's who had followed their older sisters lead. All three girls glared at the woman and hatred pulsed through them and Ellaria looked away uneasy, she wondered what had happened to make the elder Sand Snakes so hostile. Oberyn had caught the glances between them and felt a tight feeling in his chest. Ever since Visenya had begin writing more often, Ellaria had been different.

She was controlling, clingy and always tried to keep them locked up in his rooms. He had also noticed the distaste in her eyes when she looked at his four oldest daughters. The elder Sand Snakes had been tense and watchful over the last couple moons, to the point he was wondering if they were expecting and attack or were practicing something he didn't know about. However, the look the four of them had just shared made his gut tighten, something suspicious was going on and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

Visenya stood at the deck of her war ship, _Valyria_ , as Sunspear came into sight from the water. She had been on the ship for four weeks as a storm had rolled in and made their travel time extend. She had left Jace in charge of her army bringing only most of her trusted with her. The reason for that was she knew Jace needed to have his own trusted advisers. After the war was finished, she would either retire to Dorne or Summerhall, she wasn't going to stay in King's Landing, which would leave him to rule with only Roslin by his side.

She expected Lord Dayne and Ashara had already arrived in the camp and she knew Jace would keep a good handle over everything. The betrayal of Roose Bolton and Robb's wife Talisa had left everyone reeling. Robb himself had been a mess when they had left Riverrun. It also hadn't helped that his grandfather had passed away the next day. Visenya hadn't been expecting anything like what had happened to happen. She had always known the North was loyal to their liege lords, the Stark's. For a northern lord to betray their lord or while their king... it was something she had never expected or could have predicted. Then for Hoster to go and die the next day, it was too much at once.

Just the thought of her surrogate father sent a pang through her heart. Her cheeks heated at the thought of what happened after she had found him. Her uncle Greatjon had wanted to to postpone her trip because of the grief that had filled her and her behavior after finding him. After they had sent Hoster off, Visenya had retired away from the men with Catelyn. The two woman had one night to grieve together and she was hopeful that her parting words to Catelyn would help her through her grief.

Edmure and Arianne had begun planning their wedding. The latter giving Visenya a letter to her ada before they had left and asking her to bring Tyene back with her. Robb's lords had spoken of the fact he would need to marry soon, however Visenya had stepped in and told them that would be a conversation for them to have after she returned from Dorne. She knew Lewyn was due back from Summerhall soon with more men, she had warned Jace of that before hand. She was looking forward to see how he would handle the responsibility when she got back.

Ser Arthur, Daenerys, Lillian, Ser Oswell, Grey Worm, Shireen and Daario were all stood on the deck with her. Captian Whitefang was at the wheel and the younger ones eyes all widened when they set eyes on the shining red castle that was slowly coming into being. Visenya felt her heart pound in her chest, she was so close to the rest of her family. So, so close to being near Oberyn again. Heat was gathering in her belly and she rubbed her thighs together. She seriously wondered what would happen when they actually saw each other again.

The other two war ships, _Sea Glider_ and _Free Wings_ , were on either side of them. One hundred soldiers, split between the Unsullied and Dothraki, were their as escorts to Dorne. On the ship _Sea Glider_ , Amory Lotch was chained down in the brig and on _Free Wings_ , Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane had been placed under sleeping drought and Visenya expected them to wake sometime in the next few hours again. She wondered what the three were thinking as only Tywin had any idea of where they were going and she had made sure that the three were never in close contact with each other to try and plan escape.

Dany smiled at her, "It's so beautiful," she murmured as all the details came into being. Visenya looked at her, dressed in bright blue and wearing a crown of sapphires, she looked every inch the princess she was. Sarella had changed into a gown of Martell colors and done in the provocative ways dornish gowns usually were. Arthur was dressed in armor, Dawn, who had been pulled out of retirement, was resting at his waist. Shireen was dressed in Targaryen red, this was done to make them understand that she was under the Targaryen banner of protection.

Visenya herself wore her crown of flames, her long black hair was left long and free. Her gown was a hand made and a beautiful soft fabric that she didn't know the name of. It was white, the back nonexistent only covering her hips to the floor and it plunged low around her breasts, leaving her whole chest bare from the nipple to her heart and down to her belly button, it was held together over her shoulders with simple two simple silver clips and beautiful bangles of silver were wrapped around her upper arms, just above her elbows and around her wrists, with the white fabric from her shoulders connecting to each one and flowing from them.

Her feet were bare once again, however, every time she took a step forward, anyone could see the beautiful life like red viper with black eyes wrapped around her ankle. All together, she looked absolutely stunning and like the leader she was meant to be. Valyrian, Sunfyre, Drogon and Stomcloud were the only dragon accompanying them and all but Valyrian were on the ship. The huge white and purple beast they called the King of Dragons was up in the air above them and Visenya could feel his happiness through their connection.

Sarella moved so she could like her fingers through her naneths and purple eyes focused on her, "Welcome home naneth," she whispered and Visenya could another voice from so many years ago, a mans voice, ' _Welcome home little sister_ ' as he escorted her injured body into Minas Tirith after the Battle of the Black Gates. However, she shook that voice away, it was her past and she wanted to look to her future. She smiled at her youngest daughter of the heart, "Home indeed," she said before turning back to face Sunspear.

In just two hours, they would dock and she would get to see the rest of her family. She smiled just thinking about it.

* * *

Aero hurried into the throne room, where Doran was holding court. Ellaria and the seven Sand Snake's were stood next to the younger Martell's right, where he was stood behind her brother watching quietly and Tristan and Ryanne Tyrell were stood to Doran's left watching. The lords and ladies in the room were speaking amungst themselves and Doran looked over when he saw his captain enter the room.

Aero hurried over to him and then bent so his lips were practically pressed against the ear of the ruling Prince of Dorne. "Targaryen banners were seen coming into the harbor," he whispered so softly that Doran wasn't sure he had heard him right at all. Aero pulled away and just the look on his face convinced the prince, "Go greet them and bring them here," he said just as softly back. The captain nodded and then spun on his heel and leaving the room, hearing Oberyn's questioning voice behind him.

He gathered a few of the guards and then hurried them down to the docks. Just as the were arriving, three ships baring the three headed Targayen banner pulled into port. The first ship had a group of people gathered on the deck and after the ship had docked and the board pulled down, he lost his breath as a beautiful black haired, purple eyed woman stepped off the ship.

Queen Regent, Visenya Targaryen felt tears fill her eyes when they rested on the man waiting for her. Aero returned her watery smile with one of his own before sweeping her into a hug, "Visenya, it's so good to see you," his deep voice rumbled. She released him as the group that had been standing with her stepped off the ship, "You as well Areo," she whispered. The man grinned before resting his eyes on the girl who looked so much like prince Oberyn, "Sarella," he greeted with a look. The one that said, _you have been doing something you weren't supposed to be doing_. She gave him a cheeky grin, "She called and I went," was her only explanation.

Words failed him when armed men pulled three men, who stunk to high heavens, out from the ship cabins. Aero was at a loss for words when his eyes rested on Amory Lotch, Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane. Visenya followed his stunned eyes before looking away to him and smiling, "A gift to the Princes of Dorne," she explained. He just gulped and nodded, after all, Doran had said she was the most devious woman he had ever met.

"May I take you to him?" he asked offering her his arm, as he glanced over her party. He reconigzed a few of them, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and the girl with bright blonde hair. She was almost the spitting image of the late Queen Rhaella, only her eyes were blue.

Visenya smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you Aero," she said before accepting his arm. The man rested his other hand over the one holding his arm and chuckled before leading her party away from the docks. As they walked many of the locals, who had lived in Sunspear their whole lives, instantly recognized the woman being led through their streets and the three men who were chained up and being escorted by huge dark skinned warriors. An isle was formed, people coming from their homes to stand in the streets, cheers and shouts greeted her and Visenya smiled at them all with happiness.

Everyone who had traveled with Visenya, followed behind her with wide eyes as they saw people celebrating the return of Visenya to their home. Sarella walked to the right behind Visenya and she grinned and waved both her arms in greetings to everyone as they traveled through the street up to the keep. Flowers were thrown at their feet and food was being tossed at the three men wrapped in chains.

When they came to the gates of the Sunspear palace, there were fours guards there. The moment they saw who was coming towards them, they rushed to open the gates. Aero escorted Visenya, the woman who had once promised justice to Elia Martell, many people cheered and chanted her name. Thankfully, no one in the throne room could hear them.

Once the hundred men escorting Tywin, Gregor and Amory had entered the keep walls, the guards closed the gates behind them. Many soldiers and passing servants felt their mouths drop as the Warrior Princess of legend walked their halls. Aero escorted her through the garden, down a few halls and then stopped outside of the throne room. They could all hear the voices through the doors and Visenya felt her heard pound when she heard the tenor of Oberyn above them all.

She took a deep breath and nodded to Aero who disappeared back into the chamber. Visenya knew in only minutes she would see her family again.


	18. Chapter Fourteen: Reunion's

**So, I love your reviews. I wasn't sure many people liked this story. It makes me want to continue it knowing you want me to keep updating it. I love reading the reviews you leave for me. So, please continue to read. This chapter is a little short but it was heart warming for me to write.**

 **Thanks :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Reunions**

 **Dorne, the Water Gardens**

 **End 299 AC**

Oberyn felt suspicious after Aero had rushed into the room and then hurried away just as quickly. He brooded behind his brothers throne as he looked at Ellaria and his daughters thoughtfully. Something had happened a couple of say earlier, he was sure. However, no one was speaking. The three elder Sand Snakes had been watchful and hostile to Ellaria, more so that they had ever been and Ellaria had begun jumping at shadows or loud voices.

His fifth daughter, Elia, named after his sister who had also been his best friend, had broken down the night before in the stables. After a shouting match had broken out between he and Ellaira again, he had taken off on his sand steed hoping some space would allow him to clear his head. When he got back, Elia had been in with the new horse she had been trying to train. She had turned away from him but he could see the anger in her eyes.

 _~Flashback~_

 _He handed the reins of his sand steed, Warrior, to the stable hand and turned to see a small dark haired girl standing by one of the stalls. He instantly knew it was his daughter Elia. He smiled slightly at the sight of her but she spun to face away from him, however, he had seen the anger in her eyes. In a way he wasn't surprised, a few days before he had promised to meet up with her to train her horse, but Ellaria had barred them into his rooms, which had caused another fight between the them. It seemed all they were doing was fighting now a days._

 _He moved over to her, "Elia," he said softly. His daughter didn't answer him, she just continued to brush her black filly. He moved into the stall and pressed a hand against her shoulder, "Don't touch me," she snapped. Oberyn dropped his hand from her shoulder surprised, "What have I done to make you so angry?" he asked softly. She snorted, "When haven't you made us angry?" she muttered under her breath. However, Oberyn heard her and spun her to face him, "What do you mean?" he asked curiously and sadness filling him. It would seem he had failed his daughters somewhere down the line._

 _He had always been close with his daughters. After the rebellion though he had drifted away from his eldest four, he couldn't help it. Every time he looked at them all he could see was them with Visenya. When he met Ellaria, it was only supposed to be a few days of fun. After she had come to him pregnant with Elia, well that was when everything changed. He accepted her as his paramour and he raised Elia alongside his other daughters, even his other three younger ones, Obella, Dorea and Loreza. However, even he knew there had been distance between he and his daughters for a long time._

 _Elia scowled at him, "I mean that every time one of us want to do something with you, mother- she spat- makes sure you don't. Tyene asked you to test her on poisons years ago after she completed her training and you said you would, only it never happened because mother- she spat again- made you take her to the Water Garden's without us. When Sarella left for Oldtown, you said you would say farewell to her on the docks, only you never showed because mother- she hissed- had called you back to bed. Where have you been for anything important in our lives?" she said, all her words were quiet but Oberyn heard them as though she had shouted them at him._

 _He met his daughter eyes, eyes that he shared with her and ran a hand across his face, "Elia," he began. But she was to far gone to care, all the hurt, anger and fury that had been bottled up for years was coming rushing to the surface. "Where have you been for the milestones of our lives? Do you not care about us?" her voice was sad and it cracked on her last question as a few tears leaked down her cheeks. Oberyn instantly wrapped his arms around Elia and she clung to him as tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed into his chest._

 _"Elia, you are my daughter and I love you," he murmured and she sobbed harder. He just held her tight and rocked her back and forth until she finally calmed down, "Why don't you spend time with us?" she asked as she backed away from him and refused to meet his eyes. Oberyn flinched at the reminder he had been distant from his daughters for a long time. He ran a hand through his hair before waving her out of the stall to sit on a pile of hay. He dropped down so he was knelt in front of her, "You know when I was younger I was going to marry a princess," he began with a quiet voice._

 _Her eyes met his and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes and not understanding why he was telling her this. "I met Visenya just before your aunt Elia married Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. She was known as Daella then and she was the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and Sarella all knew her, she's their naneth- here Elia sucked in a sharp breath. Her elder sisters never spoke of their mother and her name had been forbidden in court so Elia had never heard it before. She had never known any of what her father was speaking of- and they were very close to her. After Robert's Rebellion, when Visenya wrote to tell me she wasn't coming back and she didn't know what we would see each other again, it was hard for me to be around your sisters. It was painful to remember how Visenya had loved them as her own and I could hear her laughter every time I was around them. When I met your mother, she kept the pain away," he admitted and as he talked he realized she had been right._

 _Ellaria had kept him away from his family a lot._

 _She smiled slightly, "You never hated us?" she asked softly. Oberyn closed his eyes shaking his head before two sets of matching eyes met, "Where did you get an idea like that?" he asked as he rose to sit next to her. She turned so they were facing, "Mother. She kept saying that because we weren't your true-born children, you would never love us the way you did her, even though she's a bastard too," she said sadly. Oberyn cupped his palms on either side of her face and tilted her head back to their eyes were level with each other, "I don't care that you're a bastard. I have never cared about the status of others._ _You_ _are_ _my_ _daughter and I love you, no matter how bad I have been at showing it," he said and for the first time ever, Elia could feel the love her father had for her._

 _She nodded after he released her face, "What was she like?" she asked suddenly. Oberyn looked at her confused, "Who?" he asked. Elia blushed slightly, "Visenya, their naneth?" she asked as she folded her legs up under her. Oberyn felt a smile play at the edges of his mouth, "She's a warrior, much like you Sand Snakes. She was trained by the Kingsguard and I've never met a warrior like her," he began and Elia allowed herself to actually sit down and bond with her father as he talked about the woman who was becoming a legend, even more known than her ancestor Aegon the Conqueror's sister-wife, Visenya Targaryen._

 _For the first time in many years, Oberyn allowed all the emotions, memories and thoughts to flood back into him as he talked about the wife of his heart with his daughter. "She will love you and your sisters, of that I have no doubts," he said as talked about what would happen during this war. "How did you meet?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder, it was the first time he could ever remember her doing so since she was a babe. At the end of his story on how he and Visenya had met, Elia was sleeping with her head laid down on his shoulder._

 _It made something inside him warm but also made him understand the distance between his and his daughters was unacceptable and Ellaria's behavior would no longer be tolerated._

 _~Ending~_

He could feel tears filling his eyes, so he quickly turned away and left the throne room. He didn't see the concerned eyes of his seven daughters as they watched him leave. However, a smiling Aero entering the room instantly drew their eyes. No one was quite sure what was going to happen in the next few seconds.

* * *

Aero returned to Doran and nodded his head. Doran clapped his hands gaining instant silence and all eyes turned to face him. He rose to his feet, "It would seem that Dorne has visitors, loyal to the dragons," he said loudly. Instantly heads snapped over to face the door and murmured broke out through the room. The three eldest Sand Snake's were instantly filled with anticipation and practically vibrated where they stood.

The two guards who were standing by the doors opened them.

Two men, one dornish, one not wearing white cloaks entered first. Everyone recognized Ser Arthur, the Sword of Morning of House Dayne. Following after were two more men one wore the armor of the Unsullied, the other in regular leather armor. Two woman came next, one with long brown hair and blue eyes the other was a little girl with black hair and purple eyes who looked like a miniature version of Visenya. The woman who entered after them was instantly recognized as a Targaryen with her white-blonde hair, only her eyes were light blue. Everyone knew her as Princess Daenerys, the only surviving child of the late Queen Rhaella.

However, it was the woman who entered afterwards that held everyone's attention.

She was crowned in flames and a gown of white. It plunged low between her breasts and her back was totally bare. The fabric that linked together at her shoulders was connected to bangles wrapped around her upper arms, above her elbows and around her wrists. As she walked into the room, Doran rose to his feet and moved to meet her. She raised her hand to stop him and then she turned to face the doors.

Everyone followed her eyes and shouts, screams and talking rose throughout the room. Escorted by a hundred soldiers, Tywin Lannister, Gregor Clegane and Amory Lotch were shoved into the room, a path instantly clearing to the throne. Doran stepped forward, a snarl on his lips and glaring before turning questioning eyes to Visenya.

They moved towards each other, Doran wrapped her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Welcome home sister," he murmured though everyone heard him. She stepped back and then raised her head high, "Amory Lotch, Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane are brought before Dorne to face the charges of Elia Martell, Aegon Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen's murders during the sacking of King's Landing," she announced, her voice echoing soft and true through-out the room.

Everyone shouted and cheered, the three mentioned all turned pale as snow and Doran shouted for the guards, "Take them down to the dungeon. We shall hold trial till tomorrow," he ordered. The chanting of her name echoed and Visenya smiled at everyone before her eyes began sweeping the room. Her eyes caught sight of a boy who looked like a much younger Oberyn with a girl who looked almost identical to Margaery Tyrell, making Visenya sure that she was Ryanne Tyrell her twin. Than her eyes rested on Daemon Sand, Oberyn's sometimes lover and closest friend. But she wouldn't find the girls she was looking for.

"Naneth."

Everything froze and silence echoed in the room, everyone waiting with baited breath over the reunion they were about to see. Visenya slowly turned towards Doran's throne and standing there, oldest to youngest, were her four daughters. The youngest who had been traveling with her and the oldest who she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and Sarella all stood there, dressed in Martell colors of red, orange and yellow. The eldest three had tears in their eyes as they gazed at the woman who had been a mother to them.

Visenya felt tears fill her eyes as she gazed at them, "My beautiful little ones," she whispered in elvish the language of her childhood. The language her and her brother learned under the care of Lord Elrond. The moment she spoke all four rushed to her, even Sarella though she had been with her for moons she was caught in the excitement of her elder sisters. Visenya braced herself and then found eight different arms wrapped around her. Visenya cried as she held her daughters close to her. They all released her and she turned to look each of them over.

Obara, tall and beautiful. She looked much like her ada and Visenya could see the lean muscle of lots of training all over her body. She pulled her into her arms, Obara nuzzling her neck as her naneth stroked a hand through her unbound hair, "You are just as beautiful as I always knew you would be," she whispered. Obara squeeze before stepping back and Nymeria took her place. Visenya repeated her actions as the elder Sand Snakes cried with happiness. Then Tyene was in her arms, "Missed you so much naneth," she whispered as she was folding into her naneth's loving embrace.

Once released the four eldest took a step back and Visenya's attention was drawn away from them to see the younger man, who reminded her so much of Oberyn, coming to stand before her with Ryanne. He bowed with a hand on the sword she had given him and then his dark eyes met purple ones and Trystan Martell instantly knew he had made the right choice. "Your grace, I am Prince Trystan Martell future ruling Prince of Dorne," he greeted with a soft kind voice. Visenya smiled, "A pleasure Prince Trystan," she murmured with a bow of her head.

Her attention was drawn away by the voice the suddenly echoed throughout the room. It was a voice she had longed for over the years. It was the voice she dreamed was always whispering naughty things in her ear. It was the voice of the one who held her fragile heart in his hands.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

When Oberyn returned from gathering himself, he was stunned to see a huge crowd of people in the throne room and even more stunned to see warriors he didn't know just standing around watching. He saw his oldest four daughters gathered around Doran and Trystan, surprised to see Sarella had arrived back and he saw Ellaria standing where he had left her with their daughters and glaring darkly at the group around his brother.

He called out, silence echoed around him and then an isle formed to see Doran and Trystan standing before his daughter, who had formed a line blocking someone from view. Doran and his son shared a look before moving out of the way. That moment where you hear sad music in your head and you fell like your walking in a dream? That's what Oberyn felt as he slowly moved forward, his heart pounding as his four daughters smiled at him and then parted two to each side and the person they were hiding stepped forward.

He lost his breath, his heart stuttered in his chest and tears filled his eyes as they rested on the woman standing there. Her hair was free falling down her back, purple eyes were bright and her body seen through the gown that clung to every inch of her. She wore a crown of flames and he felt like his heart was ready to burst out of him at the sight of her. She was even more beautiful that he remembered. He came to a stop five feet from her and just stared, he couldn't pull his eyes from her.

"Oberyn," her whispered voice brushed over him like a soft caress and his cock hardened painfully.

He stalked towards her quickly, everyone eyes watching as he moved quickly to the women he once thought was going to be his wife. Visenya didn't move, didn't flinch, she just stood there as he moved towards her. He moved until he was pressed chest to chest against her and she slowly tilted her head back to meet his eyes. His eyes roamed her face, seeing the small scar across her cheek that she had gotten from Ser Arthur when he was training her and a new scar that was on her forehead above her eyebrow, before he slowly reached up, terrified he was imagining her, and cupped her cheek with his hand.

Visenya instantly closed her eyes and leaned into his touch as though it was the only thing on earth she wanted. Oberyn felt a tear leak down his cheek as his other hand came up to cup her other cheek, so he was holding her face as tears rushed down her cheeks. "Visenya," he whispered and she shuddered as her legs went weak. Oberyn wrapped an arm around her waist instantly and held her tight to his chest as her arms slowly came up to wrap around his shoulders.

For the first time in sixteen years, Oberyn held the love of his life in his arms and he felt complete as the bond long denied flared between them.

Unable to help himself, he tilted her head and slanted his mouth over top of hers in a deep claiming kiss. Her mouth opened in surprise and Oberyn took advantage of that by sliding his tongue into her mouth. The sounds of celebration broke out around them as Oberyn held her tight, their bodies intertwined and kissed the breath from her lungs. The elder Sand Snake's grinned at their parents met each other for the first time in years and felt hope fill them for a better future.

However, the dark eyes of Ellaria Sand glared darkly as Oberyn kissed a woman who wasn't her and the woman clung to him as though they were intimately familiar with each other. She also instantly understood that this was the elder Sand Snake's mother, the woman Oberyn had loved and mourned over before meeting her.

She also knew that the woman needed to go if she was going to have Oberyn all to herself. _Might as well as get rid of all his daughters as well_ , she thought as she smirked slightly, _than there will be nothing holding him back from her._


	19. Chapter Fifteen: I still love you

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile but things have been crazy. My mom fractured her knee and she's been on crutches and not allowed to go anywhere, its been driving her crazy. That's why I haven't been writing. So, in the last chapter Oberyn and Visenya reunited, this is a longer reunion. I'm hoping to have the following chapter out in the next few days or by the end of this coming week. So I hope you enjoy it and I wanted to say thank you for all you reviews.**

 **Thanks :)**

 **WARNING: There is mature content in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: I still love you**

 **The end of 299 AC**

That night the lords and ladies of Dorne partied late into the night. Ser Arthur Dayne found himself more often than not watching the eldest Sand Snake rather than his Queen. Obara Sand was much like her father and, even though Visenya wasn't her birth mother, he could see his queen in her mannerisms too. The woman moved with a confidence he had only ever seen on Oberyn but she had her mothers ability to be underestimated. She was fascinating to watch as she moved through the crowds as she shadowed her mother, who talked with every lord in the room.

The elder Sand Snakes had barely left her alone. Visenya was sat at the the head table with Prince Doran, his son Trystan and his betrothed Lady Ryanne Tyrell, Prince Oberyn, the elder four Sand Snakes, Shireen Baratheon and Princess Daenerys. He and Ser Oswell stayed close to their charges, Ser Oswell often guarding the younger Targaryen as she still didn't have a sworn-shield. Daario had left for a pleasure house and Grey Worm, who the dragon blood had healed him and the other Unsullied, was enjoying the company of a few of the court woman. He couldn't help but wonder what Lady Missandei would say if she found out as the two had become close as they traveled to and around Westeros.

However, anytime Visenya rose to her feet, one of the four eldest Sand Snakes were following after her. It was as if they were terrified she would vanish if they didn't. Visenya didn't say anything and he could see Oberyn smirking slightly every time it happened. The only awkward point of the night was when Visenya met Ellaria Sand for the first time. Oberyn had stiffened the moment the two woman met and his eyes had glittered as he made ready to intervene if necessary. But Visenya just looked the woman up and down before turning away with a dismissive nod that Arthur could tell pissed the woman off and Ellaria had been seething ever since.

The thing he found the most interesting was that the three eldest Sand Snake's were always watchful around their mother and made sure every time Ellaria approached that she was rebuffed in some way or form. But the look on the woman's face every time Oberyn, touched, smiled or just watched his queen, her face turned sour and he felt uneasy.

He didn't know however, that Obara had been watching him too and knew he would be her best ally to keep her naneth safe. She smirked slightly when she noticed him watching her and made plans to get him alone for a talk as soon as possible, and maybe something a little more.

~~!~~

After dinner was over and Doran had relaxed enough to be dragged onto the dance floor by his sons betrothed Ryanne, Oberyn and Visenya quickly slipped from the room, with only Ser Arthur noticing. He just shook his head and let them go before his eyes found Obara Sand's. As the sounds of the party faded behind them, Oberyn slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around Visenya's before leading her towards his chambers. She followed behind him willingly just like she had eighteen years before.

He released her hand as he allowed her to enter first and the he took a deep breath. He had not entered this chamber since the rebellion ended. He had had Doran move him to another room cause he couldn't bare to be in his. It smelt of her and he couldn't stop remembering every moment of when she visited Dorne and spent her time in his bed, when he was inside. He never would have been able to take another woman in that bed either, not that he had ever wanted anyone as much as he wanted her as the years passed. No one but the elder Sand Snakes and his brother knew that room he had been sleeping in for the past sixteen years wasn't his own.

Now, she was here again and he was going home, because his home was where his heart was and while he had cared for Ellaria, Visenya was the wife and holder of his heart and she always would be, even after all the years they had been apart.

He entered the room to see her standing before the open balcony doors. The moment he had realized she was really there and not a figment of his imagination, it was like the whole world came back into focus and he could see everything again. She was even more beautiful than he remembered but he could also see the weariness that was shadowed in her eyes. She had been through much, they all had.

He moved to stand behind her, close enough he could feel the heat from her body. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and drive her crazy with pleasure, but he wasn't sure where he stood with her. They had been apart for a long time. He exhaled softly, "Why?" he asked softly. It was the one thing that had been bugging him since they had met in the throne room. Why would she bring Gregor, Tywin and Amory to Dorne?

She shrugged still looking out at the ocean, "Elia was my good-sister and it was because of my brothers actions that she was killed. Rhaenys and Aegon, our niece and nephew, were murdered just because of who their father was. The Targaryen's between my brother and father, have wronged your family, it was up to me and Jacaerys to make it right before we called you to war to claim the throne back," she explained softly watching as the ocean roared to the sky and a storm started gathering over head.

Oberyn wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her but something inside made him hesitate. He had wondered over the years, what their reunion would be like should they meet again. However, having Tywin Lannister, Amory Lotch and Gregor Clegane handed over to his family, was never what he was expecting. He was also not expecting Visenya herself to be the one to come in person to call Dorne to war. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, if not more so. Her hair down around her, violet eyes bright. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her but something kept him stuck to the floor, unable to take her into his arms.

"Visenya," he whispered softly, wanting her to look at him, wanting her to speak to him, anything to make the tension between them go away. She turned to face him, their fronts brushing against each other and unable to stop herself, she reached out and cupped his cheek. Her pale hand like the moon against his sun kissed skin as he leaned into it and his hands moved to rest on either side of her waist, their heat branding into her. Her thumb brushed back and forth as their eyes met and held, the connection that had always existed between them, coming to the forefront and both feeling the deep love, agony and pain of being separated for so many years.

"Thank you."

He could have said nothing else, and Visenya would have understood. He had felt such anger over Robert Baratheon refusing to punish those responsible for her families death and now... now the love of his life was giving him his revenge to settle things between their families. She smiled at him as she moved so their bodies were pressed against each other, "Your welcome," she said softly, knowing without worlds exactly what he was thanking him for. They watched each other in silence for a time and the only sound in his room was their breathing and the waves of the ocean that crashed against the cliff side, a storm gathering overhead.

They both knew they needed to speak, to talk and figure out where their future was leading them, but neither could make their mouths open to actually do it. The heat, the arousal that had been simmering below the surface of their skin after their greeting kiss in the throne room, was now all they were feeling. A blush covered her fair skin and he wanted nothing more than to eat her up, she was just so damn beautiful.

Their silence was broken by the sound of laughter going by the room, guards laughing over the cheer of the revenge that was coming, the justice of Princess Elia's death. Visenya wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms, but she wasn't sure he still wanted her, knowing that he had had a paramour for most of their time apart. Finally gathering her strength, she pulled away and moved over to standing in front of the balcony doors, watching as the sea raged and the storm clouds grew darker and darker. It was a dark kind of beautiful, she could see Valyrian and the dragons up in the sky, Valyrian and Sunfyre, loving the rain. Oberyn just watched her for a few moments, as he could see she also wasn't sure what was happening between them.

Just looking at her, he could feel the stirrings of grief, anger, lust and his love for her. The rebellion had killed so many people, Rhaegar, Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys, Rhaella and even mad king Aerys. The pain he had felt when she sent him that letter stating she wouldn't be able to come home, it still echoed in his blood.

"I missed you, every day," he admitted quietly as he moved closer to her. He could see her body shudder as he came to a stop behind her. Visenya felt the heat of him at her back, her sun, and struggled between wanting to lean back into or move away. However, he took that choice away from her.

His hands moved to wrap around her upper arms before slowly one trailed down to wrap around her waist and the other linked its fingers with hers and her naked back came into contact with his hard warm chest, open from his lower cut tunic. Slowly the hand on her stomach rubbed circles and Visenya felt her arousal rise to knew heights.

"Oberyn," she murmured softly as her head fell back to rest on his shoulder between the crook of his neck, his chin pressing to her forehead. The old emotions of love, lust and passion seemed to bloom around them. The same chemistry that had led to Oberyn claiming her maidenhood came into being and it broke all control between the two. They knew a talk between them was needed, but neither could help the magnetic pull between them, that had been denied for so many years.

Oberyn leaned down and began placing hot open mouthed kisses on her exposed neck. Her head titled back against his shoulder, giving him more room as soft sounds escaped her and her body began to sway against his. Oberyn tightened his arm around her waist, clenched her gown in his hand, before releasing her and his hands trailed up her body to her shoulders. He pulled the clips of her gown out of the fabric and the front top half fell down to her waist exposing her breasts to the room.

Visenya gave a sharp gasp as he continued to assault her neck and his hands came around to cup her heavy swollen breasts. She arched against his hands, ass pressed tight against his erect cock, which he pressed into her. He groaned at the same time she moaned. He released her breasts and took a step away from her, the gown which was being held up between then fell to puddle at the floor, baring her fair body to the room.

Oberyn used his hands and spun her to face him. Her pupils were blown wide with pleasure, a few love mark's were beginning to form on her neck and he felt a rushed of pure male satisfaction rush through him at the sight. Those marks told everyone that she was his, though she had always told him even without the marks, she was his.

He pulled his tunic off and stood before her bare chested. A pleased sign escaped her and she reached out with her beautiful pale hands and stroked over his chest before stepping closer, her hands going up around his shoulders and she tilted her head back to look at him. Black eyes met purple and he reached out and stroked her cheek softly, love shining in his eyes, "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he whispered hoarsely. A tear leaked from her eye as he was the only one to ever say that to her before she reached to grab the back of his neck, "I still love you," she whispered. It was the first time those words have been voiced in many years and it shattered his control

Instantly his arms came up around her, one around her waist and the other one tangled into her hair as his lips came down on hers. This wasn't a general kiss or even a passionate one. This was a punishing claiming kiss, he didn't ask he just took what he wanted from her,biting her lip and then thrusting his tongue into her mouth. As his tongue slid into her mouth to fight with her own, she could feel the claiming he was trying to brand into her and she submitted to it without reservation. He pulled her naked body flush against his, her hardened nipples rubbing against his chest before his hands slowly moved down the sides of her stomach, making her shiver, to her waist. Even without saying anything, she knew what he wanted. She jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms branding tight around her. Her naked pussy coming into contact with his bare abs and they glistened slightly with her juices.

He groaned as he walked over to the bed. The same one he had claimed her maidenhood in, where she would sit and cuddle with their daughters for hours, and he slowly lowered her down without breaking their mouths. However, air soon became and issue and she pulled her mouth from his panting, as he followed her down onto the silk blankets and settled between her thighs, which had come up to cradle his body to her.

"Again," he murmured against her skin as he refused to pull away from her and his mouth continued its journey down the side of her neck before lowering down to her breaths. "I love you," she whimpered as the heat of his mouth hit her sensitive nipples. He bit, licked and suckled her breasts until they were heavy, aching and she was pleading with him for release as his hands had continued stroking over her legs, slowly and teasingly.

He kissed his way down her body until he settled between her thighs. Their eyes met as he locked his arms around her waist with one hand holding her thigh and the other pressing down on her stomach, making sure she couldn't buck her hips. The moment he was sure she wouldn't be moving without his say so, he leaned down and licked her from one hole to the other and then up around her clit, circling it before going back down. Her hips instantly tried to buck out of his hold but his possessive hold on her allowed no movement, "Oberyn!" she cried out loudly as her hands fisted into his bed sheets, as he ate her out like she was his last meal.

His mouth suckled her harshly, wanting to get her off as quickly as possible so he could slide inside of her. As he continued to toy with her clit, slowly building her up and then denying her released, she was soon out of her mind with need. The sounds escaping her make his cock rock hard and he could feel the dampness of his trousers. "Oberyn please!" she cried out pleadingly as he denied her once again. He smiled against her clit before, without any warning, he slid two fingers into her and wrapped his lips around her clit and suckled it harshly as his fingers slid in and out of her, the sounds of her juices loud across the room.

Visenya arched her back, locked her hands into her cheeks, and came loudly with a scream of his name as her body locked and convulsed around him as the orgasm that had been building over the hour he had tortured her. She panted, trembling with her eyes on his as he pulled his fingers from her body and brought them up to his mouth, sucking them clean with a pleased groan. The sound had her stomach clenching and she reached for him desperately, wanting nothing more than him inside of her.

"Oberyn," she murmured as their mouths found each other and she tasted herself on his tongue. Oberyn kissed her like it was their last time, desperation at not wanting to lose her ever again, at having her again, filled him and he found himself pushing down his trousers and then sliding against her body, her soaked thighs pleasing her greatly. In the back of his mind, he wondered if they truly looked like the sun and moon, Doran had always said they were. Visenya's one hand tangled into his hair and the other one reached between them and grasped his cock, sliding over it a few times before she angled him to penetrate her.

He pulled away from her mouth with a groan and his eyes locked down on her hand as she ran his cock through her juices, he braced his body with one arm beside her head and the other pulled her thigh up against his hip, opening her for him to go deeper. Their eyes locked again, her blown wide with pleasure and love while his were soft with love, "I love you now and always," he whispered before claiming her mouth at the same time he thrust his whole cock inside her, with one harsh shove of his hips.

Her pleasured cry had him clenching into her leg harshly, knowing how much she enjoyed having him inside her and he knew how much he loved being inside her. The moment he slid into her heat, he was home and it was also then, he knew he was never letting her go again and it was time for Ellaria to go, for she was not the love of his life. Unable to hold back with that revaluation, he used his body to pin her down and began thrusting into her, hard and fast. He was so big she felt stretched, full and could feel him bump against her womb as he moving inside of her. The sounds of their bodies slapping together, the noises that left them as he hit the special spot inside her and her nails drug down his back as she clung to him.

Ser Oswell Whent, who was standing guard outside, smiled in spite of himself. He had watched over Visenya all her life, from the time she was a babe until she had become the Queen regent. He had seen her grow from the young Princess Daella into Queen Visenya, someone who was coming to surpass her namesake, the first Queen Visenya, sister-wife of Aegon the Conqueror. She was known all through-out Essos and was now making a name for herself in Westeros. He had also watched her suffer through Rheagar's obsession with her, her forbidden love for Prince Oberyn and the her grief of losing her whole family during the Rebellion.

He and the surviving Targaryen King's Guard had sworn an Oath after Daenerys was born that they would do anything to make sure the wrongs of the past were righted. They had sworn their lives to Visenya, Arthur becoming her sworn shield, Ser Gerald guarding over the future King Jacaerys and he himself sticking close to Daenerys, as they waited to find her a sworn shield. As the sounds of pleasure came from the room of his Queen and the man he knew would become her husband as it was what they had both wished as young adults. he felt nothing but pride. She had done what everyone had always said would never happened, she had brought the Targaryen's back to Westeros and she brought a loyal army with her. He felt nothing but honor to be a Knight of Queen Visenya.

The two bodies intertwined in the room, had no idea a guard was even outside, or that Ellaria had walked by and heard them before Ser Oswell shooed her away. They were only concerned with each other. Oberyn's mouth was on her neck, nipping and suckling, as her body was arched as much as she could with him holding her down, head thrown back and his cock thrusting in and out of her. She could feel her womb tightening and she knew any moment she was going to cum, Oberyn much have felt it too, because with little warning, he moved his hand between them and began circling her clit.

Her whole body tightened, shoving up against his arm body tightly and with a harsh bite to the side of her neck, she exploded, "Oberyn," she wailed as her body locked down on him. He gave a few more thrusts before he followed after her with a groan of her name and his seed filling her with warmth. It felt beautiful if there was such a thing. Her only regret was that she could never give him a child, something that filled her with bitter longing.

They panted against each other, before he rolled over to she was laid across his chest with him still inside her. She rested her head against his sweaty chest, smug that he was as worn out as she was, before she began to be lulled into sleep by his heartbeat. Oberyn kept his arms tight around her body, not wanting to let her go, and relaxed into the feathered mattress. He reached down with one arm to pulled the blanket that had ended up bunched at the bottom of the bed over their cooling bodies and then relaxed into sleep, knowing that tomorrow, everything would change.

Into the night the sounds of pleasure could be heard from the room. Every time one of the woke, they always woke the other. They were wrapped in a bubble of each other, not being able to get enough and now they had each other, and neither wanted to let the other go. When the sun rose into the sky the next morning, Visenya was on her side, Oberyn spooned behind her and their hands linked as they were wrapped together. If anyone had seen them, it would have been like looking at the sun and the moon, much like Doran had said when they were younger, before the Rebellion.

Unknown to anyone but the gods, the pregnancy that had been frozen by the gods until a time when it would be safer to have a child, unfroze. The babe Visenya had unknowingly been carrying for the past sixteen years, woke up and though they didn't know it, the two parents smiled and Oberyn's hand came to possessively rest over her stomach. The gods knew, things were about to change forever.


	20. Chapter Sixteen: Viper & Dragon Justice

Sorry this is getting out so late everyone. Life just got in the way. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks :)

 **Chapter Sixteen: Viper and Dragon Justice**

The following morning after their long night, Oberyn and Visenya woke to someone knocking on the door. They were spooned together, her head resting on his bicep and his burried in her hair. Oberyn had already been awake but had been watching her as the sun rose into the sky and lightened the room. He had slept only a few hours, as he knew what was going to happen after the sun rose. Tywin, Amory and Gregor were about to be forced to pay for their past actions against his sister and her children.

The sound of a knock on the door drew his attention away from Visenya's peaceful face, "What is it?" he called out as Visenya began to stir from sleep. "Uncle says the trial will start in a few hours and he wanted me to wake you and naneth, ada," Obara called from behind the door. She knew better than to walk into her father's chambers, especially if her naneth was with him. She had seen more of them naked as a child than she ever wanted too. It also pleased her greatly that her ada was in _his_ room and not the one he had been using for the past sixteen years.

Visenya's eyes opened at her words and a small smile crossed her face as she realized the night before hadn't been another dream. She was really in Dorne, really in Oberyn's arms again. She knew they would have to speak, as Ellaria was still recognized as his paramour and she wasn't content to share him, with anyone. Something he knew all to well because he never wanted to share her either. She tilted her head back and pressed a long kiss to his jaw, "We'll be out soon Obara," she called with a smile as Oberyn's arms tightened around her body, pulling her closer to his warmth.

Obara and Arthur, who had taken over as guard as the sun started rising, both smiled at the sound of laughter came from the room. Both for different people but for the same reason. Neither Visenya or Oberyn had been the same after Robert's Rebellion, both had become shells of their former selves. Visenya had become a mother to her nephew while keeping the surviving Targaryen's alive and being the mistress of Khal Barbo and becoming the Great Mother Khalessi. Oberyn had become nothing more than a man whore, drinking, fighting and fucking his way through life. He had pulled away from their daughters and then he had had more children with the his whore Ellaria, who the elder Sand Snakes hated with a passion.

To hear the two of the laughing, genuine laughter, it made Obara and Arthur's day. The former heading down to the gardens where everyone was gathering to break their fasts. Arthur's purple eyes followed her muscular form and he couldn't help but remember seeing her with the man in the hallway the night before. He had never before wanted to kill someone for touching a woman, but he wanted to the night before. The look of exstacy on her face made his cock throb just thinking about it and he smirked slightly, thinking about how he would win her heart as they traveled back to Riverrun and the Northern forces.

Oberyn held the love of his life tight in his arms, not wanting to get up and face the real world. He had wanted vengance for what happened to his sister for sixteen years but he never expected Visenya to be the one to deliver it and he felt like he was being pulled in two as he looked down into her beautiful violet eyes. However, she had always been able to read him. She reached out with her right hand and cradled his cheek, him leaning into it and his eyes closed, "It's okay to want revenge and justice for what happened Oberyn, I would never pull you from that. After the trial is over, we will have time to talk," she whispered as she brushed away the tear from his cheek.

He opened his eye and leaned down so their foreheads were touching as her hand was holding the back of his neck, "I love you," he whispered desperatly, not knowing what other words to give her to make her understand the depth of what he was feeling. She smiled before tilting her head and bringing their lips together in a deep kiss that made their hearts pound and them loose their breaths. She pulled away as her hand ran through his dark hair mussing it, "I love you too," she said softly, a affectionate smile on her face. He hugged her tight before letting her go and pushing himself up off the bed.

She lay covered in the sheet and watched with hungry eyes as he moved over to his closet and pulled out his cloths in Martell yellow. It looked stunning against his sun kissed skin. Visenya rose from the bed, Oberyn moving to stand before her with his hands on her hips, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?" he asked softly as their foreheads rested against each other. She smiled softly as her fingers stroked the hair at the back of her neck, "You always make me feel beautiful," she said softly as she pushed onto her toes and brushed a kiss against his mouth.

Oberyn kissed her back, their passion once again soaring through them. A knock on the door made them seperate and he pulled away with a groan of frusteration, "What?" he snapped wanting nothing more than to pin Visenya back to the bed and fuck her senseless. "Lady Lillian is here to help Visenya get ready for the trial," Arthur Dayne's voice came from outside the door. Oberyn closed his eyes as he pushed his lust down before looking down into the mischief eyes of the wife of his heart.

"I'll see you soon," she promised brushing a kiss to his cheek, "You can let her in Arthur."

Oberyn looked at her with darkened eyes before nodding and heading out of the room, passing a pretty woman with long brown hair and the blue eyes of the Hightower family. Three other maids followed her in with steaming water, ready to bathe the Queen Regent. The last glance he caught of Visenya was her greeting Lillian wearing his dressing robe and her hair mussed from his fingers and their activities the night before.

He nodded to Ser Arthur, who was stood on guard by the door. The Knight nodded back, his acceptance of Oberyn's place in his queens life and than the Prince of Dorne headed down to break his fast with his family and wait for Visenya to join them.

~!~

Lillian Hightower looked at her Queen once she had entered the room. Her dark hair was mussed, love bites covered her neck and her violet eyes sparkled. She looked stunningly beautiful and happy, more so than the Lady-in-Waiting had ever seen. She smiled at her, "Look's like you had a good night," she commented as the maid filled the bath tub with steaming water. A red flush covered her cheeks, "I did," Visenya said biting her lip coyly.

The two woman laughed, before the maids exited the rooms and Visenya moved over to lower her naked body into the steaming water. Lillian had to hold back her words about saying it was too hot, even after all their years together and watching Visenya not be burned by fire, she still hadn't gotten used to her not being burned.

A knock came from the door and Lillian moved over to answer it, not surprised to find the four elder Sand Snakes at the doorway. She let them in the the four girls surrounded the bath tub as the spoke excitedly to their naneth, "The whole court is talking about your arrival, the lords from all over Dorne have been arriving since the sun rose," Nymeria exclaimed happily as Visenya washed her long hair.

"I'm not surprised, Dorne had always been fast to pass on gossip," Visenya said with a smile as she finished washing and pulled herself from the tub. The girls laughed and Obara grinned at her naneth, "Ada looked mighty pleased when we saw him join Uncle Doran," she said slyly. Visenya chuckled, "I would imagen so, it was a long night for us," she said, words full of pictures the girls never wanted to see.

"Naneth!" Tyene shouted in protest, all laughing.

Obara shook her head, "At least no one walked in on you this time," she commmented, which started the girls back into their laughter. Visenya just grinned, not ashamed of having been with Oberyn. Doran had been aware of their relationship before Robert's Rebellion and so had their daughters. Obara had walking in on them manyt times when Visenya would visit Dorne.

Visenya got out of the bath, allowing her daughters to actually look at her. Her hair was dark and hung in waves around her body past her waist. Her eyes were still violet but anyone could see the pain and haunted shadows inside them. They could also see the new scars decorating her body. One of the right side of her stomach, it looked like a dagger had been shoved inside her. There were four across her right thigh, as though she had been clawed by something. She had one on her left shoulder blade. They all looked horrible, though they had healed. It told the girls their naneth had been through much since she was forced to leave them.

Visenya caught their stares and looked at them with soft eyes, "It has been a very busy and long fifteen years since we last saw each other my loves," she murmured as she accepted the bathrode from Lillian. Tyene looked up at her with glassy eyes, "It wasn't fair, you did nothing wrong," she murmured. Visenya gave her a sympathetic look, "I fought with my brother, that was enough. I may have been very angry with Rhaegar for his treatment of Elia and his stupidity reguarding Lyanna Stark, but I couldn't let him die. That was all it took for Robert to be willing to kill me," she murmured as she brushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Obara growled, "It still wasn't fair. I'm glad he's dead," she snarled crossing her arms under her breasts. For the first time in many years, she was out of her armour and dressed in simple breeches and red tunic. Visenya smiled slightly, "Me too, my love. Me too," she said before moving to sit at the vanity table and allowed Lillian to brush her hair and add a few small braids in it, leaving most of it loose down her back.

Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and Sarella all traded looks behind her back, not quite sure how to tell their naneth about their fathers paramour. Obara shoot a look at Sarella, as she was the one who had spent more time with the naneth in recent years, but she shook her head and waved her hand at Obara mouthing, _you're the oldest._

They were cut off their silent argument when another knock sounded at the door. The girls all looked over with frowns on their faces, knowing that only the servants knew this is where Visenya had stayed the night before and Lillian moved wearily over to the door. She too had caught the murderous looks from Ellaria the night before.

She opened the door and gave a small smile to the Queen's younger sister Daenerys, who was stood outside the door with Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur, a gown draped across her arms. "Princess," she greeted surprised. Dany smiled, "Lillian, I brought Visenya her gown," she said explaining her presence. Lillian nodded and allowed the valyrian beauty into the room. Ser Oswell nodded and took his place at the side of the door, oppisite of Arthur.

Visenya smiled, "Little sister," she greeted Dany. The blonde girl blushed when she came face to face with her sister four oldest daughter, all of which were older than her. "Prince Doran has asked for the Targayen party to dine with his family on the terience," she explained her presence softly. Visenya nodded, "How are you?" she asked softly, brushed a piece of her sisters hair behind her ear. Dany smiled, "I'm doing better Senya," she murmured not able to meet the eyes of her nieces. Only Sarella knew anything about what had happened to Daenerys.

Lillian took the dressed from Daenerys and Visenya dropped her bathrobe, not caring all the woman in the room was seeing her nude and allowed Lillian to drop the dress over her head. The gown was beautiful. A Targaryen red ramie cotton empire waist, it was sleeveless with a two strings that wrapped around the back of her neck. The small bodice almost looked like a bow at the front with its heart shaped neck line and small folded piece that rested in the middle. It flaired out from the empire waist line and would drag behind her in a five foot train.

Tyene grabbed her naneth's crown of flames and placed it on her head. "Ada is going to love it," she said as she stepped back. The girls agreed and a knock sounded on the door, "Your grace, you might want to hurry it up or you wan't get a chance to eat," Arthur called from beyond the door. The girls were all dressed and ready. So, Visenya locked her arms with her eldest daughter Obara and they led the way from the room.

The people they passed all bowed politely and many grinned when they recongnized Visenya and Arthur, whispers about them bringing justice to Princess Elia. Her daughters followed proudly, all dressed in Martell colors. Obara wore a red tunic, Nymeria was in a beautiful yellow, Tyene was in red and yellow and Sarella wore orange and yellow. They looked stunning next to Daenerys black and red.

Oberyn's eyes lit up the moment they landed on her as she entered the private terience where he was sitting with Doran, his four yongest children, Shireen, Trystan and Ryanne. Ellaria was convienyently nowhere to be found and the elder Sand Snake's quickly led their mother to meet their youngest siblings. The four instantly rose to their feet, even Loreza Sand the youngest at six years old.

Visenya looked at them, noting how they looked much like Oberyn. They all had his eyes but Obella looked much like her mother. She smiled at Loreza, who blushed under her kind smile, "Naneth, these are our sisters, Elia, Obella, Dorea and Loreza," Obara said pointing to each one. "This is your mother Obara?" asked fifteen year old Elia, eyeing the woman curiously. Her father had recently told her stories about her but he never told her that she was the Dragon Queen. Obara nodded and Loreza moved towards her, "Your so pretty," she murmured.

Nymeria blushed remembering she had said the same thing when the first met. Visenya and Oberyn shared a smile before the woman leaned down in front of the little girl, "You know, Nymeria said the same thing when we first met," she muttered placing a hand under her chin and raising her eyes to meet hers. Loreza's eyes brightened, "Really?" she asked looking at her sister Nymeria was blushing as Obara, Oberyn and Doran chuckled. They remembered the first meeting as well. Visenya gave her a motherly smile that made the Sand Snakes all feel warm inside, "Yes, now let us eat," she said rising to her feet.

Loreza took her hand and escorted her over to the table, sitting down beside her happily. Doran smiled at her, "Did you sleep well?" he asked his friend, eyeing his brother, who sat next to Visenya, the older Sand Snakes sitting down in their seats and Daenerys sitting beside Ryanne. Oberyn and Visenya shared a look before she looked at him with bright eyes, "It was the best sleep I've had in a long time," she admitted, looking at him with haunted eyes.

Doran nodded his understanding and soon conversations struck up around the table. Daenerys was speaking with Ryanne at how her sister Margaery was now a Lady-in-waiting to her good-niece, Roslin. The elder Sand Snakes were laughing and joking with their father, who was more present then he had been in a long time. Visenya spoke with the four younger four and Shireen, telling stories about some of her adventures.

Trystan was speaking with Arthur Dayne and Jorah Mormont about the war. Doran watched it all and a smile covered his face when he caught Oberyn, who had grabbed Visenya's hand and kissed her palm, the girls making gagging noises, which made the Red Viper smirk and pull the Queen into a deep kiss. Obara rolled her eyes and covered Loreza's eyes, "Ada, your going to scar them for life," she teased in mocking protest. He pulled away from Visenya and smiled at their daughter, "I cannot help it, your naneth is so very kissable," he said with a wink.

Laughter broke out across the table and Visenya caught Doran's eye. He smiled at her, which she returned. Their moment was broken by the sound of a loud roar and a shadow covering everything. Everyone looked up to see a huge hulking shadow of a dragon above them. Visenya rose to her feet and the huge white and purple beast landed, eyes glancing around wearily.

"Valyrian," Visenya greeted him, moving to run her hands over his large muzzle. He snorted, warm breath covering her. Oberyn, felt no fear, though the dragon was larger than Balerion the Black Dread. He stood beside Visenya and placed a hand on the hot muzzle of the dragon, who eyed him before closeing his eyes and allowing it. "Oberyn, this is Valyrian the King of Dragons. Valyrian, this is Oberyn my husband," she intorduced the two.

Oberyn felt his breath catch as when she called him husband. His black eyes met her violet ones, "Husband?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She started into his eyes deeply, "Now and always," she repeated their oath. A lump got caught in his throat before he grabbed her and pulled her into a deep thankful kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they both heard Valyrian's rumbling chuckle. They pulled away and their foreheads rested against each other, "After all this time?" he asked seriously. She smiled brushing her mouth to his briefly, "There will never be anyone but you," she delcared in a whisper.

A grin broke out across his face and he kissed her again.

They were interuppted by a small roar and Oberyn pulled away to look at the dragon that had landed in the garden. Silence fell as everyone watched the two eye each other. She was a little bigger than a horse, the colors of House Martell and watching him intently. He moved over to her, as though in a fog. He could feel something tugging at him in his gut and he moved over to her. She moved and instantly pressed her head into hand, making a noise that translated to her asking where he had been.

"Beautiful," he whispered stroking her warm scales.

"Her name is Sunfyre and your her rider," Visenya's voice came from behind him.

He turned to face her, "Rider?" he asked in confusion. He wasn't the only one, for it was known only Targaryen's could ride Dragons and Oberyn was not a Targaryen. Visenya smiled, "It'snot just you. Jacaerys wife Roslin also has bonded to a dragon and there is no Targaryen blood in her background," she commented as Sunfyre nudged his hand. He looked at the dragon and smiled slightly, "It's an honor to meet you Sunfyre," he murmured. The dragon voiced her agreement before moving back over to Valyrian, who was watching with narrowed blue eyes.

Doran rose to his feet and moved to stand beside Visenya, "I though dragons grew slower," he murmured eyeing Valyrian's great bulk. Visenya nodded, "They do. We hatched sixteen dragons. Most of them are only the size of a small dog but Valyrian is only a year and he's huge. Jace's dragon Moonfyre will soon be big enough to mount. Daenerys dragon Drogon is right behind him and then Sunfyre here, who could probably take a rider now," she explained. Doran hummed thoughtfully, "I wonder why her grew so quickly," he mumbled.

The peace of the gardens was broken by the arrival of Aero.

Everyone turned to face him but his eyes were on Visenya and Doran, "They are ready for you," he announced. Instantly the atmosphere changed and tension and anger filled the air, making Valyrian tense at the swift shift. Visenya and Doran shared a look, "Alright, are you ready?" Doran asked, pointedly looking to Oberyn. The Red Viper looked feral as he nodded and stalked away towards the throne room.

Visenya grabbed his wirst and stopped him, he spun to face her eyes flashing, but she held strong, "If you don't calm down, you are going to go in there and Tywin is purposly going to try and get under your skin. We can't have that happen," she murmured quickly. He stared at her for a long moment, everyone leaving to go to the throne room, before taking a deep breath, "Okay?" she asked. He nodded, "Okay," he agreed offering her his arm.

She took it and they moved quickly though the palace to the throne room. They could heard hundreds of voices as they reached the double doors and the two shared a loving look before they let their faces fall expressionless and entered the room. Silence fell as they entered, a stunning picture they represented. Oberyn in his Martell yellow and Visenya in red, crown like dancing flames. Her gown flowed out behind her and they both walked like a King and Queen through the crowd.

At the front Doran sat in his throne. Oberyn and Visenya both stood to his right. The Sand Snakes, Shireen, Lillian, Daenerys, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Jorah, Daario and Grey Worm all together a few feet to their right. Lords and Ladies of Dorne were gathered, the people of the court watching silently. In the middle of the room was a chair, it had been bolted into the floor and was in perfect view for everyone to see.

Silence fell when Doran nodded to Aero and four men came into the room with Amory Lotch, who had killed her niece Rhaenys. He was dirty and smelt of piss, threats falling from his mouth as the guards sat him down in the chair and locked his wrists down. It was them the man looked up and noticed where he was and closed his mouth, going expressionless. His face shifted when Valyrian's head and neck lowered into the room from the window, people scrambling back with gasps of shock. They had heard the rumors about the Mother of Dragon's but no one actually believed them.

Oberyn caught Ellaria's eyes from he spot next to her father but looked away as Aero stepped forward. "You are in the presence of her grace, Queen Visenya of the Houses Targaryen and Umber, Princess Daenerys of the House Targaryen and Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn of the House Martell, presiding over Trail on charges against the crown," he announced and everyone bowed respectfully before rising.

Visenya jerked her chin and Arthur stepped forward, the mans reputation nerve racking and intimidating. She needed him to break before she put the other two on trial.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"Ser Amory Lorch of the House Lorch, bannermen of House Lannister," he said proudly.

"He's no Knight!" someone shouted from the crowd but Doran held his hand up for silence.

"What happened during the Sacking of King's Landing?"

"Tywin Lannister ordered us to kill the guards loyal to the Targaryen's and then hold the city in wait for the arrival of Robert Baratheon."

Arthur frowned, "What of Princess Elia and her children?" he demanded.

"He said nothing about them."

Visenya stepped forward, "So you just happened to find Princess Rhaenys by accident?" she snapped.

The man shook his head, "I never saw Princess Rhaenys," he denied firmly.

Arthur circled the man, he was beginning to sweat under the shadow of Arthur Dayne. "You were caught leaving Visenya's room with blood on your hands. Princess Rhaenys's body was found there on the bed, she had been stabbed fifty times in the chest. A maid witnessed as your murdered her," Arthur growled.

"I didn't kill her."

"She was a frightened little girl and you killed her."

Everyone could see that the man was beginning to break and Visenya knew that she just needed to snap that one last thread.

She stepped closer again, "When Tywin Lannister ordered the city sacked and all people loyal to my family killed, he told his men to make sure Elia and her children didn't survive. You found Rhaenys hiding in my room, drug her out from my bed and proceeded to stab her until her death, where you then left the body," she snarled each word.

"I didn't want too, he ordered the children killed," he wailed in fright as her violet eyes flashed at her like flames.

Silence fell and then everyone was speaking at once. He had confessed. It was the confession that would be the nail in the coffin to Tywin Lannister. She spun to face Oberyn, who was reeling from shock. She rushed over to him and put an arm his waist holding him up, "He confessed," he said in disbelief. She nodded and a tear leaked down her eyes, "He confessed," she confirmed.

Doran rose to his feet, "Enough," he shouted bring silence to the room. Everyone looked to him and he scowled at the cowardly man sitting before him, "Amory Lorch, you are guilty of the murder of my niece Rhaenys Targaryen. She was an innocent little girl. Since you killed her with such brutality, you shall die a slow death," he said and the man dissolved into sobs and begging for his life. Oberyn stode towards him and sliced a cut into the mans arm, the blade itself covered in Basalisk venom. It would be a grusome death for the murdering asshole.

The guards pulled the man away to go die in the dungeon. The next out was Gregor Clegane, still wrapped in the chairs that she had had specially made. He struggled against them as he was led to the chair, Lorch was just sitting on. They sat him down and strapped his arms down, an ugly scowl crossing his face.

Aero stepped forward again, "You are in the presense of her grace, Queen Visenya of the Houses Targaryen and Umber, Princess Daenerys of the House Targaryen and Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn of the House Martell," he announced for the second time, steping back.

Arthur returned to their group and Oberyn stepped forward. This was the man who mudered his sister. He was responisible for her death. Had taken her against her will and hurt her before he killed her. It was the person he wanted to kill most.

"My sister was Princess Elia Martell and you murdered her and her babe," he stated firmly.

Clegane's eyes widened with glee as he pictured the sacking of Kings Landing. But he didn't open his mouth.

Valyrian glared at the man feeling his mothers fury and he grumbled, the man finally catching sight of the dragon in the room. His eyes almost bulged out of his head as the blue eyes seared into him.

Oberyn stalked in circles around the man, back and forth, making the Mountain the Rides uneasy. "Her name was Elia Martell and you murdered her and her babe," he repeated glaring daggers at the man. The Sand Snakes watch uneasily. They knew their father had been angry about their Aunt Elia's death, but they had never seen him so undone before.

Valyrian opened his mouth, showing off rows of sharp teeth and Clegane shuddered when he caught the scent of rotting meat from his mouth. His eyes darted between the Red Viper and the dragon. He knew he was dead either way. The only thing a mystery was who would be responsible for his execution, or rather what.

Poison or dragon fire.

He looked to Oberyn and to the Dragon Queen. Instantly he made his choice as Oberyn spoke for the third time, "Her name was Elia Martell, she was my sister and you murdered her and her babe," he snarled for the third time. He snapped, "Tywin ordered their deaths," he roared trying to surge to his feet, only the chains held him down. All eyes snapped to it and stared, Oberyn vibrating with repressed anger. He turned to Visenya who nodded.

"Here in the presense of Visenya of the Houses Targaryen and Umber, Second of her Name, Princess of Summerhall, The Unburnt, The Great Mother Khaleesi, Queen Regent of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Mother of the Sand Snakes, Dāria to the Unsullied, and Rider of Valyrian, The King of Dragons, I, Oberyn of the House Martell, scentence you to die," he announced.

He stepped away and Clegane only had a few seconds of confusion before Oberyn spun quickly, a dagger in his hand, and sliced clean through his throat. Clegane eyes widened as he swallowed his last breath and then fell backward choking on his own blood as it squirted from his neck. Oberyn watched with burning eyes as he struggled until he fell limp and stopped breathing. He was dead.

Oberyn stumbed away into Visenya's waiting arms, a huge weight taken off his shoulders and relief filling him. His families murderers were finally punished. The Mountain dead and Amory Lorch struggling against posion in the dungeons. He wrapped his arms around Visenya and she leaned her back against his chest in comfort, hands resting on his arms. He was breathing heavily and his body was trembling. Elia had finally gotten justice.

Because of Visenya.

"Leave the body where Tywin can see it," Visenya called as the guards moved to take the Mountain's body. They nodded and moved the body a few feet from the seat, that was soaked in Clegane's blood. It was silent in the throne room, everyone taking in that the Jewel of Dorne had been avenged.

Visenya tilted her head back and met Oberyn eyes, "She can be at peace now," she whispered stroking her hands over his arms. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her temple, "Thank you," he said so gratefully that tears filled her eyes. She nodded and they turned back to the court who stirred at the sight of Tywin Lannister.

The once proud man wasn't looking so proud now. He was in his small cloths, as Sarella had had to pretend to be a whore to get close enough to kidnap him. They were dirty and he smelt as though he had slept in manuer. His face was thin after being in captivity for over two months.

He was escoted to the chair, green eyes finding the dead body of his weapon beside it. Throat slit from ear to ear and blood puddled under him. He looked up and his eyes glanced over everyone before they landed on her. The woman who was responisble for his position. He glared into her violet eyes, while she just looked back at him with a blank face. She was stood in the arms of the youngest dornish prince, which told him everything he needed to know.

"My daughter is queen, you cannot execute me. It is treason against the crown," he stated arrogently.

Doran threw his head back and laughed, "Dorne bows to no one but the dragons. You daughter is nothing to us nor is her incest spawn," he said proudly and everyone voiced their agreement. Tywin looked around in shock before he met the bitches smirking face.

"I demand trial by combat," he said.

Visenya chuckled, "You will be your own champion," she stated, already knowing he would demand this. Arthur had slipped from the room while the Mountain was brought up and had returned just after Tywin had come up. In his hand was a signed confession of his crimes, his word about the Mountain and written were the orders Tywin had given his bannermen.

Tywin looked at her, "You have no reason to put me on trial," he stated, wondering but having a good idea about what this was about.

"You gave the orders for my goodsister Princess Elia Martell, our niece Rhaenys Targaryen and our nephew Aegon Targaryen to be murdered. The Usurper never punished you for that, but I will," she stated with emotion.

He glared at her, "You have no proof," he snapped gruffly.

She help up the piece of paper in her hand, "This is a signed confession from Amory Lorch, telling the world about your orders and the crimes he and Gregor Clegane committed in your name," she sid smirking.

He gaped for a few seconds before he clenched his jaw shut and glared at her, "The trial shall be at sundown," she said and nodded for the guards to take Tywin to get ready. The did so and Doran turned to her but she just nodded towards her dragon and he bit his tongue holding back a smirk. It happened so fast, no one saw it.

The prince rose to his feet, "Court is dismissed. The trial shall take place outside in the training grounds," he stated. Everyone quickly left, many speaking of what had happened. The Targaryen party swarmed Visenya and Oberyn, hugging each other tight.

Arthur hugged his queen, who had tears in her eyes, "You did it," he murmured thinking of all the plans she had made and executed. Hiding the heir to the iron throne, gaining an army, allying with the North, returning the Stark sisters to their family, pulling the other houses to her cause and last, bringing Justice to Elia Martell and her babes. She shook her head as a tear leaked down her cheek and she gripped his hands tight, "No. We did it," she disagreed. He reached out and whiped the tear away and smiled, "We're almost there now Visenya. Almost home," he said encouragingly.

She nodded before she was swarmed by her daughters, all pleading with her not to fight Tywin. She gave nothing away of her plans but the devious twinkle in her eyes stopped Oberyn from doing the same as their daughters. Everyone left them alone, noticing how the two needed to talk. Oberyn took her arm and led her from the room, catching Arthur's concerned look from the corner of his eye.

They were silent as they walked back to his rooms.

He opened the door for her and she entered the room, walking over to the balcony much like the night before. Oberyn didn't know how to break the silence, for this conversation had been long over due. He sat down in one of the many chairs in the room and poured himself a goblet of wine. He leaned back taking a gulp and watching her.

The sun was shining down on her, wind whipping around her hair and making her dress flow behind her like a cloak. She had always been beautiful, for as long as they had known each other. Now, she looked ethereal. Like she didn't beling to the world anymore. Her violet eyes were staring out into the sea, where the dragons were diving in and pulling fish out, burning them and eating them.

She leaned against the doorjam, facing out across the ocean.

"When I was in Essos, traveling with the dothraki... I used to stand on the cliffs when we stopped for the night and look out across the sea," she began softly and his eyes sharpened on her, "I wondered what you were doing, if our daughters were okay, if you missed me." she stopped and took a deep breath, "When I got word you had another daughter and took the mother of that daughter on as your paramour, a mere year after the rebellion, I wanted to hate you." Her words were like a knife to his heart. "I wanted to hate your daughter. I could never bring myself to do it because she's apart of you and I love you," she confessed.

"Visenya," he whispered, wanting her to stop and wanting her to go on.

She didn't turn to face him, "One of my spies passed me information about you and our daughters often. It used to make me smile. When I became the mistress of Khal Barbo, I promised that if she made you happy, I would let you go," she whispered and he felt his stomach drop at her confession. "Arthur and I celebrated the birth of all your daughters, even as I longed to be here with you." She took a deep breath and turned to face him, tears leaking down her cheeks and guilt setted through him. While she was struggling to keep her family alive, he was having children with another woman. "When Jace was ten, he offered to marry me."

Oberyn jumped to his feet, shaking his head, hoping she wouldn't say what he thought she was.

A few more tears fell, "He offered to marry me although I was barren and he offered to come home to Westeros with me, to use his Khalasar to win back the throne," she cried out whiping a few tears away. He moved towards her, "Please tell me you didn't," he pleaded, his voice cracking at the end. She shook her head, "No," she said and he relaxed before her next words made him tense again, "But I was tempted too. I was so tempted too. I was so tired by that point, I just wanted to come home."

He looked at her, really looked at her. He sould see the exhaustion and strain that she had been very good at hiding. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go, but he didn't think she would let him. So he stood a few feet in front of her.

"I love you," he whispered instead.

She closed her eyes as though the words pained her, before opening them to look at him, "Why then?" she croaked, the hurt, anger and shame filling her. Emotions she had continually pushed down over the years. "Is it because I can't give you children?"

Instantly he was shaking his head and screwing what she wanted, he moved over to her and his hands curled around her biceps tightly, forcing her to look at him and he glared into her eyes, "Never. I don't care if you can't give me children Visenya. All I ever wanted, was you. All I will ever need, is you. I met Ellaria while I was mourning and she didn't take moontea, which is how Elia came to be," he said and she trembled as the words she had needed to heard since learning of his paramour soothed the hurt and rejection inside of her.

He lightend his hold and moved his hands up to cup her cheeks, "She took my mind off of you," he confessed, happy to finally speak about all the unpoken words that had been between them since they were reunited. "I only took her as my paramour after Elia was born. She took my mind away from the fact that my wife was across the sea and not with me or our daughters. She was never you though and I have never been in love with her. I have been in love with only one person in my life and no one could ever replace you."

She cried as his words reached inside of her and made her love him all over again. He felt himself tear up before pulling her into his arms, pressing his cheek to her head as she tangled her hands in his tunic, body trembling with her sobs. It had been long over due. Visenya was allowing herself to feel everything for the first time. It felt right to do it with Oberyn, to let go of the grief, pain and anger that had followed her around since her brother had taken Lyanna Stark.

After a half hour of silence, they finally pulled apart and he wiped the tear tracks from her face. He looked into her violet eyes and allowed all his love for her to reflect back as he brought her hands up to his heart. "My heart is only yours. It was yours then and it is yours now. Now and always," he said seriously. He needed her to understand there would be no more running. That he would never let her go again and that she was his.

She smiled pressing a hand against his bare skin, left open by the style of his tunic, and felt his heart pounding. Her eyes met his again, "Now and always. I never belonged to anyone but you," she confessed and Oberyn leaned down and pressed his mouth to her. This kiss was soft but passionite. When he pulled at her lip with his teeth, she opened and allowed him inside, tongues tangling together.

They didn't allow it furthur, just kissing in the balcony doorway. It was peaceful and Oberyn knew she needed that before the trial. Their attention was pulled away from each other when they heard Valyrian and Sunfyre roaring and they turned to see the two of them flying through the sky in a game of tag with Stormcloud and Drogon.

Visenya ended up with her back pressed against his chest, one of his hands spead possessively over her stomach and the other linker with hers at their side. She stayed there, enjoying the closeness and heat he provided. Oberyn had always been warm like the sun, her sun, and she loved that about him. The warmth. When one looked at the two of them, they looked beautiful together. Him with his sun kissed skin and dark hair, her with her pale skin and violet eyes.

A knock at the door grabbed their attention.

"What is it?" Visenya called out still watching Valyrian.

The door opened and her and Oberyn turned their heads to see Arthur in the doorway, "It's time," he said seriously. The image of them would forever be stuck in his head. They looked stunning together in the light of the setting sun. Him wrapped around her and her content in his arms. He had fulfilled the oath he had sworn to himself, Visenya had been returned to her family.

Oberyn signed, "All right Dayne, we'll be a few minutes," he said and the other man nodded before leaving the room.

Visenya turned to look at Oberyn curiously, they could have left with Arthur. He placed his hands on either side of her neck and stared into her eyes, "When this is over and before we leave Dorne, I want you to marry me Visenya," he said startling her. Her eyes widened, "What about your paramour?" she asked softly. He shook his head, "We'll always be friend because of our daughters but I want to marry you. You once told me you would marry me and I want you too," he explained rubbing circles on her neck with his thumbs.

Tears of happiness filled her, "You still want to marry me?" she whispered. He nodded and rested his forehead against her, "I will marry no one but you Visenya. You are the wife of my heart and the mother of my children. I want you to be mine in every way possible," he whispered. A tear leaked down her cheek and she nodded, "Okay," she agreed. He stepped back in surprise, "Okay?" he asked needing her to repeat it. To know he had heard her correctly. She nodded again, "I'll marry you before we leave Dorne," she promised.

A breath taking smile broke out across his face and he leaned down and kissed her with all the love he could. This woman, the one he swore to Ashara he would tie to him in every way humanly possible, was going to be his for the rest of their lives. She clung to him as her heart pounded in her chest. She loved this man, loved him so much that she would do anything for him.

He pulled away a few minutes later, "Come one, we better get to the trail," he murmured taking her hand. She allowed him too and they hurried from the room and down the hallways, heading for the training yard. Arthur was at their heels and a smile covered his face, for he had been evesdropping on their conversation.

They entered the area to see everyone had gathered. Tywin was dressed in armor, sword, two daggers and helmet on his person. She smirked at the sight and allowed Oberyn to lead her over to Doran and the others. Shrieen and the three youngest Sand Snakes were not present, nor should they be. Valyrian had landed on the ground behind Doran and his blue eyes were glaring at Tywin Lannister, who eyed him wearily.

Arthur stepped forward with a smirk, "Tywin Lannister fighting in Trial by Combat against the crimes of ordering Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon's deaths during the sacking of Kings Landing. Queen Visenya has accepted and nominates a warrior to fight in her place. Valyrain, the King of Dragons," he announced.

Everyones eyes snapped to face Visenya, who was a vicious smirk on her face as she met Tywin's eyes, "What? You didn't think I was going to make it easy on you, did you?" she snapped at him. Oberyn had a smirk across his face, mirrored by their daughters and chortled when he understood why Visenya had been so relaxed since leaving the throne room. She had never intended to fight. She was always going to have Valyrian as her champion.

Tywin turned to run but was stopped at the sight of Sunfyre and Drogon who had landed behind him. He looked nervously around for anyone to help but no one moved. All over them watched on in stony silence. In those moments it reminded some of when Aerys Targaryen had burned Rickard Stark alive and made his son Brandon watch.

Valyrian moved forward and looked to his mother, "Dracarys," she ordered firmly.

The dragon was all to willing to comply. He roared out at Tywin, making his bones rattle and then released the burning hot flames at him. It was silent as the fire swallowed him and Tywin screamed and thrashed in the armor that was melting into him. The dragons released a roar when he let out his last scream and many released their breaths. The dragons took off back into the sky and many turned to look at Visenya.

The sight they seen, had many loose their breaths.

Prince Oberyn had locked the woman in his arms, one arm at her waist and the other burried in her hair as he kissed her desperatly. Queen Visenya was on her tippy toes, mouth pressed to his, one arm around his neck and the other burried in his hair. It was clear to see the love and desperation in them as held each other. It was also clear to many that they still very much loved eachother.

When people began clapping, the two pulled away but stared deeply into each others eyes. They were one step closer to the Iron Throne. One step closer to being able to stop fighting. One step closer to getting rid of the Lannisters.

~!~

That night a celebration broke out and Oberyn announced his intent to marry Visenya before they left for war. Many were happy for this, the Sand Snakes especially. Visenya had spent only a few hours with the younger four but they felt like she had always been there. She had been more of a mother than Ellaria had ever been to them.

The former paramour of Oberyn sat seething in the hall beside her father. She never knew that Oberyn had been involved with Visenya Targaryen. Her name had been forbidden in court and he and the elder Sand Snakes refused to speak of her by name. It had shocked her to see Oberyn kiss her, pissed her off too. The vial in her chambers was begging to be used and she was going to use it. Only, she wasn't just going after the Queen Regent. She was going after all eight of the Sand Snakes too. She wanted Oberyn all to herself.

Arthur flirted endlessly with Obara, who flushed in his presence to the amusment of her parents and sisters. Nymeria and Tyene pulled their naneth away to dance many times and Sarella spent time with Daenerys. It was a beautiful moment before returning to war.

Oberyn stayed close to Visenya and didn't both keeping his hands off of her. She never once protested, she liked touching him just as much.

It had been sixteen years late...

But the Martell's had gained revenge for Elia's death and Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon recieved justice for their murder.


End file.
